2- Tan solo un Angel
by Shunk Kisaragi
Summary: La Conjunción de 3 Universos es inminente, (Continuación de "Los Fundamentos del Poder"), (Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Evangelion) Este fic le pertenece a Eduardo Castro. (Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kuromada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, Neon Genesis Evangelion a Gainax)
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La incógnita**

En las instalaciones de NERV

Hoy se cumplían 15 años...

15 años desde el Segundo Impacto... pero lo acontecido aún era una incógnita para todos aquellos que de alguna u otra forma estuvieron involucrados

¿Que pensara SEELE? ese era el pensamiento de Gendou Ikari mientras contemplaba a Kaji y a la Dra Ritzuko...

Para todos era un día normal en NERV. El Segundo Impacto no era algo para recordar, después de todo esa fecha se repetía cada año y era algo que más bien querían olvidar incluyendo a Kaji y Ritzuko... pero ellos sabían en que pensaba Gendou... quizás era el único día en que no pensaba en los Angeles aunque sonara paradójico... el Proyecto EVA fue la prioridad máxima para la ONU... por eso se creó a SEELE y esta creó a NERV... pero aun así quedó la incógnita de lo que había pasado ese día ya que las investigaciones fueron hacia un solo sentido... el poder crear la forma de combatir al Angel...

Pero habían dejado de lado algo... quizás porque les generaba más dudas que respuestas... pero aquello aguardaba el momento para que esas dudas se aclaren... para ello debían vencer primero...

Pero... ¿por qué esa sensación de angustia? "Quizás el momento se aproxima" pensó Gendou...

La expedición Katsuragi... Hace 15 años...

¿Qué sucedió aquella vez? La expedición solo buscaría la ubicación de aquella fuente de energía... de aquella presencia que dormía... costo mucho tiempo descifrar los manuscritos del Mar Muerto para dar con la ubicación de Adán... la idea era evitar que despierte... capturarlo... estudiarlo... y evitar lo que la humanidad en ese momento consideró un desastre...

Pero algo salió mal...

Adán despertó... ¿por qué? ... aquella extraña energía que apareció de pronto... pero estaba lejos del lugar de su descanso... ¿por qué Adán despertó entonces? ¿Fue una respuesta a aquello? ¿Sintió esa energía? El segundo Impacto se produce... La mayor parte de la expedición pereció... a excepción de unos cuantos que no recuperaron la cordura... y una pequeña niña hija del jefe de la expedición, que encontró en la negación una forma de superar el trauma...

Misato Katsuragi... ¡que ironía! ahora ella es la responsable logística del Proyecto Eva... de ella depende los pilotos... los 3 elegidos... Rei... Shinji... Asuka... Una persona eficiente pero con serios problemas emocionales y una personalidad frágil pese a la coraza que parece mostrar en su trabajo.

Que se podía esperar después de lo sucedido... Hace 15 años

Y desde hace 15 años... aquella cosa aguardaba... en las profundidades de los laboratorios secretos de SEELE... esperando para dar respuestas... pero Gendou estaba seguro que ellas no iban a ser agradables...

Gendou: Kaji... ¿alguna vez la teniente Misato te menciono algo?, ¿algo que haya podido recordar?

Kaji: No... no lo ha hecho... pese a que creo ser la única persona con quien ha hablado este asunto

Gendou: ¿Nunca le mostraste el material?

Kaji: Solo una vez... pero solo conseguí que se ponga histérica y se embriagara por dos días

Ritzuko: Me temo que solo conseguiremos eso... ¿no cree que es el momento de tomar el asunto seriamente u olvidarnos de el?

Gendou: Tal vez... pero es esta incógnita la que taladra mi cabeza... es que sencillamente no encaja... Adán... los Angeles... los Evas... los pilotos e incluso nosotros mismos encajamos aquí... pero eso no... sencillamente está fuera de lugar.

Ritzuko: ¿Aun crees que eso provoco el despertar de Adán?

Gendou: No lo creo... estoy seguro y eso es lo que me desconcierta... ¿a que vino?... ¿que espera?

En otro mundo... En el Santuario de Athena

Han pasado 25 años...

25 años desde la batalla contra Hades... los antiguos caballeros dorados han muerto... lo mismo que el caballero de Pegaso... el legendario Seiya

Le costó mucho tiempo al Santuario recuperarse... después de tantas guerras, la paz había llegado... Poco a poco volvieron a formarse nuevos caballeros que tomaran el lugar de los caídos, pero pese a los años transcurridos aún no se había concluido

Los caballeros dorados... en ese momento se recordaba su sacrificio y se les rendía homenaje... Saori Kido observaba desde la ventana la ceremonia que reunía a todos los caballeros del Santuario "... Y recordamos ahora a aquellos valientes guerreros que dieron su vida por la paz..."... Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Milo... esos nombres le resonaban en la mente... aun podía recordarlos... aún podía visualizarlos... ¡Seiya!... ¿lo había llegado a amar?... no estaba segura, pero lo recordaba siempre... Después de su muerte nada había sido igual, pero ya había asumido el papel de Athena y su deber era amar a todos por igual... ya se lo había dicho Shaka después de la Batalla de las 12 casas*...

Había tratado de reconstruir el Santuario... habían pasado años pero sabía que era un proceso largo y difícil. Los antiguos caballeros de bronce la ayudaron, dedicándose a entrenar a nuevos guerreros. Jabu asumió esa tarea con entusiasmo junto con Sheena y Marín al igual que los otros caballeros... Cinco años después Hyoga fue ungido por Athena como el caballero dorado de Acuario, lo mismo que Shiru como el de Libra. 10 años después Ikki sería ungido como caballero dorado de Leo y al año siguiente Shun vestiría la armadura de Virgo y 5 años después Kiki se convertía en el Quinto Caballero con la armadura de Aries. Había tomado mucho tiempo poder reconstruirlas después de lo de Hades.

Cada uno había tratado de reconstruir su vida, tratando de alcanzar la felicidad y la paz... Saori no quiso atarlos a su lado... Shiru se casó dos años después con Sunrei a quien llevo a vivir al Japón después de la muerte del maestro Docko... Ella fue a vivir con Mino y su presencia la ayudó a superar la pérdida de Seiya... Al cabo de 3 años Shun empezó a frecuentar a Mino casándose con ella poco después. La sorpresa la dieron Ikki y Sheena quienes se casaron en el Santuario al año siguiente del matrimonio de Shun... Ikki se había mantenido aparte todo ese tiempo pero Sheena lo buscó e iniciaron una relación que mantuvieron en secreto hasta que anunciaron su matrimonio. Tuvieron dos hijos a quien habían bautizado como Aioros en recuerdo al antiguo caballero de Sagitario y un segundo llamado Lisandro, ambos se habían educado en el santuario para formarse como caballeros. Su progreso fue tan rápido que Aioros alcanzó rápidamente el nivel de caballero de plata y a los 22 años fue ungido como caballero dorado de Escorpio, convirtiéndose en el Sexto Caballero.

Lisandro por su parte había sido tomado como discípulo por el propio Shiru... La pequeña Sunrei moriría de una enfermedad a los 10 años de casados, dejándole a la pequeña Jiné... Shiru se dedicó a educar a su hija junto con Lisandro. Shun y Mino tuvieron dos hijos pero ambos prefirieron hacer sus vidas y formar familia lejos del Santuario. Hyoga por su parte nunca se casó manteniendo su vida dedicada únicamente al Santuario, al igual que Marín que guardaba el recuerdo de Aioria y Seiya.

Saori recordaba todo aquello... pero también pensaba en las batallas que tuvieron que librar... Saga, Abel, Helis, Hilda, Poseidón, Hades... y Ares... sintió una presión en el pecho... no recordaba precisamente por aquella terrible experiencia a Ares o a los Guerreros Legendarios o el haber sido poseída por Medea... recordaba a una persona en especial... a Son Goku

Ella sabía que no lo volvería a ver... mucho menos después de lo sucedido... sabía que el ya le había dicho adiós... un adiós para siempre "después de todo cumpliste tu promesa... volviste en cuanto pudiste"... si... ella lo había amado... un amor de ilusión... había sido el primero a quien ella amó y era algo que no podía olvidar... además que todos estaban en deuda con él y con Vegeta... y era el momento de retribuir.

Una mujer hace su ingreso al salón y luego de una ligera inclinación se acerca hacia ella "Seika" pensó Saori... la hermana de Seiya... después de lo de Hades, Saori la internó en un centro hospitalario para que se recupere. A los 3 años la llevó a vivir a la Mansión Kido y luego al Santuario... en todo ese tiempo Saori la convirtió en su amiga y confidente... al principio lo había considerado una obligación por Seiya, después de todo su abuelo los había separado y Seiya murió sin volver a verla... pero después Saori ya le había cogido cariño y se había convertido en su compañera inseparable hasta ese entonces.

Seika: Saori... Shiru está aquí

Saori: ¿Lo ha traído?

Seika: Si... Lisandro viene con él. ¿Que le piensas decir?

Saori: Lo que tú ya sabes... hazlos pasar

Lisandro... Athena lo había hecho llamar "¿por esos extraños sueños?" pensó Seika... salió al vestíbulo y los vio a ambos. Shiru ya era un hombre maduro y contrastaba con el joven Lisandro de 15 años. Pero Shiru seguía siendo un hombre apuesto e imponente... desde la muerte de Sunrei su gesto se hizo más adusto y duro pero no había perdido su forma gentil de ser, tan solo se había vuelto más solitario pero parecía volver a ser el de antes cuando entrenaba a Lisandro o estaba con su hija. En cambio Lisandro había heredado la belleza de su madre y la firmeza de su padre, pero tenía un carácter más alegre y juguetón, más por influencia de Jiné con quien paraba más tiempo, aunque eso no le impedía dedicarse con devoción a sus entrenamientos. Pese a su juventud ya era el caballero del Dragón de Plata.

Seika: Shiru, Lisandro... pueden pasar... Athena los espera

Lisandro entró algo nervioso ... pese a que sabía que Athena era amiga de sus padres no sabía como comportarse ante ella ya que era la primera vez que comparecía ante Saori por un llamado de ella, tan solo la presencia de Shiru le infundía más ánimos. Ambos entraron al salón donde estaba ella "es tan hermosa como mi madre" y Lisandro en un impulso se arrodilló ante ella

Saori: Levántate Lisandro... yo estoy aquí, no en el piso

Shiru: (con una ligera inclinación) Como estas Saori... es un gusto volverte a ver

Saori: Lo mismo digo Shiru... según se entrenaste bien a Lisandro pero no le has enseñado como soy yo

Shiru: ¡Jaja! es joven ya aprenderá... Lisandro, te dije que Saori no gusta mucho de las reverencias... eso déjalo solo para las ceremonias que tanto te aburren

Lisandro: Lo siento... Athena

Saori: Eso déjalo también para las ceremonias... puedes llamarme Saori... después de todo una vez te tuve en brazos

Lisandro: ¡En serio!... nunca me lo dijeron

Saori: Si... me imagino que fue porque me mojaste el vestido

Lisandro: ¿¡Que yo...!?... lo siento

Saori: No seas bobo... eras un hermoso bebe y ahora eres un apuesto caballero... has progresado mucho Lisandro... después de todo tuviste un buen maestro

Shiru: No exageres... su madre e Ikki lo formaron bien... yo solo hice el acabado

Saori: Pero sé que tu ambición es ser un caballero dorado, ¿no es cierto?

Lisandro: Si... creo que si

Saori: ¡Mala respuesta! no solo dudas sino que reconoces que es una ambición... un caballero no debe guiarse por ambiciones para progresar... el progreso viene solo cuando tu impulso de ir hacia adelante está motivado por otra clase de sentimientos... la superación es por otros... por aquellos que te necesitan y si en ese proceso alcanzas otros niveles en buena hora

Lisandro: Lo siento... solo que ha sido mi sueño desde niño... si debo serlo debo aprender a ser sincero y eso es lo que siento... lamento defraudarla

Saori: Esa si es una buena respuesta... reconoces tus debilidades y demuestras que aun tienes que aprender mucho... no me has defraudado Lisandro solo me has demostrado el porque te he hecho llamar

En eso se dirige a Shiru

Saori: Shiru... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que libramos nuestra última batalla... muchos quedaron atrás y duele el recordarlos, pero es parte de la vida y lo hemos superado... pero te he llamado para contarte algo que pertenece a nuestro pasado y quizás fue ese episodio el que nos preparó para afrontar lo que vino después

Shiru: Te refieres a...

Saori: Así es... me refiero a la batalla contra Ares y... Medea... aun hoy me afecta al recordar lo que me sucedió con ella... pero aquello no solo nos preparó sino que nos permitió saber que existen otros mundos y dimensiones de una de las cuales nos vino aquella ayuda

Shiru: Goku...

Saori: Si Shiru... Son Goku y... Vegeta. Los saiyajin

Shiru: Los recuerdo... en especial a Goku... creí que...

Saori: Se lo que me vas a decir... estoy segura que Goku ha seguido el destino grandioso que le estaba designado y que lamentablemente no lo volveremos a ver... pero

Shiru: ¿Si?

Saori: He tenido visiones y sueños... hablan de cosas que van a suceder... no aquí... sino en otro universo... otra dimensión... Las mismas visiones me hablan de ti Shiru... y de Lisandro

Shiru: ¿Quieres decir entonces que...?

Saori: Así es... debemos buscar la forma de que tú y el vayan la dimensión de Goku a ponerse a disposición de quien los necesite... estoy segura que tú eres el indicado y creo que Lisandro aprenderá lo suficiente para alcanzar el nivel que quiere... pero para eso debo saber si aceptan... están de acuerdo

Lisandro: ¿No es acaso una orden?

Saori: No Lisandro... yo no ordeno a nadie... soy su guía y consejera pero cada quien es dueño de sus actos... solo haz lo que tu corazón diga

Lisandro: Creo que... puedo decir que si... deseo afrontar ese reto y más aún en compañía de mi maestro

Shiru: Cuenta conmigo Saori... será un verdadero placer conocer la dimensión de Goku.

Saori: Entonces les aconsejo que vayan a despedirse de sus seres queridos y vengan aquí por la noche. Vayan ya

Shiru y Lisandro salen del salón y se encaminan a la salida

Lisandro: Shiru... ¿entonces conoceremos a ese tal Son Goku?

Shiru: No lo creo... algo me dice que el ya no está en su dimensión

Lisandro: ¿Habrá muerto?

Shiru: Alguien como el no muere jamás...

Lisandro: Se nota que lo admiras... ¿tan poderoso era?

Shiru: Si... realmente lo era... ya conoces la historia pero es diferente vivirla... era alguien realmente excepcional y no solo por su poder... yo aprendí mucho de él y lo que he podido te lo he enseñado

Lisandro: ¿A que se referirá Saori? Parecía realmente tensa

Shiru: El pensar en Goku seguramente la puso así

Lisandro: ¿Que quieres decir?

Shiru: Ya te lo contaré después... ahora ve donde tu madre que te está esperando, salúdala de mi parte... yo iré a hablar con Jiné... ¿quieres que te despida de ella?

Lisandro: ¡Claro que no!... dile más bien que venga a verme para despedirnos como se debe... ¡Adiós!

Shiru lo ve correr apresuradamente "espero que todo salga bien... será un gusto también volver a ver a Vegeta... espero que siga vivo". En eso de su bolsillo saca una vieja foto que había guardado por 25 años "A ver…, el es mi hijo Gohan y su esposa Videl, aquí estoy yo cargando a mi nieta Pan y esta es mi esposa Milk...". Las palabras de Goku vinieron a su memoria "cuanto me hubiese gustado tomarme una foto parecida y mostrarla de igual manera... hubiese sido hermoso. ¿No lo crees así Sunrei?"

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Notas de Eduardo Castro:**

 *** Extraído del "El Amor de Athena" por Daga**

 **Bueno... que les pareció... este es el primer capítulo por un fic que espero no me salga tan largo... Lo empecé no solo porque algunos me lo pidieron sino que se me vinieron algunas ideas a la cabeza que me empezaron a gustar... Espero que a ustedes también**

 **En este fic estoy incluyendo a Evangelion, una de mis series favoritas... la forma en que lo haga espero que sea de su agrado también**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Ulti_SG (Saiyajin Heaven) y Kayli de Veracruz, Mexico y a Alondra (Willka Wasi) e Eagle (Universo del Anime, ¿Que habrá sido de su página?) de Perú por sus sugerencias e interés en la historia.**

 _ **Notas de Shunk Kisaragi: Aquí estoy de nuevo, y con la continuación de la historia publicada anteriormente... espero lo hayan disfrutado...**_

 _ **Quiero dar nuevamente las gracias a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar sus historias, y pido disculpas por el retraso, pero fueron cosas mas haya de mi control...**_  
 _ **Aprovecho la oportunidad, para sugerirles unos fics para su disfrute, habran entre finalizados, en progreso, y algunos congelados, espero que les guste el estilo de sus historias, sin mas... aquí se las presento (NOTA: No están colocados por orden de gusto ni nada por el estilo):**_

 ** _-_** ** _"HUNTERS"_** **** ** _y_** ** _"La Boda de Ranma y Akane"_** ** _por "Ryoga Skywalker"_**

 ** _-_** ** _"Void Wolf"_** **** ** _por "Ridli Scott"_**

 ** _-_** ** _"Las dos caras del ser Libro I: El Primer Golpe"_** **** ** _por "Falcon-01"_**

 ** _-_** _ **"El legado de Atena"**_ **** _ **por "Ulti-SG"**_

 ** _-_** ** _"Nueva oportunidad, El nuevo Rikudou Sennin"_** **** ** _por "Uzu No Kami"_**

 ** _-_** _ **"Amor de Rockera"**_ **** _ **por "Kachorro"**_

 ** _-_** ** _"La Promesa"_** **** ** _por "taro0305"_**

 ** _-_** _ **"Ben 10 Ultimate Pony"**_ **** _ **por "Mr.E's-pen"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"Danza con el Fuego"**_ **** _ **por "Fox McCloude"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"El granjero y el señor"**_ **** _ **por "Seren Avro Lancaster"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"The Black Dragon Society"**_ **** _ **por"Shougo Amakusa"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"Retomando Mi vida"**_ **** _ **by "The Saint Dragon"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"SILENT HILL"**_ **** _ **por "Gabe Logan"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"La prometida de Hyuga Neji"**_ **** _ **by "Midory"**_

 ** _-_** ** _"Epico"_** **** ** _por_** **** ** _"Sliver1"_**

 _ **Me despido...**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El inicio**

En Capsula Corp...

Han pasado dos años...

Dos años desde la victoria en la batalla contra los dragones malignos y... de la partida de Goku... estaban reunidos en la casa de Bulma, ella, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Oolong y Pua, que como el año anterior se encontraban para recordar lo sucedido y encontrar respuestas.

Krilin: ... y es tal como se los digo, Goku estuvo conmigo ese día

Bulma: Aun me cuesta creerlo... Nosotros estábamos despidiendo a Goku en ese momento

Yamcha: Y yo recuerdo haberlo visto también lo mismo que Ten

Krilin: Y el maestro Roshi y la tortuga estaban también, ellos hablaron con el

Bulma: Y el maestro Roshi no quiere decir una palabra... es como si supiera algo...

Krilin: Que no quiere decir... tan solo me dijo que Goku había partido para siempre y había venido a despedirse

Bulma: ¡Si lo tuviera enfrente le jalaría las barbas hasta obligarlo a decirme lo que sabe!

Yamcha: Porque mejor no lo haces primero con Vegeta. Estoy seguro que el también sabe algo

Bulma: ¿¡Crees que no lo he hecho!?... Pero el solo se calla... ni siquiera me grita para que lo deje en paz

Yamcha: Tal vez no eres muy convincente...

Bulma: ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

Yamcha: Ni loco...

Bulma sonríe... después de todo el temor que aún tenían por Vegeta estaba intacto... aún más que ya había alcanzado el nivel de SSJ4... pese a todo ella era la única que podía obligarlo a hacer algo.

Oolong: Oye Bulma... ¿ya está la comida?

Bulma: Sigues siendo un cerdo Oolong ... hemos venido aquí a recordar lo que paso hace dos años no a comer... además lo que he preparado lo comeremos cuando lleguen Gohan y Pan

Gohan: Hablaban de mi...

Todos voltearon al ver a Gohan... a su lado estaba Pan... Todos se sorprendieron al verla... se notaba que la edad había provocado cambios en ella. Ya no usaba su típica pañoleta y se había dejado crecer más el pelo. Pero el mayor cambio era que ahora usaba un vestido que resaltaba su figura

Bulma: ¡Hola Gohan!... ¡Pan! ¡Que bonita que estas! por lo visto seguiste el consejo de Bra...

Pan: ¡No me vean así! ¡Tenía una reunión en la escuela y mama me obligó a ponerme esto!

Gohan: ¡Oh vamos Pan! no te avergüences... después de todo ya no eres una niña... además te has estado mirando en todos los espejos y vidrieras con que nos hemos topado

Trunks: Eso es cierto... ya no eres una niña... no te pareces en nada a la niña que viajo conmigo por el espacio... ya te estás convirtiendo en mujer

Goten: ¡Bravo Trunks! ¡Hasta que te diste cuenta Jaja!

Pan en ese momento se sonroja

Pan: ¡Ya no me estén mirando! ¡Juro que es la última vez que me pongo este adefesio!

Gohan: No exageres Pan...

Bulma: ¡Ya basta! no la molesten... Pan no es como Bra que a estas alturas estaría modelando para que la admiren

Pan: Además yo vine aquí a hablar de mi abuelito Goku! no de mi forma de vestir...

Ten: Es cierto Pan... pero de todos modos esto ya lo hablamos hace un año y el año anterior también y no hemos aclarado nada ni encontrado respuestas... creo que esta fecha es más para encontrarnos y hablar de nosotros y mantener contacto... creo que es lo que Goku hubiese querido

Pan: Hablas de mi abuelito como si estuviese muerto... y que jamás regresará

Gohan: Pan... esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces... yo creo que lo que quiere decir Ten es cierto... Mi padre no volverá

Pan: ¡Papa!... ¿cómo puedes decir eso?... mi abuelito...

Gohan: Pan... Yo he hablado con Kaiosama... el me ha dicho lo mismo...

Pan: Pues pregúntale al Supremo Kaiosama...

Gohan: El ya no nos contesta... quizás el sepa la verdad pero no quiere decirlo...

Pan: ¡No! ¡Mi abuelito regresará... estoy segura!

Pero todos se quedaron mirando el vacío... era obvio que no lo creían.

Oolong: Bueno Bulma... ya están aquí... ¿podremos comer antes que Gohan termine con todo?

Bulma: (dándole un manotazo) ¡Realmente eres un cerdo! ¡Es la última vez que entras aquí! ¡La próxima vez te alimentare afuera arrojándote las sobras!... ¡Al menos ayúdame a traer la comida aquí y cuida tus manos o el siguiente plato será cerdo asado!

Bulma arrastrando a Oolong entra a la cocina. Pan se queda pensativa "Mi abuelito volverá... estoy segura, después de esto me iré a la Plataforma Celeste a hablar con Dende... el Supremo Kaiosama me contestará"

En otro mundo... en el Santuario de Athena...

Lisandro se encaminó a la casa de sus padres... su madre sale a recibirlo. 3 años después de la batalla de Hades, Saori levantó la prohibición de mostrar su rostro a las caballeros femeninas. Pese a los años transcurridos Sheena seguía siendo una mujer hermosa

Sheena: ¡Lisandro! como estas hijo... que bueno que estas aquí... supe que Athena te mando a llamar... ¿cómo te fue?

Lisandro: Hola madre... me fue bien... creo

Sheena: ¿Crees? ¿Te fue bien o no?

Lisandro: Athena me ha encomendado una misión junto con Shiru

Sheena: ¿Cuál?... pareces preocupado

Lisandro: Más bien nervioso... nos ha pedido que vayamos a otro mundo... al mundo de dónde provino... Son Goku

Sheena: ¡QUEEEEE!... ¡¿pepeero eso fue lo que dijo?!

Lisandro le cuenta la conversación con Saori y el porque de la misión

Sheena: Entiendo... pero me parece increíble y temerario... recuerdo que ella misma dijo en aquella ocasión que las barreras dimensionales no podían traspasarse ni aun por los dioses... fuertes motivos debe tener para hacerlo... ¿no te dijo cuáles?

Lisandro: Solo lo que te conté acerca de sus sueños... pero de todos modos pienso que es peligroso... pero no quiero alarmarte ya que no voy solo... además será interesante conocer a esos saiyajin de los que tanto hablan

Sheena: Si... supongo que sí... Goku y...

Lisandro: Vegeta...

Sheena: Si... el

Lisandro: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo madre?

Sheena: ¿Que?

Lisandro: Recuerdo las historias que me contabas cuando era niño acerca de las batallas de los dioses... recuerdo que hablabas con mucha admiración de los caballeros que sucumbieron.

Sheena: Recuerda que yo los conocí... fueron mis amigos y eran grandes guerreros

Lisandro: Nunca tuvimos secretos madre... me contaste que amaste al caballero Pegaso... a Seiya

Sheena: Si... eso no es ningún secreto... pero fue hace bastante tiempo... si bien lo recuerdo y sufrí mucho con su muerte ya lo superé

Lisandro: Pero nunca me hablaste de Vegeta... ¿no es cierto?

Sheena: ¿Quién te habló de el?

Lisandro: Mi padre

Sheena: Vaya con Ikki...

Lisandro: No te molestes... no lo hizo de mala intención... yo le pregunté porque noté en más de una ocasión que te ponías algo rara cuando lo mencionabas

Sheena: Mira Lisandro... Cuando sucedió lo de Ares el Santuario estaba en crisis... hubiéramos sido fácil víctima de ellos y de Medea... pero yo también pasaba por un mal momento ... yo había sido enemiga de Athena ya que estaba engañada por Saga pero también despechada contra Seiya... cuando decidí cambiar y luego de las 12 casas no sabía que hacer con mi vida... habían enemigos por todas partes e incluso empezamos a pelear entre nosotros... estuve a punto de abandonar todo y dejar que todo se derrumbara... fue en ese momento que aparecieron Goku y Vegeta...

Ya sabes lo que paso... pero te contaré lo que sucedió en mí... Vegeta era una persona difícil, dura y agresiva pero me enseñó mucho pese a su manera de ser... me dio ánimos y valor y me vio con otros ojos, me valoró, me respetó y quizás... bueno, algo entre nosotros era imposible... el tenía otra vida en la que yo no tenía lugar comenzando con que era de otro universo... pero me enseñó a aceptarlo... a partir de ese instante no fui la misma... ¿me entiendes?

Lisandro: Si, creo que sí... solo que me siento raro escuchar esto de mi madre

Sheena: Por eso lo recuerdo con mucho respeto y cariño... luego de lo de Hades, teníamos que reconstruir no solo el Santuario sino nuestras vidas... fue cuando tu padre y yo caímos en cuenta de lo bien que nos sentíamos juntos y lo demás vino después... El, tú y tu hermano son lo más importante en mi vida ahora

Lisandro: Lo sé madre... mi padre también parece respetarlo mucho... aunque el me contó que ese Vegeta le hizo ver la vida de otra forma

Sheena: Tu padre y Vegeta eran muy parecidos en carácter, pero Vegeta había aprendido a no ser infeliz frente a las cosas malas de la vida... fue eso lo que le enseño a tu padre

Lisandro: Si... fue lo que me contó

Sheena: Bueno... quizás sea mejor que te prepares... no sé si verás a Vegeta o a Son Goku... pero si lo haces dale mis saludos y respetos

Lisandro: Pierde cuidado...

En ese momento hace su ingreso a la casa Ikki y Aioros

Ikki: ¡Lisandro!... ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Shiru?

Lisandro: Parece que las noticias vuelan aquí... si así es

Ikki: Me parece peligroso... te sientes preparado para ello... no entiendo como Saori tomo una decisión así

Aioros: ¡Padre! ¡Estás hablando de Athena!

Ikki: Aioros... en estos años si algo he aprendido es que los dioses no son infalibles... más bien creo que debo acompañarte

Lisandro: No padre... es algo que debo de hacer solo... además Shiru me acompañará

Ikki: No lo sé... aunque ni siquiera sabemos cómo será ese mundo... de acuerdo, pero prométeme que te cuidaras

Lisandro: Claro... yo no quiero que me maten y mucho menos hacerme matar... no sin antes haberlos superado ¡Jaja!

Aioros: No te lo tomes a broma

Lisandro: Lo siento... bueno... adiós... debo regresar al Santuario

Ikki: Espera... vamos abrázame... ya sé que no eres un niño pero sigues siendo mi hijo

Lisandro se abraza con su padre y luego con su hermano y besa a su madre

Sheena: Cuídate hijo

Lisandro: Adiós

Aioros: Te acompaño hasta el Santuario

Sheena los ve alejarse y en eso Ikki la abraza de la espalda

Ikki: No te preocupes... Lisandro tiene un gran nivel y sabrá cuidarse

Sheena: ¿Por qué le hablaste de Vegeta?

Ikki: Lo siento... pero te pusiste en evidencia frente a él y me preguntó... no le vi nada de malo

Sheena: Bueno... no importa... yo he hablado con el y le explique sobre el... lo que me preocupa es que piensas tu

Ikki: ¿Que quieres decir?

Sheena: Que me daba la impresión que te sentías oscurecido por la sombra de Seiya... pero ahora debo añadirle la de Vegeta

Ikki: No... no pienses eso... solo que...

Sheena: No eres comida de segundo plato Ikki... tú eres el hombre al que amo... todos amamos alguna vez... ¿tu amaste a Esmeralda no es cierto?... deberías entenderme y yo no me siento una intrusa en tu corazón... ¿o tú lo consideras así?

Ikki: No Sheena... tú eres la mujer a quien ahora amo

Sheena: ¿Puedes probarlo?

Ikki no contestó... solo la atrajo para sí y la besa...

Aioros y Lisandro caminaban juntos hacia el Santuario

Aioros: ¿Estás seguro del paso que vas a dar?

Lisandro: Ya te lo dije...

Aioros: Hermano... yo no quisiera que te pasara nada malo por tratar de superarme

Lisandro: No seas tonto... parece que el ser caballero dorado no te ha quitado lo tonto... ya deberías saber que los caballeros debemos superarnos por nosotros mismos y por los demás, no para obtener rangos

Aioros (dándole un manotazo) ¡Oye! ¡Más respeto! recuerda que soy tu superior...

Lisandro: ¡Jaja! no me digas...

Aioros: ¡Te lo demostraré! ¡En guardia!

Lisandro: Oye... no es para tanto

Aioros: ¿Vas a una misión peligrosa no? demuéstrame que estás preparado... solo los dos sin armadura... ¡vamos!

Lisandro: ¡De acuerdo caballero de Escorpio!

Ambos toman distancias y elevan su cosmo... el primero en atacar es Lisandro, con una rápida sucesión de golpes que Aioros esquiva sin dificultad, pero Lisandro vuelve a elevar su cosmo y ataca con fiereza pero Aioros vuelve a esquivarlos y lanza una descarga de energía que repele a Lisandro

Aioros: Eres veloz... pero no lo suficiente... y ni siquiera he alcanzado el séptimo sentido

Lisandro: ¡Puedes hacerlo si quieres!... ¡La Furia del Dragón!

Lisandro incrementa su cosmo nuevamente y lanza un rápido ataque que Aioros se ve obligado a eludir cambiando su ubicación "eso fue rápido"... en eso eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido

Aioros: ¡Relámpago de Escorpio!

Lisandro: ¡Dragón Naciente!

Ambas técnicas chocan y se neutralizan... "sorprendente... ha alcanzado un gran nivel en poco tiempo... ahora entiendo porque Shiru lo tomo como discípulo"

?: ¡Ya dejen de jugar!

Ambos hermanos se detienen ante la recién llegada... Era Jiné, la hija de Shiru... Tenía la misma edad que Lisandro y había heredado la belleza de su madre pero el temperamento y la fortaleza de su padre

Lisandro: ¡Jiné!

Aioros: Hola Jiné... me alegro verte

Jiné: ¡No puedo decir lo mismo! no solo me entero que te vas Lisandro sino que los encuentro jugando como niños

Aioros: Solo estaba probando a Lisandro... después de todo se va de misión... cuídate hermano, creo que estás preparado pero no te confíes. Adiós

Lisandro: ¿No ibas a ir conmigo?

Aioros: Creo que Jiné y tu tendrán mucho de que hablar... Adiós Jiné

Jiné: Adiós

Jiné se acerca a Lisandro y ambos se encaminan al santuario

Jiné: Mi padre me contó lo sucedido... ¿realmente irás?

Lisandro: Por supuesto

Jiné: Sabes... desde que murió mi madre, mi padre y tú han sido mi familia... no me gustaría perderlos a ambos

Lisandro: Lo sé... no te preocupes Jiné... estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien... más bien pórtate bien

Jiné: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Lisandro: No... Athena solo nos enviara a tu padre y a mi

Jiné: Pero... puedo despedirlos

Lisandro: Claro... ¡vamos! ¡Hagamos una carrera!

Ambos muchachos corren hacia el Santuario...

En Tokio 3 en las instalaciones de NERV...

Misato Katsuragi se encontraba pensativa... con el cargo que tiene era muy difícil encontrarla en ese estado pero ahora podía permitirse ese lujo no solo por la aparente tranquilidad "no han vuelto a aparecer Angeles" sino por el día... lo que sucedió ese día hace 15 años... Había tratado de sacarlo de su cabeza pero aún tenía pesadillas... aun podía visualizar lo que vio... aun sufría por ello... su padre, sus colaboradores, todos tratando de ponerla a salvo y ellas viéndolos morir...

"¿Por qué papa? ¿Que fue lo que paso?, ¿por qué pese a recordarlo no puedo dar una explicación coherente?"... aquella imagen... esa criatura... "Es... ¿Adán?" en eso la voz de su padre "¡Por Dios no! ¡No es Adán!"... Su padre alcanzó a darle el crucifijo que siempre llevaba consigo... de todos modos su padre siempre fue un creyente acerca de la bondad del creador... el consideraba que encontrar a Adán hubiera significado un paso mayor que el primer viaje al espacio... sería una forma de hablar con Dios... una forma de hacerle llegar nuestro sentir y sentirlo... una forma de evitar el Segundo Impacto... pero todo fracasó... al morir el las investigaciones y los objetivos de las Naciones Unidas cambiaron... habría que luchar... "si mi padre estuviese vivo... SEELE no existiría"

Shinji Ikari Y Asuka Langley se acercan a la pensativa Misato... Shinji se quedó observándola "está muy rara desde la mañana. ¿En que estará pensando?"

Shinji: ¿Misato? estas bien

Pero Misato no contesta...

Asuka: ¡MISATOO! ¡¿Que pasa contigo?!

Misato: ¡Eh!... pero... que sucede

Asuka: ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo de usted teniente! ahora no solo resulta que el tonto de Shinji está pensando en la Luna sino que la oficial de operaciones también

Pero Misato no contesta... solo se queda pensativa

Shinji: ¿Estás pensando en el Segundo Impacto?

Asuka: ¿Que dices?... un momento... hoy se cumplen 15 años desde el Segundo Impacto... y según recuerdo estuviste allí. ¿No es cierto?

Misato: No quiero hablar de eso...

Asuka: Vamos Misato... deberías "liberar tu alma" como se dice... cuéntanos... ¿que trágicos recuerdos guardas de esa ocasión?

Misato: Mejor cállate Asuka... por si lo has olvidado allí murió mi padre

Misato se retira con paso rápido del salón dejando desconcertados a los dos pilotos

Asuka: No quise molestarla... parece que realmente está muy sensible

Shinji: Creo que debes disculparte

Asuka: Creo que debes cerrar el pico... niño Shinji

En eso hace su entrada Kaji, Rei y la Dra. Ritsuko

Asuka: ¡Kaji! ¡Que alegría verte!

Kaji: Hola Asuka, hola Shinji... ¿Han visto a Misato?

Shinji: Debe haber ido a la sala de mando... ha estado rara todo el día

Ritsuko: Es natural, este día le trae recuerdos... pero venía a avisarles que una misión norteamericana vendrá mañana... traen la autorización de la ONU y SEELE para trabajar unos días con ustedes... seguramente ya le avisaron a Misato

Asuka: ¿Quiénes son?

Kaji: Son tres oficiales especialistas en biorobotecnología dos hombres y una mujer

Asuka: No me gustan los americanos. ¡Pero espero que los varones sean tan apuestos como tú Kaji!

Shinji: ¿Que ha dicho mi padre?

Ritsuko: Ya lo conoces... lo considera una intromisión pero... ordenes son ordenes

Kaji: Espero que Misato se reponga para mañana... según se estos oficiales son muy exigentes

Asuka: ¿Y tú niña modelo? parece que todos tus días son iguales... porque Misato está igual que tu... ¿no es así?

Pero Rei no contestó... sus grandes ojos castaños se quedaron mirando el vacío... aunque su expresión imperturbable era siempre la misma algo pasaba en su interior... ella también pensaba en el Segundo Impacto... pensaba en lo que lo provocó... pensaba en el...

En tanto en el Santuario de Athena...

Saori se encontraba en el Santuario aguardando a Shiru y a Lisandro... pero también estaba concentrada elevándose más allá del octavo sentido... deseaba hablar con alguien... alguien que la iba a ayudar. De pronto siente la voz "aquí estoy Athena, ya no te esfuerces tanto... es un placer volver a saber de ti" De pronto una imagen borrosa se visualiza frente a ella. Athena sonrió al ver a aquel anciano de rostro risueño, traje chistoso y piel azulada

Athena: Tal como hace 25 años... ¿verdad Supremo Kaioshin?

SK: Así es mi querida Saori... aunque el tiempo yo no lo mido... para mí es como si fuera ayer

Athena: Aunque de un día para otro no puedo haberme puesto tan vieja

SK: Sigues siendo una linda chica Saori... pero sé porque me llamas... ¿deseas que te ayude a enviar a dos de tus caballeros a este universo no es así?

Athena: Me imagino que sabes porque

SK: Si... lamentablemente sí. El equilibrio de los universos se verá alterado y solo los elegidos podrán impedirlo... Nuestras habilidades conjuntas podrán quebrar la barrera que nos separa...

Athena: Lamento que no exista otra forma

SK: Yo también... pero cada uno de nosotros tiene una misión en nuestro universo

Saori suspiró... era necesario que ellos vayan... era la única forma... la única forma de enfrentarlo...

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Shunk Kisaragi: Solo quiero avisar que la próxima actualización sera doble...**_

 _ **Nos leemos..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El viaje y el encuentro**

En Capsula Corp...

Todos habían comido y se encontraban conversando en la sala. Bra llegó y se unió a la tertulia mientras Bulma pasaba bocadillos para todos... conversaban como le iba a cada uno en su vida

Krilin: Oye Ten... ¿vas a seguir de ermitaño en el desierto?

Ten: No lo sé... creo que voy a vivir un tiempo en el Sur en algún poblado

Uub: Oye Ten... si quieres puedes venir con Chaoz a mí aldea... podremos entrenar juntos y puedes enseñarle a muchos chicos de mi aldea

Ten: Puede ser... ¿Te gustaría eso Chaoz?

Chaoz: Si... creo que será divertido

Krilin: ¿Y tú Yamcha? ¿Hasta cuándo sigues de soltero?

Yamcha: Ehhh... no lo sé... creo que es más divertido seguir así... además no he encontrado a la chica ideal... a propósito la vez pasada me encontré con Marón... La recuerdas Krilin?

Krilin: ¿¡Que!?... ¿estás hablando de mi antigua novia?

Yamcha: Si... sigue igual de coqueta... salimos dos noches

Krilin: Esa Marón... nunca cambiará... Creo que después de Bulma no has tenido ninguna novia formal

Yamcha: Ehh... bueno... pues si

Bra: ¿Que?... ¡¿Tu y mi mama fueron novios?!

Bulma: Eramos muy jóvenes Bra... Yo tenía 16

Bra: ¡Pero cuéntame! ... ¿por qué no se casaron?... ¿cómo fue su primer beso?

Trunks: ¡Por favor Bra! no seas indiscreta

Bra: ¡Es que quiero saber!... ¿por qué no continuaste con mi mamá?

Vegeta: ¡PORQUE APARECI YO!

Todos se quedaron petrificados al oír la voz de Vegeta... el estaba ahí en la puerta... con cara de pocos amigos... ósea la de siempre

Vegeta: Vaya... ¿así que para eso vienen a mi casa? a llenarse el estómago y hablar del pasado... ¿por qué no cuentan aquella vez que temblaban de miedo cuando vine por primera vez a la Tierra?... ¿lo recuerdas Yamcha?

Yamcha trago saliva... era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Vegeta se dirigía a el...

Bulma: ¡Ya basta Vegeta! ¡Deja de molestar!... si tanto te disgusta porque no te vas a tu cuarto o al salón de entrenamientos

Vegeta: Lo que me disgusta es no encontrar nada de comer... espero que me hayan dejado algo o me comeré a alguno de ustedes... (Mirando a Oolong) y creo que ya se a quien

Vegeta entra a la cocina... quien no conociera a Vegeta hace rato habría salido corriendo... pero todos ya sabían como era

Krilin: Este Vegeta... nunca cambiará

Trunks: Mi padre ha cambiado desde que se fue el Sr. Goku... está más apacible aunque un poco más serio... casi no sonríe

Ten: Yo, la última vez que lo vi sonreír fue cuando nos mató

Bra: ¿Que?... a ver... cuéntame eso Ten

Mientras Ten Shin Han contaba lo sucedido hace ya tanto tiempo, Pan se alejó del grupo y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Vegeta vaciando la nevera

Pan: Perdón... Sr. Vegeta

Vegeta: Ah... eres tú... ¿que quieres?... si quieres comer no esperes que te sirva

Pan: No... no quiero comer... solo quería hablar con Ud.

Vegeta: ¿Así? ¿Sobre qué?

Pan: Sobre... mi abuelito Goku

Vegeta: Que... ¿aún no ha vuelto?

Pan: Por favor Sr. Vegeta... recuerdo ese día que él se fue con Sheng Long yo encontré su ropa y seguí su consejo de guardarlo con cariño

Vegeta: Lo habrás lavado me imagino...

Pan: ¿Por qué me dijo eso Sr. Vegeta?... ¿que sabe Ud.? ¿Que paso con mi abuelito?

Pero Vegeta se dio vuelta y siguió sacando cosas de la nevera

Pan: ¿Sr. Vegeta?... ¿no me va a contestar?

Vegeta: ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

Pan: Ella... sigue triste... pero cree que algún día mi abuelito entrará de repente a la casa y pedirá algo de comer

Vegeta: ¿Y tú que crees?

Pan: ¡Yo quiero que regrese!

Vegeta: Te pregunté que crees... no lo que quieres

Pan: Yo... creo... que quizás el...

Vegeta: Kakarotto no regresará...

Pan: ¡No! ¡él tiene que regresar! ¿por qué dice eso? ¡¿por qué todos dicen que no va a volver?!

En eso Vegeta la sujeta de los hombros y la mira fijamente... extrañamente Vegeta suavizó la mirada y le habló en un tono paternal

Vegeta: Pan... yo perdí a mi madre cuando solo era un pequeño niño y se lo que significa perder a alguien que se ama... pero yo era el príncipe de los saiyajin y debía sobreponerme a ello... tu... eres la nieta del mayor guerrero saiya que haya existido... ¡hónralo! honra su memoria y comienza a crecer... tú lo tienes siempre contigo porque tú eres parte de él.

Luego la suelta y le da la espalda

Vegeta: Kakarotto ha seguido el destino reservado a aquellos que superan nuestras propias limitaciones... ¡debes estar orgullosa de él y de ser su nieta!

Vegeta abandona la cocina dejando la comida... Pan se quedó confusa sin saber que hacer... "honrarlo... debo crecer y... tratar de ser como el... el seguramente buscaría sus repuestas... creo que es lo que debo hacer... hablaré con Dende"

Sin decir más Pan corre a la sala y llama a Bra...

Pan: Oye Bra... ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Bra: ¿Que quieres?

Pan: Quiero que me prestes algo que ponerme

Bra: Pero lo que tienes te queda muy bien

Pan: No puedo volar con esto

Bra: ¿Volar? ¿Pero adónde vas?

Pan: Shhhhh! no quiero que nadie se entere... voy a ver a Dende

Bra: ¿Y para qué?

Pan: Dame lo que te pido y te lo digo

Bra la lleva a su dormitorio y le entrega un buzo, mientras Pan le cuenta todo

Bra: ¿Crees que Dende te ayudará?

Pan: No lo sé... pero espero que si

Bra: Y tu padre...

Pan: ya después me entenderé con el... adiós

Pan sale volando por la ventana... Bra tuvo la intención de seguirla, pero se arrepintió "que puede pasarle por ir a ver a Dende... además quiero terminar de escuchar lo que cuentan de cuando eran jóvenes"

En el Santuario de Athena...

Shiru se encontraba en las afueras del Gran Salón, en ese momento aparecen Jiné y Lisandro

Lisandro: ¡Jaja! Te gané...

Jiné: La próxima... no será tan fácil...

Shiru: ¡Jiné! ... ¿que haces aquí?

Jiné: Vine a despedirlos...

Shiru: No creo que sea lo indicado

Jiné: Deja que Athena decida eso, papá

En eso la puerta se abre y sale Seika

Seika: Adelante... Saori los espera

Los 3 entraron hasta donde estaba Athena

Saori: Adelante... los esperaba. ¿Jiné? ¿Has venido a despedirlos?

Jiné: Lo siento... ¿puedo quedarme?

Saori: Por supuesto Jiné... adelante vengan

Los 3 entran al Gran Salón y se quedan observando a Saori

Shiru: Perdona... ¿cómo nos vas a mandar allá?

Saori: Síganme...

Los 3 siguieron a Saori... de pronto ven una habitación y entran allí... era pequeña pero lo suficientemente amplia para que entraran

Saori: Shiru... fue aquí el lugar donde obtuve la esfera del dragón... fue aquí donde medite junto con Shaka de Virgo y donde entablé contacto con el universo de Goku...

Saori se sienta en el suelo y cierra los ojos

Saori: Escuchen... En algún momento de mi concentración ustedes sentirán una energía y verán una luz, quiero que en ese momento eleves tu cosmo Shiru hasta el séptimo sentido y lo proyectes a esa luz... es el portal. Atraviésenlo y luego llegarán a un lugar... un limbo... quizás no vean nada... pero en algún momento verán una puerta... solo tóquenla... y alguien les abrirá... llegarán a la Plataforma Celeste... el hogar de Kamisama... el los ayudará

Fue en ese momento que todos empiezan a sentir dicha energía y ven una pequeña luz en el medio de la habitación... Shiru eleva su cosmo y el portal se hizo más grande

Shiru: Es el momento... adiós Jiné

Lisandro: Cuídate Jiné...

Jiné: ¡Son ustedes quienes deben cuidarse!... adiós

Lisandro y Shiru atraviesan el portal y luego la luz desaparece... Jiné queda a solas con Saori

Jiné: Athena... ¿que sucederá ahora?

Saori: Solo nos queda esperar y... rezar. Quédate conmigo Jiné... creo que nos necesitaremos la una a la otra.

Ambas salen de la habitación... afuera aguardaba Seika...

Saori: Seika... llama a Hyoga... el caballero dorado de Acuario... dile que necesito verlo con urgencia

En las instalaciones de Nerv en Tokio 3

Los 3 pilotos se encontraban aguardando en una sala de reuniones... En la última misión se había perdido la Lanza de Longinus y Asuka estaba seriamente afectada... eso evidentemente debía cambiar las cosas para la misión norteamericana... todo eso se añadía a lo sucedido con Touji y con la Unidad 3 y 4.

Shinji: Oye Misato... ¿sabes algo sobre esto?

Misato: No mucho... me pregunto cuáles son sus objetivos... pero no te preocupes, solo quieren tener algunas reuniones con ustedes

Es en ese momento que ingresan la Dra. Ritzuko, detrás de ella están 3 personas: 2 hombres y una mujer, una mujer y un hombre vestían uniforme militar, el otro de civil. El de civil debía tener no más de 30 años, era trigueño. La mujer era hermosa con unos 25 años aproximadamente y rubia. El otro era bastante apuesto, de ojos arrogantes con no más de 25 años, también rubio

Ritzuko: Teniente... les presento a la misión norteamericana... ellos son el Dr. Charles Robson especialista en biorobotecnología y ellos son sus asistentes la Teniente de la Fuerza Aérea Caroline Miles y el Mayor Steve Gram. Señores, ella es la teniente Misato Katsuragi, responsable de operaciones de NERV

Los 3 saludan a Misato... pero ella se sintió perturbada ante la mirada de Gram... era realmente muy apuesto

Ritzuko: Y ellos son los 3 pilotos de los Evas... Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley

Los 3 saludan a los pilotos... a diferencia de los demás quienes mantenían una postura seria, el Mayor Gram les dedicó una sonrisa, especialmente a Rei y Asuka. Rei mantuvo una postura imperturbable pero Asuka sintió que su corazón latió fuerte

Gram: Así que estos son los valientes muchachos que asumen la lucha contra los ángeles... ansiaba conocerlos... pero no imaginaba que las pilotos fueran tan hermosas

Robson: Me alegro que hayan pasado su evaluación de apariencia Mayor Gram... pero nuestra misión aquí es mucho más que eso... Señores, mi misión aquí es evaluar la condición de los pilotos y su sincronización con los Evas... he sacado algunas conclusiones respecto a las últimas acciones y tengo la potestad de decidir con respecto al Proyecto Evangelion... a decir verdad ya he tomado algunas pero preferí confirmarlas en el propio lugar de operaciones

Misato: ¿Y que espera de nosotros?

Robson: Colaboración... eso quiere decir que se obedezcan mis órdenes o no me estorben... mi autoridad ahora solo está por debajo de SEELE... asígnenme un ambiente adecuado donde trabajar... mi asistente directo es el Mayor Gram... el tiene más paciencia que yo con los demás... La teniente Miles estará a cargo de la investigación sobre el Eva perdido y las posibilidades técnicas de ustedes... pero depende de mí de todos modos... espero que no lo olvide teniente... Ahora si me disculpan... debo empezar... Dra. Ritzuko lléveme primero a ver el sistema MAGI

El Dr. Robson se alejó acompañado de Ritzuko... pero había dejado una mala impresión en el grupo

Gram: Lo siento... el Dr. Robson es muy eficiente pero absolutamente intratable

Misato: Creo que por suerte su interlocutor es Ud. Mayor

Gram: Por favor llámame Steve... si vamos a trabajar juntos empecemos con confianza

Miles: Yo seguiré siendo la teniente Miles... Teniente Katsuragi, Ud. y yo tenemos mucho que conversar... ¿hay algún ambiente privado?

Misato: Si... sígame

Las dos mujeres se separan del grupo dejando solos a Gram con los pilotos

Steve: Vaya... creo que nos dejaron solos chicos... aunque creo también que me dejaron la parte más agradable.

Asuka: ¿Puedo llamarte Steve?

Steve: Claro Asuka

Asuka: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Steve: Se todo sobre ti... eres realmente impresionante Asuka... y muy hermosa por cierto

Shinji: Hola, soy Shinji

Steve: Claro Shinji... Ikari. El hijo de Gendou Ikari... no me explico como Ikari tuvo un hijo como tú... la verdad que le quedaste grande a tu padre

Shinji: ¿Eso piensas?

Steve: Y tú debes ser Rei Ayanami... en verdad eres hermosa también... estoy seguro que dentro de ese mutismo tienes mucho que decir... no te preocupes yo seré tu amigo... se por lo que debes de pasar y lo que sientes...

Rei: Gracias

Kaji: Veo que comienzas rápido Gram...

Todos voltearon y vieron a Kaji observándolos... pero pese a su peculiar sonrisa parecía algo incomodo

Steve: ¿Celoso Kuoji?... no me extraña verte rondando por aquí... sé que tu debilidad son las niñas bonitas

Kaji: Yo sabía más bien que tu debilidad son las mujeres en general... solo así escalas posiciones

Steve: ¡Jaja! ¿Eso crees Kuoji? saben aquí en NERV como es que consigues puestos sin hacer nada... ¿o saben lo que haces realmente?

Asuka: Kaji... ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Steve: Al sr. Kuoji no le gustan que le hagan sombra Asuka... estoy seguro que no te presta atención o solo lo hace cuando necesita algo... Pues bien, creo que debemos retirarnos... te recuerdo Kuoji que estoy en misión y justamente debo familiarizarme con los pilotos... Asuka, Rei, Shinji... acompáñenme al comedor... mientras comemos nos conoceremos más... Está bien

Asuka (cogiendo el brazo de Gram): Claro, encantada... nos vemos Kaji

Ambos salen seguidos por Rei, quien extrañamente parecía mirar de una manera inusual a Gram. Shinji empezó a caminar cuando Kaji le puso la mano al hombro

Shinji: ¿Sucede algo Kaji?

Kaji: Solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado... Pese a la imagen que aparenta, Gram no es una persona confiable

Shinji: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kaji: Hay cosas Shinji... luego te contaré... no confíes en el y cuídate... pero especialmente cuídalas a ellas... no dejes que Gram se las gane demasiado

Kaji no dijo más... se dio media vuelta y se marchó. A Shinji le pareció extraño escuchar a Kaji hablarle así... en realidad Gram no le había caído del todo simpático pero no le parecía una persona desagradable... ¿no estaría celoso por las chicas?... Gram parecía darse cuenta de su atractivo para las mujeres y le sacaba provecho, especialmente por Asuka... Kaji tenía razón en eso... debía cuidarlas especialmente a ella. Asuka estaba muy vulnerable ahora y podría ser fácil presa de cualquiera

Si era ella a quien debería cuidar...

Pero la verdad es que se equivocaba...

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El Encuentro**

Shiru y Lisandro no supieron ni sintieron el tiempo transcurrido, tan solo vieron la luz que los dejo ciegos por un momento, luego cuando pudieron abrirlos se vieron en medio de la nada.

Lisandro: ¿Dónde estamos Shiru?

Shiru: No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no es la dimensión de Goku

Lisandro: Debe ser el limbo que nos dijo... habrá que buscar la puerta

No fueron conscientes del tiempo transcurrido pero en el medio de la nada vieron una especie de salón... de pronto el clima empezó a cambiar y una oleada de frío sacudió a ambos caballeros que se sintieron imposibilitados de continuar.

Shiru: ¡Lisandro!... ¡esto es algo parecido a las técnicas de Hyoga!... ¡eleva tu cosmo y trata de avanzar!

Ambos lo hicieron y Shiru logra alcanzar el salón y luego Lisandro

Lisandro: ¿Que... fue eso? ¿Quién nos atacó?

Shiru: Francamente... creo que nadie... el clima cambió de repente

Lisandro: ¿Que lugar es este?

Shiru: No lo sé... pero aquí parece no afectarse por los cambios en el resto de este limbo...

Lisandro: ¿Si tocamos la puerta?

Shiru: Creo que será lo mejor

Lisandro toca la puerta y de pronto esta se abre... ambos caballeros salen y ven que en el exterior hay un salón. Afuera se veía el cielo azul

Lisandro: Aquí parece más normal... que lugar es este

?: Esdan en el temblo de Kamisama... Bienvenidos caballeros del sanduario

Ambos voltearon y vieron a un sujeto extraño... era negrito y pequeño, vestido de turbante a la usanza oriental... y al parecer muy sonriente. Lisandro se puso en guardia pero Shiru lo contiene

Shiru: Tranquilízate Lisandro... perdón... ¿tú eres Kamisama?

Mr. Popo: No... yo soy Mr. Bobo... soy el asisdende de Kamisama... adelande... esdan usdedes en su casa... Kamisama los esbera... síganme

Ambos siguen a Mr. Popo al exterior, en medio de la plataforma celeste estaba Dende... Shiru inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su parecido con el llamado Picoro de la foto que le había mostrado Goku

Dende: Bienvenidos... yo soy el kamisama de la tierra, pero pueden llamarme Dende

Shiru: Es... un honor... mi nombre es Shiru... caballero dorado de Libra al servicio de Athena... él es mi discípulo... Lisandro... caballero del dragón de plata

Dende: Es un placer... te conozco Shiru... Goku me habló de ti

Shiru: ¡En serio!... me gustaría verlo... si es posible

Dende: lamentablemente no... Goku ya no está entre nosotros

Shiru: ¿Que sucedió?

Dende: Es una larga historia... Adelante... podemos sentarnos mientras les cuento

Dende les cuenta rápidamente desde aquella vez que Goku volvió de su dimensión, lo sucedido con las esferas del dragón negras, la búsqueda en el espacio, la batalla con Bebi, con Súper A 17 y con los dragones malignos, hasta su partida

Shiru: Lo... siento... pero, ¿solo han pasado 5 años?... ¡en mi mundo han pasado 25!

Dende: En ambos universos el tiempo transcurre diferente

Lisandro: Pero... ¿que sucedió realmente con Goku?

Dende: No lo sabemos... solo se despidió de nosotros y se fue con el dragón de las esferas

Shiru: Por lo que te escuché... tú eres el creador de las esferas... ¿no sabes lo que pasó?

Dende: Como descendiente de la estirpe del dragón de Nameku tengo la habilidad de comunicarme con las fuerzas y poderes del dragón mítico... esta entidad varía en cada planeta y en mi planeta de origen se llama Borunga... como también puede ser que no exista... El primer kamisama nameku la trajo a este plano de existencia a través de las esferas... al fusionarse con Pikoro Daimakú las esferas desaparecieron y yo las volví a crear, pero el dragón mítico es independiente... no me necesita para existir... así como puede decidir no aparecer... eso fue lo que pasó pero por alguna razón se llevó a Goku.

Shiru: Me hubiera gustado verlo nuevamente... pero eso quiere decir que Vegeta está vivo aún... me gustaría verlo a él... seguramente se llevará una sorpresa... aunque creo que primero debes explicarnos porque estamos aquí Dende

Dende: La verdad... no lo sé del todo... el Kaiosama de esta galaxia me avisó, tan solo me dijo que habíamos de estar preparados... pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean... puedo comunicarme con Gohan y pedirle que venga junto con los demás... creo que entre todos podemos llegar a algo

Lisandro: ¿Gohan?

Dende: Oh... él es...

Shiru: El hijo de Goku

Dende: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shiru: Por esto... Goku lo dejo en mi mundo y nos contó sobre ellos, lo he guardado desde entonces

Shiru le muestra la foto. Dende la contempla y se emociona

Dende: Lo... recuerdo bien... yo era más joven en ese entonces... esta foto es después de la batalla contra Majin Boo... Pan había nacido

Pan: ¿Hablaban de mí?

Todos se sorprendieron, especialmente Lisandro y Shiru, al ver a una adolescente suspendida en el aire con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante: era Pan

Pan: ¡Hola Dende!... ¿quiénes son tus amigos? ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar hasta acá?

Dende: Hola... Pan... bueno ellos son...

Shiru: ¡Pan!... ¿¡tú eres Pan!? ¡¿La nieta de Son Goku?!

Pan: Eh... pues... si... ¿conoce a mi abuelito?

Shiru: Si... él era mi amigo

Pan: ¿Que extraño? yo no lo conozco a Ud... señor...

Dende: Su nombre es Shiru... Goku debió habértelo mencionado... él es un caballero del Santuario de Athena

Pan: ¡El Santuario de Athena!... Ares... Medea... los Héroes legendarios... Kaetron... si... los caballeros del Santuario... Shiru, Seiya, Mu, Milo y tantos otros... ¿cómo es que...?

Shiru: Es una larga historia

Pan: Lo imaginaba más joven...

Shiru: ¡Jaja! cuando conocí a tu abuelo no era mayor que tú... solo que para mí han pasado 25 años

Pan: Vaya... para ustedes sí que paso el tiempo... y tú...

Shiru: El es Lisandro... es el caballero del dragón de plata... mi discípulo

Pan: (que apuesto) hola... no creo que hayas conocido a mi abuelo

Lisandro: (que bonita) Hola... he oído tanto de el que es como si lo conociera

Pan: Pero... ¿por qué están ustedes aquí?

Shiru: Es una larga historia... pero estamos aquí porque así nos lo pidió Athena... parece que pueden haber problemas

Pan: Bueno... yo justo venía a hablar contigo Dende... como sabes hoy es un aniversario más desde que mi abuelo se fue... yo quería saber si sabes si algún día regresará

Dende: Ya hemos hablado Pan... sabes bien que no lo sé...

Pan: ¡Pero... comunícate con el Supremo Kaiosama... el debe saber algo!

Dende: El no se ha comunicado conmigo más

Pan: ¡Pero eres kamisama!... ¿cómo es posible que no puedas hablar con él?

Dende: cálmate Pan... Recuerda que el primer Kamisama ni siquiera sabía de su existencia y nunca habló con el...

Shiru: Disculpa... sé que debe ser difícil... yo conocí a tu abuelo y se lo especial que era... pero no deberías aferrarte tanto a la idea que el volverá algún día... es bueno tener esperanzas pero podría hacerte daño si es que eso no sucede

Pan: ¡No!... todos me dicen eso... ¡hasta alguien de otra dimensión! ¡él era el guerrero más poderoso del universo!... ¡no puede dejarnos!

Lisandro: Oye... ya no te pongas así... ahora ya sé porque nos envió Saori aquí... se ve que sin Goku se sienten desprotegidos

Pan: ¡Oye!... ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?... ¿acaso olvidas que sin mi abuelito ustedes serían historia?... ¿que te hace pensar que no podemos valernos por nosotros mismos?

Dende: ¡Pan... por favor!

Lisandro: Solo hace falta verte... eres una niña llorona incapaz de ver la realidad

Shiru: ¡Lisandro!

Pan: ¡Así... pues veamos que tan bueno eres!

Pan se lanza contra Lisandro en una rápida sucesión de golpes... "es muy rápida"... Lisandro la esquiva y luego contraataca... Pan retrocede "es bueno"... Pan vuelve a atacar y ambos se contienen los golpes simultáneamente, en eso Pan toma distancia y le lanza un fireball que Lisandro elude con dificultad "Una descarga energética y ni siquiera elevo su cosmo... creo que cometí un error"... Lisandro eleva su cosmo enormemente "es increíble... a elevado su nivel a uno superior de un SSJ"

Lisandro: ¡El Golpe del Dragón!

Pan trata de eludirlo pero se da cuenta que le es imposible y cruza los brazos para contenerlo y el golpe la derriba... pero en eso rápidamente se incorpora momento aprovechado por Lisandro para atacarla pero Pan se eleva por los aires

Pan: Kame Hame...

Lisandro: ¿Que...?

Shiru: ¡Esa es la técnica de Goku!

Pan: ¡Haaaa!

Lisandro alcanza a eludirlo pero el rayo se desvía y lo alcanza pero Lisandro con un golpe lo rechaza... momento aprovechado por Pan para golpearlo y derribarlo... Lisandro cae al suelo y Pan aterriza junto a el... pero para su sorpresa, Lisandro la contempla divertido

Pan: Que... pero...

Lisandro: ¡Jajaja! ¡Vaya que si eres buena!... hace mucho tiempo que nadie me derribaba de esa manera... ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Pan: Si... pero... tu

Lisandro: Se nota que necesitas descargarte con alguien tus tensiones... por eso te provoqué... para que te descargaras... pobre de tu novio

Pan: Yo... no tengo novio

Lisandro: Que raro...

Shiru: ¡Jaja! así que era eso... ya me lo imaginaba... realmente eres buena Pan... tu estilo de pelea es igual al de tu abuelo

Pan: El me entrenó...

Shiru: Aunque por tu carácter más pareces nieta de Vegeta... ¡Jaja! es solo una broma... tienes mucho de Goku en ti... estoy seguro que el debe estar muy orgulloso de ti

En tanto en Capsula Corp... Bulma regañaba a Bra por no avisar de la partida de Pan, Gohan estaba molesto también pero en eso todos sintieron el ki de Pan elevarse...

Trunks: ¡Pero... si es Pan!

Goten: Pero... también hay otro ki muy poderoso

Gohan: ¡Oh no!... ¡está peleando con alguien... voy para allá!

Uub: ¡Creo que es en la Plataforma Celeste... vamos!

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Krilin, Uub y Yamcha se elevaron. Bra también pero Bulma la sujeta de la pierna

Bulma: ¡Claro que no jovencita!... ¡te quedas acá que puede ser peligroso!

Bra: ¡pero mamá... Pan es mi amiga! ¿Y cómo dejas ir a Trunks?

Bulma: Trunks ya es un guerrero entrenado y tú solo sabes volar

Bra: Pero...

Vegeta: No te preocupes, ira conmigo

Bra: ¡Papa!

Bulma: Vegeta... tu iras también, ¿pero porque dices que llevaras a Bra? ¿¡Acaso crees que voy a permitir que vaya a exponerse!?

Vegeta: No te preocupes... nada pasará... vamos Bra

Bra: ¡Gracias papito!

Vegeta: ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

Bulma: ¿Tu sabes algo Vegeta?

Vegeta: Si... los demás sintieron el ki de Pan y el de otra persona... pero no sintieron un pequeño ki... un ki que yo conozco

Bulma: Pero... ¿quién...?

Vegeta: Un viejo conocido...

Bulma: ¿Es un enemigo?

Vegeta: No... es un viejo amigo... de Kakaroto

Vegeta sale volando seguida por Bra... Bulma corre al garage "si no es peligroso creo que puedo ir... ¿un amigo de Goku? ¿Quién podrá ser para que Vegeta lo conozca y yo no?"

Tokio 3... NERV

Las oficiales Miles y Katsuragi caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la sala de comando, ya habían hablado en una oficina... había sido una conversación tensa por momentos ya que la oficial Miles era muy exigente, pero ya en camino a la sala de comando había cambiado un poco mostrándose más abierta al diálogo amical

Miles: No lo tome como una opinión oficial porque mi misión no ha terminado pero me parece que es usted muy eficiente en su trabajo pero a veces nos enfrentamos a fuerzas que nos superan

Misato: ¿Se refiere a los ángeles?

Miles: No precisamente... trabajar para NERV y SEELE debe ser muy... difícil

Misato: ¿Ha iniciado un test sicológico teniente? ¿Quiere evaluar mi lealtad a SEELE o NERV?

Miles: No iba a eso... pero si evaluó su trabajo debo evaluar el contexto también... acá hay muchos intereses creados y el papel que ocupa SEELE aquí no está muy claro en mi país

Misato: Quizás su país no acepta que le hayan quitado el protagonismo ahora que el enemigo es externo y no interno

Miles: Mi país sigue siendo una potencia... sabemos muy bien que lo que sirve para los ángeles no necesariamente sirve contra los humanos

Misato le enseña la sala de mandos y se saluda con el personal

Miles: Creo que es suficiente... después hablare con cada uno de ellos... ¿me acompaña teniente? quisiera tomar un café

Ambas salen y se dirigen a la cafetería, al entrar ocupan una mesa

Miles: ¿Puedo llamarte Misato?

Misato: Si... pero no en el trabajo... puedo llamarte Caroline?

Caroline: Si... claro... pero no en el trabajo

Ambas sonríen, en eso se percatan de la presencia de los pilotos con el oficial Gram

Misato: Veo que tu compañero ya socializó bien con los pilotos... hace tiempo que no veo a Asuka tan animada

Caroline: Su trabajo es conocer a los pilotos... se supone que es un oficial de las fuerzas especiales y conoce de tácticas de pelea... quizás considere necesario entrenar a los pilotos

Misato: Según SEELE la batalla está a punto de terminar... ¿por qué esta misión?

Caroline: ¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé?

Misato: No... algo debes saber

Caroline: Solo sospechas pero no debo decírtelas

Misato: Lo supongo

En eso escuchan las carcajadas... todos ríen excepto Rei... Gram comienza a hablarle, curiosamente atrae la atención de Rei quien lo escucha... Shinji sonríe pero parece algo tenso

Misato: parece que se toma su trabajo en serio... es muy difícil obtener la atención de Rei

Caroline: El tendrá sus métodos...

Misato: ¿No lo conoces?

Caroline: La verdad no... Solo conozco su hoja de servicios... bastante brillante por cierto... tiene esperanzas en esta misión ya que me dijo algo que esto significaba demasiado para el

Misato lo observó bien, era realmente atractivo pero había algo que... "no se... creo que viéndolo de lejos te das cuenta de otros detalles"

Caroline: ¿Misato? según se tú eres hija del Dr. Katsuragi... el que encabezó la misión al polo norte, ¿verdad?

Misato: Si... pero

Caroline: Se lo que pasó... mi padre estuvo ahí

Misato: No... espera... ¿John Miles era tu padre?

Caroline: Si... y como sabes fue uno de los 3 que sobrevivieron aparte de ti... pero a diferencia tuya el jamás recuperó la cordura... sabes fue muy doloroso para mí el crecer y ver a mi padre en ese estado... internado en un hospital militar, continuamente sedado... fue difícil

Misato: Me lo imagino... pero

Caroline: Siempre me pregunté que fue lo que pasó para que enloqueciera a mi padre... creí que tu...

Misato: ¿Que podría contarte que pasó?... ¿así que fue por eso que me invitaste un café?

Caroline: No... lo que pasa es que creo que tenemos mucho en común, y podemos compartir muchas cosas

Misato no había perdido detalle de lo que pasaba en la otra mesa fue cuando de repente ve que Gram había cogido de la mano a Asuka y Rei por debajo de la mesa... si bien Rei se mantenía imperturbable no hacía el esfuerzo de despegarse, lo mismo que Asuka

Misato: (levantándose) Espera un momento...

Misato se dirige hacia Gram y los pilotos

Misato: veo que se están divirtiendo... Shinji, Asuka, Rei... vayan a casa ahora... su estadía aquí ha terminado por hoy

Asuka: ¿Que?... ¿que le sucede teniente? ¿Acaso esta celosa?

Misato: Ya basta de bromas Asuka... obedece, es una orden

Asuka: Creo que la edad ya te está afectando Misato

Misato: ¡Te vas a poner de pie o quieres que te obligue yo!... ¡hablaremos en casa!

Shinji: Esteee... cálmate Misato... Asuka... Rei... mejor vámonos

Gram: Adiós chicos... Obedezcan a la jefa... ya nos veremos después

Asuka: Estoy segura de eso... adiós Steve

Rei: Adiós

Shinji: Nos vemos...

Los 3 pilotos se retiraron y Misato se quedó observando a Gram con cara de pocos amigos

Steve: ¿Algún problema, Misato?

Misato: ¡Teniente Katsuragi para Ud.!... escúcheme Mayor Gram según se Ud. vino aquí en una misión que es el de entrenar a los pilotos para una mejor maniobrabilidad de los Evas en combate... pero yo sigo siendo la responsable por ellos... tanto de su seguridad física y emocional... no voy a permitir ningún tipo de exceso de parte suya con ellos... especialmente con las pilotos... pese a la responsabilidad tan grande que tienen, siguen siendo solo niñas y para ellas es ya una carga muy pesada el manejar a los Evas, para tener que lidiar con alguien que parece poner muescas en su pistola por cada conquista

Steve: Vaya... parece que Ud. ha asumido un papel muy maternal con ellos... quiere protegerlos cuando el papel de ellos es protegernos a nosotros... ahora entiendo muchas cosas... creo que tengo muchas cosas que poner sobre Ud. en mi informe, Teniente

Misato: ¡Ponga lo que se le venga en gana!... se lo advierto Mayor Gram... voy a estar muy cerca... lamentablemente no pudo impedir que se acerque a ellos pero si puedo vigilar cada movimiento... ¡cumpla su trabajo y deje sus hormonas tranquilas!... o le juro que lo va a lamentar

Steve: ¿Me está amenazando?

Misato: No es una amenaza... es una promesa

Steve: Esta Ud. trastornada teniente... creo que una persona tan inestable como Ud. no puede estar a cargo de las operaciones... no sé que clase de trauma sufrió pero se equivoca conmigo... y le advierto que yo tampoco amenazo

Misato: Solo mantenga sus manos lejos de las pilotos y quedaremos en paz... Buenas tardes Mayor Gram.

Misato se aleja de él y se queda contemplando a la teniente Miles

Misato: Siento lo de su padre... lo recuerdo bien... pero le recuerdo que su misión aquí es otra... no la de escarbar mi mente para su beneficio... Nos veremos mañana... cuando este más calmada

Misato salió de la cafetería y Miles miró al Mayor Gram

Steve: ¿No me diga que Ud. también tiene prejuicios?

Caroline: Ella tiene razón... creo que...

Steve: Y yo creo que su papel aquí no es cuestionarme ni a mis métodos... le recuerdo además que soy su superior

Caroline: Lo siento... señor... pero le recuerdo también que soy independiente en mis funciones y en esta misión solo dependo del Dr. Robson... quizás sea su asistente directo pero no creo que él apruebe su proceder... Con su permiso

Miles se retira dejando solo a Gram quien al verla irse se dibujó una sonrisa irónica en el rostro...

 **Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **¿Que hacemos aquí?**

Santuario de Athena

Hyoga, caballero dorado de Acuario acudía a la presencia de Athena. Signus no había cambiado mucho desde la última batalla contra Hades, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma, pero los cambios se habían dado en su interior. Junto con Shiru siempre habían sido los más maduros del grupo pero Hyoga arrastraba consigo el recuerdo de su madre y para colmo el destino se ensañó con el haciéndole pelear y matar a todos los que representaron algo en su vida: Crystal, Camus, Isaac de Kraken... eso había provocado que el haya preferido la soledad en el Santuario que una vida de familia, no quería sufrir más... esa sensación lo había convertido en un ermitaño aun en el interior del santuario pero con el pasar de los años su actitud cambió convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de Saori en el manejo del Santuario, pero para ese entonces Hyoga ya estaba acostumbrado a su vida como para cambiarla.

Hyoga ingresa al Salón y ve a Athena sentada, a su lado estaban Seika y Jiné. Hyoga hace una ligera inclinación

Hyoga: Saludos Saori... hola Jiné, no sabía que estabas aquí

Jiné: Saori me invitó a quedarme

Hyoga: ¿Tu padre ya partió?

Jiné: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hyoga: Saori me lo dijo

Saori: Así es... él está al tanto de todo... desde un principio

Hyoga: Si... ahora creo que es necesario dar el siguiente paso y prepararnos para lo que viene

Jiné: ¿De que se trata todo esto?

Saori: Es una larga historia Jiné... ¿que sugieres Hyoga?

Hyoga: Llamar a los otros caballeros y ponerlos al tanto

Saori: Hazlo Hyoga... nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora

Hyoga: Así lo hare... con tu permiso

Una vez que Hyoga salió... Saori se levantó y se encaminó a sus aposentos

Jiné: ¡Saori!... ¿que está pasando?

Saori: Jiné... mañana estarás en la reunión que tendré con los demás caballeros ahí te enterarás de todo... por favor, quédate conmigo, aquí estarás segura... tu presencia aquí no es casualidad... Seika, acomoda dos camas en mi habitación... ambas se quedarán conmigo... Hyoga vendrá más tarde... a partir de hoy la Casa de Acuario quedará vacía

Saori se retira y Jiné se queda asustada... ¿que puede obligar a Athena a tomar esas precauciones?. Ella era fuerte pero aun así sintió miedo

Jiné: Seika... ¿que sucede?

Seika: Ya escuchaste a Saori... lo sabrás mañana... ahora será mejor que sigas a Saori a su alcoba... yo alistaré todo

Seika sale del salón... pero ella también tenía un nudo en el pecho

Aunque las causas eran totalmente distintas...

Templo de Kamisama

Shiru conversaba con Dende mientras Pan lo hacía con Lisandro mientras caminaban por el Templo, este le conversaba sobre lo sucedido en su mundo desde la batalla con Ares

Pan: Así que... ¿los caballeros dorados que conoció mi abuelito murieron en esa batalla con el dios Hades?

Lisandro: Si... también el caballero de Pegaso, Seiya

Pan: Mi abuelito me habló de el... me dijo que era realmente poderoso... lamento oír que murió... ¿entonces ahora el señor Shiru es un caballero dorado?

Lisandro: Si... es el caballero de libra

Pan: ¿Y tú? ¿También eres un caballero?

Lisandro: Si... Shiru es mi maestro... aunque también mis padres me entrenaron

Pan: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Conocieron a mi abuelito?

Lisandro: Si... mi padre es Ikki el que fue el caballero fénix y mi madre Sheena... aunque ellos me hablaron más de otro saiyajin llamado Vegeta

Pan: ¡El señor Vegeta!... que gracioso... aunque el señor Vegeta es difícil de olvidar

Lisandro: ¿El vive?

Pan: Si... justo hable con el hace un rato... porque... ¿quieres hablar con él?

Lisandro: Si... Ummmm... ¿no sientes que alguien se aproxima?

Pan: Si... ¡oh no!

Lisandro: ¿Que sucede?

Pan: ¡La pelea que tuvimos! debieron haberla sentido los guerreros Z y seguramente son ellos que vienen hacia acá... ¡y no deben estar contentos!

Afuera... Dende y Shiru también sienten las poderosas presencias que se aproximaban... el primero en divisar es Shiru "son muchos... será mejor que Dende les hable primero"

El primero en llegar es Gohan... quien rápidamente corre hacia Dende y Shiru quien lo contempla asombrado "el poder que despliega es enorme... casi tanto como Goku"

Gohan: ¡¿Dende! donde está Pan?!... ¡¿quién es el?!

Dende: Calma Gohan... Pan está bien... el... su nombre es Shiru... es un caballero del Santuario de Athena

En eso bajan Krilin, Trunks y los demás... también elevaron su ki "a ese hombre se le ve poderoso"

Gohan: ¿Un caballero... del santuario?

Dende: ¿No recuerdas la vez que desapareció la esfera de 4 estrellas? no recuerdas que Goku y Vegeta fueron a buscarla

Gohan: Si... lo... recuerdo... pero... ¡eso es en otra dimensión!... ¿que hace aquí?

Shiru: Es un placer conocerte Gohan... tu padre me habló de ti... sé que eres tan poderoso como el

Gohan: Gracias... Shiru... pero... ¿dónde está Pan?

Pan: ¡Aquí estoy papá!

Pan se acerca al grupo en compañía de Lisandro

Goten: Vaya...parece que Pan consiguió buena compañía... se nota que ya creció

Pan: ¡Tio Goten! recién nos conocemos... el es Lisandro... el también es un caballero

Gohan: ¿Lisandro? no recuerdo que mi padre me lo haya mencionado alguna vez

Lisandro: Es que cuando el señor Goku estuvo en mi mundo yo no había nacido

Uub: Claro... recuerdo que Goku nos dijo que el tiempo pasaba diferente en ambos mundos... ¡Hola yo soy Uub!

Lisandro estrecha la mano de Uub "increíble... siento que tiene un nivel tan grande como el de un caballero dorado... la verdad que la mayoría lo parece... especialmente el padre de Pan"... Todos saludan a Lisandro y Trunks también se impresiona "vaya, realmente es fuerte... pero ese tal Shiru lo es mucho más"

Gohan: Bueno... me alegra conocerte... mi padre si me habló mucho de ti y me dijo además que fuiste el primero en ayudarlo

Shiru: Tu padre era una persona excepcional... fue un honor para mí combatir a su lado

Gohan: pero... el que ustedes estén aquí no es una visita social... ¿pasa algo malo?

Shiru: Sera mejor sentarnos en algún lado para que les cuente lo que pasa... pero espero que ustedes puedan aclarar mis propias dudas

?: No lo creo... estos tontos no podrían darse cuenta de las cosas hasta que suceden... Dragón Shiru

Todos voltearon a ver quien hablaba: era Vegeta y a su lado estaba Bra

Shiru: Ve... ge...ta... ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Realmente eres tú?!

Vegeta: No... Soy otro. Veo que Uds. los enlatados del santuario siguen igual de tontos

Pero Shiru avanza hacia Vegeta y ambos se ponen frente a frente

Shiru: No has cambiado Vegeta...

Vegeta: te sorprenderías el saber cuánto... y creo que tú también... ¿ya te dieron la hojalata dorada?

Shiru: Es un placer volver a verte...

Vegeta: Me lo imagino... y debo confesar que siento lo mismo

Shiru le estira la mano y Vegeta le da la suya...

Shiru: Para mí ha pasado mucho tiempo Vegeta... pero para ustedes no ha sido mucho

Vegeta: La verdad que no... Veo que no vienes solo

Lisandro hasta ese momento se había quedado inmóvil... era evidente que la presencia de Vegeta le había impactado "¿él es Vegeta?... no parece tan terrible pero su cosmo es enorme"

Shiru: Lisandro... acércate, sé que querías conocerlo... Vegeta... el es Lisandro... es el hijo de Sheena e Ikki...

Vegeta: ¿¡Que!?... ¿Su hijo?... ¿de ambos?... pero...

Lisandro: ¡Es un placer señor Vegeta!... mis padres me han hablado mucho de usted, especialmente mi madre...

Vegeta: ¿Así? ... ¿y que te dijo?

Lisandro: Lo suficiente... usted y el señor Goku son una leyenda en mi mundo

Vegeta: Ah... bueno... ¿así que el pajarraco de tu padre se quedó con la mejor chica?... espero que hayas sacado más de ella...

Lisandro: ¿Que?

Pan: No hagas caso... el señor Vegeta es muy guasón

Bra: Si, mi padre es así... ¡hola yo soy Bra!

Lisandro: (vaya que si es linda) hola... soy Lisandro... ¿eres hija del señor Vegeta?

Bra: Si... eres muy guapo. ¿Lo sabías?

Lisandro: (creo que va muy rápido)... eh... este bueno... ya me lo han dicho

En eso Pan se interpone... no veía con buenos ojos que Bra coqueteara con Lisandro... en eso jala a Bra de un brazo y se la lleva aparte

Bra: ¡Oye! ¿Que haces?

Pan: ¡Shhhh!... (en voz baja) ¿Oye que crees que estás haciendo?

Bra: Solo estoy siendo amable...

Pan: Pues déjame decirte que...

Lisandro: ¿hay algún problema?

Pan: Este... no, claro que no... Solo quería decirle a Bra que me gusta su peinado... ¿verdad Bra?

Bra: Oh si... este a propósito... también me gusta el tuyo

Vegeta: ¡Ya basta de tonterías niñas!... ¡Bra será mejor que te comportes o te enviaré de vuelta con tu madre!

En eso ven una nave aterrizar y de ella baja Bulma

Vegeta: ¿Bulma?... ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

Bulma: ¡¿Por qué demonios no me esperaron?!... oh lo siento... ellos son

Dende: ¡Oh sí! ellos son Shiru y Lisandro... vienen de otra dimensión a donde fueron Goku y el señor Vegeta a rescatar la esfera de 4 estrellas

Bulma: ¿Que?... si lo recuerdo... eso fue hace 5 años. ¿Por eso dijiste que era un viejo amigo Vegeta?

Shiru: Es un placer señora... me alegra conocer a la esposa de Vegeta

Lisandro: ¿Que?... ¿su esposa? (parece mayor que el)

Pan se da cuenta de la extrañeza de Lisandro y aprovecha la ocasión para ponerse a su lado

Pan: (en voz baja) los saiyajin envejecen más lento que los humanos

Bulma: ¿Que los trae por aquí?

Shiru: Justo... es algo que quisiera hablar con ustedes... ya que todos están aquí les contaré

Pan: Lisandro... ya conocemos la historia... acompáñame... te mostraré el lugar

Bra: ¡Voy con ustedes!

Bulma: ¡Claro que no jovencita! ¡Tú te quedarás conmigo donde pueda vigilarte!

Bra: ¡Pero mama!

Bulma: (agarrándola de un brazo) ya escuchaste... escucharemos la historia y así aprendes algo sobre otras cosas

Bulma le guiña un ojo a Pan y ella se da cuenta de la mano que le estaba dando en eso coge a Lisandro de la mano y lo jala hacia el vacío

Lisandro: ¡Que haces!... ¡me caeré!

Pan: ¿Acaso no sabes volar?

Lisandro: ¡Claro que no!... bueno, puedo levitar...

Pan: Que raro... no importa... yo te llevo... solo levita

Ambos salen del templo sagrado, mientras Shiru se enfrenta a su auditorio...

Shiru: Bueno... creo que es hora de que hablemos

Todos se reúnen alrededor de Shiru, quien empieza a narrarles desde la partida de Goku y Vegeta de su mundo...

Mientras Pan y Lisandro bajan a la superficie, llegando al campamento de Upa

Lisandro: ¿Dónde estamos?

Pan: Es el hogar de Upa... el era amigo de mi abuelito

En eso aparece Upa con su familia y se acercan a ambos

Lisandro: Pero... ¿acaso no son pieles rojas?

Pan: Si... ellos custodian la torre Karin

Upa: ¡Hola Pan!... ¿quién es tu amigo?

Pan: ¡Hola Upa! él es Lisandro

Lisandro y Upa se dan la mano y Pan le dice que le va a mostrar el lugar... ambos continúan su recorrido por la tribu

Lisandro: Vaya... que lugar tan raro... pero... ¡no es eso un gato caminando en dos patas!

Era cierto, caminando hacia ellos venía el maestro Karin

Pan: ¡Hola maestro Karin!... que raro verlo fuera de la torre

Karin: Hola Pan... suelo bajar de vez en cuando para buscar comida que me da la tribu y además enseño en la escuela a los niños

Lisandro: ¡pero... habla!

Karin: Que curioso... iba a decir lo mismo de ti... ¿quién es tu amigo?

Pan: Oh lo siento... él es Lisandro... es un caballero del Santuario de Athena

Karin: Eso lo explica... y a que se debe su visita

Pan: Aun no lo sabemos... allá, su diosa lo envío aquí

Karin: Ummmm... quizás sea coincidencia, pero yo he estado presintiendo algo... saben, en mi casa hay algunos libros... porque no suben y los ven... yo terminaré aquí y los alcanzo

Pan: De acuerdo... no hay nadie en la torre

Karin: Solo el inútil de Jajirobe... esta tan gordo que ya no quiere bajar... anda y dale algunos coscorrones de mi parte

Pan: De acuerdo... vamos Lisandro

Ambos se elevan y se dirigen hacia la cúspide de la torre Karin

Lisandro: ¿Ese gato es un maestro?

Pan: Si, el fue uno de los primeros maestros de mi abuelito

Lisandro: ¿Y el tal Jajirobe fue su maestro también?

Pan: No... Ellos eran niños cuando se conocieron... en ese momento mi abuelito resulto herido en la batalla contra el primer Pikoro Daimaku y Jajirobe lo ayudó y lo trajo a la torre Karin... mi abuelito entrenó hasta estar listo para volver a darle batalla pero a Jajirobe le gustó tanto la torre Karin que decidió quedarse aquí

Lisandro: ¿Pikoro? creí que eran amigos...

Pan: Ese fue el segundo Pikoro el hijo del primero... cuando pelearon mi abuelito lo derrotó... antes de morir engendró un hijo que se convirtió enemigo de mi abuelito pero el lo derrotó... pero las circunstancias los hicieron pelear juntos y luego se hicieron amigos

Lisandro: ¿Y el sr Vegeta?

Pan: Eso fue algo parecido... el Sr. Vegeta fue criado por el malvado Freezer quien destruyó su planeta y a los saiyajin... el vino a destruir la tierra pero al final no pudo...

Lisandro: Conozco la historia... mi madre me la contó

Pan: ¿Cómo tu madre la supo?

Lisandro: Se la contó el propio Vegeta

En eso llegan ambos a la torre. Jajirobe estaba asomado por los balcones... realmente estaba gordo, con el pelo entrecano y barba

Jajirobe: ¡Pan! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que traes un extraño a este lugar?

Pan: ¡Hola Jajirobe! el maestro Karin nos dio permiso

Ambos entraron al templo y Lisandro se quedó contemplando el lugar "siento una rara energía... es pequeña... ¿que será?"

Tokio 3... Instalaciones de NERV

Ritzuko Akagi se encontraba sentada en la cafetería... no parecía muy contenta, más bien pensativa, en eso Misato hace su entrada

Misato: ¿Preocupada?... ¿cómo le va con el Dr. Robson?

Ritzuko: Es una persona con un gran conocimiento y muy inteligente... pero también muy difícil... Me he considerado la mejor en mi área pero el me hace sentir como una aprendiz... o lo intenta

Misato: Creo que solo debe demostrarle quien es... ¿no le parece?

Ritzuko: ¿Y Ud. Teniente? me enteré que tuvo un altercado con el Mayor Gram... no ha comenzado fácil por lo que veo... y el Dr. Ikari no está contento

Misato: El mayor Gram parece tener otros intereses en esta misión... y especialmente con las pilotos... no podía permitir que actué como si estuviera en una casa de citas... especialmente con ellas

Ritzuko: ¡Jaja! así que cree que el Mayor Gram es una especie de sátiro... ¿y que me dice de Kaji?

Misato: ¡Por favor!... no hay comparación... Kaji es amigo de ellos... nunca lo he visto acercarse a las pilotos con otras intenciones

Ritzuko: pero... con usted...

Misato: ¡Eso es diferente!

Ritzuko: Bueno... ambas somos mujeres y sabemos lo que pasa a esa edad... es cuando nos queremos sentir mujeres y queremos vernos atractivas... claro, que en nuestros tiempos nuestras ocupaciones eran otras... no éramos candidatas a tripular Evas y luchar

Misato: Eso es lo que me preocupa... especialmente Asuka... después de lo que paso está muy afectada y ahora parece que la presencia de Gram la ha animado...

Ritzuko: Bueno... habría que de todos modos vigilarlos... solo debe mantener la compostura, como le dije todo se sabe y no han visto con buenos ojos que haya amenazado al Mayor Gram... parece tener muy buenas influencias en su país... no sería raro que a estas alturas NERV reciba una nota de protesta... Por otro lado... esto ha estado muy tranquilo y Gen... digo el Dr. Ikari está preocupado por ello

Misato: Es curioso que se preocupe porque no pasa nada

Ritzuko: Hay algo Misato... las ondas electromagnéticas que rodean la tierra están variando... son ínfimas pero no sabemos el porque

Misato: Quizás otro angel...

Ritzuko: Si... pero no estamos seguros... de todos modos habría que estar alertas

En otro ambiente, Rei caminaba por los pasillos... se dirigía al cuarto de entrenamiento cuando se topa con Shinji

Shinji: Hola Rei... ¿adónde vas?

Rei: Tenemos cita con el mayor Gram

Shinji: Si... en estos momentos está con Asuka

Shinji le pareció notar un cambio en la expresión de Rei

Shinji: ¿Te pasa algo?

Rei: Solo pensaba... ¿la teniente Katsuragi no está allí?

Shinji: No... Creo que Gram aprovechó la ocasión... creo que será mejor ir a verlos... yo solo salí a buscarte

Ambos se encaminaron a la sala. Al entrar encontraron a Asuka con Gram. Este le sostenía las manos y con otra mano parecía limpiar lágrimas en los ojos de Asuka

Gram: Hola chicos... adelante... ¿te sucede algo Rei?

Rei: Nada... ya regreso

Ante la sorpresa de todos Rei abandona el cuarto... tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de su rostro

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El inicio**

Shiru había terminado de contar lo sucedido desde el encuentro con Goku... evidentemente el más impactado fue Vegeta, al enterarse de la muerte de los caballeros dorados y de Seiya... pero no dijo nada solo se apartó un poco y le dio la espalda al grupo

Shiru: Bueno... para nosotros han pasado 25 años y hemos tratado de salir adelante... solo que ahora Athena nos mandó aquí con un objetivo... el ayudar cuando el peligro se presente

Gohan: No entiendo a que peligro se refiere... todo ha estado muy tranquilo

Shiru: Me alegro que tu hija se haya llevado a Lisandro... la verdad es que Athena me contó algo que el no sabe... pero por alguna razón ella lo envió aquí para alejarlo de nuestro mundo

Trunks: No entiendo... ¿por qué?

Shiru: No me lo dijo... solo que este peligro también involucra a nuestro mundo... creo que lo hizo para ponerlo a salvo... solo que no entiendo... Lisandro es muy poderoso pese a su edad... su nivel es superior a cualquier caballero de plata... creo que también tiene una misión

Dende: Creo que Shiru tiene razón... tengo presentimientos... como si algo fuera a pasar

Gohan: Entonces conviene que estemos preparados... Shiru vino a advertirnos y sea lo que sea debemos afrontarlo... sin mi padre

Yamcha: Espero que no sea esto tan terrible como luchar contra los dragones malignos

Krilin: No importa... creo que es lo que Goku hubiese querido... afrontarlo... y no esperar que el aparezca para que nos salve

Gohan: Creo que debemos organizarnos... Yo volveré a buscar a Videl a Mr. Satán y a mi madre... quizás convenga traerlos aquí o llevarlos a un lugar seguro... Ten, tú y Chaoz podrían quedarse y Uub que vaya a ver a su familia

Ten: Prefiero ir con Uub... quizás nos conviene estar en grupo

Gohan: De acuerdo, entonces Goten, ven conmigo y Vegeta...

Vegeta: ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡No se lo permití a tu padre y mucho menos a ti! yo dispondré con mi familia lo que haremos

Gohan: De... acuerdo...

Vegeta se apartó más del grupo y Bulma lo sigue

Bulma: ¡¿Que pasa contigo Vegeta!? ¡No tenías que ser grosero con Gohan!

Vegeta: ¡cállate! no me digas tú también como debo comportarme

Bulma: Vegeta... ¿que es lo que te molesta?

Vegeta: No lo sé... hay algo raro en el ambiente, además de saber de la muerte de los caballeros no me ha hecho gracia en lo absoluto

Bulma: ¿Acaso los estimabas?

Vegeta: ¡No digas tonterías! eran buenos guerreros... eso es todo

Bulma: Vegeta... ¿quién es Sheena?

Vegeta se puso tenso y miró a Bulma con una mirada de sorpresa

Vegeta: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no les hablé sobre lo que sucedió allá?

Bulma: Note que te pusiste nervioso cuando Shiru la mencionó y parece que te impactó cuando supiste que ese chico Lisandro es hijo suyo... sé que ella peleo con ustedes allá y tu pareces tener un buen concepto de ella, lo que me parece raro, conociéndote... además...

Vegeta: ¿Que cosa?

Bulma: Recuerdo que una vez Goku te gastó una broma sobre "las mujeres de allá" y tú te enfureciste... yo no lo entendí pero ahora estoy viendo claro

Vegeta: ¡No digas tonterías mujer! ¡Esa tal Sheena era una niña cuando la conocí, era casi de la edad de Bra!

Bulma: ¿pero te impactó no es cierto?

Vegeta: Ella era muy parecida a las mujeres saiyajin, pese a su edad era una hábil peleadora y tenía un espíritu combativo... me recordó a mi madre

Bulma se apartó de Vegeta y se quedó mirando el vacío

Bulma: Siempre me preguntaba si había algo que me podías ocultar... tú me contaste todo lo que fuiste y lo que hiciste... no fue fácil... pero yo vi a un hombre distinto contra aquel genocida que conocimos ... pero nunca pude darme cuenta de esto... de lo mucho que te decepcionamos Vegeta

Vegeta: ¿De que estás hablando Bulma?

Bulma: Yo no soy una guerrera... Bra tampoco... Trunks no llega a tu nivel y quizás nunca lo haga... ni siquiera ha alcanzado el nivel de Mirai Trunks... debes estar decepcionado que tu descendencia sea tan débil y quizás sea mi culpa

Vegeta: ¡No hables así! Como puedes llamar descendencia débil a Trunks... además

Bulma: ¡Por eso te impresionó esa mujer! ¡Ella hubiese sido la madre ideal para tus hijos!... solo hace falta ver a Lisandro... seguramente te preguntabas que tan poderoso sería si tuviese sangre saiyajin! ahora que no está Goku, no hay quien te pueda hacer frente, pero te preocupa que tus hijos no puedan igualarte... porque te casaste con una humana como yo... ¡Mírate! ¡Cuando salimos todos piensan que eres mi hermano menor... yo cada día soy más vieja y no he podido darte ni ser lo que tú querías!

Bulma sollozó y Vegeta se acerca y la coge de los hombros

Vegeta: Bulma... es cierto, no pude evitar pensar eso pero te equivocas... tu... me... has hecho... feliz... yo solo vivía para las batallas y tú me hiciste ver la vida de otra forma... yo no podría cambiarte por otra... créeme

Bulma: En serio... ¿no estas tratando de hacerme sentir bien Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¡Claro que no! ¡Se nota que no me conoces!

Bulma: Si tú lo dices...

Vegeta: Bueno... regresa a casa con Bra y Trunks... yo me quedaré aquí por si se presenta algo

Bulma: Bueno... aprovecharé para darle algunos ajustes a la máquina amplificadora para el momento que tengas que transformarte en SSJ4

Vegeta: Olvídate de eso... preocúpate por Bra... ¡Trunks! lleva a tu madre y a tu hermana a casa

Trunks: Está bien... vamos

Los 3 se fueron dejando solo a Vegeta con Shiru. Krilin se fue al Kame House a buscar a A18, Marón y el maestro Roshi acompañado de Yamcha

Shiru: ¿En que piensas Vegeta?

Vegeta: En nada... solo que creo que esto va a ser un enredo de preguntas y respuestas... como la última vez... dime... ¿cómo esta Sheena?

En tanto Pan y Lisandro se encontraban en la torre Karin. Jajirobe les servía de guía

Jajirobe: Bueno... esta es la cocina, más allá es el baño y aquí es el cuarto de los jarrones del tiempo y del espacio

Pan: ¿El cuarto de los jarrones del tiempo y del espacio? ¿Qué es eso?

Jajirobe: Ah... cualquiera que cae allí viaja a través del tiempo y del espacio... fue allí donde Goku entrenó para enfrentar a Pikoro cuando era un niño

Pan: ¿Es algo parecido a la habitación del tiempo?

Jajirobe: No... la habitación del tiempo es un limbo y estas son puertas de entrada a otros mundos... Bueno... veré que hay de comer... espero que el maestro Karin no demore porque ya queda poca comida

Pan: ¿Tienes semillas del ermitaño?

Jajirobe: Si... ya sabes dónde...

Pan y Lisandro fueron donde crecía el arbusto de las semillas... Pan cogió 4 y se las guardó

Lisandro: ¿Que es eso?

Pan: Son las semillas del ermitaño, cuando estas lastimado te la comes y te curas al instante... a mi abuelito le fue muy útil

Lisandro: ¡Las recuerdo!... el Sr. Vegeta le dio una a mis padres cuando lucharon contra Jare, el guerrero legendario de la casa de Teseus

Pan: Parece que tu madre apreciaba mucho al Sr. Vegeta...

Lisandro: Es cierto... bueno... quisiera ver más de cerca esos jarrones... sentí mucha energía en ellos

Ambos entraron nuevamente al salón y miraron los jarrones

Lisandro: ¡Es este! aquí emite una energía, los demás no

Pan: Ten cuidado... habrá que esperar al maestro Karin

Lisandro: No te preocupes... solo lo destaparé

Lisandro destapa el jarrón y ve una luz en el interior

Lisandro: ¡Sorprendente! es como si...

En eso la luz repentinamente crece y Lisandro se siente succionado por el jarrón... Pan corre y lo coge del brazo pero en menos de un segundo ambos son succionados hacia adentro... luego la luz se apaga y todo vuelve a la normalidad... al poco rato entra Jajirobe con algo de comida

Jajirobe: ¡Pan! ¡Lisandro!... a donde se han ido... maleducados... bueno sería una pena desperdiciar esta comida...

En el Santuario de Athena

Saori estaba sentada en su salón... a su lado estaba Jiné, habían pasado una mala noche y se les notaba en la cara... poco a poco fueron llegando los caballeros dorados Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Kiki y Aioros y los caballeros de plata Jabu, Nachi y Ban. Saori al verlos recordó a Geki e Ichi... ambos habían renunciado al santuario y se habían vuelto uno al Canadá y el otro a Medio Oriente, aunque esporádicamente tenían contacto

Saori: Caballeros... ustedes son de mi confianza... por eso están aquí... es hora que les cuente algo que hasta hace poco me enteré y aún no lo tengo del todo claro... Hyoga sabe de esto y ahora lo compartiré con ustedes... Han de saber que la lucha entre el bien y el mal que hemos sobrellevado aún no concluye... en este momento Shiru y Lisandro, el hijo de Ikki han partido a otro mundo... al mundo de Son Goku...

Shun: ¿¡Cómo!?... ¿al mundo de dónde provino Son Goku?... pero... ¿por qué?

Saori: Shun... fue necesario... los motivos inmediatos fueron que nuestras dimensiones se verán alteradas por sucesos que afectaran el equilibrio que debe existir...

"Nosotros somos los guardianes de nuestro mundo... de existir mundos habitados en nuestro universo deben contar con guardianes también, que se encarguen de protegerlos de que el mal emerja o guie a sus habitantes por el camino correcto... deben entender esta guía no como una dictadura que obligue a los seres vivos a un camino que puedan creer correcto, sino como una orientación... siguiendo las enseñanzas de Aquel cuya esencia es el amor... Aquel del cual formamos parte y trata de que seamos mejores... Aquel que conocemos como... Dios"

"Nosotros a quienes ustedes llaman deidades, tratamos de seguir sus enseñanzas... al igual que los kamisamas y kaiosamas en el mundo de Goku... lamentablemente en mundos como el nuestro debemos recurrir a la violencia para frenar el avance del mal... ya ustedes lo han experimentado... esta lucha continuará hasta que evolucionemos, hasta que la raza humana evolucione y cambie, cuando las fronteras no existan y el hombre se de cuenta que es uno con Dios y que el lazo que los une es el amor"

"Es la elevación espiritual el que nos conduce a esa evolución... depende de nosotros poder alcanzarlo... solo lo lograremos cuando nos hayamos dado cuenta que la violencia, el egoísmo y el desamor no nos conduce a nada... lamentablemente para que eso suceda debe pasar un tiempo y así como hay guardianes del bien también los hay del mal que tratan de impedir que eso suceda"

Ikki: Saori... pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que hayas enviado a mi hijo a otro universo?

Saori: Todo a su tiempo Ikki... como les dije la batalla final aún no se libra... existen dimensiones... planos de existencia... la de Goku es una... pero allí se ha roto el equilibrio... con otra dimensión que no es la nuestra... pero que nos afecta... Algo que ustedes no saben es que el tiempo pasa diferente entre ambas dimensiones... pero ahora eso se ha venido cambiando ya que pronto se iniciará la conjunción... tres dimensiones entraran en contacto"

"Debemos prepararnos porque se producirán cambios... en las tres dimensiones se libraran batallas y debemos estar listos para ello... Shiru y Lisandro han sido enviados para advertir y ayudar"

Shun: ¿Pero y nosotros?

Saori: Debemos estar listos para lo peor...

En otro ambiente... Seika aguardaba... ya sabía lo que Saori les estaba diciendo a los demás caballeros... ella esperaba algo mas

Algo que decidiría su destino... y ese algo se acercaba

"Bienvenido... Tanatos"

En Tokio 3

Fue cosa de un instante en que una luz aparece de inmediato y dos figuras caen al suelo... la energía emitida fue captada por NERV

Shigeru: ¡Teniente Katsuragi! ¡Hay una extraña emisión de energía en la ciudad!

Misato: ¿¡Un angel!?

Shigeru: No... no lo sé... no pareció ser un escudo AT... pero la energía ha desaparecido

Misato: Analice su frecuencia y trate de identificarla. Maya... haz el rastreo con el satélite... localiza la zona... Makoto... que una unidad se prepare para salir al lugar... yo iré con ellos... manténgame informada de los resultados

Mientras en esa zona, Lisandro y Pan se reanimaban

Lisandro: Pan... ¿estás bien?

Pan: Si... pero. ¿Dónde estamos?

Lisandro: Parece una ciudad... aunque no veo gente...

Pan: ¡Eres un tonto Lisandro!... ¡debiste hacerme caso! ¡Ahora estamos en otro lugar y ni siquiera saben en mi casa... seguramente pensaran que me he escapado contigo!

Lisandro: Vamos... no te enfades... Jajirobe de repente avisa y nos sacan de aquí. Más bien creo que debemos esperar un poco. Si el portal se abre, seguramente será aquí

Pan: Si... creo que si

Ambos esperaron un buen rato, mientras paseaban por los alrededores... pero de pronto sienten el ruido de helicópteros que se aproximan... en uno de ellos viene Misato

Misato: ¿Estas segura?

Maya: Si... detecto dos presencias... parecen personas que están allí

Misato: Bueno... ya las avistaremos

Mientras Pan y Lisandro al sentir los helicópteros deciden esconderse

Pan: ¿Que hacemos?

Lisandro: Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos... no sé quiénes son, pero lo que menos deseo es meterme en líos con seres de este mundo

Pan: Creo que tienes razón... vámonos. Coge mi mano, nos iremos volando

Lisandro: Vuela bajo para que no nos descubran

En tanto Misato rastreaba la zona

Maya: ¡Misato... las dos presencias desaparecieron! ¡Shigeru dice que hubo una ligera aparición de una energía desconocida y desaparecieron!

Misato: ¡Maldición!... ¡pronto! que los escuadrones se separen y se dispersen en el área. ¡Quiero que rastreen a 10 kilómetros a la redonda! ¡Maya sigue con el rastreo satelital!

Mientras tanto Pan y Lisandro llegaban a unas construcciones al parecer abandonadas y decidieron entrar

Pan: ¡Buena la hemos hecho! ahora como nos encontrarán

Lisandro: Fácil... cuando tus amigos lleguen estoy seguro que los sentirás... ¿no es así?

Pan: Solo si elevan su ki...

Lisandro: Entonces elevaremos los nuestros... aunque yo lo llamo cosmo

?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Pan y Lisandro voltean y ven a una niña de pelo azulado, de ojo castaño intenso, delgada pero con buena figura, de rostro serio, casi inexpresivo, de ojos castaños intensos, aunque enrojecidos "parece haber llorado" pensó Pan

Rei: ¡No me han contestado... identifíquense!

Pan: Este... yo me llamo Pan y el...

Lisandro: ¿Yo me llamo Lisandro y tú?

Rei: Esta zona es propiedad de NERV... no tienen autorización de estar aquí... retírense

Pan: ¡Oye! ¿Eres un robot o que? ¡En este basurero a quien le puede importar quién entra o no! ¿Crees que me voy a robar algo?... ¡¿quizás crees que le voy a quitar su casa a las ratas?! Ni siquiera Giru es tan latoso

Lisandro: Cálmate Pan... ella solo está cumpliendo con lo que cree una obligación... mira... caímos aquí por casualidad eso es todo... nos quedaremos aquí a descansar y luego nos iremos... no temas que no queremos hacerte daño

Rei se quedó sorprendida... en realidad no esperaba una reacción así... y aquellos muchachos parecían tan extraños

Lisandro: No me has dicho tu nombre

Rei: Yo... me llamo Rei Ayanami... ¿no tienen adonde ir acaso?

Lisandro: La verdad es que... no

Rei: ¿Sus padres?

Lisandro: Están muy lejos... más bien estamos a la espera de encontrarnos

Pan: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rei: Aquí vivo...

Lisandro y Pan: ¡¿Vives aquí?!

Rei: Si... es la vivienda que me asigno NERV

Pan: Por lo que te entiendo trabajas para eso que llamas NERV... se ve que quieren mucho a sus trabajadores... pero tú pareces muy joven para trabajar

Rei: Soy la Primera Elegida... Piloto de Evangelion

Pan: ¿Que es eso?

Rei: ¿Acaso no lo saben? Yo nací el año del segundo impacto

Lisandro: ¿Y que es el segundo impacto?

Rei: ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepan? ¿De dónde vienen?

Pan: De muy lejos... allí no pasó eso que dices

Rei: Mientes... el segundo impacto afecto la tierra en su totalidad las 2/3 partes de la humanidad pereció

Pan: ¡No miento!... lo que pasa es...

Lisandro: Pan... ella no comprendería de dónde venimos... dejémoslo así... será mejor irnos... Gracias Rei... nos informaste bien... lamentamos haberte molestado

?: Rei... ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Los 3 voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz... era la voz de Shinji

Shinji: Rei! te estaba buscando... allá no les ha gustado que te vayas de esa manera... pero... y ellos... ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Pan: ¡Hola! yo soy Pan

Lisandro: Y yo soy Lisandro... ¿y tú?

Shinji: Yo... soy Shinji Ikari... ¿que hacen aquí?

Pan: Pues verás... somos...

Lisandro: Somos extranjeros

Shinji: ¿De dónde vienen?

Pan: De la Capital del Norte

Lisandro: De Grecia

Shinji: ¿Que?... pero no se dónde queda esa capital del norte y Grecia se hundió bajo las aguas con el segundo impacto

Lisandro: Pero... ¿cómo se llama este lugar?

Shinji: Tokio 3... ¿Me van a decir de dónde vienen?

En eso suena algo dentro de la habitación de Rei

Rei: Nos están llamando...

Shinji: Creo que debemos volver... hablaremos luego... adiós

Ambos salen y Pan y Lisandro se quedan confusos y dubitativos

Pan: Bueno... ¿qué hacemos?

Lisandro: Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos... me ha despertado la curiosidad sobre eso que llaman NERV, Evangelion y Segundo Impacto... que te parece si averiguamos algo afuera

Pan: Buena idea... vamos

Ambos salen... pero con la idea de regresar... "Después de todo ellos parecen agradables... pero porque una chica tan joven vive en un lugar como este"

 **Fin del capítulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Némesis**

En el templo de Kamisama

Vegeta y Shiru se encontraban dialogando en la Plataforma Celeste... Dende también estaba allí algo preocupado por lo que escuchaba

Vegeta: ¡¿Porque diablos no dijiste eso antes?!

Shiru: Cálmate Vegeta... no tuve opción... solo quería consultártelo primero porque no conozco a tus amigos... además yo no siquiera entiendo lo que me dijo Athena

Dende: La conjunción de mundos o dimensiones... algo va a pasar y evidentemente nos va a afectar... la naturaleza del suceso sencillamente escapa a mi conocimiento

Vegeta: ¡Bah! ¡¿Y desde cuando has sabido algo tú?!... ya les dije que sentía algo raro en el ambiente y eso me parece que tiene que ver con su venida aquí... estoy seguro que tu Athena quiso advertirnos... ahora hay que saber cuál es el otro mundo afectado... ¡¿que estás mirando?!

Shiru: Ejem... no había notado que ahora tienes cola... no la tenías antes

Vegeta: Ah... Los saiyajin de raza pura nacemos con cola... eso nos permite convertirnos en Oazuru... cuando estuve en tu mundo me la habían cortado en una pelea

Shiru: Entiendo... Dende... de las batallas que libraron aquí... ¿hay alguna a la que se hayan enfrentado a alguna entidad maligna?

Dende: De la única que yo recuerdo... no he conocido ser más malvado que Majin Boo...

Mr. Popo: Hay algo que no dabes...

Dende: Que... ¿que es Mr. Popo?

Mr. Popo: Garlick y su hijo... ambos del mundo de la oscuridad

"Hace mucho diempo cuando le dieron la autoridad al brimer Kamisama el tuvo que combetir con Garlick, al derrotarlo Garlick libero a los demonios para destruir la tierra. Kamisama derrotarlo nuevamente y encerrarlo en el mundo de la oscuridad muchos años después su hijo quiso vengarlo pero fue derrotado por Goku y por el Pikoro y finalmente al regresar fue derrotado por Gohan, bero Garlick Jr. es inmortal y quedo atrapado en el mundo de la oscuridad dambien"

Vegeta: ¡ja! conozco la historia... pero Garlick no era más fuerte que un SSJ... no es una amenaza

Shiru: De todos modos habría que estar preparados... quizás la conjunción provoque cambios inesperados

Vegeta: Bah! en el pasado hemos luchado contra enemigos que dimos por muertos y los enviamos de vuelta al infierno... no veo porque ahora será diferente

Dende: pero no hemos vuelto a enfrentar a Garlick...

En Tokio 3...

Pan y Lisandro volvían de su vuelta por la ciudad y habían recogido información sobre el Segundo Impacto... Ni Rei ni Shinji habían vuelto...

Pan: Bueno... creo que debemos esperar... al menos arreglaré esto... me sorprende que alguien viva así... esa niña es una trabajadora o una prisionera

Lisandro: Ummm... por lo que dijo es una piloto de Evangelion... según esto son unidades robóticas con la que combaten a unos monstruos que vienen a la tierra... así que esa niña tripula una de esas cosas y lucha

Pan: me parece que el tal Shinji también... para lo que arriesgan deberían tratarlos mejor... ¿no crees?

Lisandro: Es cierto... o son muy tacaños o no les interesa su piloto... de acuerdo a estas notas... el Segundo Impacto fue causado por un meteorito que cayó en el polo norte y derritió los hielos... sumergió a la tierra bajo las aguas y parte de la humanidad pereció... al cabo de 14 años aparecieron unos monstruos pero de alguna forma la humanidad estaba preparada y aparecieron esos evangelion para luchar contra ellos... quienes los han fabricado es una organización llamada NERV bajo las ordenes de SEELE por encargo de la ONU

Pan: ¿Y por qué no la tripulan gente grande y no unos niños?

Lisandro: No lo sé... la verdad es que solo encontré que los tripulan los nacidos el mismo año del impacto... eso quiere decir que los Evangelion tienen alguna relación con el Segundo Impacto y los monstruos también... pero eso no dicen y la gente no se lo pregunta

Pan: Evidentemente también aquí no existen guerreros como los Guerreros Z o los caballeros del Santuario para que puedan pelear

Lisandro: Evidentemente no...

En tanto en las instalaciones de NERV, Shinji y Rei se enfrentaban a Misato

Misato: ¡¿Que diablos pasa con ustedes?! ¿Por qué abandonaron las instalaciones sin permiso?... ¡están ustedes en evaluación!

Shinji: Lo siento Misato... fui a buscar a Rei

Misato: ¿Y tú Rei?... ¿adónde fuiste?

Rei: A casa

Misato: ¿Que sucedió? yo estaba ausente y sé que estaban con el mayor Gram... ¿qué pasó?

Rei: Pregúnteselo a la tercera elegida

Misato: ¿Asuka? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con el mayor Gram? ¡Maya! ¡Comunícate con Asuka y que vaya a mi oficina!

Misato sale furiosa y Shinji mira a Rei

Shinji: ¡Rei! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ... ¿sabes lo que sucederá ahora?

Pero Rei no contesta y le da la espalda a Shinji

Shinji: Si no te conociera diría que estas molesta por lo sucedido... ¿es el interés del Mayor Gram en Asuka lo que te molesta?

Rei: Debo irme...

Shinji: ¡Respóndeme Rei!

Pero Rei se aleja y sale de la habitación

En tanto Misato espera a Asuka en su oficina pero imprevistamente entra Kaji

Misato: ¿Que deseas Kaji?... espero a Asuka

Kaji: Lo sé... pero venía a decirte dos cosas... la primera es que cuides a los pilotos y a ti también... la segunda es que me despido

Misato: ¿Te vas? pero... que quieres decir... ¿adonde?

Kaji: Solo debo irme... sabes, creo que sobro aquí y no tiene sentido permanecer más aquí

Misato: ¿A qué juegas Kaji?... ¿quién realmente eres tú?

Kaji: Acabo de discutir con el Dr. Ikari... hay cosas que no me gustan... no tardarán en enfrentarse NERV con SEELE... y creo que será el fin de todo

Misato: ¿Que sucede realmente Kaji?... que es realmente SEELE... ¿que tiene que ver la misión norteamericana con todo esto?

Kaji: Eso es algo que yo no sé... pero toma (le da un paquete) esto es para ti... será mejor que descubras la verdad tu misma ya que no tengo el valor para eso... sabes, siempre me creí autosuficiente e indispensable pero al darme cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto me di cuenta de lo pequeño que soy... Adiós Misato... déjame decirte que siempre te quise

Misato: Kaji... espera... yo

Kaji: Déjalo así... despídeme de los demás. Cuídate de SEELE, de Gram y del propio Ikari

Kaji sale y deja a Misato quien se queda intrigada... pero no hace el intento de detenerlo... "yo también te amo Kaji... sé que volverás"... pasaron unos minutos antes de darse cuenta que Asuka estaba al otro lado de la puerta...

Mientras tanto Robson se encontraba con la teniente Miles conversando

Robson: ¿¡Para eso me distrae de mis obligaciones!?... ¿para decirme que no confía en el Mayor Gram?... ¡le recuerdo que Ud. vino aquí para saber lo que paso con los Evas 3 y 4! ¡Especialmente el 4 que fue una inversión de nuestro país y estoy seguro que los japoneses tienen algo que ver en su desaparición!... ¡solo así mantendrían la franquicia de los Evas junto con Alemania!

Miles: No podemos investigar seriamente con prejuicios de ese tipo Dr. Robson... yo estoy avanzando en mis investigaciones y no puedo sacar conclusiones a priori... ¿solo le pregunto que fue lo que hizo tomar al Mayor Gram como parte de este equipo?

Robson: Sus antecedentes, su hoja de servicios es buena, yo diría excelente... ¿pero a que viene todo esto? ¿Le molesta que sea atractivo a las mujeres?

Miles: No... es obvio que no me dirá nada que no se Dr. Robson... lamento haberlo molestado

Miles salió "la verdad es que debería preguntarme también porque eligieron a Robson para que jefature la misión... es un hombre tan ególatra y altanero... será mejor que hable con el Dr. Ikari" Fue en eso que divisa a Kaji

Miles: ¿Sr. Kouji? ¿Como esta? yo soy...

Kaji: La teniente Caroline Miles... si... pertenece a la misión norteamericana... ¿desea algo?

Miles: Si... quería hablar con Ud. unos momentos... ¿puedo?

Kaji: Claro... aunque debo decirle que ya no pertenezco a NERV... ¿podemos hablar fuera de aquí?

Miles: Si... vamos

Mientras Rei se encuentra camino a la salida, en eso una figura le sale al paso... era el Mayor Gram

Mayor Gram: Hola Rei

Rei: Hola

Gram: ¿Por qué te fuiste Rei? teníamos mucho que hacer

Rei: Yo...

Gram: Eres tan callada y enigmática... me gustas, no como Asuka que linda en la paranoia

Gram en eso se acerca y toma a Rei de las manos

Gram: Eres especial Rei... no lo olvides... es por ti que estoy aquí

Rei: Lo sé...

Fue cosa de un instante antes de que los labios de ambos se juntaran... Fue cosa de un instante antes de que se escuchara una voz

Gendou: ¡Rei!

Rei se aleja del Mayor Gram y luego de mirar a Gendou Ikari decide huir de allí... solo quedaron Gendou Ikari y el Mayor Gram que lo miraba irónicamente

Gendou: Esto no me parece que esté dentro de sus atribuciones Mayor Gram... por un momento pensé que la teniente Katsuragi exageraba pero ahora me doy cuenta que no... voy a pedir su relevo de esta misión y le pido que abandone NERV de inmediato

Gram: Es usted quien se excede en sus funciones Dr. Ikari... esta misión es ordenada por el propio SEELE y el presidente Lorentz... su autoridad no excede ni la del Dr. Robson

Gendou: ¿Es que acaso cuando habla de su misión incluye el seducir a las pilotos?

Gram: ¿Quién habla de seducir? es usted quien parece tener un interés en Rei... yo solo veo lo humana que es y las emociones que puede guardar... para usted no es más que un instrumento de su propia ambición, no me venga ahora con su doble moral y ética falsa... yo estoy realmente interesado en ella

Gendou: ¿Y usted piensa que yo voy a permitir que siga inquietándola?

Gram: ¿Le preocupa? es la primera vez que ella manifiesta sensaciones realmente humanas... pero eso a usted no le conviene... siga así Dr. Ikari... no me interesa... pero no interfiera en mi misión... ¡ninguno de los de su equipo! ¡o les pesará!

Gendou por un momento se sintió inquieto ya que la expresión y las reacciones de Gram se estaban poniendo violentas... en un instante varios hombres armados aparecieron apuntando a Gram con sus armas

Gram: ¡Jaja! ¡que pequeño es usted Dr. Ikari! ¡el día que yo quiera hacerle algo... ni siquiera un Eva lo podrá proteger!

Gram abandona el recinto ante la mirada rencorosa de Ikari

En tanto Rei llegaba a su domicilio... esperaba llegar y encontrar un lugar donde llorar, pero allí estaban esos dos desconocidos

Pan: ¡Hola Rei! mira te hemos acomodado tus cosas... espero que no te moleste... ¿te sucede algo?

Lisandro: Tienes cara de querer llorar Rei... ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

Rei: ¡No! ¡Váyanse!

Rei sale de la habitación y se refugia en otro ambiente

Lisandro: ¿Que le pasa?

Pan: Iré a ver... no te muevas de aquí

Pan se aproxima a Rei quien hace caso omiso a su presencia pero no llora solo lágrimas caen de sus ojos

Pan: ¿Que te sucede Rei?

Rei: No puedo decírtelo...

Pan: Te he visto así desde que te conocí... pareces muy infeliz... no creo que eso sea bueno para alguien que recién empieza a vivir

Rei: No sabes nada... yo solo quiero morir

Pan: ¿Tanto sufres Rei? ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? ¿por qué quieres morir?... acaso eres la única que sufres en el mundo

Rei: No es sufrimiento... es mi destino

Pan: ¿Por qué tripulas esos evangelion? ¿Es que los que te contrataron te pusieron eso en la cabeza? ¡Renuncia!

Rei: No... no puedo renunciar... no tengo nada... solo eso...

Pan: Pues deberías buscar otra cosa... ¿pero hay algo más verdad?

Rei: No...

Pan: Mientes... hay algo... de repente crees que tienes algo mas y no sabes que hacer

Pero Rei no contesta... solo queda mirando el vacío

Pan: Mira... yo sé que de repente no tengo derecho a decirte nada ya que recién nos conocemos, pero... hay algo que debes saber... yo no pertenezco a tu mundo... ni Lisandro

Rei: ¿Que quieres decir?

Pan: Mira esto...

En ese instante Pan se eleva por los aires... Rei se queda impasible pero en su interior se sorprendió

Rei: ¿Puedes volar?

Pan: No pareces muy sorprendida...

Rei: En verdad lo estoy

Shinji: ¡Y yo también!

Para sorpresa de todos aparece Shinji que había estado escondida... al punto aparece Lisandro

Lisandro: ¡Pan! ¡¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?! Esto era un secreto

Pan: ¡No sabía que Shinji estaba ahí!... ¿por qué te escondiste?

Shinji: Solo vine a ver a Rei... ¿pero como es que puedes volar?

Lisandro: Es una larga historia...

Mientras en el Santuario de Athena...

Shun se había retirado del Gran Salón y se dirigía a la Casa de Virgo al entrar allí sintió otra presencia... era alguien conocido...

?: Saludos Shun... caballero dorado de Virgo

Shun se puso en guardia, la nueva presencia le resultaba conocida... alguien que había dejado de ver hace mucho tiempo

Shun: No... tu eres

?: Así es yo soy Eo de Scila, General Marino... Prepárate a morir Shun de Virgo

Mientras Saori sintió los cosmos encenderse y se dio cuenta del peligro "ha empezado"

?: ¿Tienes miedo ya Athena?

Saori: ¡¿Quién eres?!

?: ¿No me reconoces? me sorprende... ya que fui yo quien te permitió la entrada a los campos elíseos

Saori: No... no puede ser

?: Yo soy Tanatos... Athena

Saori: ¿¡Cómo es posible!?... tu...

Tanatos: ¿Estaba muerto?... olvidas quien soy... aunque debo decirte que para eso tuve ayuda... de una diosa que tomará tu lugar...

En eso una figura femenina aparece frente a ella... ¡era Seika!

Saori: Pero... ¡Seika!

Seika: No... no me llames así mi querida Saori... ahora soy Némesis... la diosa de la venganza

 **Fin del capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La venganza es mía**

Saori no cabía en su asombro... Seika... ella era la amenaza al Santuario... ¿pero cómo?

Némesis: Sorprendida Saori... es obvio que yo debía representar la venganza... después de lo que me hiciste... tú y tu abuelo

Saori: Pero Seika... tratamos de reparar el daño... yo...

Némesis: Se acabó Athena... ¡tú reinado ya no existe más! en este momento los caballeros dorados están siendo exterminados ... fuiste tonta en alejar a Shiru y a ese aspirante de tu lado... ahora solo cinco te protegen pero dentro de poco no quedará ninguno

Saori: ¿pero cómo?

Tanatos: Sencillo Athena... los guerreros que te combatieron alguna vez están aquí a reclamar la venganza a la que tenemos derecho... tú y tus caballeros nos condenaron a la derrota y a la humillación... pero hemos alimentado nuestro deseo de venganza y eso ha incrementado nuestro poder... Eo de Escila el general marino del Pacifico Sur, Alberick dios guerrero de Asgard, Radamanthys del reino de Hades, Atlas del Signo de Carinakeel caballero de la corona y Jare de la Casa de Teseus han vuelto para cobrar su venganza... y yo he venido para cobrártela a ti...

"Seika la hermana de Pegaso es la reencarnación de Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, era obvio después de lo que hicieron con ella y con Seiya... ahora la Némesis que habitaba dentro de ella ha despertado"

Saori: Todos aquellos que mencionas tenían la maldad en su corazón... es obvio que ahora los utilices... es obvio también que utilizas a Némesis para tus fines... ¿a quién sirves realmente Tanatos?

Tanatos: Estas acabada Athena... no considero un sacrilegio derramar tu sangre... ¡eres más bien una ofrenda!

Jiné: ¡Alto! ¡La Fuerza del Dragón!

El ataque de Jiné cae sobre Tanatos quien solo lo desvía con una mano

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! ¿Así que la cría del dragón Shiru está aquí? pues bien... ¡morirás antes que ella!

Tanatos incrementa su cosmo pero Saori protege a Jiné con el suyo

Saori: ¡Corre Jiné! ¡Únete a los caballeros... prepárate a luchar!

Jiné: ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo abandonarte!

Saori: ¡Yo estaré bien... ve con ellos... pronto!

Jiné elude un nuevo ataque de Tanatos y sale del Salón. Tanatos pierde el interés en ella y mira a Athena

Tanatos: ¡la habrás salvado a ella pero tú no te salvarás!

Un enorme cosmo se abate sobre Saori quien apenas puede soportarlo... en eso una enorme energía rodea a Athena que la protege

Tanatos: ¿Que es esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

Pero no hay respuesta, en eso una enorme figura aparece al lado de Saori... era de rostro azulado, pelo largo y una túnica larga

Tanatos: ¡pero! ¡¿Tú eres...?!

Kiwishin: No pelearemos ahora Tanatos... ya habrá oportunidad pero me llevo a Athena

Kiwishin sujeta en brazos a Saori y desaparece usando su teletransportación ante la impotencia de Tanatos

Tanatos: ¡Maldición!... ¿¡los kaiosamas aquí!?... ¿¡cómo es posible!?... ¡Guerreros de la venganza! ¡Destruyan todo!

Némesis: ¡Alto!... ¿cómo te atreves a dar órdenes en mi presencia Tanatos?

Tanatos: ¿Que?... soy un dios también... de tu mismo nivel Némesis

Némesis: ¡La venganza es mía Tanatos y yo la dirigiré! ¡Encárgate de los caballeros dorados y trata de evitar que los saiyajin lleguen a nosotros! ¡Si los kaiosamas están aquí es obvio que piensan traerlos!

Tanatos: ¿Te preocupas por ellos?... el tal Son Goku ya no existe y el llamado Vegeta no me llega ni a los talones

Némesis: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jare lo que pasó al subestimarlos?... debemos estar listos para todo... ¡Ve y haz lo que te he dicho!

Tanatos sale del salón mientras Némesis se sienta en el trono... "bien... esto ahora es mío... se acabó tu reinado Athena"

Tokio 3

Lisandro terminaba de hablar con Shinji y Rei, contándoles como habían llegado pero les omite que el venía de un mundo diferente al de Pan y sus verdaderas capacidades

Shinji: Es realmente increíble... ¿cómo es que pertenecen a otra dimensión?

Lisandro: Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti... pero bueno... cuéntame tú ahora que es eso de los Evangelion

Shinji le cuenta lo sucedido desde que el empezó como piloto y las batallas libradas

Lisandro: ¿Así que esos monstruos con quienes luchan ustedes los llaman ángeles? en mi mundo tenemos otro concepto de ellos

Shinji: Bueno... en realidad existía otro concepto de ellos antes pero eso cambió... ellos quieren exterminarnos

Lisandro: ¿Que tienen que ver ellos con el Segundo Impacto?

Shinji: Ellos lo provocaron

Pan: Eso me suena raro... ¿por qué atacan acá solamente?

Shinji: Ellos tratan de llegar al dogma central donde se encuentra Adan... el primer ángel

Lisandro: Todo esto me suena extraño... aunque no más extraño que otras batallas que conozco... bueno... ¿podremos quedarnos, mientras nos encuentran?

Shinji: Porque no vienen a mi casa ahora... podemos hacer espacio

Lisandro: Gracias... pero creo que no debemos dejar a Rei sola

Shinji: Vamos ahora... para que conozcan a Asuka y a Misato, vamos Rei... después la acompañarán acá... mañana podemos ir a la escuela

Pan: ¡Claro! podremos conocer más... así no estaremos tan aburridos

Los 4 salieron hacia la casa de Misato... al llegar encontraron un ambiente tenso... Misato estaba medio embriagada y Asuka encerrada en su habitación con un humor de los diablos

Misato: ¡Shinji! que haces... a quienes has traído...

Shinji: Este... hola Misato... sucede algo

Misato: ¡Que crees!... tu padre está hecho un basilisco, parece algo que paso entre Rei y el mayor Gram... me llamó la atención por no vigilarla... y encima discutí con Asuka... probablemente se vaya... debe estar empacando sus cosas... ¿quiénes son tus amigos?... ¿Rei?... ¿oye que fue lo que pasó?

Shinji corre hacia el cuarto de Asuka y ella se encontraba echada en su cama pero había alistado una maleta

Asuka: ¡Que quieres idiota! ¿Por qué entras a mi cuarto así?

Shinji: ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Asuka: ¡La teniente Katsuragi cree que es mi madre! ¿Acaso ella puede decirme como debo comportarme? ¡No pienso quedarme aquí y soportarla!

En eso aparece Lisandro quien llama a Shinji

Lisandro: Creo que mejor nos vamos Shinji... eh... hola (¡que bonita!)

Asuka: ¿Quién eres? ¿Es que piensan que mi habitación es zona de reuniones?

Lisandro: (que carácter) Lo siento... solo me despedía de Shinji

Shinji: Lo siento Lisandro... tal vez otro día... ¿nos veremos mañana en la escuela?

Lisandro: Si... claro... adiós... ¡adiós pelirroja!

Cuando Lisandro sale Asuka se levanta rápidamente y lo intercepta

Asuka: Este... lo siento... no quise ser grosera... porque no te quedas un rato...

Lisandro: Gracias... pero creo que debo irme... además no estoy solo

Asuka: ¿Quién más ha venido? ¡Ah! eres tu niña modelo... ¿y quién eres tú?

Pan: Me llamo Pan...

Asuka: ¡Jajá! ¡Que raro nombre!... ¿de dónde vienes?

Pan: De muy lejos, ¿tú eres Asuka? tu nombre sí que es gracioso...

Asuka: ¡Oye!

Lisandro: ¡Vámonos!... adiós Shinji... un placer en conocerte Asuka... adiós...

Los tres salen y Asuka se queda mirando a Shinji

Asuka: ¡Baka!

Momentos después Asuka se escondía en su habitación...

Mientras en algún lugar de Tokio 3, Kaji y Caroline conversaban, ambos ya se tuteaban y se reían

Caroline: Eres divertido Kaji... pero dime, ¿por qué dejas NERV?

Kaji: Incompatibilidades...

Caroline: ¿Es solo eso...?

Kaji: Creo que tú puedes estar mejor enterada. ¿Acaso no eres de la CIA?

Caroline: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kaji: Yo también trabajo en el ramo... hice averiguaciones... se de cada uno de ustedes... incluso del Mayor Gram...

Caroline: Según mis reglas debería matarte... pero eres demasiado simpático... quizás podamos trabajar juntos... háblame de Gram

Kaji: Por lo visto no sabes mucho de el...

Caroline: No...

Kaji: ¿Has oído hablar de la Hermandad de la Campana?

Caroline: No... Espera un poco... ¿no es una leyenda?

Kaji: Si... la leyenda de la Campana de Bronce*. Hace muchos años fue forjada y su sonido puede abrir puertas... por lo menos es lo que dicen... se dice también que se formó un grupo de devotos de la campana... esta secta secreta subsistió al paso de los siglos y sobrevivió al segundo impacto...

Caroline: ¿Entonces la secta existe?... ¿me estás diciendo que...?

Kaji: Si... es probable que el Mayor Gram sea miembro de ese grupo

Caroline: ¿Y que buscan?

Kaji: No lo sé... solo sé que tienen una fuerte influencia en las esferas de poder y no me extrañaría que también en SEELE aunque sus intereses podrían ser antagónicos

Caroline: Quizás pueda averiguar algo sobre eso... ¿crees que podamos trabajar juntos Kaji?

Kaji: Será un placer...

Mientras en la Plataforma Celeste...

Gohan y Uub llegan al templo, en los últimos minutos habían habido cambios en el clima y no le parecía natural

Gohan: Hola... ¿ya regresó Pan?

Shiru: Aun no... ni Lisandro

Uub: Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos... iré a ver abajo

Uub se va hacia abajo. Shiru estaba empezando a preocuparse "no debí dejar que se vaya"

Vegeta: ¡Algo está pasando... están destruyendo una ciudad!

Gohan: ¡Maldición! es la capital del Norte... Trunks está empezando a pelear! pero no puedo... un momento... es... ¡el ki de Garlick Jr.!

Dende: ¡Lo sabía! ¡él tenía que aparecer!

Vegeta: ¡Yo iré para allá!

Gohan: ¡Iré contigo!

Vegeta: ¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda?... ¡tú quédate con Shiru... quizás aparezcan Pan y el otro chico y necesiten ayuda... yo me basto con esa escoria!

Vegeta sale volando, mientras Gohan y Shiru se quedan en el templo

Shiru: Vegeta sigue igual de cuando lo conocí

Gohan: pero tiene razón... no me gusta la desaparición de Pan y Lisandro...

Shiru: ¿Crees que Vegeta no necesitará ayuda?

Gohan: Aunque la necesitara no la pediría

Shiru: me imagino que si... ¿alcanzó el nivel de tu padre?... ¿el de SSJ3?

Gohan: Si... y algo mas

En tanto en el Santuario...

Hyoga siente el cosmo de Shun elevarse y acude al santuario hacia la casa de Acuario, de pronto siente el cosmo de Jabu, Nachi y Ban estallar "están peleando también... ese terrible cosmo que sentí también en el Gran Salón... ¿de quién era? me resulta conocido y el cosmo de Saori ya no está... ¿será nuestro fin?"

En tanto Jabu resistía el ataque de un enemigo formidable que parecía jugar con ellos... Nachi lanzaba si postrer ataque... antes de recibir un impacto terrible que le arrebató también la vida...

Jabu: ¡Nachi! ¡Nooo!

?: ¡Jajá! ¡Que divertido!... ya había olvidado lo débiles que son los caballeros de plata

Ban: ¡Lo pagarás! ¡Poder del León de Plata!

El ataque de Ban va directo hacia el extraño quien fácilmente lo esquiva y contraataca. El ataque impacta de lleno en Ban quien también cae con la armadura destrozada y sin vida...

Jabu: No... no puede ser...

?: ¡Jaja! acabo de liquidar a 10 caballeros de bronce en menos de 10 segundos y ahora a dos caballeros de plata... ¿cómo te mataré para que sea más divertido?

Hyoga: ¡Detente!

?: Vaya... Signus... que alegría encontrarte nuevamente...

Hyoga: ¡No puede ser!... ¿tú eres...?

?: Me reconoces Hyoga? ¡Soy tu némesis!

Hyoga: ¡Alberick! ¡Dios guerrero de Asgard!... ¡no es posible! ¡tu...!

Alberick: Si, yo estaba muerto pero he regresado Hyoga... ¡ahora estas envejecido y aunque portes la armadura dorada, estas acabado!

Hyoga: ¡Jabú! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Jabu: Pero...

Hyoga: ¡No discutas!... ¡ve con los otros... evacuen el santuario... que nadie los enfrente!... ¡vayan por distintas direcciones y esperen el llamado! ¡No permitas que nadie más muera!

Jabu huye mientras Hyoga encara a Alberick

Alberick: ¡Solo prolongas su agonía Hyoga... su fin es inevitable pero eso no lo verás!

En tanto en Tokio 3...

Lisandro y Pan acompañando a Rei se dirigen a la escuela... fue un día algo aburrido para ellos pero conocieron a Hikari y a Keisuke y a los demás compañeros de Shinji... Asuka fue más sociable con Lisandro... tratando de evitar que las demás féminas de la escuela le ganen la partida

Lisandro: Oye Asuka... ¿por qué pelearon ayer Misato y tú?

Asuka: ¡Esa tonta de Misato! cree que es mi madre... ¿alguna vez te ha atraído alguien o te has enamorado?

Lisandro: No... bueno... no he tenido tiempo... es que he tenido muchas ocupaciones... pero he tratado de tener buenas amistades... tengo muchos amigos

Asuka: ¿Y amigas?

Lisandro: Si... también...

Asuka: ¿Alguna en especial?

Lisandro: No... la verdad no... mi amiga más cercana es muy bonita pero la quiero como una hermana... prácticamente nos criamos juntos... hace poco conocí a Pan y nos entendemos bien... ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Asuka: Eres muy apuesto... creo que un chico como tú puede ser muy acosado

Lisandro: ¿Eso pasa contigo?

Asuka: Pues si... creí que me entenderías

Lisandro: Te entiendo... pero creo que deberías centrarte también en otras cosas

Asuka: ¿A que te refieres? ¿A los estudios? ¡Te cuento que estoy en esta escuela de parvulos por caprichos de NERV... yo soy egresada universitaria!

Lisandro: Si se nota que eres inteligente... pero me refería a otra cosa... noto que tienes muchos conflictos internos... deberías tratar de superarlos por ti misma

Asuka: ¿Eres sicoanalista?... ¡yo no tengo traumas! que te contó el estúpido de Shinji

Lisandro: Nada

Asuka: ¿Shinji no te hablo de mí?

Lisandro: Solo te mencionó... ¿había alguna razón en especial para que me hablara de ti?

Asuka: No... bueno... ¿eso es lo que crees? ¿Que soy una persona traumada?

Lisandro: Hable de conflictos no de traumas... eres hermosa Asuka además de inteligente y capaz... pero me da la impresión que insistes en estar en competencia con los demás... ¿qué tienes que demostrar? A los demás... nada... ellos ya saben de lo que eres capaz... ¿tal vez a ti misma?

Asuka: ¡Basta!... ¡oye me acerque a ti para ser tu amiga! ¡no para que me sicoanalizaras!... ¡lo que pasa es que me envidian y me tienen celos!... ¡Misato me llamó la atención por intimar con el mayor Gram! ¡Ella se muere de celos porque el ni la miró!

Lisandro: Vaya... que raro... Misato es hermosa... pero... ¿no crees que ese tal Gram no debería estar intimando con una chica tan joven?

Asuka: ¡No soy una niña!... ¡además Steve es una persona agradable y madura y no es ningún viejo!

Lisandro: Bueno... cada quien es dueño de su vida... pero deberías pensar en la personas que te rodean ... lo que tú puedes llamar envidia o celos... quizás tan solo es una sincera preocupación y cariño hacia ti...

Asuka se quedó callada... era obvio que este chico la conocía con solo mirarla... quiso decir algo pero... había algo que... la apaciguaba

Ambos salieron y en el camino se les une Pan y Shinji

Pan: Oye... (en voz baja) Asuka parece una persona difícil... me recuerda al Sr. Vegeta... ¿cómo la dominaste?

Lisandro: Es una de las ventajas del cosmo... tú lo liberas muy violentamente... yo lo hago en forma apacible y puedo transmitir paz y tranquilidad... ¿Dónde está Rei?

Pan: Salió primero... ¡allá va!

Lisandro: No había notado que te quedara tan bien tu uniforme

Pan: ¿Lo crees?... por suerte Rei y yo somos de la misma talla... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti y Shinji... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Lisandro: De un amigo suyo llamado Touji... fue tripulante de un Eva y ahora está hospitalizado... quedamos en ir a verlo de acá a un rato

Rei se dirigía por la calle a unos cuantos metros de la escuela... de pronto se detiene y voltea hacia los chicos que salían... no se percató que un auto se acercaba a ella

?: Aquí lince... objetivo a la vista... nos aproximamos... ¿procedemos?

radio: Afirmativo... ejecutar el plan establecido... eliminar cualquier oposición externa

?: Solo hay niños cerca... procedamos

El auto se detuvo y de el emergieron 4 hombres... uno de ellos se acerca a Rei

?: ¿Rei Ayanami?

Rei: Si...

?: Tenemos ordenes de SEELE de llevarte con nosotros... sube

Rei: Reconozco la autoridad de SEELE pero yo dependo de NERV y del Dr. Ikari... ¿sabe el algo de esto?

?: ¡Lo sabrás después... sube!

Rei: ¿Puedo ver sus órdenes escritas?

?: ¡No tenemos tiempo... sube!

Rei: No

?: Muy bien... si lo quieres así

El hombre sujeta el brazo de Rei y la empuja violentamente hacia el auto... en cosa de un instante el hombre terminó en el suelo... por un golpe de Pan

Pan: ¡Oye!... ¿¡son ustedes sordos o un grupo de pervertidos!?... ¡ella dijo que no iba a subir así que lárguense!

El hombre no contestó se incorporó y lanzó un puñetazo a Pan pero ella solo hizo un ligero movimiento y esquivo el golpe y le aplicó un puñetazo en el estómago y casi simultáneamente pateo en la cara a otro hombre que se le lanzó encima. Uno de los hombres saco un arma pero fue inmediatamente neutralizado por Lisandro quien le arrebata el arma y lo derriba y luego en un rápido movimiento pone fuera de combate al último

Misato: ¡Alto!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Misato con un arma en la mano y acompañada de dos hombres con armas automáticas

Misato: ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?... ¿con que derecho atacan a estos niños?

Uno de los hombres se incorpora y se dirige a Misato

?: ¡Venimos por órdenes de SEELE... debemos llevarnos a Rei Ayanami... no interfiera!

Misato: ¡Ella pertenece a NERV! ¡y no tengo conocimiento de esas órdenes... si SEELE quiere hablar con la piloto solo tiene que pedirlo, no enviar a matones a secuestrarla!... ¡están detenidos!

?: ¡Ni lo intente teniente! ¡Mire allá!

Misato elevo la vista y vio a un grupo de tiradores con armas automáticas en dos autos

?: ¿Quiere iniciar una masacre? recuerde que hay niños cerca...

Misato: ¡Miserables!

?: Bueno con su permiso... me llevaré a la piloto

Pero al dar un paso, Pan se le puso al frente protegiendo a Rei

?: ¡Apártate niña!

Pan: ¡Apártame tu!... ¡si te atreves!

Misato: ¡Si toca un pelo de la cabeza de esa niña se la volare a Ud. primero!

En ese momento Lisandro sujeta a uno del cuello impidiéndole moverse

Lisandro: ¡Y yo le romperé el cuello a su compañero si sus amigos disparan!

Pan: ¡Y le juro que si sus amigos disparan será su último movimiento! (les lanzaré un fireball si hacen eso)

El hombre analizó la situación y vio que era insostenible ya que la amenaza de disparar a los chicos no había surtido efecto y se jugaba la vida en eso

?: De acuerdo... nos vamos... pero no olvidaré esto teniente... ni tampoco a ustedes niños... será mejor que empiecen a sentir miedo... a mí nadie me amenaza!

Pero Pan lo mira... tratando de imitar la mirada de Trunks y de Vegeta

Pan: Eres tu quien debe temerme... sabandija

El hombre desconcertado sube al auto mientras hace una señal y los 3 autos se retiran

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

* * *

 *** Extraído de la serie "El Vengador" de la saga "El festival de los robots"... un anime de los 80**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Una lucha desesperada**

Tokio 3

Los muchachos de la escuela se quedaron impresionados... no tanto por el intento de secuestro de Rei... sino por la intervención de los recién llegados... el primero en correr hacia ellos fue Shinji

Shinji: ¡Pan! ¡Lisandro!... eso estuvo... ¡increíble!

Kensuke: ¡Sí! por suerte lo filmé todo... ¡tengo que volver a verlo para creer que ambos voltearon a 4 gorilas armados solo con sus manos!

Asuka sin apresuramiento también se había acercado junto con Hikari

Asuka: ¡Vaya!... Además de sicoanalista veo que eres peleador Lisandro

Lisandro: No exageren...

Asuka: Me pregunto si hubieses actuado igual por cualquiera de nosotras y no solo por la niña modelo

Lisandro: ¡Que tonterías dices!... además quien primero intervino fue Pan

Hikari: Pero estuviste increíble...

Misato: Esperen... ¿de qué diablos están hablando?... ¿es que fueron ustedes quienes golpearon a esos hombres?... un momento... ¿no estuvieron en mi casa anoche?

Lisandro: Si... ¿no te acuerdas?

Asuka: No lo creo... el grado de alcohol obstaculiza la memoria

Misato: ¡Asuka... cállate!

Asuka: No estamos en NERV teniente... además solo digo la verdad

Lisandro: ¡No empiecen a pelear ustedes!... Asuka... me dijiste que ya no eres una niña... entonces no actúes como tal

Shinji: Creo que lo importante es Rei ahora

Misato: Es cierto... ¿que te dijeron Rei?

Rei: Solo que venían con órdenes de SEELE para que vaya con ellos

Misato: Eso es extraño... (Dirigiéndose a los guardias) traigan un vehículo y llamen a escoltas... ustedes vendrán conmigo

Asuka: Siento decepcionarla teniente... pero voy a acompañar a mi amiga a ver a Touji

Misato: ¡Esto no es un juego Asuka! ... esos hombres estaban dispuestos a matar por llevarse a Rei

Asuka: Tú lo has dicho... a Rei... no a mí... llévatela a ella... seguramente la necesitan para que dicte una conferencia o de discursos... o quizás para amenizar alguna reunión

Misato: ¡Ya estas colmando mi paciencia Asuka!... ¡vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que arrastrarte!

Shinji: ¡Misato!... porque no vas con Rei... nosotros queremos ver a Touji... Lisandro y Pan nos acompañarán

Lisandro: ¡¿O mejor porque no vamos todos?!... total... está en el camino

Misato: Eso puede ser... bien aquí están los vehículos... suban

Todos subieron, en un vehículo fueron Rei, Misato, Keisuke y Pan, quien muy a su disgusto vio como en otro habían subido Lisandro con Asuka, Hikari y Shinji. Le molestaba que Asuka se le apegara tanto a Lisandro además que parecía tenerle más paciencia que a los demás, pero era lo mejor... no podía dejar a Rei sola

Misato: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pan: Me llamo Pan

Misato: Lindo nombre... fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a ese hombre

Pan: (si supiera)... ah... si claro... debía proteger a Rei

Misato: ¿Desde cuándo se conocen tú y Rei?

Pan: Desde ayer...

Misato: ¿Hace poco has llegado?

Pan: Si...

Misato: Me imagino que te habrán entrenado tus padres... deben ser muy buenos artemarcialistas

Pan: Lo son... pero a mí más me entrenó mi abuelito

Misato: ¿Era bueno también?

Pan: El mejor del Uni... del mundo... el entrenó también a mi padre

Misato: ¿Y cómo se llama?

Pan: Se llama... se llamaba Son Goku

"Son Goku... extraño nombre... pero me suena familiar" nadie notó el estremecimiento de Rei "Son Goku... Son Goku... Ka... ka... roto"

Capital del Norte...

Vegeta llego rápidamente a ver lo sucedido... había ruinas por todas partes y gente huyendo desordenadamente... preocupado se dirigió a su casa... estaba incendiándose

Vegeta: Pero... que significa esto... ¡Trunks! ¡Bulma! ¡Bra!...

?: Te esperábamos príncipe de los saiyajin

Vegeta voltea y ve a 5 figuras suspendidas en el aire... eran monstruosos... pero parecían poderosos

Vegeta: ¿¡Ustedes sucias sabandijas ocasionaron esto!?

?: ¡Jaja! ¿Preocupado saiyajin? yo soy Morlock, ellos son mis lugartenientes Jan, Sori, Kan y Tot. ¡Soy comandante de las fuerzas del gran Garlick Jr. el inmortal!

Vegeta: ¿Acaso pretendes impresionarme con tus títulos, escoria?... ¿dónde está mi familia?

Morlock: Pues... quizás estén muertos... exterminamos toda resistencia... ¡y ahora tú sigues!

Los 4 lugartenientes se lanzaron contra Vegeta en una rápida sucesión de golpes que descolocaron a Vegeta. El los elude con dificultad, pero consigue reponerse y contraatacar... esta vez hace retroceder a los lugartenientes de Morlock pero en eso Morlock lo ataca con gran velocidad golpeándolo y derribándolo

Morlock: ¡Jajaja! ¡Veo que la pelea será divertida saiyajin!

Vegeta: ¡No te alegres tanto basura!.. ¡Que ni siquiera estoy calentando!

Mientras al pie de la torre Karin, Uub conversa con Upa y el maestro Karin quien le dice que Pan y Lisandro han subido a la torre con Jajirobe... pero en eso sienten la pelea que se inicia y casi inmediatamente sienten presencias que se acercan a ellos

Uub: ¡Pronto Upa! ¡Evacua tu aldea! ¡Maestro Karin! ¡Suba a la torre y protéjala!

Mientras todos corrían estalla un estruendo y las tiendas comienzan a incendiarse... de las llamas emergen 3 figuras que se dirigen hacia Uub

Uub: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

?: ¿Así que tú eres el poderoso Uub? ¡Yo soy Jemal comandante del gran Garlick Jr. el Inmortal! ¡Ellos son Madrock y Tukmoc... hemos venido a destruir la torre Karin y a ti con ella!

Los 3 contendientes se lanzan contra Uub quien a duras penas contiene sus ataques "son poderosos... lo que sabía de los demonios que servían a Garlick... no eran tan fuertes"

Mientras en el templo de Kamisama, unas figuras se acercan volando hacia sus ocupantes

Gohan: ¡Lo sabía!... son enemigos

Ocho guerreros aterrizan en la Plataforma Celeste. Gohan y Shiru toman posición

Gohan: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

?: ¡Vaya... así que el pequeño Gohan ha crecido... me alegro... así mi venganza será completa!

Gohan: ¿Garlick?... ¿eres tú?

Garlick: ¿Me veo algo cambiado verdad?... ¡mis poderes son mayores aun... más de lo que te imaginas y tú ya no puedes enfrentarme! ¡Ellos son Ladac, Rob, Sigma, Yango, Lin, Gedack y Mustac guerreros escogidos para hacerles conocer los terrores del infierno! ¡Ustedes destruyan todo! ¡Acaben con el nuevo Kamisama y liberen la niebla del mal!... ¡Yo me quedaré aquí viendo como mueres Gohan... solo te daré el golpe final!

Shiru: ¡A mi armadura de Libra!

De pronto la armadura de Libra se materializa y rodea el cuerpo de Shiru cubriéndolo

Garlick: ¡No te conozco! ¿Quién eres tú?

Shiru: ¡Soy el dragón Shiru... caballero dorado de Libra... te enfrentarás a mí también y conocerás el poder de los caballeros del santuario de Athena!

Garlick: ¡Si quieres morir también caballero dorado, será un placer otorgártela! ¡Ataquen!

Los 7 guerreros se lanzan contra ambos defensores. Gohan se transforma en SSJ y contiene los ataques de 4 guerreros mientras que Shiru contiene a tres.

Santuario de Athena

Shun se enfrentaba a Eo de Escila quien utilizaba sus ataques de las bestias contra el... pero Shun recreaba la cadena de Andrómeda alcanzando el séptimo sentido

Shun: Es inútil... ahora domino el séptimo sentido de aquella vez que nos enfrentamos

Eo: ¡Que tonto eres! ¡Crees que no lo sabía... mira esto!

En eso eleva su cosmo y alcanza el séptimo sentido

Shun: ¡¿Tú también?!

Eo: ¡Así es Shun de Virgo... no creas que estamos al mismo nivel... mis poderes se han incrementado mucho más de lo que te imaginas! ¡Prueba esto... Bestia Cósmica!

El ataque fue rápido para Shun quien no puede eludirlo... siente un terrible choque que lo lanza contra los muros de la casa de Virgo destrozándolas

Eo: ¡jajaja! lo ves Shun... se acabó... me pregunto si Shaka hubiese sido mejor rival

Shun: ¡No cantes victoria... Constelación Andrómeda!

El ataque impacta en Eo quien para la sorpresa de Shun permanece en pie...

Eo: Lo ves Shun... es imposible... te has superado, es cierto, fue buena técnica... pero no basta... ya no basta

Shun se queda desconcertado ... pero no se había quedado sin opciones pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había sucedido ... ya no sentía el cosmo de Athena ... pero Eo ... el lo había derrotado antes ... como regresó ... como se hizo más fuerte?

Mientras Kiki desalojaba del Santuario a los caballeros y algunas familias que vivían ahí, pero de pronto siente esa terrible presencia... de pronto la casa de Aries se derrumba a sus ojos

Kiki: ¡Pero... que ha sucedido!

?: ¿Así que tú eres Kiki? ¡jaja! el discípulo de Mu a quien yo derroté

Kiki: ¿Quién eres?

?: ¡Mi nombre es Radamanthys... soy el espectro más poderoso del Hades... libre mi postrer batalla contra Kanon de Géminis... pero el no ha podido regresar... y yo sí... a destruir el santuario! ¡Y comenzaré con la casa de Aries y su guardián!

Kiki: ¡Te equivocas... seré yo quien te venza!

Radamanthys: ¿Eso crees?... ¡pues muere! ¡Espectro Mortal!

El ataque fue de improviso... pero lo raro fue que Kiki pareció no sentirlo... de pronto una enorme fuerza lo lanza lejos hiriéndolo

Radamanthys: ¡Jaja! ¡que fácil... a los caballeros dorados ya no los hacen como antes!

Kiki: ¡Esto apenas comienza... Revolución Estelar!

Pero el ataque pasa y parece no afectar en nada a Radamanthys

Radamanthys: ¡Jaja! ¡me reafirmo... a los caballeros dorados no los hacen como antes... Ataque espectral!

Kiki nuevamente herido es lanzado lejos "no... puedo sentirlo... es como si no estuviera aquí... no puedo rendirme... Seiya ni Mu lo hubiesen hecho"

Mientras Ikki, había abandonado el Santuario siguiendo las instrucciones... corre hacia su casa... pero en eso un disparo le cae cerca

Ikki: ¿Quién eres? ¡Manifiéstate ante un caballero dorado!

?: No me reconoces Ikki... me extraña... no fue así como nos presentamos

"esa voz"... inconfundible y más aún cuando se presentó... la armadura negra y aquel rostro sarcástico...

Ikki: ¡Jare!... tu... ¡no es posible!

Jare: Así es Ikki... nos volvemos a ver... la venganza me ha traído a ti... es hora de que arreglemos cuentas... luego lo haré con tu linda esposa... recuerda que me interrumpieron... es una lástima que la bestia saiyajin no este para arreglar cuentas con el

Ikki: ¡A mi armadura de Leo!

La armadura de Leo aparece y cubre a Ikki quien se prepara para luchar

Jare: ¡Jaja! así que ya eres un caballero dorado... pues bien eso hará esta lucha más interesante... ¡Golpe de Minotauro!

El ataque arrasó con todo alrededor de Ikki que a duras penas lo esquiva

Ikki: ¡Las alas del fénix!

El ataque es esquivado fácilmente por Jare quien contraataca impactando en Ikki, derribándolo violentamente

Jare: Tal y cual como aquella vez Ikki... solo que ahora estas viejo y reblandecido... tus ataques no significan nada para mi

Ikki: ¿Que es lo que quieren?

Jare: Venganza Ikki... en este momento tu diosa ha sucumbido y Némesis toma su lugar... el Santuario nos pertenece y tu vida también... te elegí a ti para mi venganza... y cada caballero dorado ha sido entregado a un guerrero consagrado a Némesis y a Tanatos

Ikki: ¿Tanatos? ¿Némesis? ... ¡pero Tanatos murió en los Campos Elíseos!... ¿quién es Némesis?

Jare: Némesis es la hermana de Seiya el Pegaso... durante todo este tiempo ha dormido en su interior... los sufrimientos ocasionados por el santuario alimentaron su deseo de venganza y ahora ha renacido

Ikki: ¿Pero cómo es que ustedes...?

Jare: Tanatos es el amo de la muerte... el nos trajo de allí y nos consagró a Némesis

Ikki: Pero... ¿quién trajo a Tanatos?

Jare: Buena pregunta... pero es algo que no me he hecho

Ikki: ¡Tal como en el pasado... no sabes a quien sirves!

Jare: Pues no he venido a aclarar mis dudas contigo... ¡prepárate!

Jare vuelve a atacar a Ikki quien alcanza el séptimo sentido y se mantiene allí para atacar a Jare...

Mientras en otro lado Aioros acudía a ayudar a su madre cuando de pronto recibe un ataque sorpresivo que esquiva y enfrenta a su oponente

Aioros: ¿Quién eres?

?: ¡Jaja! ¿Así que eres un caballero dorado?... yo soy Atlas del Signo de Carinakeel.

Aioros: Te recuerdo... luchaste a favor del Febo Abel como caballero de la corona... ¿a quién sirves ahora?

Atlas: Ahora sirvo a la venganza... sirvo a Némesis... y serás tú quien satisfaga la mía... ¡Corona de Fuego!

El ataque es esquivado por Aioros quien ataca a Atlas con varias técnicas que este esquiva con facilidad

Atlas: ¡jaja!... no te sirve muchacho... mi poder es superior al de un caballero dorado... lo era al servir a Abel y ahora mis poderes se incrementaron gracias a Némesis... antes necesitaron a 3 caballeros dorados para abatirme... ¡ahora tu solo no podrás conmigo!

Tokio 3

Después de ver a Touji... Asuka, Rei y Shinji se fueron con Misato... Pan y Lisandro recibieron permiso para esperarlos en la casa de Misato junto con Hikari...

Hikari: Que les parece si preparamos algo para su regreso... estoy segura que les encantará

Lisandro: Yo prepararé algo especial... soy buen cocinero... ¿cómo que se les ocurre?

Pan: Quizás algo que ayude a que Misato y Asuka fumen la pipa de la paz... ¿por qué pelean?

Hikari: Bueno... es algo complicado... lo que pasa es que Asuka... tu sabes... es hermosa y llamó la atención del Mayor Gram... de la misión norteamericana que llegó hace poco... parece que ambos están enamorados

Pan: ¿No es muy joven Asuka para estar en esos problemas?... por lo que entiendo el tal Gram no es un jovencito

Lisandro: ¿Gram?... oye... no fue ese el nombre que dio Misato cuando habló del problema de Rei

Pan: Si... ahora que lo mencionas... Misato en el auto le hablaba a Rei sobre Gram pero ella no respondía... parece que el padre de Shinji los pilló juntos

Lisandro: Oye eso suena raro... ¿Gram está interesado en Rei o en Asuka? a mí me parece eso otra cosa

Pan: Por eso Rei ha estado llorando estos dos días... ¿Shinji tiene un padre en NERV?

Hikari: Si... el es el jefe de NERV... el Dr. Gendou Ikari

Pan: ¿Y por qué Shinji no vive con él?

Hikari: Es una historia larga... parece que él no quiere a Shinji... lo dejo apenas murió su madre... se podía pensar que su intención era ayudar a la humanidad dirigiendo a NERV a la cual se dedicó en cuerpo y alma pero su trato a Shinji desde que lo hizo traer a sido malo... imagínense que apenas llegó ni lo saludo solo lo quiso obligar a subir a un Eva para que pelee contra un ángel y al final lo hizo

Pan: Que hombre más malo... ¡pese a todo mi abuelito siempre me protegía!

Lisandro: Bueno... hay padres y padres seguramente ese hombre debe tener sus propias motivaciones y no podemos juzgarlo sin conocerlo... ¿me pasas la sal?

En tanto en las instalaciones de NERV... Robson discutía con Gendou Ikari y Fuyutsuki

Robson: ¡Y le advierto que este comportamiento solo dificulta mi trabajo! ¡Tenga por seguro que SEELE sabrá cada cosa que pasó! ¡Son ustedes una sarta de incompetentes que solo pierden el tiempo en sus asuntos personales cuando aquí nos jugamos el destino de la humanidad! ¡Ni siquiera tienen una excusa convincente al haber perdido la Lanza de Longinus!

Gendou: Cálmese Robson... Ud. no ha demostrado nada de lo que supuestamente vino a probar pese a las facilidades que se les ha dado... sus asistentes están en otras cosas especialmente el Mayor Gram cuyo interés parecen ser las pilotos y no a lo que vino y usted solo repite el discurso de SEELE... mis excusas a SEELE solo se las doy a ellos y no a usted.

Fuyutsuki: Hemos elevado una queja formal a SEELE... el comportamiento de su equipo y el suyo propio deja mucho que desear

Robson: ¡Se atreven a cuestionar mi eficiencia! ¡Ustedes partida de mentecatos!... ¡acaso creen que no sé que ustedes conspiran aquí contra la propia humanidad! ¡Que se consideran los elegidos para manejar este asunto para su beneficio! ¡Por eso no quieren que los Estados Unidos desarrollen el proyecto evangelion!

En eso suena la alarma... era el aviso de la aparición de un ángel...

Gendou: Eso es la aparición de un ángel... vamos a la sala de mandos... comuníquenme con la teniente Katsuragi

Misato estaba afuera con Shinji... visualizando al ángel... se habían retrasado y Asuka y Rei ya estaban en NERV

Misato: ¡Aquí la jefa de operaciones!... ¡he contactado al ángel!... es una especie de halo luminoso... envíen al Eva 00 con Rei ha destruirlo... preparen a Asuka por si acaso... espero que su sincronización haya mejorado... voy para allá con Shinji. Estaré allá en 15 minutos. Lancen la Unidad Cero desde la 32da compuerta. Preparen la Unidad Dos como respaldo. No, no tengo autorización para cancelar el congelamiento de la Unidad Uno. Adiós. Agárrate Shinji!

Anuncio: ¡Unidad Cero, en movimiento! A la posición de intercepción.

Makoto: Unidad Dos, espere en la posición actual.

Gendou: No, despegue.

Makoto: ¡Comandante!

Gendou: No me importa. Puede ser útil como un señuelo, al menos.

Makoto: ¡S, Sí señor!

Anuncio: Unidad Dos, está lista para despegue.

Asuka: Estoy a bordo otra vez, como de costumbre.

Oh, no. ¿Aún estoy atada a esto?

Anuncio: Unidad Dos, A la octava compuerta. Muévete, tan pronto como la posición de lanzamiento sea determinada.

Asuka: Aunque despegue, todo lo que puedo hacer es molestar a los otros.

Anuncio: Objetivo aproximándose. Pasando por la línea de defensa final en Goura.

Anuncio: Objetivo flotando sobre el Valle de Oowakudani,

Rotando en la posición fijada.

Makoto: El Campo AT del objetivo aún está activo.

Ritsuko: ¿Dónde has estado?

Misato: No tengo una excusa. ¿Estado actual?

Makoto: Cambiando cíclicamente desde el patrón azul al naranjo.

Misato: ¿Qué significa eso?

Maya: Magi indica que es imposible decirlo.

Shigeru: Los datos son insuficientes para encontrar una respuesta.

Ritsuko: Pero esa figura no es, estoy segura, una figura fija.

Misato: Nuestro bando no puede atacar primero.

Misato: ¡Rei! Observaremos su status por un momento.

Rei: No. Está llegando.

Misato: ¡Rei, acepta el combate!

Makoto: ¡NO! ¡Es muy tarde!

En eso el ángel ataca al Eva 00 y lo penetra. En tanto Hikari contaba a Pan y Lisandro lo sucedido con Touji y lo que pasó con Shinji

Pan: ¡¿Quieres decir que su padre obligó a Shinji a hacer eso a su amigo?!

Hikari: ¡Shhh! no se lo digas a nadie... pero la verdad es que lo tuviera enfrente le rompería la nariz

Pan: Bueno yo... ¡un momento algo pasa!

Lisandro: Es cierto... creo que...

Pan: ¡No!... ¡es Rei está peleando contra algo!... está en apuros

Hikari: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pan: ¡Debo ir... va a morir!

Lisandro: ¡Espera!... ¡vamos juntos!

Pan: ¡No!... cuida a Hikari... yo puedo llegar más rápido

Hikari: ¡No... espera!

Pan sale a la calle y se eleva por los aires ante la sorpresa de Hikari

Shigeru: El objetivo se ha contactado físicamente con la Unidad Cero.

Misato: ¿El Campo AT de la Unidad Cero?

Maya: Desarrollándose, pero está siendo penetrado.

Ritsuko: ¿El Ángel está intentando alcanzar el contacto de primer nivel con la Unidad Cero?

Maya: ¡Peligro! Las Biopartes de la Unidad Cero están siendo penetradas.

Misato: ¡Eva Unidad Dos, Despega! Tienes que rescatar a Rei, y darle protección.

Maya: Progresando, y penetrando aún más.

Ritsuko: Esto es peligroso. El 5 por ciento ya ha sido bio-fusionado.

Misato: Asuka, aproxímate 300 metros más, y desarrolla un Campo AT, dispara el apuntador del arma de en la parte posterior del Objetivo. ¿Está bien?, ¡Eva Unidad Dos, Despega!

Misato: ¡Muévete! ¡Asuka! ¿Qué está mal? ¿Estado de la Unidad Dos?

Maya: Imposible, El promedio de Sincronización está bajo el 10%.

Misato: ¡Asuka!

Asuka: No se mueve, no se mueve.

Misato: Así como está, ella será una víctima también. ¡Recupérenla! ¡De prisa!

Rei: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Yo dentro de Eva. No, siento a alguien más conmigo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Un Ángel? ¿El ser que llamamos Ángel?

Rei (Ángel): ¿No quieres estar unida conmigo?

Rei: No. Yo soy yo. No tú.

Rei (Ángel): Hmm, pero lo serás. Es muy tarde. Te doy parte de mi mente. Te doy esta emoción. Dolor, ves, tu mente tiene dolor.

Rei: ¿Dolor? no, algo diferente. Soledad. Sí. Soledad.

Rei (Ángel): ¿Soledad? No entiendo.

Rei: ¿Odias estar sola? Somos muchos, aunque odias estar sola. Eso es llamado soledad.

Rei (Ángel): Esa es tu mente. Llena de tristeza. Esa es tu propia mente.

Rei: Estas son lágrimas. Soy yo quien está llorando.

Misato: ¡Rei!

Gendou: El congelamiento de la Unidad Uno es cancelado, inmediatamente efectivo. Despega tan pronto como sea posible.

Misato: ¿Eh?

Gendou: ¡Despega!

Misato: ¡Sí señor! Desarrolla Campo AT, Rescata a Rei! ¡Rápido!

Shinji: ¡Sí!

Rei: ¡Ikari-kun!

Shinji: ¡Ah!

Rei: Esta es mi mente, que deseo tener unida con Ikari-kun. ¡No!

Maya: Campo AT Revertido. ¡Penetrado instantáneamente!

Ritsuko: ¿Sujetar al Ángel?

Misato: ¡Rei! ¡Abandona la Unidad y escapa!

Rei: No, si escapo, el Campo AT desaparecerá. Así que, no lo haré.

Misato: ¿Rei, quieres morir?

Maya: El núcleo está colapsando, atravesando el punto crítico.

Makoto: ¡Espera! ¡Hay alguien allá afuera se próxima al Eva 00!

Frente a ambas figuras gigantescas estaba Pan quien observa asombrada al Eva y al ángel

Pan: ¡Rei! ¡Parece que va a estallar! ¡Sal de allí!

Misato: ¡Shinji! ¡Que ves afuera! ¡Quien esta allí!

Shinji: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Pan!

Misato: ¡¿Que?!

Gendou: ¿¡Que demonios sucede!? ¿Quién es Pan?

Misato: ¡Es una compañera de Rei! ¡Shinji! ¡Sácala de allí!

Gendou: ¡No!

Misato: Pero...

Gendou: ¡No arriesgaremos otra unidad por un civil!

Shinji: ¡No la dejare morir!

Rei: Pan... vete... no puedes hacer nada

Pan: No... no te dejare morir

Maya: Teniente... esa... niña... esta... liberando... una... energía... poderosa

Todos: ¡QUEEE!

Misato: ¡Shinji! ¿¡Que está pasando!?

Shinji: Pan... se está elevando por los aires

Ritzuko: ¡¿Esa niña es otro ángel?!

Makoto: ¡No está liberando un escudo AT es algo... diferente... está atacando al ángel!

En eso Pan lanza una serie de fireball contra el ángel... pero parece no dar resultado... pero va liberando el control del ángel sobre el Eva. Pan en eso aterriza y eleva su ki enormemente... el ángel parece ya interesado en ella

Pan: Kame Hame...

Makoto: ¡No puedo creer esto!... esa niña está enfrentando al ángel de igual a igual... esta liberando una energía intensa y parece que...

Pan: ¡Haaaa!

Makoto: ¡Se la está lanzando... pero el ángel ha liberado su AT contra ella!... se contienen

Afuera Shinji y Asuka contemplaban lo sucedido... por un instante vieron un gran haz de energía salir de las manos de Pan y que chocaban contra el ángel... en eso Pan eleva el nivel de su ki

Makoto: Onda de energía se incrementa en un 200%... lo mismo que el AT... va a detonar

Misato: ¡Rei... sal de allí!

En eso todo estalla y un enorme resplandor ilumina Tokio 3...

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

* * *

 **Nota de Eduardo Castro: El momento en que enfrentan a Armisael no es invención mía es una transcripción exacta de la serie... solo le añadí la aparición de Pan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **¿Quién es esa niña?**

Tokio 3

Lisandro había sentido el resultado de la batalla y sabía lo que se venía... lo que le preocupaba era no sentir a Pan... debía de actuar rápido

Lisandro: Ve a tu casa Hikari... dentro de un momento vendrá gente aquí... sería mejor que no estés

Pero Hikari había estado callada desde que vio a Pan volar "quienes son ellos"

Lisandro: Estas asustada... no te culpo... pero no quiero hacerte daño... mi presencia aquí y la de Pan es mera casualidad... por favor vete

Hikari se pone de pie pero antes de salir mira a Lisandro

Hikari: Cuídate...

Lisandro: Gracias

Al irse Hikari, Lisandro se queda pensativo "debo irme... debo tratar de saber que pasó con Pan y con Rei... algo me dice que estos tipos de SEELE y NERV se traen algo entre manos... ¿ángeles? ¿Dios exterminando a la humanidad?... aquí me parece que hay algo sucio... ¿será esta la misión que Athena me encomendó?

Lisandro sale rápidamente del departamento de Misato... un minuto después el lugar es rodeado por varios vehículos del cual emergen hombres armados...

En las instalaciones de NERV, existía un gran alboroto... Rei estaba bien pero el Eva 00 estaba dañado...había salido a duras penas y extrañamente había tratado de llevarse a Pan que estaba inconsciente metros más allá pero los hombres de NERV lo habían impedido... ahora ambas estaban bajo custodia... Gendou había alistado equipos de seguridad y una sala para recibir a Pan... mientras que el interrogaba a Shinji y Misato... Asuka había huido en la confusión

Misato: Comandante... ¿cómo puedo saberlo? ¡Yo conocí a esa niña hoy!

Gendou: ¿Y tú Shinji? ¡Tú sabes quienes son! ¡Tú los llevaste a la escuela!

Shinji: ¡No sé quiénes son!... ¡lo que sé es que no son enemigos y estas encerrando a Pan como un animal peligroso cuando ella salvo a Rei!

Gendou: ¡No estás aquí para hablar de tus apreciaciones personales! ¡Quieres acaso terminar encerrado con tu amiga Pan!

Shinji: ¡Conociéndote sé que serías capaz! ¡y quizás hasta de hacerme asesinar! ¡como a todos los que se te oponen! ¡eres un verdadero monarca que defiende su trono!

Gendou: ¡Fuyutsuki... pon a Shinji bajo custodia!... Teniente Katsuragi... debería suspenderla... pero prefiero que encuentre a Asuka... le informó que estará bajo vigilancia... ¡retírense ahora!

Ambos salen escoltados... al abrirse la puerta irrumpe Robson acompañado de Gram y Miles

Gendou: ¡No tienen autorización para entrar!

Robson: ¡Se olvida que mi autoridad solo está debajo de SEELE! ¡Ellos me están autorizando para que me informe que está pasando!

Gendou: Se le informará por los canales regulares

Robson: ¡ya me estoy cansando de Ud. Ikari! Lo que acabo de enterarme cambia completamente mi misión... ¡¿qué fue lo que destruyó al ángel?!

Gendou: Hablaré solo con usted... no quiero que ni la teniente Miles ni el mayor Gram se queden

Robson: De acuerdo... ya escucharon... ¡salgan!

Ambos salen pero a Gram no le importaba... estaba muy enterado del incidente y ya era hora de actuar.

En tanto Misato sale y se dirige a su auto... arranca y se encamina a su casa... había dado órdenes de buscar a Asuka... pues no sabía dónde estaba... en eso siente una mano en su hombro

Lisandro: No temas Misato... no toques esa arma... no la necesitas

Misato: ¿Quién eres?... ¿que eres?

Lisandro: ¿Dónde está Pan?

Misato: Donde no la puedes alcanzar...

Lisandro: No estés tan segura... podría atacar o entrar de una forma más sutil... pero prefiero aclarar esto contigo... pero no quiero que lastimen a Pan... ¿cómo está?

Misato: Esta bien... sé que aún no recobra el conocimiento

Lisandro: Ayúdame... Pan no puede quedarse con ellos

Misato: ¿Dime quién eres?

Lisandro: ¿Quieres la historia larga o la historia corta?

Misato: ¡Quiero la verdad!

Lisandro: Bueno... te diré que no pertenecemos a este mundo

Misato: ¿Son de otro planeta acaso?

Lisandro: No... creo que mi mundo es un mundo paralelo a este... son sencillamente iguales... pero en el mío no ha ocurrido lo que llaman el segundo impacto

Misato: ¿Iguales? en este mundo no hay alguien que haga lo que hizo Pan

Lisandro: En mi mundo si... verás yo pertenezco a un grupo que nos llamamos "los caballeros del santuario" estamos al servicio de la diosa Athena y nos encargamos de velar por la paz del mundo... no hemos luchado con los que tu llamas ángeles, sino con otras entidades que llamamos deidades: Poseidón, Hades, Helis, Abel, Ares... cada uno de ellos era tanto o más fuerte que tus ángeles

"La verdad es que yo no he combatido... esas batallas se libraron antes de que yo naciera... los caballeros nos dividimos en niveles caballeros de bronce, plata y oro... la diferencia es el nivel que alcanzamos con nuestra cosmoenergía"

Misato: ¿Cosmoenergía?

Lisandro: Algo que ustedes conocen como aura... al intensificarlo alcanzamos grandes niveles de poder y podemos controlar la energía... mi nivel es el de un caballero de plata... pero un caballero dorado es el más poderoso porque además controla los siete sentidos... El séptimo sentido es un nivel altísimo de elevación espiritual... los dioses poseen el octavo sentido"

Misato: ¿Y Pan? ¿Es acaso una caballero?

Lisandro: Es esa otra parte de la historia... en mi mundo libraron una batalla contra Ares el dios de la guerra con sus guerreros legendarios, Athena estaba dominada por un espíritu maligno llamado Medea... pero tuvieron una ayuda inesperada... dos poderosos guerreros aparecieron y ayudaron en la batalla... eran de la raza guerrera de los saiyajin... uno llamado Vegeta y el otro Son Goku"

Misato: ¿El abuelo de Pan?

Lisandro: Si... ellos provenían de otro mundo... muy diferente a este y al mío... han pasado 25 años y Athena me pidió a mí y al caballero dorado de Libra que fuéramos al mundo de Goku porque un terrible peligro se aproximaba... pero en el mundo de Goku por accidente caímos aquí... Pan es un hibrido saiyajin ya que su padre es mitad saiyajin y su madre humana pero posee los poderes de su abuelo... no al mismo nivel...pero son grandes.

Misato: Me resulta difícil de creer... ¿por qué Pan atacó al ángel?

Lisandro: ¿No es obvio?... quiso salvar a Rei

Misato: ¿Que quieres de mí?

Lisandro: Que me ayudes... no lo sé pero hay algo podrido en todo esto... pero por ahora me interesa rescatar a Pan... podría confiar que ella escapara por sus propios medios pero me imagino que tu gente tomó sus precauciones... ¿no es así?

Misato: Esta sedada... la mantendrán así hasta que decidan que hacer

Lisandro: ¿Y Rei?

Misato: Esta bien... solo la mantienen aislada, al igual que a Shinji

Lisandro: ¿Y Asuka?

Misato: Asuka salió del Eva 02 y huyó... la están buscando...

Lisandro: ¿Por qué huyó?

Misato: Ella es una persona altamente competitiva... pero últimamente ha fallado desde que un ángel la atacó sicológicamente... su nivel de sincronización con su Eva fue muy bajo y no pudo utilizarlo... por eso no pudo ayudar a Rei

Lisandro: ¿Me ayudarás?

Misato: No... no lo sé... no quisiera que lastimen a Pan... pero no quiero traicionar a NERV... además tu historia es demasiado increíble

Lisandro: Misato... solo indícame una forma de rescatar a Pan sin lastimar a nadie... no te comprometeré más... busca la forma y yo buscará a Asuka mientras tanto.

Misato: ¿Buscarás a Asuka?... pero...

Lisandro: Algo me dice que ella está en peligro... quisieron secuestrar a Rei. ¿No harán lo mismo con ella?

Misato: De acuerdo... dime... ¿quién es Son Goku?

Lisandro: Yo no lo conocí... pero Pan si porque es su nieta... en mi mundo era una leyenda y era recordado y respetado no solo por su poder sino por su bondad y entrega a los demás... fue gracias a él que pudimos triunfar. En el suyo ya te imaginarás pero cuando fui ya no estaba... nadie se explicaba que paso con el... simplemente se fue... ahora solo queda un saiyajin... el llamado Vegeta

Misato: ¿Que son los saiyajin?

Lisandro: Sé que era una raza guerrera... pero quien mejor puede explicártelo es Pan ya que ella tiene sangre saiyajin... hay una curva... baja la velocidad porque saltaré... me contactaré contigo cuando encuentre a Asuka... ¿qué está pasando afuera?

Misato: La ONU ha dado órdenes de desalojar Tokio 3... me temo lo peor...

Lisandro: Me ocultaré por mientras... por favor confía en mi... adiós

Lisandro salta y desaparece entre unos arbustos "bien... ¿por dónde empezar?... creo que será mejor que busque a Hikari... quizás ella sepa algo"

En la capital del norte...

Vegeta seguía enfrentándose contra los guerreros de Garlick... había recibido unos cuantos golpes... pero extrañamente no se transformaba en SSJ

Morlock: ¡Jaja!, ¡así que el poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin no puede mostrar nada mejor que eso!... creí que serías más interesante Vegeta

Vegeta: ¿Cómo Garlick escapó de su prisión?...

Morlock: El poder de Garlick es superior... no hay prisión que pueda detenerlo

Vegeta: Algo me dice que no estás diciendo toda la verdad... a quien sirves es al hijo de Garlick pero háblame del padre... él estaba encerrado en la dimensión fantasma a donde lo envió Kamisama... pero algo me dice que él está metido en esto

Morlock: ¡Jaja! ¡y decían que los saiyajin no saben pensar! ¡Hay algo de cierto en lo que dices... pero no sabrás más! ¡En este momento Garlick Jr. está destruyendo el templo sagrado y a Kamisama pero esparcirá la niebla del mal y convertirá a la humanidad en demonios al servicio de Garlick!. ¡El agua sagrada no podrá remediar nada!

Vegeta: No necesito que me digas más... lo que quiera saber se lo sacaré a tu estúpido amo... ¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¡ya pueden salir!

En eso de los escombros aparecen Goten y Trunks quienes se transforman en SSJ

Vegeta: ¿Cómo está tu madre y tu hermana?

Trunks: Están bien... alcance a ponerlas a salvo antes de que estos desgraciados ataquen

Vegeta: Bien tienen uno para cada uno... yo me encargaré de este bocón y de los dos más feos

Morlock: ¡¿Que?! ¿Acaso creen que eso decide algo? ¡Destrúyanlos de una vez!

Kan ataca a Trunks quien esquiva sus golpes y Tot en cambio ataca a Goten quien también lo contiene fácilmente. En eso Jan y Sori atacan simultáneamente a Vegeta pero en menos de un segundo Vegeta alcanza el nivel de SSJ2... libera un enorme poder, estira las manos y Jan y Sori desaparecen

Morlock: ¡Que! No... ¡No es posible!

Vegeta: Te dije que tu pelea anterior no me sirvió ni de calentamiento... te cuento que en esa casa estaba mi silla de cuero favorita... ya que seguramente la quemaste... ¡me hare una silla con tu pellejo!

En tanto Uub luchaba contra Madrock y Tuckmoc, en eso libera todo su poder y lanza su ataque contra Madrock, golpeándolo con fuerza. Se produce un intercambio de golpes con el otro y consigue rechazarlo. En ese momento ataca Madrock pero Uub reacciona rápido lo esquiva y le lanza una descarga de energía que lo desintegra. Tuckmoc ataca con una serie de disparos que Uub esquiva y lo intercepta... el golpe de puño atraviesa el cuerpo de Tuckmoc y cae al suelo sin vida

Jemal: ¡Bravo Uub!... la verdad es que sabías que podías vencer... no por algo eres la reencarnación de Majin Buu... es una pena que quien lo haya despertado haya sido ese idiota de Babidi y no mi amo

Uub: ¡El resultado hubiese sido el mismo! ¡Goku los habría vencido!

Jemal: Pero yo he venido a dialogar Uub... tu guardas en tu interior al verdadero Majin Buu... yo te enseñare a liberarlo... luchaste y mataste has dado el primer paso

Uub: ¿Quieres decir que enviaste a tus compañeros a la muerte?

Jemal: Toda vida tiene utilidad si sirve a algo... ellos tuvieron su propósito... mostrarte el camino Uub... ahora solo confía en mi

Uub empezó a sentir que todo daba vueltas "sus poderes son distintos... no puedo dejarme dominar... no puedo"

En la plataforma celeste Ladac, Rob, Sigma y Yango luchaban contra Gohan mientras Lin, Gedack y Mustac lo hacían contra Shiru. Gohan alcanza el nivel de SSJ2 y consigue mantener a raya a los 4 pero extrañamente no podía abatirlos. Shiru poseía un mejor nivel de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero aun así no podía acabar con sus oponentes.

Garlick Jr.: ¡Asustados! ¡Quizás sea la hora de decidir esto... acaben con ellos de una buena vez!

Los 7 guerreros incrementan su velocidad y Ladac consigue golpear a Shiru quien vuelve a la normalidad. Shiru contiene los ataques con el escudo de Libra... en eso eleva su cosmo y alcanza el séptimo sentido

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán!

El ataque va directo a los guerreros quienes son lanzados lejos. Shiru aprovecha la ocasión y ataca a Garlick quien sorprendentemente contiene la técnica con una mano

Garlick: ¡Vaya! me sorprendiste caballero dorado... ¿así que eso era el séptimo sentido?

Shiru: ¿Cómo sabes del séptimo sentido?

Garlick: Ummm... te lo digo o no te lo digo... pues bien eso es algo que me contó un amigo tuyo en tu mundo

Shiru: ¿Quién...?

Garlick Jr.: Se llama Tanatos

Shiru: ¡No! ¡No es posible! el...

Garlick Jr.: ¿Estaba muerto? si al igual que otros conocidos tuyos como Alberick de Asgard. Atlas de Carinakeel, Radamanthys de Hades, Eo de Escila y Jare de Teseus... espero no equivocarme con ningún nombre

Shiru: ¡Ellos! ¡Estaban muertos!

Garlick Jr.: La venganza mantuvo viva su esencia... en tu mundo Athena no reina más... ahora gobierna Némesis quien trajo a la vida aquellos que te mencioné convertidos en los guerreros de la venganza... fue una torpeza suya enviar a este mundo condenado a dos de sus mejores caballeros... en este momento tus compañeros deben estar muertos y el santuario un montón de ruinas

Shiru: ¡Noooo!... ¡regresaré! ¡pero antes acabaré contigo Garlick! ¡porque han hecho esto!

Garlick Jr.: Yo solo esperé mi oportunidad... sin Goku este mundo está desprotegido... esa será mi venganza contra el... ¡convertiré a la tierra en un paraíso demoniaco y lo uniré al reino de mi padre!

Gohan: ¡Te equivocas Garlick!... ¡una vez te derroté! puedo hacerlo ahora... ¡enfréntate al poder del Seiki no Senshi! ¡el guerrero absoluto!

En eso el poder de Gohan se incrementa y se eleva a un gran nivel "sorprendente... ese nivel es tan alto como el de un SSJ3... tal vez más" Gohan ataca a Garlick pero Sigma y Ladac lo interceptan, pero Gohan los esquiva y contraataca

Gohan: ¡Makenzo!

El ataque de Gohan desintegra a ambos guerreros. Cuando Rob y Yango intentan atacar Shiru eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido

Shiru: ¡Dragón Dorado Fuerza de Luz!

El ataque acaba con ambos contendientes en un instante.

Garlick Jr.: ¿Qué? Lin, Gemac, Mustac... ¡destruyan al caballero dorado!... ¡yo me encargaré personalmente de Gohan!

En eso Garlick Jr. incrementa su poder su tamaño aumenta y se hace más monstruoso...

Garlick Jr.: ¡Te lo dije! mis poderes se han hecho más grandes... ¡estas acabado Gohan!

En el Santuario de Athena...

Shun enfrentaba a Eo pero estaba lastimado... los poderes de Eo eran muy grandes y parecía que no podía contra el

Eo: ¡Jaja!... es evidente que no puedes contra mi Shun... es hora de que esto termine... ¡Poder Cósmico!

El ataque abate a Shun nuevamente hiriéndolo esta vez de gravedad

Eo: ¡Que lastima Shun!... es una pena que tu primera batalla como caballero dorado sea tan patética... creo que la armadura te queda grande... como bronce eras al menos pasable

Shun: Esto no termina... aún

Eo: Mantienes al menos el espíritu... pues bien... creo que es hora de que termine...

En eso eleva su cosmo y ataca a Shun

Eo: ¡Bestia Cósmica golpe final!

El ataque cae sobre Shun quien eleva su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido... el ataque impacta en Shun y la armadura se quiebra y se rompe... pero Shun en milésimas de segundo se suelta de la armadura y con el cuerpo lastimado alcanza un nivel superior al séptimo sentido... imprevistamente aparece cerca de Eo...

Shun: ¡Constelación Andrómeda... Cadena Sideral!

El ataque da de lleno en Eo quien cae con la armadura destrozada y mal herido

Eo: ¡No... no... es posible... Tú!

Shun: Te dije que esta pelea... no había terminado

Eo: ¡Pero terminará ahora! ¡prepárate!

Ambos elevan su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido... Eo lanza su ataque junto con Shun... ambos ataques chocan pero simultáneamente Shun ejecuta otra técnica

Shun: ¡Recuerdas esto! ¡Tormenta nebular!

Eo: ¡Noooo! ¡Ahhhh!

El ataque deshace a Eo quien cae al suelo sin vida

Shun: Tenías razón... no bastó que incrementaras tu poder... no te basto

Shun sale herido de la derruida casa de Virgo... pero él sabía que la pelea no había concluido... aun no

 **Fin del capítulo 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Búsqueda**

Tokio 3...

Lisandro había buscado a Hikari, pero ella estaba siendo evacuada junto con mucha gente. Apenas alcanzó a decirle que Asuka seguramente estaba sin rumbo ahora que la mayor parte de la gente se iba "¿sabes que pasará con nosotros?" "no lo sé Hikari... ni siquiera sé que pasará conmigo" "¿quién eres Lisandro?" "alguien... suerte y cuídate" Lisandro se queda solo en medio de una ciudad que se estaba volviendo fantasma... "quizás ella aparezca por los lugares que conoce... tendré que esperar"

En NERV habían estado evaluando a Pan que por efecto de los sedantes permanecía dormida... aun no se habían atrevido a despertarla por temor a su reacción

Gendou: ¿Que han averiguado?

Fuyutsuki: Su estructura física es el de una chica de 16 años, puede procrear. Su estructura cromosómica es igual a la humana... pero su estructura genética es diferente

Gendou: Y... ¿no es un ángel?

Fuyutsuki: No... la verdad existen más compatibilidades entre un ángel y los humanos que esta niña con los humanos... ¿qué crees?... quizás interrogándola... tan solo que este despierta es un riesgo... ya viste lo que hizo

Gendou: Quizás si la mantenemos en un estado de semiinconsciencia

Fuyutsuki: ¿Y Robson?

Gendou: Robson está intrigado también y tal como lo supuse no aportó mucho... pero fue hace 15 años del segundo impacto y ahora esta niña aparece... ¿coincidencia?... ¿Qué hay del otro?

Fuyutsuki: Ni rastro... pero podríamos esperar que intente rescatar a su compañera... si sus poderes son similares estaremos en aprietos

Gendou: Lo mismo es con el ángel... ¿y la tercera elegida?

Fuyutsuki: Tampoco hay rastros... SEELE enviará a otro niño... el quinto elegido

En SEELE, Robson se encontraba emitiendo su informe a aquellos monolitos que representaban a cada uno de los miembros de SEELE. A su lado estaba la teniente Miles

Robson:... y de acuerdo a mi investigación, estoy seguro que NERV adolece de muchas deficiencias en el manejo del proyecto evangelion... Ikari es un elemento negativo... pero por el momento conviene dejarlo actuar por el último incidente

1: Acerca de ese "incidente" ¿que teoría tiene Doctor?

Robson: El código genético es diferente... esa niña no es un ángel... además que la energía que libero no era un escudo AT... tengo su mapa cromosómico pero para tener mejores conclusiones pido a esta asamblea se me conceda permiso para revisar los archivos de "omega"

1: Permiso concedido Dr. Robson... ¿pero no hay conclusiones sobre la pérdida del Eva 4?

Miles: Con su permiso... no hemos encontrado evidencias sobre responsabilidad de NERV en la pérdida de esa unidad... pero mis investigaciones me han llevado por otra dirección... he tomado conocimiento de la existencia de un grupo antagónico a SEELE llamada "la hermandad de la campana"

2: ¿La Hermandad de la Campana?... ¿no suena algo esotérico y pintoresco teniente?

Miles: Así es... está en realidad es una secta que rinde culto a un símbolo u objeto llamado "la campana de bronce" cuyas gones abre entradas a otros mundos... aquel que la controle podrá abrir las puertas a un paraíso... ese es el fundamento de su creencia

3: ¿Y que tiene que ver este grupo de chiflados con el proyecto Eva?

Miles: No lo sé exactamente... solo sé que ellos persiguen un interés aquí... y lo digo porque tengo evidencia que el Mayor Steve Gram forma parte de esa secta

1: ¿El mayor Gram?... ¿qué tiene que decir a eso Doctor Robson?

Robson: ¡Supercherías!... no respaldo en lo absoluto el informe de la teniente Miles y pido que sea retirada de mi equipo

1: Y así será Dr. Robson... teniente Miles, queda fuera del equipo de Robson... y a partir de ahora queda a cargo de una nueva misión... averigüe lo que pueda sobre esta secta y esta campana

Miles: Hay algo más... Uno de los miembros de la expedición Katsuragi era miembro de esa secta... quisiera tener acceso a su ficha personal y sus escritos que se encuentran confiscados por SEELE

1: De acuerdo... ¿quién era?

Miles: Coronel John Miles... mi padre

Una vez que se retiraron Miles y Robson los miembros de SEELE quedaron en silencio

1: Ya oyeron miembros de esta asamblea... creo que no queda más opción de enviar un grupo que elimine al mayor Gram

Mientras en las afueras de Tokio... Lisandro caminaba sin rumbo... había tratado de ver a Asuka entre las personas que esporádicamente aparecían... en eso divisa a dos personas frente a un lago "pero... es Shinji... ¿con quién está?" Se acerca lentamente tratando de pasar desapercibido

Lisandro: Shinji...

Shinji voltea y se sorprende en ver a Lisandro y siente algo de temor

Lisandro: No temas Shinji... yo

?: No debes temerle Shinji

Lisandro mira al otro chico... aparenta la edad de Shinji y es igual de delgado, pero su rostro revela una gran paz interior y tiene una sonrisa apacible

?: Hola... soy Kaworu... el quinto elegido

Lisandro: Hola... yo soy Lisandro

Shinji: Hola... lo siento Lisandro... debes irte... te buscan

Lisandro: Lo sé... pero no puedo irme sin Pan... y quiero encontrar a Asuka... ¿no tienes idea donde puede estar?

Shinji: Quisiera ayudarte... pero no puedo... está muy vigilada

Lisandro: Tan importante para mí como rescatar a Pan es encontrar a Asuka... lo siento... supongo que no sabes de lo que hablamos Kaworu

Kaworu: Lo sé... eres el visitante... Shinji ya me lo contó

Shinji: Es un secreto Kaworu... mi padre no debe saberlo

Kaworu: Si deseas encontrar a la tercera elegida debes seguir tu corazón Lisandro... piensa, siente... hay una empatía entre tú y ella, usa tus habilidades para sentirla en medio del caos

Era cierto... su cosmo... podría usarlo... solo debía concentrarse en ella... debía sentirla...

En tanto en otro lugar, el mayor Gram contesta una llamada telefónica

Asuka: Steve... soy yo... Asuka

Gram: Asuka... mi niña... ¿dónde estás?

Asuka: Esperándote... ya nada me importa...ni los Evas... ni NERV... nada... no tengo nada... solo a ti

Gram: Así será princesa... ya te he ubicado... no te preocupes... iré a buscarte

Asuka: Te estaré esperando

Gram sonrie, aprieta un botón de su celular

Gram: Hans... localizada... te envío las coordenadas... ve para allá y mátala... si... si... puedes divertirte si quieres pero que no quede con vida

"ahora solo me queda Rei Ayanami... es a ella a quien necesito, pobre Asuka... es una pena"

Cuando Gram sale, es rodeado por un grupo de 4 hombres quienes lo sujetan con fuerza... pero Gram se deshace y golpea a 3 de ellos, uno saca un cuchillo pero en un rápido movimiento le quita el cuchillo y se lo clava matándolo, los otros 3 se reaniman pero Gram rápidamente le rompe el cuello a dos y el otro al tratar de huir es alcanzado por un cuchillo lanzado por Gram

Gram: Parece que SEELE ya no me considera de confianza...

En la Capital del Norte

Vegeta golpeaba a Morlock mientras este trataba en vano de defenderse. Trunks ya había dado cuenta de Kan y Goten aún luchaba contra Tot

Trunks: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Goten: Claro que no... solo trato de que esto sea más interesante

Tot vuelve a atacar con una serie de ráfagas de energía pero Goten las esquiva y ataca a Tot con otra descarga que acaba con el. En tanto Vegeta seguía castigando a Morlock

Vegeta: A decir verdad... creo que tu pellejo ni tú sirven para nada... así que... adiós

Morlock: ¡No tan de prisa! ¡toma esto!

Una gran esfera de energía es lanzada contra Vegeta quien la contiene y se la devuelve. Morlock desparece en una gran explosión

Vegeta: Creí que ese insecto sería un reto diferente... pero me equivoqué

Trunks: No te parece extraño que hayan atacado la ciudad... parecía que su objetivo es destruir solamente... en realidad no eran tan fuertes

Vegeta: Creo que su objetivo es realmente el templo de Kamisama... de no haber sido por la advertencia de Shiru, nadie habría estado allí... ¿no se dan cuenta que están peleando en el templo?

Goten: Si lo note... está luchando Gohan y el llamado Shiru... en otro lado lucha Uub

Al poco rato llegan Yamcha, Krilin, A18 y Ten Shin Han

Krilin: Hola... ¿nos perdimos de algo?

Vegeta: En realidad no... llegan justo tiempo para limpiar esto... Goten, Trunks... ¡vamos a la Plataforma Celeste!

Ambos salen a toda velocidad, dejando a los 4

Krilin: Bueno... creo que debemos ayudar a la gente... ¿no creen?

En tanto Gohan trataba de acertarle un golpe a Garlick Jr. pero este se desvanecía impidiendo que lo toquen

Garlick Jr.: ¡Jaja! te lo dije Gohan... ya no puedes vencerme... mis poderes son mayores ahora

Gohan: ¿Crees eso?... ¡pues aún no he empezado a pelear!

Gohan trataba de moverse lo más rápido pero Garlick eludía el combate... en eso se desvanece y aparece cerca de Gohan golpeándolo fuertemente

Garlick: ¡Jaja! ¿lo ves?... debo reconocer que estas mucho más fuerte Gohan... ¡pero ni aun así puedes derrotarme!

En tanto Shiru luchaba contra sus tres oponentes. Lin lo sorprende pero Shiru reacciona rápido y contiene sus ataques, momento aprovechado por Gedack para golpearlo... en eso Shiru eleva su cosmo

Shiru: ¡Ilusión del Dragón!

Una energía rodea a los 3 guerreros quienes se ven rodeados de figuras de dragón que amenazan atacarlos, provocando una desordenada defensa... momento aprovechado por Shiru para alcanzar el séptimo sentido

Shiru: ¡El Dragón Ascendente!

El ataque acaba con Lin y Gedac pero Mustac lo elude a tiempo

Shiru: Vaya... conseguiste eludir mi ataque

Mustac: No es lo único que podré hacer... ¡muere!

El ataque de Mustac alcanza a Shiru pero el se protege con el escudo y contraataca

Shiru: ¡La cólera del dragón!

Esta vez Shiru tiene éxito y consigue derrotar a Mustac... Shiru contempla la pelea entre Gohan y Garlick Jr. "el poder de Gohan es mucho más grande que el de Garlick... pero el lo sabe y no dejará que Gohan lo toque... ¿qué clase de técnica usa?"

Uub por su parte se enfrentaba a Jemal, quien empezó a utilizar una técnica mental contra el

Jemal: Mírate Uub... una copia patética del verdadero Majin Buu... aquella gran esencia tuya está dormida... pero Goku ya no está... no necesitas seguir fingiendo... ¿por qué no despiertas?

Uub: Mentira... yo ya no soy Majin Buu... ¡soy Uub!

Jemal: Mira entonces... esto es lo que tú fuiste

En eso se visualizan escenas... se ven las peleas y las masacres cometidas por Majin Buu

Jemal: Lo ves Uub... eso es lo que eres... vuelve a ser lo que realmente eres... sigue tu instinto...

Uub: No... no puedo

Jemal entonces aprovecha el desconcierto de Uub y lanza un feroz ataque que hace estallar todo alrededor de Uub quien cae mal herido al suelo

Jemal: ¡Jaja! pobre Uub... el poder no es tan solo que tan fuerte puede ser tu ki... hay otras formas... tienes una mente débil Uub...

En el santuario de Athena

Kiki seguía luchando contra Radamanthys pero las cosas no mejoraban... su poder parecía insuficiente contra el espectro infernal

Radamanthys: Pobre Aries... es increíble que hayas llegado a vestir la armadura dorada con tu pobre nivel

Kiki: Como te dije esto no termina... ¡Revolución Estelar!

El ataque tampoco hace efecto en Radamanthys quien parece esquivarlo con mucha facilidad

Kiki: Sencillamente no lo siento... ¡que técnica está usando!...

Radamanthys: ¿Te lo preguntas Aries?... esta es la técnica del espectro infernal... técnicamente no estoy aquí... por eso no puedes dañarme... pero mis ataques si te alcanzan... ¡Fuego Infernal!

El ataque impacta en Kiki quien ya se siente desfallecer... su cuerpo está herido y sus fuerzas se han reducido "no puedo más... se termina" "¿tan rápido te das por vencido Kiki?"

Kiki: ¿Maestro... Mu?

Mientras Hyoga libra su batalla contra Alberick... Hyoga lo ataca repetidas veces pero no puede hacer mella en la defensa de Alberick

Hyoga: ¿A que han venido? ¿Por qué esta venganza?

Alberick: La venganza es lo que mantuvo nuestra esencia viva Signus... por eso Némesis pudo invocarnos...

Hyoga: ¿Qué papel juega Tanatos en todo esto?

Alberick: Ya te lo dije... el es el dios de la muerte y ha esperado también la venganza

Hyoga: No la tendrán... por Athena que no la tendrán

Alberick: Athena ya no existe más... Némesis ha tomado el control del santuario... es su fin... pero tú fin llegará primero... ¡Escudo Amatista!

El ataque alcanza a Hyoga... es atrapado por el escudo amatista... pero Hyoga incrementa su cosmo y al alcanzar el séptimo sentido reduce la temperatura alrededor suyo por debajo del cero absoluto... el escudo amatista se quiebra

Alberick: ¿Que?... ¡nadie puede salir de mi escudo amatista!

Hyoga: ¡Pues yo pude!... ¡Ejecución Aurora!

El ataque da de lleno en Alberick quien consigue salvarse con la espada de fuego

Alberick: ¿Olvidas que esta técnica ya la usaste conmigo en el pasado?... esta es mi forma de neutralizarlo... ahora sentirás el poder... Naturaleza Hostil... ¡invoco sus poderes!

En eso todo lo que rodea a Hyoga genera una energía maligna y ataca a Hyoga quien lo repele generando una onda fría, momento aprovechado por Alberick para atacarlo y herirlo en el brazo con la espada...

Mientras Jare e Ikki luchan... Jare mantiene la ventaja aunque Ikki consigue atacarlo una y otra vez

Ikki: ¡Poder Alas de Fuego del fénix!

Jare esquiva nuevamente el ataque elevando su cosmo

Jare: ¡Ataque del Minotauro!

El ataque es recibido por Ikki quien cae lastimado

Jare: Es inútil Ikki... te confieso que te has vuelto mejor rival... pero no basta... mis poderes siguen siendo superiores... esperamos a que venga tu esposa para que te ayude

Ikki: No llegarás a ella... ¡Ataque del Fénix!

Jare vuelve a esquivarlo y vuelve a atacar a Ikki quien cae casi ya sin fuerzas... "no puedo dejarme ganar... no puedo"

En otro lugar en ese mismo universo... Kiwishin se encuentra con Saori... su poder había restablecido las condiciones de Saori

Saori: Debo volver...

Kiwishin: No es el momento... debemos esperar

Saori: Mis caballeros... están muriendo... lo se

Kiwishin: Es cierto... pero confiemos en que ellos resistan lo suficiente... debemos dejar que Tanatos crea que venció

Saori: Cuando se producirá la conjunción

Kiwishin: Dentro de poco... los tiempos de las tres dimensiones se están igualando... ¿sabes lo que eso significará verdad?

Saori: Si... lo sé... el sacrificio final...

En NERV...

Pan se encontraba confusa... su mente le daba vueltas y no podía ordenar sus ideas... "papa... mama"

Voz: ¿Quién eres?

Pan: Yo... me... llamo... Pan

Voz: ¿De dónde vienes?

Pan: De mi... casa

Una corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Pan... le dolió pero no podía contrarrestarla... su cuerpo no respondía

Voz: ¿De dónde vienes?

Pan: Yo vivo... en la capital... del norte

Voz: ¿Dónde queda eso?

Pan: No es... de este mundo

Voz: ¿Quien es Son Goku?

Pan: Mi... abuelo

Voz: De donde viene

Pan: Del planeta... Vegita

Otra corriente eléctrica golpea el cuerpo de Pan "que es lo que quieren... no puedo... moverme". En eso Misato irrumpe en la sala junto con Ritsuko

Misato: ¡Alto!... ¡¿que se supone que hacen?!

Oficial: Seguimos órdenes de SEELE... estamos interrogando a la prisionera... el Dr. Ikari tiene conocimiento de esto

Misato: ¡Esto es NERV! ¡no un cuartel de la Gestapo!... ¡es solo una niña!... ¡¿que iban a hacer después!? ¿¡violarla!?... ¡lárguense de aquí!

Oficial: ¡Ud. no tiene autoridad para interferir teniente!

Misato en eso saca su arma y apunta al oficial

Misato: ¡O sale de aquí o le vuelo la cabeza! ¡yo soy la oficial al mando en NERV y no permitiré estos procedimientos aquí! ¡Presentaré mis quejas a SEELE por enviar bestias uniformadas! ¡salgan ahora!

El oficial dudó, en eso entra otro grupo de hombres de NERV armados

Oficial: Pagará caro esto teniente... me aseguraré que mi siguiente "paciente" sea Ud.

El grupo sale y Ritsuko va a revisar a Pan

Ritsuko: Me parece increíble que el comandante autorice semejante cosa... aunque la verdad el poco o nada puede hacer contra SEELE... esto traerá consecuencias Misato

Misato: No me importa... no podía permitir esta atrocidad

En eso entra Fuyutsiki bastante molesto

Fuyutsuki: ¡Teniente Katsuragi! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! acabo de toparme con el equipo especial de SEELE están bastante molestos... dicen que usted los desalojó de aquí

Misato: Comandante... ¡estaban torturando a una niña!

Fuyutsuki: ¿Que?... no sabía eso... pero... lamentablemente el responsable de esta operación es Robson... seguramente lo tendremos por aquí pronto a gritar como siempre

Misato: ¡¿El ordenó esto?!

Fuyutsuki: Si... hace unos minutos recibimos la comunicación... es obvio que ni siquiera esperaron a que estuviéramos de acuerdo

Ritsuko: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Fuyutsuki: La ventaja es que está en NERV... podemos poner condiciones... podemos presentar una queja y reclamar la custodia... eso nos haría responsables de su seguridad... pero debe hacerlo el Dr. Ikari

Ritsuko: Hablaremos con el... vaya pero vean quien está aquí

En eso entra Robson acompañado de dos hombres armados

Robson: ¡¿Que se supone que es esto?! ¡¿Ustedes no tienen autoridad para estar aquí?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir una sesión de interrogatorio ordenada por mí?! ¡Aléjense de ella! ¡He venido a llevármela!

Misato: ¡¿Usted ordenó torturarla?! ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted?

Robson: Usted no es nadie para cuestionarme... ¡ni a mis métodos! ¡estamos al borde de algo grande y no quiero perder mi tiempo con sus prejuicios y miedos! ¡entréguenmela!

Misato: ¡Esta bajo la custodia de NERV!... ¡usted no se la llevará para destazarla a su gusto!... ¡si quiere llevársela consiga una orden de SEELE POR ESCRITO! ¡ahora salga usted de aquí!

Robson: ¡¿Pero como se atreve a hablarme así?! ¡¿Sabe acaso quien soy yo?!

Misato: ¡Lo sé bastante bien! ¡y puedo agregarle algunas cosas más! ¡no me importa sus títulos Robson! ¡usted no se la lleva y eso es todo... ahora si no tiene agallas para hacer algo más que gritar LARGUESE!

Robson: ¡Fuyutsuki! ¿Usted está con esta insubordinación?

Fuyutsuki: No es insubordinación... estamos hablando de las normas de NERV... usted ha violado eso al atentar contra la integridad de una persona en NERV y tenemos el derecho de impedirlo... y así será hasta que SEELE ordene lo contrario... y en lo personal... me repugnan sus métodos... su ética... y usted Dr. Robson

Ritsuko: Me avergüenza que un sujeto como usted pertenezca a la comunidad científica... podrá ser muy capaz pero no tiene principios ni moral... ¿quién es su arquetipo? ¿Joseph Mengele?*

Robson: Esto... les va a costar caro... van a arrepentirse de cada insulto... ¡lo juro!

Robson sale furioso de la sala

Misato: Ahora espero que esto no se vea tan malo... gracias comandante

En Tokio 3

Un grupo de hombres viaja en 3 vehículos por calles derruidas... en eso uno de los vehículos estalla por acción de una mina en el camino. Los otros dos vehículos se detienen y bajan varios hombres armados

Hans: ¡Despejen el camino!... ¡Jan... toma 4 hombres y haz un rastreo! ¡esto es una emboscada!

En eso los hombres que se acercaron al vehículo destruido reciben una ráfaga de disparos, matando a dos de ellos

Hans: ¡Pronto! viene de allá... es un solo hombre

Todos comienzan a responder el fuego... luego de unos minutos de intercambio de disparos... estos cesan

Hans: ¡Alto el fuego!... parece que Jan lo sorprendió

En eso bajan los 4 hombres arrastrando a golpes a un hombre

Hans: Vaya, vaya... pero si es el súper agente Kaji Kuoji... ¿cómo has estado?

Kaji: Bueno... Por aquí de cacería Hans... me dijeron que por aquí pasaba algún cerdo de vez en cuando

Kaji recibe una patada en el rostro y en el suelo es vuelto a golpear por los hombres de Hans

Hans: ¿Te parece gracioso Kuoji? pues mira como me rio

Kaji como respuesta le escupe

Hans: Ahorra saliva Kaji... te hará falta... Jan encárgate de el... pero antes

Hans saca su arma y le dispara en ambas piernas

Hans: Me han dicho que eres un buen peleador Kuoji... solo estoy equilibrando las cosas para que no lastimes a mis muchachos... no sería justo... ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con una preciosa chica

Kaji: ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Hans: Ja... no estás en condiciones de exigir nada... adiós... o mejor dicho... hasta nunca

Jan saca un cuchillo y corta las ataduras de Kaji

Jan: Esto es para que no digas que somos aprovechados... bueno comencemos

Jan golpea a Kaji y los otros 3 los golpean en turno... Kaji en un supremo esfuerzo aprovecha que uno se le acerca y lo golpea y alcanza a arrebatarle el arma, disparándole y matándolo... pero en eso los otros 3 le disparan y Kaji cae ya herido de muerte

Jan: Debo reconocer tu espíritu Kaji... pero no te respeto por eso... antes de que partas al otro mundo... sufre un poco

Jan saca su cuchillo pero cuando comienza a cortar a Kaji escuchan un grito

?: ¡Alto!

Jan: ¡Que... ¿quién eres tú?!

Lisandro: No me recuerdas... ¡soy quien casi te rompe el cuello! ¡dejen a ese hombre en paz!

Jan: ¡Tú!... pues bien... ¡veremos que tan bueno eres contra las balas! ¡disparen!

Los 4 disparan contra Lisandro pero este en un hábil movimiento las esquiva y a una velocidad Mach1 se pone al lado de los hombres y los liquida de un solo golpe... Jan saca su cuchillo pero Lisandro lo esquiva y lo hace caer... Jan cae sobre su propio cuchillo que le atraviesa el corazón. Cuando Lisandro lo voltea... estaba muerto

Kaji: Bravo... se... ve... que eres... mejor... que... yo

Lisandro: No te muevas... te llevaré donde...

Kaji: ¡No... escúchame tú!... me muero... ¿tú eres Lisandro?

Lisandro: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Kaji: Yo soy Kaji Kuoji... trabajaba para NERV... por favor... de mis bolsillos... saca unos papeles... entrégaselos a la teniente Caroline Miles o... a la teniente Misato Katsuragi... allí hay algo que les será de utilidad... y corre... no dejes que lleguen a Asuka

Lisandro: ¿Asuka? ¿Esos hombres están tras Asuka?

Kaji: Yo... no pude salvarla... pero háblale bien de mí... dile que siempre la tuve en cuenta... y a Misato dile que la amaba... pero no les digas lo que me pasó... que piensen que aún estoy vivo... promételo

Lisandro: Lo prometo

Kaji: Cuídate de Gram... él no es... hu...

Kaji inclina la cabeza y Lisandro le cierra los ojos. Por un instante Lisandro se queda inmóvil pero en eso piensa "Asuka!" y corre en la dirección por la que se fue Hans y su gente

Era una habitación derruida... unas cuantas gotas caen de la ducha y mojaban a Asuka quien dentro de una bañera se encontraba a la espera de lo que sea... ya nada importaba... no era nada. En eso unas sombras oscurecen la habitación

Hans: Je... ¿Asuka Langley Sohryu?

Asuka: ¿Eres tú... Steve?

Hans: No... pero vengo de su parte...

En eso se siente una detonación fuera... el auto ha estallado. Los hombre salen con sus armas y del medio de la humareda emerge la figura de Lisandro

Lisandro: ¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡basura!

Hans: Pero... ¡Tú! ¡Mátenlo!

Los hombres extraen sus armas pero ya Lisandro ha puesto fuera de combate a la mitad... tres hombres se lanzan contra el pero Lisandro levanta su mano y genera una onda de energía que los lanza lejos

Lisandro: ¡No son nada para mí!

Hans: ¡Maldito! ¡es un monstruo!... (en eso saca una granada y le saca la espoleta) ¡apártate o la mataré... tienes 5 segundos!

Lisandro: Eso crees... no moverás un dedo contra ella

En eso el cosmo de Lisandro se enciende y rodea a Hans quien no parece ser dueño de sus actos y se queda inmóvil. Se queda con la granada en la mano mientras Lisandro recoge a Asuka en menos de 1 segundo

Asuka: Lisandro... ¿eres... tú?

Lisandro: No te preocupes Asuka... yo te protegeré... vamos a casa

Asuka: Estoy... desnuda

Lisandro: Si... que vergüenza... tendré que llevarte con los ojos cerrados mientras busco algo

En eso una explosión de granada se escucha atrás de ellos...

 **Fin del capítulo 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **El bien y el mal**

En algún lugar de Tokio 3

Gram se encontraba hablando por teléfono con alguien... se le veía disgustado

Gram: ¿Estás seguro?... ¿no hay información de lo que pasó? ¿solo restos de Hans?... ¿y la piloto?... ¿encontraron algo más?... ¿Jan muerto?... ¿golpeados?... ¡imbéciles!... rastreen el lugar... ¡busquen a Kaji Kuoji! ¡tal vez sea el responsable!... ¡maten a la teniente Katsuragi y al segundo elegido!... ¡no me importa como lo hagan! ¡hay alguien que nos pisa los talones!

Gram cuelga el teléfono y en sus hijos se revela la ira...

Gram: ¡Maldición!... fui un tonto al confiarme... debí prevenirme de esos chicos...

?: ¿Preocupado Gram?

Gram: Pero... ¿quién?

Una figura imponente se aparece frente a el de armadura, cabellos y ojos rojos... era Tanatos

Gram: Tu... como...

Tanatos: Soy un dios... las barreras del tiempo y del espacio no significan nada para mí... ¿¡crees acaso que las estupideces que has estado haciendo iban a escapar a mi vigilancia!?

Gram: ¡No me hables así! me necesitas y puedo...

Pero en eso Tanatos lo coge del cuello y lo levanta, pese a la estatura de Gram

Tanatos: ¡Yo no te necesito abominación!... ¡así como te elegí puedo arrojarte a la basura y colocar a otro en tu lugar!... yo no cometo tus errores... ¡no me rodeo de inútiles!... pero la situación esta tan avanzada que no tengo tiempo de buscar a otro, así que (soltándolo) de todos modos debo de contar contigo aun... ¡pero no abuses de mi paciencia!

Gram: No es mi culpa que esos dos aparecieran... ¡ni siquiera se sabe quiénes son!

Tanatos: ¡Todos ustedes son tan simples!... solo te bastaba con preguntarme... pero no... te creíste más de lo que eras... el muchacho llamado Lisandro procede del universo que me dio origen... es un caballero del santuario de Athena... un caballero de Plata... la niña es un híbrido saiyajin... es nieta de Son Goku... el saiyajin que en mi mundo derrotó a Ares y a Medea

Gram: ¿Saiyajin?

Tanatos: Ya deberías saberlo... la raza guerrera que fue exterminada por un ser llamado Freezer... solo sobrevivieron unos cuantos, entre ellos el tal Goku... el ya no existe pero su descendencia sigue siendo molesta... pero no vine aquí a darte lecciones porque me quedaría dos años hasta lograr algún resultado... solo procede tal y cual quedamos... el llamado Tercer Impacto no debe producirse... Lilith debe ser destruida, lo mismo que los elegidos... el clon de Adán debe ser corrompido para lograr la reacción que esperábamos... y tú debes usar la campana para ello... solo así despertaran los llamados Jinetes del Apocalipsis

Gram: Recuerda lo que me prometiste... el mando de la Secta y el control final

Tanatos: Quien quede a cargo en tu ridículo mundo no me interesa... solo procede... y no falles

Gram: ¿Cómo enfrentaré al caballero del santuario?

Tanatos: El ni siquiera sabe donde está parado... Athena lo mando a ciegas... la saiya está neutralizada... solo asegúrate que no despierte... pero por las dudas... toma

Tanatos le entrega una gema a Gram... quien al tocarla se desvanece en su mano... Gram cae al suelo y se contorsiona

Tanatos: Pese a tu infame origen puedes asimilar los poderes que te doy... úsalos... pero si fallas... ¡la siguiente vez que vuelva lamentarás el haber sido invocado!

Gram se incorpora mientras Tanatos desaparece... "despreocúpate Tanatos... mientras tú juegas a ser dios... yo trabajo... no me importa que intereses sirvas... una vez que logre mis fines despertaré a "omega" y tú serás historia"

En la Plataforma Celeste

Gohan combatía contra Garlick sin aparente resultado. Garlick era demasiado rápido para poder acertarle, pero Gohan había aprendido a esquivar sus ataques. Shiru observaba "solo queda una forma"

Shiru: ¡Gohan!... ¡déjame pelear a mí!

Gohan: ¡Lo siento... esta pelea es mía!

Shiru levita hasta el y se pone a su lado

Shiru: Espera Gohan... la técnica de Garlick es muy sencilla... quiero que me observes para que te des cuenta... esto lo aprendió tu padre... debes usar el séptimo sentido

Gohan: Pero...

Shiru: Observa... el séptimo sentido es un nivel de elevación espiritual... solo trata de sentir mi cosmo o ki y te darás cuenta de lo que hablo... luego Garlick será todo tuyo

Garlick: ¡jaja! ¿Están diseñando su estrategia?

Shiru: ¡Tú y yo pelearemos ahora!

Garlick: ¿te cansaste Gohan? ¿Crees que el caballero dorado podrá conmigo? ¡que ilusos son ambos!

Shiru: No creas que te será fácil... ¡La Fuerza del dragón!

El ataque de Shiru va hacia Garlick que desaparece y se coloca al lado de Shiru pero este también adivina el golpe y lo esquiva, pero Garlick le lanza esferas de energía que derriban a Shiru lanzándolo fuera de la Plataforma Celeste

Gohan: ¡Oh no! ¡Shiru... voy a ayudarte!

Shiru: ¡No!... ¡El Dragón Cielo!

Una enorme energía se forma alrededor de Shiru quien se dirige como un bólido contra Garlick, quien a duras penas lo esquiva, desvaneciéndose pero en eso Shiru alcanza el séptimo sentido y lanza su ataque

Shiru: Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan

El ataque por si solo se dirige hacia Garlick quien recibe el impacto en el lugar donde aparece, atravesándolo

Garlick: ¡Ahhhh! maldito caballero... pero te equivocas si crees que me has vencido... ¡yo soy inmortal!

En eso la herida de Garlick se cierra ante los ojos de Shiru

Garlick: Buena estrategia... a diferencia de ese estúpido medio saiyajin tú puedes dirigir tu ki usando el séptimo sentido... pero no te sirve conmigo porque aun que me toques no puedes matarme

Shiru: Aun no creas que has vencido

En eso Garlick ataca furiosamente a Shiru y lanza una serie de disparos que Shiru a duras penas contiene... en eso un fuerte impacto derriba a Shiru quien alcanza el séptimo sentido y contraataca pero Garlick desaparece y se acerca a Shiru quien no consigue esquivarlo pero en eso Gohan interviene y alcanza a detener el ataque de Garlick

Gohan: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shiru: Si... escúchame... ahora concéntrate... voy a guiarte con mi mente... será simple para ti, pero debemos unir nuestras mentes para que alcance el séptimo sentido

Garlick en ese momento eleva su ki y lanza un feroz ataque que ambos guerreros alcanzan a eludir

Garlick: ¡Es inútil!... ¡ahora destruiré la plataforma celeste y el templo de Kamisama! ¡la niebla del mal se esparcirá!

En eso Gohan eleva su ki y lanza su ataque

Gohan: ¡Kame Hame Haaaa!

Garlick se desvanece pero en eso Shiru entra en la mente de Gohan y lo guía para que dirija su ki... cuando Garlick reaparece es alcanzado por el ataque que lo deshace

Garlick: ¡Malditos! ¡pero... olvidan que soy inmortal! ¡no pueden dañarme!

?: Te equivocas Garlick... hay una forma... devolviéndote a donde perteneces...

Todos voltearon y vieron a Dende... acompañado del Supremo Ro Kaioshin

A los pies de la torre Karin un herido Uub se enfrentaba a Jemal

Jemal: Te rindes Uub... si no quieres seguir sufriendo jura lealtad a Garlick

Uub: ¡Jamás!

Jemal: ¡Entonces prepárate!

Jemal lanza su ataque... Uub casi ya sin fuerzas se prepara para recibirlo "no te rindas Uub" "¿Mr. Buu?" "puedes liberar el poder de Buu... solo piensa en mí y libera tu fuerza... te ayudare". En eso Uub se concentra y cuando el ataque de Jemal lo alcanza su cuerpo se abre y el rayo lo atraviesa sin dañarlo

Jemal: ¿¡Que!?

Uub: ¡Conviértete en huevo!

Un rayo sale de la mano de Uub alcanzando a Jemal quien se transforma en huevo... al caer al suelo se rompe

Uub: Lastima... te hubiese frito

En eso Uub se eleva hacia la torre Karin...

En el Santuario de Athena

Aioros combatía contra Atlas quien eludía con facilidad sus ataques

Aioros: ¡Rayo de Escorpión!

Atlas (eludiéndolo): ¡Jaja! ¡no aprendes verdad escorpio! prueba esto... ¡Corona de Fuego!

Aioros consigue eludir el ataque y alcanza el séptimo sentido pero al atacar a Atlas este lo elude con facilidad

Atlas: ¡Tonto! nosotros los caballeros de la corona junto con los guerreros legendarios entramos en la categoría de semidioses... podemos superar el séptimo sentido

Aioros: ¡A quien sirves Atlas!... Abel está muerto... ¡no tienes porque atacarnos!

Atlas: Ahora sirvo a Némesis... ella ha liquidado a Athena y el poder de la venganza me da fuerzas... recibe esto... ¡Torbellino Solar!

El ataque supera el séptimo sentido y alcanza a Aioros quien cae herido al suelo

Atlas: Te lo dije... no hay nada que puedas hacer... es el fin del Santuario... ¡el fin del pilar de la Tierra!

Aioros: No estés tan seguro... ¡Poder Escorpio!

El ataque vuelve a ser eludido por Atlas quien esta vez absorbe su ataque y Aioros lo traspasa permitiéndole a Atlas formar su corona de fuego especial

Atlas: ¡Corona de Fuego!

El ataque alcanza a Aioros que destruye parte de su armadura e hiriéndolo gravemente

Atlas: Es una lástima... tienes mucho empeño y voluntad pero eso no alcanza

Jiné: ¡La Furia del Dragón!

El ataque coge desprevenido a Atlas que le impacta pero solo lo empuja hacia atrás estrellándolo contra las rocas

Aioros: ¡Jiné...!

Jiné: ¡No dejaré que mates a Aioros!... ¡pelearas contra mi primero!

Atlas: ¡Estúpida chiquilla! tu poder no supera al de un caballero de plata... no eres nada para mí... te matare de un solo golpe

Aioros: ¡Tiene razón Jiné!... vete... no puedes contra el... ¡vete!

Jiné: ¡No Aioros!... ¡es lo mismo que me dijo Athena y no pude ayudarla!... no te abandonaré

?: No estarás sola Jiné

Todos voltean y ven a dos figuras femeninas... eran Sheena y Marín con sus armaduras de combate

Aioros: Madre... ¡no te sacrifiques por mí! ¡vete!

Sheena: No hijo... no lo hare... no permitiré que Atlas te destruya y no hacer nada... si es necesario moriré aquí

Marín: ¡Atlas!... lo mismo que en el pasado luchas equivocadamente... ni tu ni Némesis están en lo correcto... están siendo usados por Tanatos quien sirve a otros intereses... ¡ahora el es un siervo del mal!

Atlas: Tal vez... ¡pero no me importa! ¡ustedes me derrotaron en el pasado y si volví a la vida es para destruir todo lo que ustedes representan!

Marín: ¡Entonces lucharemos contra ti!... por Seiya quien te derrotó... por los caballeros que murieron... ¡su fuerza nos respalda! ¡Ataque del Aguila!

Sheena: ¡El poder de la Cobra!

Jiné: ¡Dragón Ascendente!

Los tres ataques combinados se dirigen hacia Atlas quien alcanza a eludirlo y se lanza contra las tres. Marín y Sheena lo esquivan pero Jiné es golpeada

Ikki en ese momento que combate contra Jare siente el cosmo de Aioros disminuir y el de Sheena aparecer "no... está peleando para proteger a Aioros... debo ir allá"

Jare: Preocupado Ikki... Atlas ya derrotó a tu hijo y ahora tu esposa seguirá pero no te preocupes... te les reunirás muy pronto... ¡en el infierno!

Ikki: No estés tan seguro... ¡Ave Fénix!

Pero el ataque no hace mella en Jare

Jare: Muy bien... acabaré contigo ahora... ¡Laberinto Astral!

El cosmo de Jare atrapa a Ikki quien se ve imposibilitado de escapar... a lo lejos ve a Jare quien se ríe

Jare: ¡Jaja! esta es la técnica que use contra Vegeta... pero lástima que tú no puedas hacer estallar tu cosmo al nivel que el lo hacía... ahora siente esto

En eso Jare ataca a Ikki con varias ráfagas que van impactándole y deshaciendo su armadura en eso Ikki siente una voz "Ikki" "¿Shun?" "puedes escapar... te daré mi cosmo para que puedas superar a Jare" "¡No Shun... estas muy débil, puedes morir!" "tú me salvaste en el pasado muchas veces hermano... es mi turno ahora"

En eso Ikki siente el cosmo de su hermano que lo eleva alcanzando el séptimo sentido... el eleva el suyo pero Jare se da cuenta de la maniobra y eleva el suyo superando el séptimo en eso Ikki siente una fuerza adicional "es el cosmo de Shun... ¡pero siento además el de Shaka! ¡y el de Aioria!... siento que puedo romper las barreras de esta dimensión" Ikki eleva su cosmo más allá del séptimo sentido superando el de Jare... en eso la barrera se rompe

Jare: ¡Que... no es posible!

Ikki: Si... puede ser... siente... ¡el Ave Real Fénix!

El ataque de Ikki alcanza a Jare quien agotado por el esfuerzo no lo puede evitar, destrozando su armadura y atravesando su cuerpo... Jare cae sin vida a tierra, mientras Ikki herido se reincorpora y busca a Shun... a escasos metros de allí encuentra a su hermano

Ikki: Shun... no... resiste

Shun: Ya es tarde hermano... lo viste... el cosmo de Shaka estaba en mí también... en esta armadura... la de Aioria debe estar contigo... ve... ayuda a tu familia... despídeme de Mino... dile que realmente la amaba y que mis hijos velen por ella... promételo

Ikki: Prometido

Shun: Estos últimos 25 años fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero... no hubiese cambiado las batallas que libramos... y tu... protegiéndome... mi hermano mayor... te quiero Ikki... adiós

Ikki se levanta y contempla a su hermano... "gracias Shun... yo creí que algún día moriría por ti... pero tú... terminaste haciéndolo por mi"... Ikki se encamina hacia donde combatía su familia

En otro lugar... en ese Universo... Saori derramaba lágrimas ante la vista de Kiwishin

Saori: Shun... ha muerto

Kiwishin: Lo sé... pero ya dos guerreros de la venganza han caído... hay que estar preparados... Mi ancestro está ahora a punto de enfrentar su destino... como tú Athena

Saori: Lo sé... necesito todas mis fuerzas para ello... es curioso lo que se siente cuando se está a punto de llegar al fin del camino...

En Tokio 3

Gram se encontraba en un laboratorio observando los escritos de Robson... sacaba lo que le parecía importante y destruía lo demás... en eso Robson entra acompañado de dos hombres de SEELE

Robson: ¡¿Que cree que está haciendo?!

Gram: Oh... Dr. Robson... que sorpresa... como le va con NERV... ¿ya le contó la verdad a Ikari?

Robson: ¿¡Quien le da derecho a entrar a mi laboratorio y coger mis apuntes!?

Gram: Busco cosas de mi interés Dr. Robson... ¿no le dije que esta misión era muy importante para mí?... ¿me imagino que ya se lo dijo a Ikari cierto?

Robson: ¿A que verdad se refiere?

Gram: Es usted tan tonto Robson... ha estado parado en medio de un volcán y no se ha dado cuenta... no ata cabos... usted tuvo acceso a los archivos de "omega"... ¿no es cierto?

Robson: ¿Cómo sabe de Omega?

Gram: Yo sé muchas cosas... hace 15 años sucedió el segundo impacto... los sobrevivientes se tragaron el cuento del meteoro y una minoría el que lo había provocado el ángel... muy pocos sabían que el hombre había sido la causa... pero solo SEELE sabía de "omega"... ¿verdad?

Robson: Pero... ¿usted?

Gram: Usted ni siquiera sabía Dr. Robson que Adán fue calificado como "alfa" y el sujeto calificado como "omega" fue un misterio... pobre y estúpida humanidad... su soberbia la lleva a su perdición porque los hace ciegos... se preocuparon por Adán y los ángeles... crearon el proyecto evangelion para combatirlos... ¡para combatir a Dios!... ¡que arrogancia!... ¡pero el verdadero peligro es "omega"! ¡El principio y el fin! ¡lea el apocalipsis!

Robson: No...

Gram: Que esperaba Robson... ¿el premio Nobel?... guardo esto para si... pero ahora es tarde... ¡usted descubrió que esa niña y "omega" tienen el mismo código genético!... y ahora yo se la verdad... ahora la campana de bronce sonará como sonó hace 15 años... ¡y aquí está el arma final!

Gram muestra la probeta en sus manos

Robson: ¡Usted está loco! ¡Devuélvame eso!

Gram: No Dr... usted ya no está a cargo de nada

Robson: ¡Mátenlo!

Los hombres extraen sus armas y disparan contra Gram pero las balas lo atraviesan y Gram sigue riendo

Gram: ¡Pobre y estúpida humanidad! ¡jaja!

Un rayo sale de un dedo de Gram que atraviesa a los dos hombres que caen carbonizados. Gram coge a Robson del cuello y lo levanta

Gram: Si le sirve de consuelo Robson... déjeme decirle que su trabajo me será de mucha utilidad

Gram mueve su muñeca y el cuello de Robson se rompe... Gram lo deja caer al suelo como un muñeco desarticulado y sale del laboratorio

 **Fin del capítulo 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La Hermandad de la Campana**

Tokio 3... Instalaciones de NERV

Gendou se encontraba reunido con Fuytsuki, Misato y Ritsuko... Gendou había tenido una reunión con SEELE y había salido de ella muy preocupado

Misato: ¡QUE!... ¡Robson asesinado!

Gendou: Así como lo oyen... alguien le rompió el cuello pero antes carbonizó a sus escoltas... es evidente que podemos pensar quien es el sospechoso numero 1

Misato: No estará pensando en...

Gendou: Por supuesto... ese joven Lisandro, recuerden lo que sucedió con esa chica Pan... si ese chico tiene esas mismas habilidades es lógico pensar que el pudo hacer eso

Misato: Yo... no lo creo

Gendou: Parece tener una actitud parcializada con ese chico Teniente

Misato: Pues... ¡es que no puede ser! ¿Por qué salvo a Rei entonces? ¿Por qué no lastimó a los chicos antes? ¿Por qué no ataca por rescatar a su compañera?

Gendou: No concuerdo con usted teniente... y la actitud oficial de NERV será considerarlo como una entidad hostil...

Ritsuko: ¿pero que persigue? ¿Por qué matar a Robson?

Gendou: Robson no era tan patán como podía hacer creer... El, por encargo de SEELE estaba investigando al "factor omega"... poco después del incidente con ustedes me lo dijo... tenía sus razones para poder sacarle información a esa niña como sea

Misato: ¿Qué? ¿Ud. hubiese permitido eso?

Gendou: Cuando la seguridad de la humanidad está en juego no podemos permitirnos ser sensibles...

Misato: ¡No concuerdo con Ud. Comandante!

Gendou: No me interesa... es esa actitud la que nos ha llevado hasta acá... y de eso quería hablarles... especialmente a Ud. Teniente que fue testigo y única sobreviviente del segundo impacto... ¿sabe lo que es "omega"?

Misato: Noooo...

Gendou: Poco antes del segundo impacto, cuando la expedición Katsuragi estaba trabajando en la extracción de Adán en su estado embrionario... hubo una emisión de energía desconocida que antecedió a la aparición de "algo"... segundos después Adán despertó provocando el segundo impacto... solo usted lo vio y los que sobrevivieron... vio lo que realmente apareció... ¿¡que fue teniente!?

Misato: No... no recuerdo... ¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR!

Gendou: Lo que fue... fue destruido en el segundo impacto... pero dejo evidencias de su presencia... restos que se conservaron y se denominaron "el factor omega"... sus células estaban vivas... analizaron su código genético... ahora 15 años después aparece esta niña y... ¡su código genético coincide con el de "omega"!

Misato: No... ¡No puede ser!

Ritsuko: ¿¡Esa niña es "omega"!?

Gendou: En este momento un equipo de SEELE se prepara para llevársela... Robson estaba trabajando en eso... se que el tenía muestras de células de "omega"... y había trabajado varios años con ellas... no me llegó a decir que... y no lo sabremos porque sus datos han sido borrados o destruidos y la muestra no está... ¿qué sabe de Miles, Fuyutsuki?

Fuyutsuki: Ella fue retirada del equipo de Robson y puesta a cargo de otra misión... tenía que averiguar sobre una secta secreta que parece ha estado moviéndose contra SEELE... parecen haber evidencias de que el Mayor Gram pertenece a esa Secta

Gendou: ¿Y Gram?

Fuyutsuki: Nuestros agentes me informaron que Gram fue mandado ejecutar por órdenes de SEELE pero el equipo asignado fue encontrado muerto

Misato: ¡Pudo ser Gram entonces, el que mato a Robson!

Gendou: Pudo ser... pero de todos modos nos prevendremos de ambos... cada quien sabe lo que tiene que hacer... ¿cómo van las pruebas con el quinto niño?

Ritsuko: La sincronización con la Unidad 2 es de 100%

Gendou: ¿Es eso posible?... esto ya se hace extraño... ningún piloto ha tenido ese nivel y no sabemos nada de el... Fuyutsuki, quiero los expedientes de ese niño en mi despacho inmediatamente. ¿Que se sabe de la tercera elegida?

Misato: Nada... no la hemos encontrado

Gendou: váyanse... déjenme solo

Los 3 salen de la oficina. Misato y Ritsuko se van por un lado...

Ritsuko: ¿No tienes la sensación de que todo se derrumba?

Misato: Debo confesar que si... pero debemos evitarlo

Ritsuko: ¿Que hemos estado evitando Misato? ¿el Tercer Impacto?... yo tengo la sensación que hemos estado luchando por nada y solo hemos sido instrumentos de intereses y luchas por el poder... ahora esto... siempre supe lo de "omega"... mi madre me lo contó y era algo que a Ikari le preocupaba... ¿Por qué entonces no nos preocupábamos de el y no de los ángeles? ¿Por qué luchamos contra ellos? ¿Por qué creamos a los evangelion?... ¿no te das cuenta?... ¡solo le hemos allanado el camino a "omega"!

Misato: ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que esa niña es la clave? ¿Que debemos destruirla en lugar de protegerla?

Ritsuko: ¡Todo esto es tan obvio!... ¡recuerda Misato!... ¡te has pasado 15 años tratando de olvidar lo que viste! ¡Tú tienes la clave!... ¡Adán despertó al aparecer "omega"!... ¡¿POR QUE?!... ¡porque era su antítesis!... ¡Adán lo hizo para detenerlo!... ¡ADAN NOS QUISO PROTEGER! ¡Y NOSOTROS LO CONDENAMOS A EL Y AYUDAMOS A "OMEGA" DEJANDOLO ESPERAR EL MOMENTO!

Ritsuko fuera de si corre y deja a Misato sola sin la capacidad de articular palabra... en eso ella coge su cruz y la aprieta "Por Dios, puede tener razón... si es así, entonces... ¡que hemos hecho!"

En tanto Lisandro se había llevado a Asuka a la antigua casa de Rei... se había asegurado que nadie los vea... le había dado de comer porque Asuka no parecía importarle nada... de paso había leído lo que le dejo Kaji antes de morir "de modo que esta es la hermandad de la campana y ese tal Gram forma parte de ella... ¿pero que me quiso decir Kaji con que me cuidara de Gram?" en eso encuentra una carta para Miles y otra para Misato... no quiso abrirlas "mejor las entrego"... En eso Asuka se levanta... estaba en ropa interior pero parecía no importarle que la vea Lisandro... aunque Lisandro tenía mucho autocontrol no podía evitar el sentirse perturbado ante la belleza de Asuka

Asuka: ¿Que... lees?

Lisandro: (se incorpora y le coloca una manta) Hace... frio... debes mantenerte abrigada. Estaba leyendo algo que me dieron...

Asuka: ¿Que... es?

Lisandro: ¿En realidad tienes interés en saberlo? es algo que tiene que ver con tus amigos... con su seguridad

Asuka: En realidad no... que más da... no puedo ayudarlos...

Lisandro: ¡Eso no es cierto Asuka y lo sabes! puedes ayudarlos... ¡ahora te necesitan!

Asuka: ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¡tienes poderes! ¡como tu amiga Pan que sin tripular un Eva derrotó a un ángel! ¡acabaste con esos tipos en un santiamén! ¿quién eres Lisandro?

Lisandro: ¿Me temes entonces? ¿qué haces aquí conmigo?

Asuka: Tú me trajiste... y lo que hagas conmigo no me importa... nada me importa... no soy nada... ni siquiera Gram tiene interés en mi... ni Kaji... ni Shinji... ni tu

Lisandro: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Asuka: ¡Hemos estado aquí ya dos horas y no has intentado nada! mírame... ¿tan fea soy?... ¿tan poca cosa?... ¡seguramente quieres que sea como tu amiga Pan para ser digna de ti!

Lisandro: ¿Solo puedes pensar eso?... ¡eres hermosa Asuka! ¡eres la mujer más bella que he conocido!... ¿crees que es fácil ignorarte?... no sentir deseo de tocarte?... ese es el instinto primario... ¡pero no soy un macho en busca de una hembra en celo!... tengo emociones y sentimientos y el primero es reconocer que tú los tienes... y no puedo lastimarte ni aprovecharme de tu situación... esa es la diferencia... quizás pueda tener el poder de obtener lo que quiera... el poder de hacer lo que quiera... quizás el de tomar a la mujer que quiera... pero sé que no es correcto... si algún día quiera hacerlo espero que esa mujer quiera lo mismo

Asuka: ¿Y si realmente lo quiero?

Lisandro: Tu no quieres un hombre... quieres a alguien que te haga sentir segura... que te devuelva lo que piensas perdiste en esa pelea contra el ángel... pero eso está en ti... no te ha abandonado... para eso no me necesitas... ¡y mucho menos a alguien como Gram!

Asuka: ¿Que sabes tú de el? ¡tú no te le puedes comparar! ni tu ni Kaji! y mucho menos Shinji!

Lisandro: Kaji... me envío a buscarte... el me dijo que tú le importabas mucho y no podía abandonarte... los hombres que llegaron eran hombres de Gram... ellos iban a matarte por órdenes de él

Asuka: ¡No es cierto! ¡Steve me quiere!

Lisandro: ¡Si! ¡te quiere muerta!... le conviene a sus intereses... ¡el mando a secuestrar a Rei!... la necesita a ella pero por motivos muy distintos... el no ama a nadie solo a si mismo... ¡es un asesino demente!

Asuka: ¡No te creo!

Lisandro: Créele a Kaji entonces... escribió esto para ustedes... hay notas... pruebas que muestran quien es realmente Gram... y ahora se cual es mi misión... ¡es detenerlo!

Asuka: ¿Quién eres tú realmente?

Lisandro: No pertenezco a esta dimensión... pertenezco a otro universo... llegue aquí de casualidad... junto con Pan... ella también es de otro mundo... distinto al mío y a este... en nuestros mundos hay gente que puede desarrollar estos poderes... y al igual que tu hemos librado batallas... tenemos eso en común Asuka... tú tienes la habilidad de manejar un Eva... yo puedo controlar la energía a través de mi cuerpo... en mi mundo me conocen como el caballero del dragón de plata... pero eso lo hablaremos después... debo ponerte a salvo y prepararme para la batalla

Asuka en eso se arroja a los brazos de Lisandro y llora

Asuka: ¡No... no me dejes Lisandro! ¡no quiero estar sola! ¡no quiero estar indefensa! ¡no quiero!

Lisandro: No importa lo que pase... te protegeré... pero para eso debo enfrentar lo que se viene... debo enfrentar a la Hermandad de la Campana y a los Siete Jinetes del Apocalipsis...

En el Santuario de Athena

Kiki seguía enfrentando a Radamanthys a quien parecía imposible vencer en eso siente la presencia de Mu... su maestro "maestro... te he fallado... no puedo vencer a Radamanthys... no he demostrado ser digno de portar esta armadura" "¿por qué dices eso?... la batalla no ha terminado aún" "necesito que me ayudes... no puedo ganarle solo" "no la necesitas... yo he estado contigo siempre... Radamanthys está fuera de tu alcance en este plano de existencia... el existe en otro... alcánzalo"

Radamanthys: Veo que te has dado por vencido Kiki... ¡Bien te exterminaré ahora... muere! ¡Llamas Infernales!

El ataque va hacia Kiki quien alcanza a eludirlo incrementando su cosmo y se pone a distancia "debo esperar un nuevo ataque... debo sentir su cosmo... debo darme cuenta de donde viene... Mu me enseñó una vez como"

Radamanthys: hábil maniobra Kiki... pero será lo último que hagas... ¡Espectro Infernal!

Kiki eleva su cosmo... solo tenía diezmilésimas de segundos... pero en eso alcanza el séptimo sentido y lo sobrepasa... fue cosa de "sentir"... "sintió" a Mu y en eso se da cuenta donde estaba Radamanthys... su presencia se trasladó de un lugar a otro y fue cuando "vio" a Radamanthys

Kiki: ¡Revolución Estelar! ¡Poder Nova!

El ataque impacta esta vez en Radamanthys quien es expulsado del plano astral donde se escondía y es herido fuertemente

Kiki: Ahora... estamos de igual a igual... ya no te volverás a esconder y atacar desde las sombras... ¡más bien te enviaré allí para siempre!

Radamanthys: No... estas más lastimado que yo... yo ya puedo alcanzar el séptimo sentido... prepárate

Ambos elevan su cosmo y alcanzan el séptimo sentido

Radamanthys: Kiki de Aries... ¡no sobrevivirás a esto! ¡Espectro Infernal!

El ataque de Radamanthys es esquivado por Kiki pero recibe parte del impacto. Cae frente a un sorprendido Radamanthys

Kiki: No puedes usar la misma técnica... conmigo... dos veces... ¡Explosión Nova!

El ataque impacta en Radamanthys que estalla con gran estruendo deshaciendo su armadura y su cuerpo... lo que queda de el cae al suelo sin vida "gracias maestro Mu... hasta el último momento supiste guiarme"... Kiki cae también exánime...

En otro lado Hyoga combatía contra Alberick "es el cosmo de Kiki... ha desaparecido... hace un rato desapareció el de Shun y el de Aioros... Ikki... siento que aún vive"

Alberick: ¿Preocupado Hyoga?... tus compañeros ya han caído

Hyoga: Los tuyos también... ¡solo quedan Atlas y tú!

Alberick: Eso no importa... yo te mataré y luego continuara Ikki de Leo aunque el está preocupado por su familia y se encamina hacia Atlas... ¡no sobrevivirá!

Hyoga: ¡Tú tampoco Alberick!... ¡eres un alma corrompida! por eso te trajo Tanatos... ¡por eso sirves a Némesis!... tu traicionaste a Asgard y a Hilda... ¡pudiste advertir a tus compañeros pero no lo hiciste!... ¡los dejastes morir en nombre de tu ambición!

Alberick: ¡Cállate!

Hyoga: Solo aspirabas el poder... ¡como ahora! No te importa Némesis ni tus compañeros actuales... solo crees en ti... pero ya has perdido antes de empezar... ¡estas condenado para toda la eternidad ya que has desaprovechado tu segunda oportunidad!

Alberick: ¡Idiota!... ¡desprecio todo lo que me dices y lo que tú significas!... ¿qué te ha reportado? una vida de sumisión a una diosa inútil... no eres nada Hyoga... crees que no sé que envidiabas a tus amigos con familia... el Santuario te castró... te convirtió en lo que eres... ¡un amargado sin futuro!

Hyoga: El destino lo elegí yo... acepte servir a Athena y al Santuario... tú solo has sido un muñeco... ¡de tu propio destino porque ni siquiera llegaste a ser lo que quisiste ser!

Alberick: ¡Basta! ¡Naturaleza Hostil! destrúyanlo

Hyoga eleva su cosmo y alcanza el séptimo sentido... el cosmo frío generado quebró el ataque... en eso Alberick lanza su ataque contra Hyoga

Alberick: ¡Escudo Amatista!

Era el momento esperado por Hyoga... eleva más su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido

Hyoga: ¡Aurora Boreal! ¡Luz Diamante!

El ataque deshace la técnica de Alberick y se dirige a el quien recibe el impacto... su armadura se deshace congelada y el cae mal herido

Hyoga: Te lo dije... no has cambiado... fue así como te venció Shiru

Pero al intentar irse... Alberick lo llama

Alberick: Hyoga...

Hyoga: ¿Que quieres?

Alberick: Me superaste... tenías razón... no había cambiado... aun ahora... siempre trate de saber más que los demás... sé lo que va a pasar

Hyoga: ¿Que quieres decir?

Alberick: Me estoy... muriendo... no te mentiría... nosotros solo eramos... una distracción... Némesis es un instrumento de Tanatos... y el sirve a otros intereses... por eso pudo volver de la muerte

Hyoga: ¿Que intereses?

Alberick: No lo sé... Tanatos es un nivel de evolución al... sentido inverso... no como Athena... o como aquel guerrero que vino antes... Son Goku... ellos les temen... la conjunción de universos... yo...

Alberick muere ante la mirada de Hyoga "¿sentido inverso? ¿conjunción de universos?... ¿qué quiso decir?... no puedo averiguarlo ahora, debo ayudar a Ikki"

Mientras, Sheena, Marín y Jiné luchaban contra Atlas, pero este solo parecía jugar con ellas

Atlas: ¡jaja! ¡no esperarán que las tome en serio! ¡mi poder es mucho mayor de la última vez que peleamos!

Sheena: No... ganarás Atlas

Atlas: parece que la maternidad no te cayó bien Sheena... debiste quedarte limpiando tu casa en lugar de desafiarme... bien ya me canse de jugar... ¡Corona de Fuego!

El ataque es esquivado por Sheena, pero este se desvía y se dirige contra ella... pero en eso Marín se interpone y recibe el impacto

Sheena: ¡Marín! ¡nooo!

Sheena coge a Marín destrozada por el ataque

Marín: Fue... un largo... camino... ahora partiré a reunirme... con Aioria y los demás... no te... hagas matar... fuiste una amiga... muy especial

Sheena: Marín... no te... vayas

Pero Marín ya había expirado en los brazos de Sheena... ella la deja en el suelo y encara a Atlas

Sheena: ¡Maldito!... ¡voy a acabar contigo!

Atlas: Que sensible... pues bien aquí estoy... que esperas

Aioros: Yo... seré quien te mate... Atlas

Atlas: ¿¡Tú!? ¡no me hagas reír!... apenas puedes mantenerte en pie

Jiné: Yo peleare también... ¡pagaras por este crimen Atlas!

Atlas: Pues... ataquen... no hagan que me aburra

Jiné y Sheena atacan pero Atlas las vuelve a esquivar y en ese momento Aioros lanza su ataque usando el séptimo sentido

Aioros: ¡Poder Escorpio!

El ataque esta vez impacta en Atlas quien cae al suelo

Sheena: ¡Lo... hicimos!

Pero en eso Atlas se incorpora... furioso

Atlas: Debo reconocer que me sorprendieron... pero olvidaste que me protege la armadura de la corona... mucho más fuerte que una armadura dorada ya que ha sido forjada en el sol... de no haber sido por ella con seguridad me hubieras herido... bueno... fue aburrido pelear con ustedes... así que adiós

Atlas se mueve a una gran velocidad y sorprende a Jiné y a Sheena con sendos golpes que las estrella contra las rocas. Aioria trata de reaccionar pero es también golpeado por Atlas quien lo incrusta en el suelo y luego le dispara una descarga de energía que quiebra su armadura

Atlas: listo... y para terminar

Ikki: ¡Ave Fénix!

El ataque es parado a medias por Atlas que es obligado a retroceder y estrellado contra las rocas

Ikki: ¡Sheena! ¡Aioros! ¿están bien?

Sheena: Ikki...

Ikki: Sheena... saca a Jiné de aquí... Aioros, no estás en condiciones de seguir... ¡seré yo quien pelee ahora!

En eso Atlas se incorpora y avanza hacia Ikki

Atlas: Ikki de Leo!... vaya veo que mi amigo Jare no pudo contigo... quizás seas más interesante que tu familia

Ikki: vas a pagar por la muerte de Marín y el haber agredido a mi familia... ¡prepárate! ¡seguirás el mismo destino de Jare!

En Tokio 3

Rei se encontraba confusa y pensativa... pensaba en Pan y en Steve Gram... creía amarlo... un sentimiento extraño para ella... quería estar con el... pero quería también ver a Pan... ella la había salvado... que estarían haciendo con ella

?: ¡Rei Ayanami! tú y yo pertenecemos a la misma esencia

Rei levanta la mirada y ve a un muchacho muy parecido a ella, pero a diferencia de ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa y denotaba una gran paz

Rei: ¿Quién eres? ¡identifícate!

Kaworu: Soy el quinto elegido... estas preocupada por tu amiga... ¿no es así?

Rei: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kaworu: Solo lo sé... es obvio que lo hagas... ella te salvo. Ahora debes de salvarla a ella... está en peligro

Para ese mismo instante Lisandro se contactaba con Misato... dentro de su auto

Lisandro: ¡No me vas a ayudar!'

Misato: Necesito respuestas... quiero saber quiénes son realmente

Lisandro: ¡Ya te lo dije... !

Misato: ¡no toda la verdad!

Lisandro: no sé que más quieres saber... ¡pregúntame!

Misato: Que paso hace 15 años

Lisandro: Pues en mi caso tenía 1 año... seguramente ya caminaba y decía papa y mama

Misato: ¡Esto es serio!

Lisandro: Estoy hablando en serio... aquí ocurría el segundo impacto pero eso lo sabes mejor que yo... según esto tú estuviste ahí

Misato: ¿Tú mataste a Robson?

Lisandro: Ni siquiera se quien es el... bueno... lamentablemente tuve que matar a unos hombres que quisieron matar a Asuka

Misato: ¿Encontraste a Asuka? ¿quiénes la quisieron matar?

Lisandro: Hombres de Gram... mira Kaji Kuoji me dio esto para ti... te lo dejo todo porque es también para una tal Miles... pero no se quien es y tú la podrás encontrar... Asuka está en la casa de Rei... si a eso se le puede llamar casa... está dormida... iré para allá en un momento para ver que está bien y entregártela... ven con quien quieras pero te hago responsable de su seguridad

Misato: Porque me das esto y me entregas a Asuka... yo...

Lisandro: El que tú no cumplas con tu palabra no significa que yo no cumpla con la mía... Mira... lee esto y te darás cuenta que el enemigo es Gram... ahora se cuál es mi misión... cuando me busques... sabrás lo que tienes que hacer

Lisandro sale del auto y se escurre por el estacionamiento para tratar de pasar desapercibido... eludir los controles de NERV era sencillo

?: Lisandro

Lisandro se sorprende y en eso ve a Kaworu, Rei estaba a su lado y en brazos ¡llevaba a Pan!

Kaworu: ¿No se te olvida algo?

Lisandro: pero... ¡Pan!... como es que... Rei... me alegro de verte

Kaworu: Llévatela... esta lastimada pero se repondrá

Lisandro: Gracias... no sé que... ¿quién eres Kaworu?

Kaworu: Soy el Quinto Elegido... vete... antes que te descubran

Lisandro: Kaworu... gracias... vengan conmigo... nos necesitamos

Kaworu: No Lisandro... tú tienes tu misión... yo... debo decidir aquí... llévate a Rei... ella si corre peligro aquí

Lisandro: ¿Y Shinji?

Kaworu: El estará bien... por ahora... el también tomara sus decisiones... adiós Lisandro... adiós caballero del santuario

Lisandro: ¡Espera!... ¿cómo es que...?

Pero ya Kaworu se había marchado... a encontrarse con su destino

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Para quienes estén leyendo, les aviso que la próxima actualización sera doble, no olviden comentar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **El sacrificio**

En la Plataforma Celeste

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al Supremo Kaiosama otra vez... aunque nunca lo vieron tan serio como en ese momento

Garlick Jr.: ¿Que?... ¡quién eres tú viejo!

SK: Es natural que no lo sepas... yo soy el Supremo Ro Kaioshin... Soy el guardián de este universo

Garlick Jr.: ¡No me impresionan tus títulos viejo! ¡no interfieras o lo lamentarás!

SK: Pobre Garlick... al igual que tu padre... no has hecho más que perseguir el poder por el simple gusto de tenerlo... pero el poder no se arrebata por la fuerza... solo se gana... fue algo que no entendió tu padre y sigue sin entender... para ti es lo mismo... por alcanzar el poder eres capaz de cualquier cosa... pero tu vida ha sido una serie de fracasos

Garlick Jr.: ¡Me aburres viejo!... ¿qué sabes tú del verdadero poder? eso es algo que se experimenta y siente... el poder está reservado para aquellos que lo merecen y yo soy el elegido para ello

SK: Deliras... jamás obtendrás ese poder... no eres más que un instrumento... como lo es tu padre... tu inmortalidad no te protege... solo hace tu carga más pesada

Garlick: Ya me canse de ti... ¡morirás ahora!

En eso aparecen Vegeta, Trunks y Goten

Vegeta: Así que ese es Garlick... no parece gran cosa

Garlick: ¿Ya llegaron más eh?... pues pierden su tiempo... nada puede matarme... ¡nada!

SK: Te equivocas en eso... hay formas de acabar con un inmortal... te librare de tu condena Garlick

Garlick en eso se lanza contra el SK pero a escasos centímetros de tocarlo algo lo contiene

Garlick: ¿Qué es esto?

SK: Para terminar con un inmortal por los poderes del dragón mítico... un kaiosama debe agotar su fuente vital para extinguir la de él... estas atrapado aquí Garlick

En eso una gran energía rodea a ambos y comienza a tomar varios colores y una gran intensidad

Garlick: ¡¿Que haces?!

SK: Terminando lo que jamás debió empezar... tu inmortalidad... jamás volverás a hacer daño a nadie más

Garlick: ¡Morirás tú también!

SK: Así es... ahora es necesario... mi ciclo se ha cumplido

La energía aumenta en intensidad cegando a todos... al terminar se ve el cuerpo del Supremo Kaioshin postrado y los restos de lo que parecía ser Garlick Jr. Todos se acercan y efectivamente lo era... solo que parecía que las huellas de las batallas pasadas se abrían y su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer... finalmente se extingue totalmente... el cuerpo del SK también comienza a desaparecer

Gohan: Supremo Kaioshin... no... usted no puede...

SK: Adiós Gohan... ya lo comprenderás... el porque un kaiosama debe...

Finalmente su cuerpo se desvanece

Gohan: ¡No... Supremo Kaioshin!

Dende: Gohan... cálmate... el tuvo sus razones

Goten: ¿Pero porque...? ¡podíamos derrotar a Garlick!

Dende: Si pero... el SK era el primer sacrificio

En el Santuario de Athena...

Ikki se preparaba a enfrentar a Atlas quien confiado se aprestaba a la pelea

Atlas: Pobre Ikki... ha venido a ayudar a su familia... no tienes oportunidad... Jare no te dejo en buen estado

Ikki: Eso lo veremos Atlas... ¡no permitiré que venzas! ¡Ataque del Fénix!

El ataque de Ikki no hace efecto en Atlas quien contraataca... su ataque golpea a Ikki quien se eleva al séptimo sentido y lanza una serie de ataques que tampoco acierta en Atlas

Atlas: ¡Corona de fuego!

El ataque Ikki logra esquivarlo apenas pero pierde concentración momento aprovechado por Atlas para golpearlo y derribarlo

Atlas: ¡Jaja! no puedes contra mi Ikki... ¡nadie puede comparárseme!

Ikki: Aun no está todo dicho... ¡El Poder del Fénix de Fuego!

El ataque va directo pero Atlas genera su campo de poder y el ataque es absorbido y la energía genera una nueva técnica

Atlas: ¡Corona de Fuego!

El ataque esta vez impacta en Ikki y deshace su armadura. Ikki cae herido y sin fuerzas

Sheena: ¡Ikki!

Atlas: Jaja! se acabó... he vencido a dos caballeros dorado caballeros femeninas... antes había matado a 5 caballeros de bronce y 2 de plata... ahora los exterminaré a todos de una vez

?: No tan rápido

Todos voltean y ven al nuevo retador

Atlas: ¡Hyoga!

Hyoga: Así es Atlas... nos volvemos a ver... fui uno que con esta misma armadura te derroto en el pasado... ahora repetiremos la historia

Atlas: Te esperaba Hyoga... sé que venciste a Alberick... pero conmigo no sucederá así

En Tokio 3

Lisandro llegaba con Rei y Pan adonde estaba Asuka

Asuka: ¿Qué? ¡Has traído a tu amiga y a la niña modelo!... ¿por qué?

Lisandro: Las acabo de sacar de NERV... me las dio Kaworu

Asuka: ¿Quién es él?

Lisandro: El quinto niño... no lo entiendo... ese niño sabía quién soy y yo no le conté eso a Shinji... despedía un cosmo lo que no he notado en nadie aquí... ¿sabes quien era Rei?

Rei: Tabris...

Lisandro: Que... un momento... Tabris... recuerdo algo de ese nombre... en mi mundo... bueno, ya recordaré... lo más importante ahora es Pan... esta lastimada... parece que la hubiesen golpeado y la han mantenido inconsciente... escuchen... voy a usar mi cosmo curativo...elevare mi poder, así que no se vayan a asustar

Lisandro eleva su cosmo y toca a Pan... una luz rodea a ambos y Pan comienza a reaccionar

En NERV...

Misato leía lo que le había entregado Lisandro, también lee la carta de Kaji "¿por qué esta manchada de sangre?"... había leído cada línea "... y recuerda Misato, siempre te amé, pero ya no volverás a verme. Cuídate... deja NERV, aléjate de ellos y prepárate... el momento se aproxima"

?: ¿Ocupada?

Misato eleva la vista... era Caroline Miles

Misato: Hola Caroline

Caroline: Hola Misato... me alegro que me llamaras

Misato: ¿Sabes lo de Robson?

Caroline: Si... lo siento por el... pero el mismo trazó su destino

Misato: ¿Sabes quién lo mato?

Caroline: Estoy segura que fue Gram

Misato: Kaji dejo esto para ti...

Caroline: Espere por el en el lugar convenido... ¿Cómo es que te lo dio a ti?

Misato: Lo hizo por intermedio de... Lisandro

Caroline: ¡¿El chico ese?!... pero como

Misato: El tiene a Asuka... me dijo que me la entregará a cambio de Pan... pero al final cambió de opinión... me dijo donde la tiene y que vaya por ella

Caroline: Entonces... el acabó con los hombres de Gram... escucha... esto es muy importante... aquí tengo las pruebas de que Gram forma parte de esta secta llamada "La Hermandad de la Campana"...

"Es un culto que surgió en Palestina... durante las cruzadas... tenía adeptos musulmanes... pero a la caída de Jerusalén la secta fue parcialmente destruida por Goodofredo de Bouillon... A su muerte los pocos adeptos que quedaban pudieron reorganizarse y captaron nuevos adeptos entre la población occidental que ya habitaba Jerusalen... Estos no abandonaron Jerusalen tras la toma de la ciudad por Saladino... Mientras Saladino luchaba contra Ricardo... la secta tomo fuerza y ganó adeptos... Después de la partida de Ricardo, Saladino tomo conocimiento y ordenó exterminarla"

"Saladino tuvo sus motivos... la secta giraba en torno a la adoración de una campana... se dice que una legión de espíritus infernales otorgaron sus armaduras de bronce para que fueran fundidas y convertidas en esa campana... Los gones tocados de una forma especial podían desatar tormentas, presagiar desastres, abrir puertas a otros mundos... los adeptos tenían la esperanza de pasar a un mundo perfecto o de vida eterna pero debían cumplir las normas de la secta... Esta empezó a convertirse en un poder político por lo que Saladino decidió terminar con ella"

"Los adeptos huyeron a Europa y se refugiaron en Grecia... a la caída de Constantinopla en 1452 huyeron a España... la campana fue escondida... hasta que se descubrió América... los pocos adeptos organizados por un noble español llamado Esteban organizó una expedición para llevar la campana al Nuevo Mundo... gasto su fortuna y se embarcó con sus adeptos... llegó a Centroamérica y ahí se le pierde la pista..."

Misato: ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?... ¿dónde lo averiguaste?

Caroline: El coronel John Miles... mi padre pertenecía a esta secta

Misato: ¿El?... pero

Caroline: La presencia de mi padre allí obedeció a un propósito... el debía dar fe del poder de la campana... mi padre murió arrepentido de lo que hizo... fue el quien trajo a "omega"

En eso suena el teléfono de Misato

Misato: Si... Shigeru... ¿qué sucede?... voy para allá de inmediato

Caroline: ¿Qué pasa?

Misato: Ha aparecido... otro ángel

En la Plataforma Celeste...

Gohan, Shiru, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks rodearon a Dende... tenía mucho que explicar

Dende: Se como se sienten... pero el SK llegó aquí durante la pelea con Garlick y me contó todo

"La conjunción de universos se aproxima... en ese momento tu universo Shiru, este y otro más van a entrar en contacto... existe ya un contacto pero es pequeño... por lo general no pasaría nada, a no ser ciertos cambios atmosféricos, pero existe un desequilibrio... uno creado por este universo... el resultado será catastrófico... Cuando Goku y Vegeta fueron al mundo de Shiru y cuando Athena se llevó la esfera del dragón creo uno... en el mundo desconocido también pero no se sabe exactamente que... pero lo más grave es lo que ha venido pasando aquí"

"Hemos usado la esfera del dragón tantas veces que creo un desequilibrio en este universo... recuerden que la tierra fue destruida por Majin Buu y la volvimos a reconstruir... pero existieron mundos que fueron también destruidos por el y por Freezer... el planeta tiene un espíritu... donde nuestra esencia pasa para su purificación y luego pasar a la siguiente etapa de nuestra evolución espiritual... los que no pueden debido a su mala vida son enviados donde Ema Kaiosama... pero necesariamente deben pasar por el espíritu de su mundo... El Gaia..."

"Hubieron mundos que al ser destruidos sus habitantes no pudieron pasar por esa etapa y han quedado vagando en un limbo... la evolución espiritual puede ser a la inversa... quiero decir que nos encaminamos al amor puro pero a la inversa nos encaminamos al odio y al mal... existen entidades que han llegado a ese nivel... ellos se encargan de luchar contra la evolución espiritual de los seres vivos... un ejemplo de ellos fueron Babidi y Bibidi... los creadores de Majin Buu"

"Ahora estas entidades tienen su oportunidad... existen numerosas almas que se encuentran atrapadas en el limbo debido a que no han sido purificadas... las atraerán hacia ellos y las trataran de convertir en lo que ellos son... "

"Esa es la misión del SK... para llegar a ese limbo debía sacrificarse y purificar a esas almas para su paso a la siguiente etapa... de no hacerlo al momento de la conjunción de los 3 universos... se provocará una hecatombe por la energía negativa acumulada por tanto tiempo... los 3 universos se fusionaran en uno solo y serán absorbidos por los mundos oscuros"

Vegeta: Un momento... dices que los planetas destruidos no pudieron purificar a sus habitantes... entonces quieres decir...

Dende: Si... Por eso el interés de las entidades negativas... entre las almas perdidas... están los saiyajin...

Mientras en el Santuario de Athena...

Hyoga combatía contra Atlas atacándolo con su ejecución aurora pero Atlas seguía eludiendo los ataques con facilidad

Atlas: Es inútil Hyoga... no puedes contra mi... ¡nadie puede!

Hyoga: ¡Aun no cantes victoria! esto no termina... ¡Luz Diamante!

Atlas vuelve a eludir sus ataques y lanza el suyo

Atlas: ¡Corona de Fuego!

Pero Hyoga alcanza a eludirlo y le lanza su ejecución aurora congelando a Atlas pero este eleva su cosmo y rompe el hielo

Atlas: ¡Jaja!... ¡es imposible Hyoga!... la armadura de la corona me protege y el calor que forma supera cualquier frio que puedas generar... ¡puedo replicar el calor del sol!

En eso Atlas comienza a generar un calor gigantesco que comienza a abrasar todo alrededor

Hyoga: ¡Salgamos de aquí rápido!

Hyoga carga a Aioros, Sheena a Jiné e Ikki los sigue penosamente, mientras todo se quema... "es el fin del santuario... Atlas no tenía este nivel de poder antes"

En la Plataforma Celeste

Gohan: ¿Que?... ¡¿quieres decir que quienes sean están tratando de capturar las almas de los saiyajin?!

Dende: Así es... el momento de entrar en contacto con ellos es en el momento de la conjunción... el SK ahora espera el momento

Shiru: Pero... debo ir a mi mundo... ellos combaten allá... Garlick me dijo que ahora gobierna Némesis y mis compañeros combaten

Dende: En el otro mundo también combaten... es allí donde está Lisandro y Pan

Gohan: ¿Que?... por eso no la sentía... ¿¡que hace allí!?

En eso sale del templo el maestro Karin golpeando con su báculo a Jajirobe

Jajirobe: ¡Ay! ya le dije que lo siento

Gohan: ¡Maestro Karin!... que ha sucedido

Karin: Hola Gohan... sucede que este tonto dejo a Lisandro y Pan solos en la sala de los jarrones del tiempo y del espacio

Jajirobe: ¡No es mi culpa que se hayan puesto a husmear!

Shiru: ¿Que?... ¿el maestro Karin es un gato?!

Gohan: ¿Pero adonde fueron?

Dende: Al otro universo... como les dije nada es casualidad... deben ir allá ahora... tu Gohan y tu Shiru... ellos necesitarán ayuda porque la batalla será dura

Gohan: Como es que iremos allá

Karin: Vamos a la torre... allí les mostraré... rápido antes de que se cierre

Shiru: Yo... preferiría volver al Santuario...me necesitan

Dende: Lisandro también... Shiru... Athena los envío aquí por una razón... debes de guiar a Lisandro... el debió salir de tu mundo no solo para elevar su nivel... hubo una verdadera razón... evitar que Tanatos se vengue de el y lo convierta en uno de ellos a través de Némesis

Shiru: No lo creo... el jamás...

Dende: El si... Tú no lo sabías pero Athena si... Lisandro es la reencarnación del caballero Pegaso... de Seiya

En Tokio 3

Lisandro había conseguido reanimar a Pan

Pan: ¿Donde... estoy?

Lisandro: En casa de Rei... ¿cómo te sientes?

Pan: Me duele la cabeza... ¿qué paso?

Lisandro: Después de luchar contra el ángel y rescatar a Rei perdiste el conocimiento y has sido prisionera de NERV desde entonces... acabamos de rescatarte

Pan: Gracias... no recuerdo... solo que... ¿Rei está bien?

Rei: Si... aquí estoy... gracias

Lisandro: ¿Dónde esta Asuka?

Rei: Salió

Lisandro: Iré a buscarla... cuida a Pan, Rei

Lisandro sale y Pan se queda con Rei

Rei: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pan: ¿Que cosa?

Rei: Ayudarme

Pan: Eres mi amiga... no podía dejar que mueras

Rei: ¿En realidad crees ser mi amiga? yo no sé que es eso... no me importa tener amigos

Pan: Es lo que tú necesitas... no me importa si tu deseabas que te ayude... lo necesitabas... me importas Rei

Rei: Gracias

Lisandro en tanto busca a Asuka y la encuentra parada mirando el vacío

Lisandro: ¿Que haces Asuka?

Asuka: Nada... ¿ya se recuperó tu super amiga?

Lisandro: Si... pero debe descansar... ¿cómo te sientes?

Asuka: ¿Realmente te importa?

Lisandro: Si... me importa... no me he arriesgado tanto por alguien que no me importa

Asuka: Pero aun así me entregarás a NERV... ¿no es cierto?

Lisandro: No a NERV... a Misato

Asuka: Para mi es lo mismo

Lisandro: Si Misato ha leído lo que le di te protegerá... ahora necesito tu ayuda... necesito que tripules el evangelion... sé que es poderoso y la batalla que puede comenzar será difícil

Asuka: No lo hare... ya no sincronizo con mi unidad... ya no soy de utilidad

Lisandro en eso coge el hombro de Asuka y enciende su cosmo...

Asuka: ¿Que... haces?

Lisandro: Cierra los ojos Asuka

Asuka no puede evitarlo y cierra los ojos... su cuerpo parece flotar y siente que se eleva...

Lisandro: Abre tus ojos

Al abrirlos se ve en medio de un campo de flores... todo es verdor y ve animales de todos los tipos correr... cuando ve a Lisandro... el parece transfigurado y viste una armadura plateada

Asuka: Donde... estamos

Lisandro: En algún lugar... y en ninguno... he elevado mi cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido... he recreado un lugar que está en mis sueños... un lugar que debe existir y donde quisiera estar... pero también es parte de lo que quieres... cierra los ojos Asuka

Asuka: No... yo...

Lisandro: Hazlo Asuka...

Asuka cierra los ojos... al abrirlos está nuevamente en el edificio... todo vuelve a ser como antes

Asuka: ¿Que hiciste?... ¡quiero volver!

Lisandro: Ese lugar estaba en nuestras mentes Asuka y en algún lugar... pero podemos alcanzarlo a través de nuestra elevación espiritual... no podemos refugiarnos en nosotros mismos ni escondernos de nuestros temores... debemos afrontar la realidad y luchar por lo que queremos... o si no se escapara de nosotros

Asuka se queda callada pero unas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos... se acerca a Lisandro y lo abraza

Asuka: No me dejes... déjame quedarme contigo

Lisandro: Que más quisiera... pero debes cumplir con tu misión... con tu "karma" yo debo seguir el mío...

Se hizo de noche...

En eso un auto llega al lugar... de ella bajan Misato y Caroline

Misato: ¿Lisandro?

Lisandro: Aquí estamos Misato... se tomaron su tiempo

Misato: Leí lo que me diste... creo que tienes razón... ¿Pan esta aquí?

Lisandro: Así es... no te comprometimos en nada

Misato: ¿Dónde esta Kaji?

Lisandro: El... se fue

Misato: Adonde

Lisandro: No lo sé

Misato: ¿Y Rei?

Lisandro: Esta aquí

Misato: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Lisandro: Fue... digamos sin intención... después de salir me las encontré

Misato: ¿Quién te las entregó?

Lisandro: No puedo decírtelo

Misato: Fue Kaworu... no es cierto

Lisandro: No quiero comprometer a nadie

Misato: Si fue Kaworu... no te preocupes... el ha muerto...

 **Fin del capítulo 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **OMEGA**

Lisandro se quedó paralizado al escuchar esa afirmación..."¡Kaworu muerto!... no puede ser"

Lisandro: ¡¿Cómo pasó?!

Misato: Kaworu era un ángel... ingresó al dogma central para provocar el tercer impacto... pero no lo hizo... Shinji con la Unidad 1 lo... mató

Lisandro: ¿Shinji?... pero el... ¡eran amigos!

En eso del auto sale Shinji... traía el rostro demacrado y huellas de haber llorado...

Lisandro: ¡Shinji!

Shinji: ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡el me lo pidió!... ¡me dijo que tenía que sacrificarse como lo hizo una vez!... ¡pudo provocar el tercer impacto pero rehusó hacerlo!... me pidió que tomara su vida... pero que no destruiría su esencia... me dijo que tú lo entenderías, Lisandro

Lisandro: Lo entiendo... no puedes destruir su esencia... lo mismo sucede con Athena... Misato... ¿que hay en el dogma central?

Misato: Un ángel... el primero... Adan

Shinji: No... Kaworu me dijo que no era Adan...

Lisandro: Es... Lilith... la primera mujer... antes de Eva

Misato: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lisandro: Kaji... trajo a Adan aquí y se lo entregó al padre de Shinji... el me lo dijo en esta nota... no estaba de acuerdo del destino que le ha dado el... no lo entiendo...

Miles: ¿Dónde esta Pan?

Pan: Aquí...

Pan aparece apoyada en Rei y seguida por Asuka

Misato: Vaya... que bueno que estamos reunidos todos... ahora que estas consciente Pan... debes contestarme algunas preguntas

Pan: Trataré

Misato: ¿Quién eres?... ¿quien es Son Goku?... ¿que son los saiyajin?

Pan: Es una larga historia... todo empezó como 50 años atrás... en mi mundo... existía un planeta llamado Plant... en ella convivían dos razas los Tsufuro y los saiyas... Los Tsufuro era la raza que dominaba el planeta y subyugó a los saiyas... ellos eran más desarrollados tecnológicamente pero los saiyas eran guerreros por naturaleza y más fuertes... al final estalla una guerra que duró mucho tiempo. Los saiyas poco a poco descubrieron sus poderes y habilidades y desarrollaron más y con ellas superaron a los tsufuros... al final hasta el último tsufuro fue exterminado y los saiyas se convirtieron en los amos del planeta... durante un tiempo los saiyas pelearon entre ellos divididos en tribus... los saiyakut, los saiyaban, los saiyajin... pero un día otras razas de otros planetas vieron la capacidad guerrera de los saiyas y decidieron usarlos como soldados... tomaron contacto con ellos y les ofrecieron tecnología a cambio de sus servicios como soldados"

"Esto hizo que algunas tribus se impusieran sobre otras... estallaban nuevamente guerras... algunas tribus desaparecieron y solo quedaron las dos más fuertes la de los saiyakut y la de los saiyajin... la guerra se prolongó hasta que un día surgió un poderoso conquistador llamado Freezer... era un alienígena muy poderoso y le ofreció su ayuda a los saiyajin a cambio de la sumisión total... Freezer disponía de guerreros más fuertes que los saiyas y el rey de los saiyajin... Vegeta, acepto la propuesta... los saiyakut fueron derrotados y exterminados... Vegeta se convertiría en el primer rey del planeta... pero debió jurar sometimiento a Freezer"

"Freezer convirtió a los saiyajin en su fuerza de choque... con el se volvieron más fuertes y temidos... numerosos planetas fueron conquistados y la población exterminada... pero el yugo de Freezer se hizo más terrible... y el empezó a temer a los saiyajin porque las nuevas generaciones empezaron a nacer más fuertes y surgió la leyenda del guerrero legendario que haría a los saiyajin más fuertes y derrotaría a Freezer... Freezer empezó a deshacerse de los niños... los enviaba a otros mundos en planes de conquista pero sabía que ellos no volverían"

"Un día nacería el hijo del rey... durante su crecimiento desarrollo poderes superiores a la de cualquier saiyajin adulto... Freezer tuvo miedo y el rey Vegeta creyó que era hora de derrocar a Freezer... aceptó la propuesta de entregar al príncipe pero aprovecho el momento para asaltar la nave... pero salió mal... el rey fue muerto por el propio Freezer... lo mismo que sus soldados... Freezer en represalia destruyó el planeta Vegita con todos sus habitantes"

Caroline: Un momento... ¿quieres decirme que ese tal Freezer destruyó un planeta entero!?

Pan: Si... su poder era enorme... solo hubieron 3 sobrevivientes... el príncipe también llamado Vegeta y su escolta... a ambos les dijo que el planeta fue destruido por el choque de un meteorito... poco después un saiyajin regresó de una misión y creyó la historia de Freezer quedándose a su servicio

"pero había algo que Freezer no sabía... hubieron 4 sobrevivientes más... Un niño con su padre que escaparon al momento de la explosión... un saiyajin que se había convertido en un vagabundo... y un niño que había sido enviado momentos antes de la destrucción del planeta... el era mi abuelito Son Goku"

"El fue enviado a mi planeta... su nave se accidentó y el perdió la memoria por lo que su programación genética de destrucción quedo borrada... fue encontrado por un anciano llamado Son Gohan quien lo adopta y le da el nombre de Son Goku... con el transcurrir del tiempo el desarrolla sus poderes y enfrenta numerosas batallas... pero llegó el momento que tuvo que enfrentarse con los saiyajin restantes y con Freezer... mi abuelito sale airoso y derrota a Freezer en una gran batalla"

Misato: ¿Que sucedió con los otros saiyajin?

Pan: Murieron en otras batallas... solo sobrevivió el príncipe Vegeta... pero el cambiaría y se pondría de nuestro lado... es el único aparte de mi padre que podía rivalizar con mi abuelito... Mi abuelito se casaría en la tierra y nacería mi padre... Gohan quien a su vez se casó y me tuvieron a mi

Caroline: ¿Que fue de tu abuelo?

Pan: Eso... es algo que me gustaría saber... un día desapareció junto con las esferas del dragón luego de derrotar a los siete dragones malignos... no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces...

Misato: ¿Las esferas del dragón?

Pan: Si las siete esferas que reunidas hacía a parecer a Sheng Long quien concedía cualquier deseo... fue su búsqueda la que unió los caminos de todos los que representaron algo en la vida de mi abuelo y en la mía... su excesivo uso hizo que se produjeran desequilibrios y la aparición de los siete dragones malignos

Caroline: Tu historia... es demasiado increíble... pero me imagino que si alguien me hubiese contado hace 15 años sobre los ángeles... no lo hubiese creído

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Lisandro pensaba en lo que podía suceder de ahora en adelante... pero aún faltaba atar cabos

Lisandro: ¿Que es la Hermandad de la Campana?

Caroline les cuenta lo que ya había hablado con Misato sobre los orígenes de la secta

Caroline: Lo que no he contado aun es el papel que ocupó mi padre en esa secta... el formo parte de ella... el ayudó a provocar el segundo impacto

Misato: El... pero como

Caroline: El uso el sonido de la campana... recibió las ordenes de la secta de que lo haga... el no sabía lo que iba a suceder... pero eso fue lo que lo enloqueció... uso un equipo de transmisión vía satélite portátil... transmitiendo los sonidos emitidos por la campana

Lisandro: Un momento... ¿dijiste que esa campana fue forjada con armaduras de bronce?

Caroline: Así es

Lisandro: Veamos... tenemos a la expedición Katsuragi que fue a buscar a Adan... tu padre se encargó de transmitir las ondas emitidas por la campana forjada con armaduras de bronce. Coincidentemente existen en mi mundo armaduras de bronce, plata y oro... luego se sucede el segundo impacto... a partir de ahí se inicia el proyecto evangelion para enfrentar a los ángeles... ¿pero que provocó la campana de bronce?

Caroline: A Omega...

Lisandro: ¿Quién?

Caroline: La Teniente Misato puede responder mejor que yo...

Misato: Yo... antes quisiera preguntarte algo Pan... nos dijiste que a tu abuelo el nombre de Son Goku se lo puso el anciano que lo encontró... ¿se llamaba diferente antes?

Pan: Si... eso lo sabemos por el sr. Vegeta... el tenía un nombre saiyajin... Kakaroto

Misato: Nn... ooo... ¡No!... ¡no puede ser!... ¡nooo!

Misato se arrodilla al suelo y se agarra la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento... Rei por su parte repite el nombre despacio... pero cada vez más fuerte hasta perder el conocimiento también

Lisandro: ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Pan que significa esto?!

Pan no pudo articular palabra...

En la plataforma celeste

Shiru se quedó sorprendido ante la revelación de Dende "¿Seiya?... ¿Lisandro?... ¿qué significa esto?"

Shiru: Pero... ¿por qué Athena no me lo dijo?

Dende: Ella prefería que lo siguieras viendo como el muchacho que ahora es... el espíritu de Seiya despertará en su interior en cualquier momento... pero no quería que tú influyeras en eso

Shiru: Quizás sea cierto... extrañábamos a Seiya... demasiado... quizás ni siquiera hubiese podido ser su maestro

Gohan: Bueno... el tiempo se acorta... ¿me acompañas Shiru?

Shiru: Si... debo hacerlo... debo ir por el

Karin: Vamos entonces... Gohan me llevas en tus hombros

Gohan: Claro... suba maestro Karin

Karin: Les dejo esto... algunas semillas del ermitaño... quizás las necesiten

Jajirobe: ¿Y yo?

Karin: Tu... puedes quedarte aquí y contarle a Vegeta como le cortaste la cola aquella vez que peleo contra Goku por primera vez... adiós

Los tres bajaron y Jajirobe se puso blanco al darse cuenta que lo observaba Vegeta con aquella mirada siniestra

Vegeta: ¿Así... que fuiste tú? ¡bodoque!... ¡me tardo casi 30 años para que me vuelva a crecer!... ¡voy a desinflarte y de tu grasa hacer jabón!

Jajirobe huye aterrado al interior del templo... mientras Vegeta reía

Vegeta: ¡Jaja!... no sabía que había sido el

Trunks: ¡Papa... lo asustaste demasiado!

Vegeta: ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué lo bese?... 30 años antes lo habría destripado... pero ahora darle un buen susto no está mal... ¿entonces nos quedaremos aquí?

Dende: Quizás...

Vegeta: ¿Quizás qué?

Dende: Quizás aún quede mucho por hacer Sr. Vegeta... vengan conmigo

Dende los guía hasta la habitación del tiempo, abre la puerta y se ven cambios dentro de ella

Dende: A esto me refería... El SK entro por aquí... hay alteraciones y me parece que la conjunción se dará aca... ¿no siente algo Sr. vegeta?

Vegeta: Si... es el ki de alguien... es bastante fuerte... se va y viene...

"es el ki de Ikki... lo reconozco... el otro es el llamado Hyoga... están débiles... hay otros... ¿Sheena?"

Vegeta: Dende... voy a entrar...

Dende: Sr. Vegeta... no creo que sea lo más indicado

Vegeta: ¡No me importa lo que creas!... hay una pelea allí y voy a intervenir... Trunks acompáñame... Goten espera aquí por si se presenta algo

Trunks: ¿Estás seguro papa?

Vegeta: Estoy demasiado seguro... vamos... entremos... debemos seguir los ki y llegaremos a nuestro destino

Vegeta y Trunks entran a la habitación del tiempo y Dende cierra la puerta... al poco rato aparecen Krilin Yamcha y Ten Shin Han cargando a Uub

Goten: ¿Uub? ¿Que le paso?

Krilin: Tuvo una pelea dura... el maestro Karin nos dijo que acá habían semillas del ermitaño

Goten: Allí hay... ¿y mi hermano?

Krilin: Lo vi con el tal Shiru... parece que se disponen a hacer un largo viaje

En la Torre Karin, Gohan y Shiru entran a la habitación de los jarrones del tiempo y del espacio

Karin: Una de estas es... puedo sentir su energía... aquí esta... bueno entren... y buena suerte

Gohan y Shiru ingresan al jarrón e instantes después son absorbidos por una luz, desapareciendo en ella...

En Tokio 3...

Misato estaba inconsciente, lo mismo que Rei

Lisandro: ¡Ellas... sabían el nombre saiyajin de Goku! ¿pero qué fue lo que paso?

Caroline: Eso tiene que ver con "omega"

Lisandro: Que es... "omega"

Caroline: Fue la aparición que antecedió al despertar de Adan y al segundo impacto

Lisandro: ¿Quieres decir que... el segundo impacto y "omega" están relacionados?

Asuka: Un momento... ¿quieren decir que hemos creído siempre que el segundo impacto fue por el ángel y no es así?

Caroline: Hay algo más...

Misato: Yo... se los diré...

Lisandro: Misato... ¿te sientes mejor?

Misato: Si... ese nombre... yo lo había escuchado antes pero no... puedo recordar... "omega" apareció y Adan despertó... Hoy Ritzuko me dijo que creía que Adan despertó por "omega"... para protegernos... el segundo impacto destruyó a "omega" pero dejo evidencias... células vivas... que SEELE guardó cuidadosamente... Robson antes de morir encontró algo... la configuración genética de "omega"... es parecida a la tuya Pan

Pan: No... eso no es... posible... ¿quieres decir que yo tengo alguna relación con "omega"?

Lisandro: Hay una forma de saberlo... Misato... debo entrar en tu mente

Misato: ¿Qué?

Lisandro: Escucha... hay puertas en tu mente que no quieres abrir... es necesario que las abras... puedo ayudarte en eso... es la única manera de saber la verdad... ¿estás dispuesta?

Misato: Creo... que si

Lisandro: Bien... siéntate... relájate y confía en mí... cierra los ojos Misato... enfócate hacia lo que paso en el segundo impacto

El cosmo de Lisandro se enciende y rodea a Misato... coloca sus manos en sus sienes y el cierra los ojos...

Santuario de Athena

Hyoga libraba su batalla contra Atlas quien había elevado su poder

Hyoga: ¡Ikki... debemos unir nuestros cosmos!... ¡solo así tendremos una oportunidad!

Ikki: ¡Te enviaré mi cosmo... no puedo moverme con rapidez!

Hyoga eleva su cosmo y se prepara a lanzar su ataque... el cosmo de Ikki se le une

Atlas: ¿Crees que eso te bastará Hyoga?... ¡que equivocado estás!

Kiki: Cuenta con mi cosmo también

Hyoga: Kiki... estas vivo

Un maltrecho Kiki llega al lugar de la batalla

Hyoga: ¡Prepárate Atlas! ¡Luz Diamante! ¡Poder Total!

El ataque se dirige hacia Atlas quien no alcanza a esquivarlo recibiendo el impacto... Atlas desaparece

Ikki: Lo... lograste

Hyoga: Si... se acabo

En eso la tierra tiembla y aparece Atlas... herido pero en pie

Atlas: Buena técnica Hyoga... pero no te bastó... la armadura de la corona me protege... y conseguí elevar mi cosmo a tiempo... tu ataque fue neutralizado así... ahora siente... ¡Torbellino Solar! Golpe Fusión!

El ataque es fuerte y Hyoga, débil ya no lo puede esquivar del todo recibiendo parte del impacto que destroza su armadura

Atlas: ¡Te lo dije... ahora para terminar... toma esto!

Atlas usando su gran velocidad golpea a Hyoga una y otra vez, hiriéndolo en el cuerpo... Hyoga trata de frenarlo pero la velocidad es muy alta... en eso Sheena interviene y para un golpe de Atlas y le devuelve uno haciéndolo retroceder

Atlas: ¡Jaja!... buen golpe Sheena... pero te equivocaste de hombre... tu marido es el de allá

Atlas ataca a Ikki golpeándolo también y lanzándolo lejos... Sheena se lanza contra el pero sus golpes son esquivados y recibe uno que la lanza lejos

Aioros intenta pararse pero Jiné no lo deja

Aioros: ¡Apártate Jiné... va a matar a mi madre!

Jiné: No estás en condiciones... te matará a ti también... yo la ayudaré

Jiné se lanza contra Atlas quien esquiva su golpe y se lo devuelve

Atlas: ¡jaja! la cría también tiene agallas... pues bien ya que quieres morir... te daré el gusto

Cuando Atlas lanza su ataque contra Jiné un feroz golpe lo lanza lejos y antes de que pueda reaccionar recibe otro... cuando se incorpora ve un muchacho de pelo purpura que lo contempla desafiante

Atlas: ¿Pero... quien eres tú?!

Trunks: ¡Mi nombre es Trunks... vine a ver si eres capaz de golpearme como lo haces con esa chica!

Atlas: ¡No sé quién eres tú!... ¡tú no eres un caballero del Santuario!

Trunks: No... no lo soy... ahora te demostraré lo que soy... ¡Ahhh!

En eso su pelo se vuelve rubio y su energía se incrementa alcanzando el nivel de SSJ. Los caballeros se quedan estupefactos... ¡ese muchacho era un saiyajin!

Hyoga: Pero... ¿quién es el?!

?: Es lógico que no lo sepan... nunca les dije su nombre... pero les presento a mi hijo Trunks

Todos voltearon y vieron al recién llegado

Hyoga: ¡Pero... Tú!

Ikki: ¡No... puede ser!

Sheena: ¡No... Vegeta!

Vegeta se queda parado frente a ellos y luego mira a Atlas "parece un buen rival... Trunks... ahora depende de ti"

En Tokio 3

Lisandro se vio en medio de una gran capa de hielo... alcanzó a ver a un grupo de hombres y entre ellos a una niña que evidentemente era Misato... veían a lo lejos como habían hombres trabajando

Lisandro se acerca y luego ve el resplandor... vio aquella figura que aparece frente a ellos... lo ve... si... pero es hostil... mata a dos de ellos destrozándolos con sus manos mientras hablaba... "no lo entiendo"... de pronto todo se nubla y el corre hacia la niña y la coge

Lisandro: ¡Misato... muéstrame! ¡tú puedes hacerlo! ¡no lo borres ahora!... ¡yo estoy contigo!

Misato levanta la vista y ve hacia los hombres... todo empieza a clarificarse... de pronto otro resplandor y a lo lejos emerge una figura gigante que se dirige hacia la otra... ambos se miran y empieza a elevarse su energía... Misato es recogida por su padre y luego... una explosión y una gran cantidad de energía es liberada... los hielos empiezan a derretirse...

De pronto ambos despiertan... Lisandro suelta a Misato y se lleva la mano a la cabeza

Misato: Lo viste... ¿no es cierto?

Lisandro: Si... no sé que pensar... "omega" apareció y mostró su terrible poder... fue por eso que Adan despertó... quiso detenerlo... y lo hizo...

Caroline: ¿Pero... que era?

Lisandro: Por su apariencia y poder... el era... un saiyajin

Pan: ¡No es cierto!

Lisandro: Lo siento Pan... de alguna forma ese saiyajin llegó aquí y provocó el segundo impacto al despertar a Adan

Caroline: Eso... fue lo que hizo mi padre... transmitió el sonido de la campana... abrió un portal y permitió entrar a ese saiyajin... ¿existe la posibilidad de que haya sido Son Goku?

Pan: ¡NOO!... ¡mi abuelito era el saiyajin más bueno del universo!... el jamás hubiese hecho eso

Caroline: Como explicas entonces que tu código genético sea igual al de el... hay una relación... quizás su desaparición provocó cambios

Lisandro: No lo sé... las referencias que tengo de Son Goku son buenas... en mi mundo lucho para salvarnos

Caroline: De todos modos el es una posibilidad

?: No... no lo creo

Todos voltearon y vieron a dos figuras que se acercaban... Caroline y Misato extraen sus armas

Misato: ¡¿Quietos donde están?!

Pan: Espera... ¿papá?

Gohan: Hola Pan

Pan: ¡Si... es mi papa!

Lisandro: Maestro Shiru?... pero como?

Shiru: Me alegro encontrarte bien Lisandro... veo que te sabes rodear de hermosas chicas

Ya para eso Rei había despertado... Asuka estaba impresionada "¡ambos son muy apuestos... que físico!" Misato "¿el padre de Pan?... es realmente impresionante"

Pan: Quiero presentarte a mis amigos... ellas son Misato, Caroline, Asuka, Rei y Shinji... el es mi padre Gohan

Lisandro: El es Shiru... mi maestro... ¿cómo nos encontraron?

Shiru: Fácil... encendiste tu cosmo

Lisandro: Es cierto

Misato: Un momento... ¿ustedes aparecieron también de otra dimensión y sintieron a la distancia a Lisandro y supieron que era el?

Shiru: El cosmo no es igual en una persona y un largo entrenamiento te permite detectarlo no importa donde estés

Caroline: ¡Creo que soy yo la que se va a desmayar ahora... seres de otros mundos con poderes increíbles!... en la CIA me meterán al manicomio si les cuento esto

Gohan: Escuche algo de lo que hablaban... ¿dices que mi padre estuvo aquí?

Lisandro: No lo sé... yo entre en la mente de Misato y visualice a esa entidad que ocasionó el segundo impacto... era un saiyajin

Gohan: ¿Puedes describírmelo?

Lisandro: Haré algo mejor... te lo dibujo... tienes papel y lápiz

Rei: Yo tengo...

Rei trajo papel y lápiz y mientras dibujaba, Shinji se colocó al lado de Asuka... Rei y Misato observaban

Shinji: Asuka... esto es increíble... creo que aún estoy dormido... ¡Auuuu! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Asuka: ¡Pellizcándote para que te des cuenta de que no idiota!

Lisandro termina de dibujar, se lo muestra a Misato quien se pone pálida

Misato: Si... se le parece mucho

Pan: Oye... parece un saiyajin pero no se parece a mi abuelito...

Gohan: Déjame verlo Lisandro

Gohan coge el papel y lo mira... sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y se pone pálido

Shiru: ¿Lo reconociste?

Gohan: ¡No... no puede ser... el está muerto!

Lisandro: Pero... ¿quién es?

Gohan: El mal reencarnado... la personificación de la maldad del saiyajin... ¡ES BROLY!

 **Fin del capítulo 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **El sacrificio de Athena**

Todos los presentes a excepción de Pan y Shiru no conocían ese nombre... pero todos allí se dieron cuenta del enorme poder de Gohan... era evidente que lo que le preocupaba era algo realmente importante

Misato: Dijiste... ¿Broly?

Caroline: Vaya... pensé que podías decirnos que era pero no... ¡quien era!

Shiru: Recuerdo que Sheena nos contó algo sobre el... lo que le había contado Vegeta... ¿era un saiyajin muy especial verdad?

Gohan se sentó... y miro a todos con una mirada intrigada

Gohan: Broly... ¿aquí? ¿pero cómo?

Asuka: Mejor es que nos cuente quien es Broly

Misato: ¿Quién era el?... ¿puedo llamarte Gohan?

Gohan: Si... les contare... Broly era... el supersaiyajin legendario... el guerrero que tanto temía Freezer

"El nació en el planeta Vegita... aun como recién nacido revelo un gran poder... un poder superior al propio príncipe Vegeta... el rey Vegeta furioso porque creía que su hijo era el elegido ordenó asesinar al pequeño Broly y a su padre Paragatxo... herido en su orgullo aceptó entregar al príncipe a Freezer porque no le serviría... y se lanzó el mismo a destruir a Freezer pero fracasó... Freezer destruiría el planeta en represalia... pero Broly no había muerto... ni su padre... con las fuerzas que le quedaban escaparon en una nave y se refugiaron en otro mundo"

"Paragatxo se dio cuenta de los enormes poderes de Broly y descubrió que era el supersaiyajin legendario... los sentimientos más oscuros se apoderaron de el. Decidió entrenarlo y desarrollar sus poderes con el que un día derrotaría a Freezer y reclamaría su imperio... pero Broly empezó a demostrar una naturaleza siniestra... se empezó a transformar en un sicópata homicida con el poder de destruir un planeta... Paragatxo empezó a temerle y le colocó un dispositivo mental para tenerlo bajo control... cuando creyó tenerlo listo se enteró de la batalla de Nameku donde mi padre venció a Freezer... fue cuando se enteró de la existencia del príncipe Vegeta y un sentimiento de venganza se apoderó de el"

"Fue a la tierra donde nosotros nos preparábamos para la batalla contra los androides... Paragatxo se presentó ante Vegeta como un fiel súbdito y le pidió que asumiera el trono de un nuevo planeta para los saiyajin... Vegeta aceptó pero nosotros lo acompañamos por las dudas... mi padre en ese momento no estaba y no pudo ir con nosotros"

"Broly estaba allí... pero controlado por Paragatxo se mostró cordial... Paragatxo sabía que un meteoro chocaría con el planeta y pensaba abandonarnos allí pero en eso... apareció mi padre... cuando Broly lo vio perdió el completo dominio de si mismo y su padre no pudo dominarlo... liberó un gigantesco poder superior al de mi padre y en ese momento solo habíamos alcanzado el nivel de supersaiyajin y Broly superaba los de un supersaiyajin 2... fuimos derrotados... pero Broly parecía tener una especial fijación en mi padre... fue en eso que la energía de todos se concentró en mi padre y este elevo su poder superior al de Broly y lo derrotó... escapamos en el preciso momento en que el meteoro se estrellaba contra el planeta usando la teletransportación de mi padre... supusimos que Broly ya había muerto"

"Siete años después... después de la batalla contra los superandroides y Cell... Broly reapareció... había huido herido en una nave y nos siguió a la tierra... mi padre... no estaba... fue cuando tuve que enfrentarlo con la ayuda del hijo de Vegeta... Trunks y mi hermano Goten y lo derrotamos... meses después nos enteramos que restos de su sangre habían sido encontrados y crearon un clon de el... igual de poderoso... pero aquella vez lo derrotaron Goten, Trunks y el androide 18"

Misato: ¿Que paso con el cuerpo del Broly original?

Gohan: Desintegrado... el había creado una gran esfera de energía para destruir el planeta... pero Trunks, Goten y yo juntamos nuestra energía y la contuvimos devolviéndosela... el impacto lo lanzo fuera de órbita y desapareció

Caroline: Eh allí la respuesta... puede haber alguna forma que esa explosión en lugar de desintegrarlo... lo enviara a otro mundo... por lo que me dices si ese impacto fue el resultado de un choque de dos energías con la capacidad de destruir un planeta podía crear efectos impredecibles, ¿no crees?

Shiru: Es cierto... es imposible pensar que no... pese a esas terribles batallas tu universo no se alteró... quizás como una forma de compensar esos choques energéticos creaba pasajes a otro mundo

Gohan: No siempre... cuando derrote a Cell usamos un nivel parecido de energía... eso lo destruyó

Caroline: Y ahí entra a tallar la campana de bronce... quizás ambos universos se sincronizaron gracias a ella... ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué trajo a Broly?

Lisandro: ¿Creo saber por qué?... Gohan... dijiste que Broly era la reencarnación del mal de los saiyajin... ¿qué relación tiene el con tu padre? ¿por qué Broly se descontroló al verlo?

Gohan: Al principio fue un misterio... Vegeta luego nos contó que Broly al ser el supersaiyajin legendario era el que marcaba el viraje de la evolución de los saiyajin a otro nivel... para ello tenía que exterminar a los de su generación...

Lisandro: Yo creo que hay algo más

Shiru: Si... Vegeta conto que Goku y Broly habían nacido el mismo día

Gohan: Es cierto... se decía que un supersaiyajin solo podía transformarse llenando su corazón de odio y maldad... el guerrero perfecto debía de destruir a todo lo que se le oponga... eso encaja en la descripción de Broly... pero no en mi padre... el alcanzó un altísimo nivel pero su corazón se mantuvo puro... jamás se entregó al odio y siempre fue compasivo con sus adversarios... el con esa forma de ser alcanzaría el nivel de supersaiyajin 4

Shiru: ¿Que dices?... ¡cuando lo conocí tenía el nivel de SSJ3! ¡y ya me parecía un poder fuera de todo límite!... ¡¿alcanzó un nivel superior?!

Pan: ¡Si... mi abuelito era el guerrero más poderoso del universo!

Misato, Shinji, Caroline y Asuka se miraban unos a otros... lo que decían no les alcanzaba a entender

Caroline: Un momento... hace un rato me hablabas de ese tal Freezer con la capacidad de destruir un planeta... ahora me están diciendo que comparado con el tal Son Goku... ¡¿solo era un bebe mamón?!

Gohan: Los poderes de mi padre eran grandes... pero el jamás destruyó un planeta... más bien lucho por ayudar a otros

Shiru: Eso explica muchas cosas... Gohan... Goku era la antítesis de Broly... por eso nacieron el mismo día... ¡por eso Broly quería destruirlo!... ambos eran las dos caras de una misma moneda... Broly hubiese guiado a los saiyajin a ese camino del mal... ¡pero Goku hubiese cambiado eso!... no fue casualidad... nacieron el mismo día para ser enemigos toda la vida... ambos eran lo inverso del otro

Lisandro: Kakaroto... ¡eso era lo que repetía Broly al aparecer aquí!... recuerda Misato... ¡eso fue lo que pronunció al aparecer por eso al escucharlo de los labios de Pan te afectó!

Shiru: Bueno... creo que eso aclara muchas cosas aquí... pero creo que es hora de contarles que ha estado sucediendo en nuestro mundo mientras ustedes estaban aquí

En el santuario de Athena

Trunks había alcanzado el nivel de SSJ y se aprestaba a luchar contra Atlas...

Atlas: ¡Jaja!... ¡y pensé que hoy sería un día malo! ¿así que tú eres el poderoso Vegeta?... la bestia saiyajin que lucho contra Ares... ¡pues bien yo te aniquilaré porque comparado conmigo eres escoria!

Vegeta: ¡No me ensuciaré las manos contigo gusano! para que sea más parejo te enfrentarás a mi hijo Trunks... creo que serás un buen entrenamiento para el

Atlas: Oh... muchas gracias mi querido príncipe de los saiyajin... ¡luego de matar a tu hijo seguirás tú! ¡Corona de Fuego!

El ataque a duras penas es esquivado por Trunks, pero no puede evitar un golpe de Atlas que le propina con un rápido movimiento. Trunks se recupera y ataca a Atlas pero este lo esquiva elevando su cosmo... Trunks le lanza varias descargas pero Atlas los recibe sin sufrir daño

Atlas: ¡Jaja! ¡ese es el gran poder de los SSJ! ¡francamente esperaba algo más!

Trunks: ¡No cantes victoria aun! ¡Big Bang Attack!

El ataque es demasiado fuerte como para que Atlas lo reciba por lo que se ve obligado a esquivarlo... alcanza a Atlas y trata de propinarle un golpe pero Atlas lo contiene y lo vuelve a golpear derribándolo

Atlas: ¿Eso es todo?

Trunks: ¡No... aun no! ¡Ahhh!

Trunks eleva se ki incrementando sus poderes. En eso Ikki se levanta pero Vegeta se le acerca

Vegeta: ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡el peleara solo!

Ikki: No... no has cambiado Vegeta

Vegeta: Veo que tu si... ya pintas canas... comete esto

Ikki: ¡Tus semillas!... ¿viniste preparado eh?

Vegeta: ¡No las traje para mí sino para ustedes!

Ikki: Si... no has cambiado... es un gusto volverte a ver Vegeta

Vegeta: Toma... dales esto a los demás me quedaré con una para Trunks... ¡y cuidado ah!... no tengo más, no esperaba encontrarme con este hospital... ¿y tu hermano?

Ikki no lo mira y sigue avanzando hacia los caídos

Ikki: Acaba de... morir

Vegeta: Lo... siento

Ikki: No es tu culpa... gracias

En tanto Trunks seguía peleando contra Atlas pero su incremento de poder no habían cambiado las cosas

Atlas: ¡No creas que me vencerás muchacho! mi poder ahora es superior a todo lo que te imaginas

Trunks: ¡Hemos luchado contra rivales más fuertes y hemos vencido!... ¡no deshonrare a mi padre!

Atlas: ¡No te lo tomes a la tremenda... tu padre morirá después que tú! ¡Corona de Fuego!

El ataque es esquivado nuevamente por Trunks quien lanza un rápido ataque...

No muy lejos de allí... Saori aparecía acompañada de Kiwishin

Saori: Lo sentiste... el segundo sacrificio se ha cumplido... es hora

Kiwishin: Saori...

Saori: Tu y yo sabemos que no hay opción... yo soy la última reencarnación de Athena... es hora de que Athena descanse... el Supremo Kaioshin lo sabía... y el aceptó el suyo... tú eres su sucesor ahora... de ti depende lo que suceda de ahora en adelante

Kiwishin: Lo sé... adiós Athena

Saori: Adiós... Supremo Kaiosama

Athena se encamina hacia el Gran Salón mientras Kiwishin la mira "adiós diosa Athena... tienes razón de mi depende lo que suceda... Tanatos no tardará en aparecer y debo detenerlo" En ese momento aparece Jabu

Jabu: Tú eres...

Kiwishin: Si... yo soy el supremo Kaiosama... ¿tú eres Jabu?

Jabu: Si... ella...

Kiwishin: Ella ya se encamina al Gran Salón... ¿recibiste su mensaje?

Jabu: Si... hubiese querido despedirme de ella

Kiwishin: Hubiese sido muy difícil para ella... la habrías hecho sufrir... ve Jabu... reúne a todos los caballeros de bronce y de plata que quedan... ellas los respaldo a ustedes antes... ahora necesita su cosmo para que la respalden a ella ahora

Jabu: Si... lo hare

Jabu corre y deja al nuevo Supremo Kaiosama frente al Gran Salón...

En Tokio 3

Shiru termina de contar lo sucedido en el mundo de Gohan y en el Santuario

Lisandro: Quieres decir que... mientras yo he estado armando rompecabezas aquí... ¡¿nuestros amigos han estado peleando?!... ¡y quizás hayan muerto!... ¡debemos regresar!... ¡¿Si Athena sabía lo que iba a pasar porque diablos nos mandó aquí!?

Shiru: Cálmate Lisandro

Lisandro: ¿Que me calme?... mis padres, mi hermano... ¡Jiné! ¡pueden estar en peligro ahora! yo llegué aquí por accidente... ¡mi misión era ayudar en el mundo de Pan!

Shiru: Escúchame Lisandro... Athena hizo bien en mandarnos aquí... ella creía que... por alguna razón el poder de Némesis iba a dominarte... ¡en lugar de pelear por ella hubieses peleado contra ella!

Lisandro: ¡Eso nunca!... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡yo no los traicionaría!

Shiru: No se trata de traición... eras potencialmente influenciable al poder de Tanatos... ¡fue lo que hizo con Seika! ¡ella era la reencarnación de Némesis!

Lisandro: Y yo... ¿quién soy realmente?

Shiru: No lo sé

Lisandro: Mientes... hay algo que no me has dicho

Shiru: Eso... lo descubrirás tú mismo... pero en ti esta el espíritu de Pegaso... de Seiya... pero serás tú quien sabrá lo que debe ser... y es aquí donde te necesitan... ¡piensa Lisandro, nada es casualidad!... Broly está aquí y de alguna manera yo creo que el es la principal amenaza... No sé que interés tiene Tanatos en este mundo pero estoy seguro que es así... ¡como también que ese tal Gram tiene algo que ver con el!

En eso Misato se acerca al grupo

Misato: Este... creo no haberte entendido bien... ¿dices que ese tal Tanatos tiene interés aquí?... no entiendo. ¿Quién es él?

Shiru: El es el dios de la muerte... en mi mundo combatimos contra el en la batalla de los Campos Elíseos y lo derrotamos... creímos que había muerto

Lisandro: Pero no fue así...

Shiru: ¡Si fue así!... hay algo siniestro en todo esto... Atlas, Jare, Alberick, Radamanthys, Eo... ¡ellos también estaban muertos!... hay algo que deben saber... Cada mundo... cada planeta posee un Gaia, un espíritu... los que mueren pasan necesariamente por su purificación a través del Gaia como un camino hacia la evolución espiritual... pero han existido muchos mundos que fueron destruidos... las almas han permanecido en un limbo a la espera de poder ser purificadas y empezar su evolución...

Caroline: Espera... ¿quieres decirme que cada planeta tiene un espíritu que nos purifica al momento de nuestra muerte?... ¿quieres que crea eso?

Lisandro: Debes creerlo... eso debió haber sido el trabajo de Adan

Misato: ¿Que dices?... ¿el segundo impacto debió darse así?

Lisandro: Si... eso lo saben los de SEELE... siempre lo han sabido... como también lo sabe Gram y la Hermandad de la Campana... no han comprendido lo que dejo Kaji... ¡hay partes que habla del "espíritu del mundo corrompido" se refiere al Gaia! ¡y para eso necesita a Rei!

Misato: ¿Que?... quieres decir es... como provocar un tercer impacto negativo... ¿a eso te refieres?

Pan: Un momento... ¡el planeta Vegita! ¡estalló destruido por Freezer! ¡y los mundos que debió haber destruido antes! ¡lo mismo que Majin Buu!... ¡ha provocado cambios en nuestro universo! ¡¿no es así?!

Gohan: Así es Pan... creo darme cuenta... Ese es el interés de Tanatos... evitar la evolución espiritual de esos espíritus... ¡deben ser millones!... Tanatos es una muestra de una evolución negativa... quiere atraerlos para si

Misato: Y entre esos espíritus están...

Lisandro: Los saiyajin...

Caroline: Pero... ¿cómo evitar eso?

Lisandro: Protegiendo a Rei y... detener a Gram

Misato: Pero... ¿cómo podemos luchar contra Tanatos?... si les cuento esto a NERV o a SEELE me harían desaparecer...

Gohan: La lucha contra Tanatos se dará en otros niveles... Las entidades superiores se encargarán de lograr la evolución espiritual de las almas perdidas purificándolas... El Supremo Kaiosama de nuestro mundo ha ofrendado su vida para eso, el era el primer sacrificio...

Pan: ¿El Supremo Kaiosama?... no... ¿está muerto?

Gohan: Lo siento Pan

Misato: ¿El primer sacrificio? ¿hay otros acaso?

Shiru: Si... son tres... en cada mundo... en el mío es... Athena

Lisandro: ¡¿Que?! ¿¡estás diciéndome que Athena morirá!?

Shiru: Así es Lisandro...

Lisandro: ¡No puede ser!

Shiru: Fue su elección... lo siento Lisandro

Misato: Pero... ¿aquí?

Shinji: ¡No!... ¡por eso me dijo lo que me dijo! ¡el era el tercer sacrificio!

Misato: ¿Quién?

Shinji: Kaworu...

En SEELE... el concejo estaba reunido

1: Tal como estaba predicho... el último ángel... Tabris ha sido vencido

2: Pero aún hay que esperar... la advertencia ha llegado

3: Y eso es algo en la que no debemos intervenir...

1: "cuando la sombra de Tanatos cubra la tierra entera... la luz de la trifuerza enfrentará la oscuridad"... ahora solo hay que esperar...

 **Fin del capítulo 16**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Debe sorprender que este lo publique un poco mas antes, pero tuve la oportunidad y la aproveche... voy a estar publicando los capítulos mas antes si se sigue dando la ocasión... no olviden comentar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **El Angel Caído**

En el Santuario de Athena

Trunks seguía combatiendo contra Atlas tratando de alcanzarlo pero Atlas era demasiado rápido

Atlas: Ya me aburrí de ti saiyajin... es hora de que esto termine... ¡prepárate!

Atlas empezó a elevar su cosmo enormemente superando el séptimo sentido. Los caballeros dorados más recuperados se prepararon para pelear

Vegeta: ¿No me escucharon? ¡no intervengan!

Aioros: ¡Oye!... ¡no se quien eres, pero no podemos quedarnos viendo!

Hyoga: Vegeta... gracias por venir pero el tiene razón... esta pelea es importante como para perder el tiempo... Atlas es poderoso y debemos luchar todos juntos

Vegeta: Lo sé... solo estoy comprobando algo... después harán lo que quieran

En eso Sheena se le acerca, no lo había hecho antes por respeto a Ikki "no parece haber cambiado mucho... pero lo siento diferente"... mantiene una cierta distancia

Sheena: Vegeta...

Vegeta: Hola... ¿cómo has estado?

Sheena: Muy bien... hasta antes de esto... ¿el es tu hijo?

Vegeta: Si... conocí al tuyo... a Lisandro... es fuerte... te felicito

Sheena: El tuyo también

Vegeta: El mío más... si quieres después de esto los podemos hacer competir

En eso Atlas ataca a Trunks quien no consigue evitar el ataque...una serie de golpes se abaten sobre el y lo derriban

Atlas: Te lo dije... solo eres una bestia... ¡como tu padre! ¡Corona de Fuego!

El ataque impacta en Trunks quien cae con el cuerpo lastimado... los demás caballeros elevan su cosmo dispuestos a intervenir

Vegeta: ¡Alto!... ¡Trunks! ¡levántate!

Sheena: ¡Basta Vegeta!... ¡no sacrifiques a tu hijo! ¡entre todos podemos derrotarlo!

Vegeta: ¡Trunks!... ¡tú puedes pelear mejor!

En eso Trunks se levanta dificultosamente... y comienza a elevar su ki

Trunks: ¡Puedo enfrentarte! ¡puedo vencerte!... ¡prepárate! ¡AHHHHHH!

En eso Trunks eleva su ki y supera el nivel de SSJ pero aun así comienza a incrementar su poder... su cabello cambia a dorado alcanzando el nivel de SSJ2... pero aun así eleva más su ki superando ese nivel "increíble... tiene el mismo nivel de Vegeta cuando estuvo aquí"

Atlas: ¡¿Que?!... no es posible... ¡como pudo incrementar sus poderes tan enormemente aun estando herido!

Trunks: ¡Eso es lo que quería mi padre! ¡que elevara mi nivel de poder!... ¡solo podría hacerlo en una pelea dura!

Atlas: Te equivocas si crees que ya estás en ventaja... ¡tú no sabes usar el cosmo y superar el séptimo sentido!... ¡morirás!

Atlas lanza un rápido ataque que es frenado por Trunks quien contraataca pero Atlas también es rápido y lo elude... ambos poderes chocan y se neutralizan pero Atlas le lanza una corona de fuego que Trunks no consigue esquivar pero si contener "interesante... esa es la ventaja que tienen ellos... su poder les permite contener ataques poderosos sin necesidad de armadura" Atlas lanza nuevamente su ataque usando su velocidad... aprovecha la distracción de Trunks y lo golpea

Atlas: ¡Torbellino Solar!

El ataque sorprende a Trunks que lo alcanza y lo golpea violentamente... Trunks aun como SSJ2 se incorpora dispuesto a combatir

Vegeta: ¡Detente Trunks!

Trunks: ¿Qué? ¿Padre?

Vegeta: Ya me mostraste lo que quería ver... peleaste bien... ahora apártate

Trunks: ¡No... esta es mi pelea!

Vegeta: Obedece Trunks... en esas condiciones no le ganarás... el no está usando todo su poder... ahora es mi turno

Vegeta se eleva y se interpone entre su hijo y Atlas

Vegeta: Come esto... ahora seré yo quien pelee

Trunks: Pero padre...

Vegeta: Trunks... ya me has demostrado que eres un digno hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin... pero aún tenemos limitaciones... no puedo exigirte más... hasta que los superes por ti mismo... apártate ahora

Trunks se aparta mientras que Vegeta encara a Atlas

Atlas: ¡Jaja!... haces bien en proteger a tu cría, simio... pero solo pospones su muerte... tenías razón no estoy mostrando todo mi poder... ¡prepárate!

Vegeta: ¡De acuerdo sabandija... ahora seremos tú y yo y voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!

Vegeta alcanza el nivel de SSJ2 rápidamente mientras que Atlas eleva su cosmo e incrementa su poder...

Trunks se retira del campo de batalla mientras su padre se alista a pelear. Atlas es el primero en atacar... se mueve con rapidez pero Vegeta lo elude y contraataca con varios fireball que Atlas también elude... ambos toman distancia y elevan su poder

Atlas: ¡Corona de fuego!

Vegeta: ¡Big Bang Attack!

Los poderes de ambos chocan con gran estruendo... ante la vista de los caballeros ambos contendientes se elevan por los aires

Hyoga: Los poderes de Atlas son mucho mayores de aquella vez que nos enfrentamos

Ikki: Es cierto... en cambio Vegeta, si bien ha incrementado sus poderes no está al nivel de Atlas

En tanto en el Gran Salón... Saori ingresa al recinto... contempla lo que durante tanto tiempo había sido su hogar y se encamina hacia el salón principal... ingresa a ella y contempla a Seika quien se percata de su presencia

Nemesis: Saori... ¡Athena!... no te sentí llegar... pero da igual... ¡este es el momento final para ti!

Saori: Lo sé... Yo soy la diosa Athena y debo defender el santuario pero eso se terminará hoy

Nemesis: ¿Te has dado por vencida ya?.. es curioso... en este tiempo que he convivido contigo creí que tenías más espíritu de lucha

Saori: No Seika... no es así

Nemesis: ¡No me llames así!... ¡ese nombre me recuerda todo el sufrimiento que padecí por tu culpa! ¡lo humillante que fue para mí ser tu sirvienta! ¡ahora soy Nemesis! ¡y no hay nombre más apropiado... porque me vengaré de ti y del santuario!

Saori: Por el santuario murió Seiya... ¿afrentarás la memoria que dices vengar?

Nemesis: Si quieres verlo así... si mi hermano estuviera aquí se habría dado cuenta de que este es el camino correcto

Saori: ¿Servir a Tanatos es el camino correcto? ¡No Nemesis... el te usa... el quiere destruir el santuario y a ti con el!

Nemesis: ¡cállate!... ¡Tanatos es un siervo mío!... ¡pero tú Saori Kido eres una diosa muerta!

El cosmo de Nemesis se incrementa y agobia a Saori quien eleva el suyo... hay un choque de poderes y Saori contrarresta el poder de Nemesis

Saori: ¡Escúchame Nemesis!... ¡es necesario que sepas la verdad!... no quería decírtelo hasta estar preparada para hacerlo... ¿sabes porque eres quién eres? ¿por qué eres la reencarnación de Nemesis?... ¡porque ambas somos hermanas!

Nemesis: ¿Qué?

En medio de la batalla entre Vegeta y Atlas... los caballeros sienten el cosmo de Saori enfrentarse a otro igual de fuerte

Hyoga: ¡Es Saori!

Ikki: Pero está luchando contra alguien en el Gran Salón... ¡debemos ir hacia allá!

Hyoga: Espera... tú quédate aquí... Vegeta puede necesitar ayuda. Iré yo

Trunks: Yo iré... puedo adelantarme volando

Hyoga: Entonces llévame

Aioros: No... yo me adelantaré con el... Padre, madre cuídense

Jiné: ¡Yo iré contigo!

Aioros: Claro que no

Jiné: Que más da... es igual allá que acá... ¡iré de todas formas!

Hyoga: Bien Jiné... tú vienes conmigo

Kiki: ¡Yo los acompañaré!

En las afueras del Gran salón... Kiwishin se encontraba listo... sabía que vendría tarde o temprano

Tanatos: Así que estás aquí Kaiosama...

Kiwishin: Si... te esperaba Tanatos

Tanatos: Apártate

Kiwishin: No

Tanatos: Entonces... ¡Terrible Providencia!

El ataque es a duras penas contenido por Kiwishin quien eleva su poder al máximo

Tanatos: No podrás detenerme... eres una deidad inferior

Kiwishin: ¿Que persigues Tanatos? ¿a quién sirves? que te beneficia a ti el detener la evolución de las almas

Tanatos: Más de lo que te imaginas... yo estaba en el limbo tras mi derrota en los Campos Elíseos... fue allí donde supe del limbo en tu universo y tome contacto con Garlick el que se encuentra atrapado en la dimensión fantasma... juntos hemos preparado este momento... ¡por eso recibí la segunda oportunidad!

Kiwishin: ¿Quién te la dio?

Tanatos: Los Seres Oscuros... aquellos que habitan en la dimensión oscura... ¡aquellos seres primigenios, hijos del caos inicial a quienes Medea debía sus poderes!... ¡Antes de aparecer la luz, las tinieblas estaban habitadas!... ¡ellos fueron expulsados y alimentaron rencor y odio... ahora reclamaran lo que les pertenece y yo estaré con los vencedores!

Kiwishin: Eso es cierto... los kaiosamas sabíamos de los seres oscuros... ¿pero porque les sirves?

Tanatos: Soy el dios de la muerte... ese rango me hizo ver de cual lado debía estar... muy pronto en las tres dimensiones se producirá la hecatombe... Para ello debemos destruir los 3 pilares... Este será el inicio...

Kiwishin: ¿Pilares? te refieres a...

Tanatos: ¡Así es! el Santuario, el templo de kamisama y a Lilith... las tres son las fuentes de energía que sincronizaran dentro de poco a los tres universos... una vez que lo hayamos logrado, el sello de la oscuridad se habrá roto y los Seres Oscuros pasaran a este plano de existencia... ¡en los tres universos!

Kiwishin: Fracasarás... el templo de kamisama se ha salvado... ¡y no podrás destruir el Santuario! y Lilith se encuentra protegida en su universo

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! ¡que patético eres!... es cierto que Garlick Jr. fracasó en destruir el templo pero es solo momentáneo... luego aquí Némesis se encargará de eso... ahora que sabe su identidad... hará estallar su cosmo que al juntarse con el de Athena provocaran una hecatombe que destruirá toda Grecia... En cuanto a Lilith... hay una patética criatura que hará el trabajo por mi... el cree que soy un tonto y no sé que en sus manos tiene un arma con la que cree me destruirá... pero esa arma se volverá contra él y no solo lo destruirá sino también a Lilith y al planeta entero

Kiwishin: ¿Qué clase de arma?

Tanatos: La misma que tu usaste tantas veces... un saiyajin

En Tokio 3

Misato regresaba a NERV acompañada de Asuka y Shinji... Shiru, Gohan, Pan y Lisandro se mantendrían alertas... Caroline Miles les dijo que averiguaría el escondite de Gram para ir a detenerlo

Misato: Maya... ¿alguna novedad?

Maya: ¡Teniente! ¡Donde ha estado!... ¡El Comandante Ikari está furioso!

Misato: Justo debo hablar con el... ¿La Dra. Ritzuko?

Maya: No esta... no ha venido a trabajar hoy

Misato sale de allí y va a hablar con los Gendou, quien la recibe con una expresión de disgusto

Gendou: Teniente... acabo de ser informado que se apareció con 2 de los pilotos... La prisionera no está ni tampoco Rei... ¡se puede saber que está pasando aquí!

Misato: Comandante... tengo razones para sospechar que una gran amenaza se aproxima y parece que concierne a la primera piloto... donde esta se encuentra protegida

Gendou: ¿Qué clase de amenaza?... ¿Dónde está Rei?

Misato: He averiguado mucho sobre la Hermandad de la Campana... necesitan a Rei para provocar un Tercer Impacto pero de un sentido opuesto al provocado por el ángel

Gendou: ¿Qué tontería me está diciendo?

Misato: Comandante... no es ninguna tontería... a mí también me costó creerlo... pero ya sé lo que es "omega" y su relación con Pan

Gendou: ¿Qué es?

Misato: Es... un ser de otro plano de existencia... es algo llamado saiyajin

Gendou: ¿Saiyajin?

Misato: Así es... comandante... me tomo tiempo... pero recordé lo que paso en la Expedición Katsuragi... recordé lo que provocó el Segundo Impacto... la Dra. Ritzuko tiene razón. Adan despertó para protegernos de esa cosa... es una entidad fuertemente negativa... hubiese destruido el planeta entero

Gendou: Y me dice que esa cosa era un saiyajin... ¿y cuál es su relación con la niña?

Misato: la niña... es en parte saiyajin

Gendou: Ah... ¿eso quiere decir que ella es una entidad enemiga también?

Misato: No... ella es descendiente del adversario de este saiyajin... fue expulsado de su plano de existencia al ser derrotado y la campana de bronce lo trajo hasta acá

Gendou: ¡No pretenderá que crea eso!... ¿dónde está Rei?

Misato: A salvo... por ahora

Gendou: ¡Le pregunté donde esta Rei!

Misato: En su casa... protegida

Gendou: ¿Por quienes?

Misato: Por Lisandro y... Pan

Gendou: ¡Quiere decir que dejo a la primera piloto con aquellos a quienes oficialmente se les considera hostiles!

Gendou aprieta un botón y aparece Fuyutsuki

Fuyutsuki: Comandante

Gendou: Fuyutsuki... ponga a la teniente bajo arresto y envié a un grupo especial a recoger a Rei a su casa

Misato: ¡Pero comandante! ¡ellos están de nuestro lado!... ¡solo logrará que le perdamos la pista!... ¡además hay dos más que han llegado!

Gendou: ¿Qué?

Misato: ¡Es... el padre de Pan y la persona que entrenó a Lisandro... ellos vinieron a ayudarnos!

Gendou: ¿Por qué está tan segura?

Misato: ¡Porque en sus mundos también combaten!... no logrará nada enviando el grupo especial... no soltaran a Rei porque saben que de ella juega un papel importante en esto... ellos no quieren hacernos daño... si quisieran hacerlo ya lo habrían hecho... ¡no tiene idea del poder que tienen!

Gendou: Fuyutsuki... arreste a la teniente Katsuragi... a partir de ahora la teniente Ibuki asume el mando de operaciones... envíeme a Shinji y Asuka

Misato: Comete un grave error...

Fuyutsuki: Vamos Misato

Ambos salen escoltados por hombres armados Fuyutsuki no dice una palabra

Misato: Comandante... por favor... convenza al Comandante Ikari... es cierto lo que le dije

Fuyutsuki: No creo que estés mintiendo... mira no quiero arrestarte... pero permanece en NERV estarás bajo vigilancia pero no salgas de las instalaciones... yo... veré que puedo hacer... estoy seguro que Maya no podrá sola con lo que se viene

Misato: Gracias

En tanto Shinji y Asuka estaban con Gendou Ikari a quien le contaban lo sucedido en casa de Rei

Gendou: ¿Ustedes toman por cierto lo que hablaron con ellos?

Shinji: Si... no están mintiendo

Gendou: Rei está más segura aquí... si es cierto lo que dice Misato no sirve de nada enviar un grupo a rescatarla... Iras tu Shinji a traerla

Shinji: ¡Pero... ellos la están protegiendo!

Gendou: ¡No quiero discutir! ¡haz lo que te digo... Rei debe estar en NERV y no con un grupo de extraños! ¡salgan!

En casa de Rei...

Shiru leía los escritos que había dejado Kaji con sumo interés ante la vista de Lisandro. Gohan y Pan trataban de entretener a Rei contándole como conoció a su esposa. Sorprendentemente las torpezas de Gohan como supersaiyaman lograron arrancarle una sonrisa a Rei

Shiru: Lisandro... ¿dices que el tal Kaji murió al entregarte esto?

Lisandro: ¡Shhhh!... no quiero que Rei lo sepa... el me lo hizo prometer que nadie de sus amigos se enterase

Shiru: Me hubiese gustado hablar con el... No entiendo... si Broly ha sido destruido por Adan... ¿por qué siento que no es así?

Lisandro: Quizás porque... no es así... Misato me dijo que de las células de Adan crearon a los Evas... pudieron haber hecho lo mismo con Broly

Shiru: Si... pero, ya escuchaste a Gohan... los poderes de Broly solo eran superiores a un SSJ2... Gohan tiene poderes iguales o mayores a un SSJ3... no podría ser rival para Gohan y por lo tanto no representa ningún peligro... un momento... creo saber porque lo necesita... ¿Gohan?

Gohan en ese momento estaba imitando las poses que hacía como supersaiyaman...

Gohan: Eh... ¿qué pasa Shiru?

Shiru: ¿Que estás haciendo?

Gohan: Solo... le mostraba a Rei como actuaba cuando tenía 18 años

Shiru: ¿Eso hacías?... bueno después me contarás... quería preguntarte como eran los saiyajin realmente

Gohan: Como Vegeta...

Shiru: Ah... ya entiendo... ¿ahora imaginarlos dirigidos por un guerrero como Broly?

Gohan: El desastre total... destruirían todo a su paso

Shiru: Eso es... Si Tanatos logra captar a las almas saiyajin podría hacerlas reencarnar y para eso contaría con Broly... ¡para dirigirlos!

Gohan: ¡Oh no!... ¡sería como tratar de terminar lo que quedó trunco por Freezer! ¡la evolución saiyajin hacia el mal!

Pan: Esperen... alguien viene

Alguien entra al edificio... era Shinji

Lisandro: ¿Shinji? ¿qué haces aquí?

Pan: Oye Shinji... traes una cara...

Shiru: Esperen... no está solo... ¿quién está contigo Shinji?

Shinji: ¡No nos creyeron... es una trampa!

Inmediatamente una lluvia de granadas de gas caen dentro del edificio

Shiru: ¡Gas!... ¡no respiren!

Gohan en una fracción de segundo golpea con sus manos creando una corriente de aire... empujando el gas pero seguían lanzando y estaba surtiendo efecto

Pan: ¡Tenemos que salir! ¡me llevo a Rei!

En ese momento un grupo de comandos ingresan violentamente abriendo fuego contra ellos

Shiru: ¡Lisandro! ¡protege a Shinji!... parece que no les importa a quien le dan

Uno de ellos se lanza contra Shiru cuchillo en mano pero Shiru lo contiene con facilidad

Shiru: Parece que no les dijeron con quien se meten...

De un solo golpe Shiru lo derriba, mientras Lisandro recoge a Shinji inconsciente por los gases... Lisandro ya estaba algo mareado... lo mismo que los demás... Gohan dispara una ráfaga al aire y abre un boquete para dejar escapar el gas... Shiru neutralizaba al resto de comandos, mientras Pan cogía a Rei y se elevaba por los aires... al llegar al techo un fuerte golpe la derriba

Pan: Que... quien eres

Rei: ¿Steve?

Gram: Así es mi querida Rei... he venido por ti

Pan: No... te la... llevaras

Pan se incorpora pero Gram la golpea con violencia nuevamente

Gram: Pobre saiyajin... lástima que no seas Son Goku

Una luz se forma en sus manos y la dirige a Pan pero Rei se pone en el camino

Rei: No lo hagas

Gram: Ven conmigo entonces

Rei: Lo hare

Gram toma de la mano a Rei... en eso Gohan aparece

Gohan: ¡Pan!... ¡¿quién eres tú?!

Gram: ¡Vaya... así que tú eres el hijo de Son Goku!... ¡Tanatos me advirtió de ti... pero no te preocupes... pronto conocerás a tu Némesis!

Gohan: ¡Suéltala!

Gram: Hasta la vista... saiyajin. ¡Tú no podrás contra el poder de la Campana de Bronce!

Gram desaparece en medio de una luz que ciega a Gohan... al aclarar su vista Gram y Rei ya no estaban allí

Pan: ¡Nooo!... ¡Rei!

En el Santuario de Athena...

Vegeta seguía luchando contra Atlas pero no parecía poder vencerlo... Atlas incrementa su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido y ataca a Vegeta

Atlas: ¡Torbellino Solar!

El ataque golpea a Vegeta lanzándolo lejos... su pelo vuelve a la normalidad y el se levanta lastimado

Ikki: Maldición... Ni Vegeta puede con el

Sheena: ¡Debemos luchar todos! es la única manera de vencerlo

Vegeta los mira furioso

Vegeta: ¡Les dije que no intenten meterse!

Ikki: ¡Ya basta Vegeta!... ¡Athena está en peligro! ¡y siento la presencia de Tanatos!

Vegeta: ¡Pues vayan a ayudar!... ¡yo no los necesito!

Atlas: ¡Jaja! ¡haces mal en no aceptar su ayuda saiyajin!... tú mismo lo has dicho... no estoy usando todo mi poder... solo estoy jugando contigo... pero el juego se acaba... ¡es hora de que acabe contigo y con el santuario!

En eso el poder de Atlas se incrementa elevando su cosmo... la armadura de la corona cambia a un color rojo intenso y todo empieza a arder alrededor de el

Atlas: ¡Jaja!... ¡vean el poder del sol!... ¡sientan el poder real de los caballeros de la corona!

Ikki: ¡Vámonos... este poder es increíble!... ¡ni siquiera Hyoga podría contrarrestar este poder... debemos tratar de buscar la forma!

Sheena: ¡Vegeta!... ven con nosotros... no puedes hacer nada

Pero Vegeta los mira y se sonríe

Vegeta: Apártense... aléjense del lugar

Ikki: ¡Estás loco... no puedes contra el!

Pero Vegeta no lo escucha y se aproxima a Atlas

Sheena: ¡Vegeta! ¡no!

Atlas: ¡Jaja!... ¿quieres ser el primero en morir saiyajin? ¡pues te daré gusto!

Vegeta: ¡No payaso!... ya alardeaste lo suficiente... ¡ahora es mi turno! ¡porque yo tampoco te había mostrado mi verdadero poder!... ¡fue algo que me costó mucho alcanzar pero en todo este tiempo desde que Kakaroto se fue me di cuenta que yo era el llamado a tomar su lugar y enfrentar las amenazas que podrían venir y para ello debía superarlo! ¡AHHHHHHH!

En eso la tierra tiembla y las llamas se apagan por la enorme energía liberada por Vegeta... en eso un estallido de su ki revela un enorme poder que salía de el

Atlas: ¡No es posible... esto no está pasando!

Ikki: Es... increíble

Sheena: Vegeta... lo lograste

Vegeta estaba allí a la vista de todos... transformado en Supersaiyajin 4...

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Solo es para avisar que la próxima actualización sera doble... no olviden comentar...**_

 ** _Nos leemos..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **El sacrificio final**

Atlas estaba estupefacto... evidentemente no esperaba que el saiyajin tuviera ese nivel de poder

Atlas: Tu... simio... ¡¿cómo es posible que tengas ese nivel de poder?!

Vegeta: Te contare que no fue fácil... ¡pero te demostraré cual es el verdadero nivel alcanzado!

Ikki y Sheena contemplaban la escena muy impresionados

Ikki: Su poder es superior al que tenía Goku como SSJ3

Sheena: Parece una escala superior... es realmente increíble

Atlas: ¡No importa cuánto poder tengas... no me vencerás!

Vegeta: Eso está por verse...

Ambos se miden y de pronto lanzan su ataque... el ataque de ambos chocan estallando con gran estruendo

No muy lejos de allí Trunks y Aioros sienten la pelea

Trunks: No puedo creerlo... mi padre...

Aioros: Esa enorme explosión de poder... ¿era tu padre?

Trunks: Si... alcanzó el nivel de SSJ4...

En tanto en el Gran Salón... Nemesis y Athena se enfrentaban...

Némesis: ¡No... no es cierto! ¡tú no eres mi hermana!

Saori: Lo soy... así como era hermana de Seiya... por eso sabía que no podía corresponderle... nuestro padre era Mitsumasa Kido... siempre fue el... recuerda que el jamás se casó... tuvo relaciones con nuestras madres. La mía murió al nacer yo... la tuya fue asesinada... por nuestro medio hermano... por Saga

"Recuerda... aquella vez que Saga acudió a matar a tu madre... ella te había obligado a huir... de algún modo estaba prevenida... tu huiste con Seiya... Nuestro padre ya estaba prevenido y envió gente a buscarte... fue cuando los encontró a ambos... tu cargabas al pequeño Seiya... y habías perdido el habla... no pronunciaste palabra alguna durante años... solo hablabas con Seiya... fue cuando nuestro padre decidió separarlos... el sabía que Seiya estaba predestinado a convertirse en un caballero y no quería que nada lo atase al mundo... por eso los apartó... el te hubiese dado una nueva vida... pero tú huiste y a el le faltó tiempo de encontrarte... murió poco después... esa fue una ironía del destino... la crueldad de la separación y la dura vida que te toco vivir alimentaron el poder de Némesis"

Némesis: ¡Si... no tienes idea de lo que viví... maltratos, humillaciones!... ¡tuve que sobrevivir y jamás tuve a nadie!... ¡solo el recuerdo de mi hermano a quien el santuario me entregó su cadáver!... ¡mientras tú dormías en cuna de oro! ¡todo lo tuyo me pertenece por derecho ya que soy la mayor! ¡durante este tiempo solo estaba pensando en mi venganza!

Saori: Es tu derecho... nuestro padre se equivocó contigo... no te equivoques tu conmigo

Némesis: ¿Que quieres decir?

Saori: No destruyas el santuario en nombre de tu venganza... yo estoy aquí... soy el objetivo de tu venganza...

En Tokio 3

Gohan, Shiru, Lisandro y Pan habían huido llevándose a Shinji, pero habían perdido a Rei... se refugiaron en las afueras de la ciudad a la espera de algún plan

Gohan: Shinji... que pasó en NERV

Shinji: No nos creyeron... arrestaron a Misato y... me enviaron aquí... tienen a Asuka confinada

Shiru: Creo que en ese sentido no podemos hacer nada... creo más bien que debes de regresar a NERV

Shinji: ¡No!... ¡no quiero volver a ver a mi padre!

Shiru: ¡Debes hacerlo... sé que eres un piloto de los llamados evas... necesitaremos tu ayuda... tu desde adentro puedes averiguar más sobre el paradero de Rei... tenemos que encontrarla!

Lisandro: Tiene razón Shinji... ahora nos moveremos rápido... tienes que darnos una mano con información... contáctate con la teniente Miles... ella quizás sepa el paradero de ese tal Gram...

Pan: Yo puedo ir a buscarla... ella me dejo esta dirección... podemos ir con Shinji

Gohan: Yo... trataré de sentir algo... Rei despide una especie de ki muy fuerte... quizás pueda intentar rastrearla

Shiru: Buena idea... yo quiero ir a averiguar algo... pero Pan... mejor ve con Lisandro... yo iré con Shinji... lo llevaré a NERV

Gohan: ¡Estás loco!... ¡lo que quieren es atraparnos! ¿acaso vas a ir a entregarte?

Shiru: Uno de nosotros tiene que arriesgarse a hablar con ellos... quizás pueda averiguar más cosas que me interesan saber... sabes... he estado viendo este mundo... es parecido al mío... existen los mismos nombres... los mismos países... ¡la historia es igual hasta el segundo impacto!... ¿por qué aquí no existe santuario?... ¿qué sucedió realmente?... y la campana de bronce... dicen que fue hecha con armaduras de bronce... ¿habrán existido caballeros aquí?... quizás NERV pueda darme esas respuestas

Gohan: Quizás tengas razón... bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en camino... pero si NERV te captura iremos a sacarte de allí

Shiru: No te preocupes... no creo que puedan ponerle cadenas a un caballero dorado... vamos Shinji

En el Santuario de Athena

Vegeta había empezado a luchar contra Atlas. Para sorpresa de Atlas el calor intenso que había generado no había hecho efecto en vegeta y sus ataques habían sido neutralizados por su velocidad

Atlas: ¡Torbellino Solar! ¡Intensidad Máxima!

Pero Vegeta lo esquiva y se lanza contra el... sus cuerpos hacen contacto y Vegeta alcanza a golpearlo pero su golpe rebota en la armadura de la corona y Atlas responde el golpe produciéndose un feroz intercambio, en eso vegeta alcanza a golpearlo en el rostro y derribarlo

Atlas: No... no es posible

Vegeta: ¡No ganarás esta vez! ¡prepárate!

Vegeta se lanza contra el y lo ataca con varios fireball logrando impactarle pero Atlas se recupera y le lanza una corona de fuego pero Vegeta también lo elude... rápidamente se ubica atrás de Atlas y le lanza un disparo que le impacta lanzándolo lejos. Atlas se incorpora golpeado fuertemente por primera vez

Atlas: maldito... no sé como lo hiciste pero no lo volverás a repetir

Vegeta: Tienes razón... no me gusta hacer lo mismo dos veces... ¡esta vez te partiré esa armadura de un solo golpe!

Atlas: ¡No harás nada de eso... te mataré... tú no dominas el séptimo sentido... voy a utilizar todo mi poder y acabaré contigo!

Atlas eleva su cosmo enormemente y prepara su técnica

En tanto... frente al Gran Salón Tanatos se enfrentaba a Kiwishin quien se estaba debilitando por los continuos ataques

Tanatos: ¡Te lo dije... no tienes el poder suficiente para vencerme... no podrás evitar mi triunfo!

Kiwishin: ¿Por qué?... ¿¡que pretendes lograr captando a los saiyajin!?

Tanatos: Tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido... los saiyajin fueron creados para iniciar la destrucción de los mundos evolucionados... sabemos que ellos están en los confines de la galaxia... en los distintos universos... la destrucción del planeta por Freezer retrasó los planes de los Seres oscuros... pero aun así se esperó que eso se lograra... lamentablemente hubo algo... los vigilantes... aquellos que se encargan de velar por el universo instalaron una semilla entre los saiyajin para que sea el mismo lo que los detuviera

Kiwishin: Son Goku...

Tanatos: Así es... ¿lo sabes verdad?... supongo que ya habrás adivinado el resto

Kiwishin: Broly...

Tanatos: ¡Así es!... el iba a encaminar a los saiyajin hacia el camino oscuro pero Goku estaba ahí para detenerlo... eso era una probabilidad... ¿a quién hubieran seguido los saiyajin?... la intervención de Freezer cambió las cosas... pero Goku se encargó posteriormente de Broly... o por lo menos eso creían

Kiwishin: ¿Dónde está Broly?... ¡oh no!

Tanatos: Ya lo sabes ¿eh?... ¡en el tercer universo! donde no puede ser detenido

Kiwishin: Te equivocas... es allí donde...

Tanatos: Donde esta Lisandro y la nieta de Son Goku... lo sé... pero que pueden hacer una niña que no supera los poderes de un SSJ y un patético caballero de plata contra el poder de Broly... es más... como te dije hay un tonto que me sirve allí y el está tratando de crear un arma a través de Broly... ¡lo logrará pero no le servirá a el sino a mí! Ahora prepárate a morir

?: No tan rápido

Tanatos voltea y frente a el están Trunks y Aioros...

En Tokio 3

NERV era una revolución... Misato fue informada y si bien estaba sujeta a vigilancia le levantaron el arresto

Misato: ¿Es eso cierto?... Shinji esta con...

Shigeru: ¡Si... hay alguien con el... exige hablar con el comandante!

Misato: ¡déjame verlo... oh no! ¡Shiru!

Shiru estaba allí... a su lado estaba Shinji y alrededor de el varios hombres armados

Misato: ¡ordéneles que no disparen! ¡saldré a hablar!

Maya: pero... el comandante Ikari dijo que...

Misato: ¡Yo asumo la responsabilidad!

Misato sale de NERV y llega a la salida donde los hombres aún seguían apuntando a Shiru

Misato: ¡bajen sus armas!... ¡hacia atrás!... Shinji tranquilízate... ven hacia aquí despacio... yo tomaré tu lugar

Shinji: ¡No!... ¡te dispararán igual!

Shiru: No te preocupes... no nos harán nada

Misato se acerca porque Shinji no se mueve y se pone cara a cara con Shiru

Misato: ¡Estás loco! ¿¡cómo se te ocurre venir aquí!?

Shiru: ¡No tuve elección! es lo mejor... estamos del mismo bando y enfrentarnos entre nosotros solo traerá más complicaciones... sus comandos solo lograron que Gram se llevara a Rei!

Misato: ¿Que dices?... ¿Gram tiene a Rei?

Shiru: Si... si seguimos de esta forma solo lo ayudamos a el... los evas son importantes en este asunto y necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo

Misato: No creo que el comandante les crea

Shiru: Dile que quiero hablar con el...

Misato: pero...

Shiru: ¡Hazlo!

Misato se comunica con Gendou y luego de hablar con el se dirige a Shiru

Misato: Ha aceptado... pero... no te fíes... quizás puedas entrar pero posiblemente no salgas

Shiru: Eso déjalo de mi cuenta

Ambos entran a NERV... los miembros de seguridad los escoltan pero por todos lados miradas curiosas los observan... Entran luego a un salón donde Gendou los esperaba... tenía la cabeza baja con los dedos apoyados en su mentón

Gendou: ¿Tiene nombre?

Shiru: Me llamo Shiru... supongo que es usted Gendou Ikari

Gendou: Lo soy... ¿ahora podrá decirme quien es usted?

Shiru: Soy... pertenezco a otro mundo... otro universo... en este momento se combate allá con una fuerza siniestra... pero esa batalla también implica a su mundo

Gendou: ¿En que sentido?

Shiru le explica los planes de Tanatos con respecto a la tierra y la amenaza que representaba Gram, así como la presencia de Broly

Gendou: Resulta poco creíble su historia... ¿al final que quiere de nosotros?

Shiru: Que nos unamos... no podemos pelear por separado o entre nosotros... quisiera una tregua

Gendou: ¿Dónde está Rei?

Shiru: La capturó Gram...

Gendou: Por lo que me dijeron ustedes son invencibles... ¿cómo se las pudo quitar un simple humano?

Shiru: Gram no es humano

Gendou: ¿Entonces que es?

Shiru: No lo sé

Gendou: No puedo creer que ustedes no tengan a Rei

Shiru: Pregúntele a Shinji

Gendou: No confío en el

Shiru: ¿No confía en su propio hijo?

Gendou: No... además eso es algo que no le concierne... ustedes vinieron aquí... no sé de donde y me cuenta una historia sobre dioses, saiyajin y caballeros... ¿no le parece que su historia es absurda?

Shiru: Tan absurda como de que Dios quiere destruir a la humanidad y envía a sus ángeles para eso... el segundo impacto no fue causado por Adan para eso... quiso protegerlos y ustedes inventaron esa historia

Gendou: ¿Esta bien informado no es cierto?... sabe más que yo a pesar de venir de otro mundo

Shiru: Se lo suficiente... escúcheme no me interesa su vida o que persigue realmente en este embrollo. Este es un problema que nos afecta a todos y si actuamos por separado solo lograremos llegar al final más rápido de lo que pensamos... ¿qué dice?

Gendou: La respuesta es no

Shiru: ¿No cree que peca de incrédulo?... por favor... no somos enemigos... no actué como si yo lo fuera

Gendou: Sus acciones me han hecho llegar a esa conclusión

Shiru: Si el saiyajin de quien le hablé aparece, sus evas no podrán con el... podemos ayudar

Gendou: ¿Son acaso más fuertes que un Eva? eso es difícil de creer

Shiru: Si nos da la oportunidad le probaremos que no somos enemigos

Gendou: Pruébelo y les daré la oportunidad

Shiru: ¿Usted no confía en nadie Dr. Ikari?

Gendou: No llegue hasta aquí por eso

Shiru: No... supongo que no... en mi mundo en cambio nos tenemos el uno al otro... es muy triste pensar que usted no tiene a nadie... solo un ejército que le obedece no por ser usted... sino porque esta al frente

Gendou: ¿Me compadece acaso?

Shiru: Usted no tiene ni la lealtad de su hijo... ahora yo le ofrezco mi lealtad a una palabra que puedo darle y no la acepta... eso merece compasión

Gendou: No la necesito

Shiru: Entonces he perdido el tiempo aquí... pero de todos modos mi oferta sigue en pie... necesito saber muchas cosas y ustedes me hubiesen ayudado... adiós

Gendou: ¿Que le hace pensar que puede salir tan tranquilamente como entro?

Shiru: Porque confió en su palabra... ¿tiene algún valor la suya?

Gendou: No le prometí eso

Shiru: Además... si quisiera podría deshacer el lugar... ¿quiere provocar eso?... no vine aquí a ser prisionero

En eso una luz se enciende en el escritorio de Gendou

Gendou: Tendremos que posponer su partida... parece que de alguna forma SEELE se enteró de su presencia y quiere charlar con usted

Shiru: ¿SEELE?... Quizás ellos sean más sensatos que usted

Gendou: Sígame

Escoltados por varios hombres y Fuyutsuki se encaminan a la sala de sesiones donde esperaban los de SEELE. Shiru entra al salón solo acompañado por Gendou. Afuera Fuyutsuki es alcanzado por Misato, Asuka y Shinji

Misato: Comandante... ¿que ha sucedido?

Fuyutsuki: Esta hablando con SEELE... El Dr. Ikari está allí

Misato: ¿Que dice el Dr. Ikari?

Fuyutsuki: No le cree

Asuka: Misato... ¿Qué sabes de Lisandro?

Shinji: El esta bien... ¿por qué te preocupa?

Asuka: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

En el interior del salón los monolitos que representan a los 12 miembros de SEELE aparecen ante Shiru quien se impresiona "es un despliegue de tecnología bastante sofisticado... pero su intención es impresionar al interlocutor... no hay cosmo... no hay nada"

1: ¿Tu eres el llamado Shiru?... ¿el visitante de otro mundo?

Shiru: Así es...

2: Pese a observarte pequeño se siente una grandeza en ti... ¿quién eres realmente? ¿qué papel ocupas en tu mundo?

Shiru: Soy un caballero dorado... al servicio del Santuario y la diosa Athena

5: Un caballero dorado... la armadura de oro

Shiru: ¿Que dice?... ¿sabe de nosotros?

6: No te esta permitido hacer preguntas

Shiru: No vine aquí solamente a responder preguntas... vine a dar la cara y buscar respuestas a mis interrogantes

7: Insolencia... este Consejo no admite eso

1: Debemos ser comprensivos... el no sabe quiénes somos

Shiru: Se algo de ustedes... merecen mi respeto como todo ser viviente... por lo que son es algo que se gana

8: ¿Y debemos respetarte a ti por lo que eres caballero dorado?

Shiru: Mis acciones serán mi mejor juicio... soy un caballero dorado y responderé como tal... así como ustedes son doce... nosotros también representamos doce... doce símbolos... doce constelaciones... Libra... la Balanza de la Justicia es mi símbolo... ella se inclina por el lado correcto... así como yo comparezco ante ustedes... todos lo haremos ante ella algún día

1: ¿Nos pones a juicio también caballero?

Shiru: No soy quien para juzgar... cada quien tendrá su juicio en su momento

9: El juicio final... si... el tercer impacto

Shiru: Un tercer impacto que abre muchas interrogantes... como aquel que quiere ocasionar Gram... ¿no es cierto?

1: Lo sabes... como lo sabemos nosotros... ellos también son doce

Shiru: ¿Se refiere a la hermandad de la campana?

10: Estas muy informado caballero... cuéntanos... ¿que ha venido sucediendo en tu mundo?

En el Santuario de Athena

Saori seguía frente a frente con Némesis... el cosmo de Némesis se incrementa

Némesis: Si tu eres el objetivo... ¿creíste acaso que con decirme que eras mi hermana la situación cambiaría? ¡Ilusa!... soy la venganza que te alcanza Saori Kido... en nombre de los que mataste... ¡Los caballeros dorados, mi hermano! ¡murieron por tu causa!... ¡Ares, Helis, Abel, Poseidon, Hades!... ¡todos ellos te reclaman desde el infierno donde están!

Saori: ¡Seiya y los demás caballeros murieron no por mi... sino por una causa más grande... la humanidad! la raza a la que tú y yo pertenecemos... ¡la carne que ocupamos es humana!... ellos son lo que hemos protegido... ¿sabes porque?... ellos evolucionan, cambian y algún día no nos necesitarán... algún día nosotros debemos partir y no volver... Némesis... yo soy la última Athena... después de mi no vendrán más... mi camino en este plano de existencia ha llegado a su fin... pero otro camino empieza... el tramo final a la esencia divina...

"Me costó mucho tiempo y muchas vidas darme cuenta... pero es mi karma... mi origen... recuerda... la arrogancia de los dioses olímpicos... la humanidad siempre fue juguete para nosotros... pero se me confió su custodia cuando mi esencia trató de buscar otros niveles... fui convertida a la condición humana... a la raza que despreciábamos... debía comprender... darme cuenta que no era superior por ser una diosa... ahora lo sé... ahora tengo la convicción y mi camino comienza... porque he aprendido a amar"

Némesis: ¿Que quieres decir?

Saori: No te odio Némesis... ya no puedo odiar... ni a Tanatos... solo ansió que tu busques tu camino... te des cuenta y no quedes condenada a buscarlo eternamente... eso es lo que quiere Tanatos... el eligió un camino sin retorno... a la esencia oscura... tu aun tienes la oportunidad... ¡no te condenes con el!

"No nos entreguemos al odio... solo así triunfaremos... solo así evolucionaremos... dándonos cuenta de nuestra insignificancia en el universo... pero tenemos en nosotros la semilla que nos hace grandes... eso lo aprendí de alguien a quien yo ame como mujer... de Son Goku"

En eso se siente el cosmo de muchas personas que rodean a Saori

Némesis: ¿Que es eso?... ¡¿qué es?!

Saori: Son los caballeros del santuario... ¿lo sientes?... se despiden de mi... me dicen adiós... me dan su cosmo para darme fuerzas... así como alguna vez se las di a ellos en las batallas que libraron

Afuera del Santuario... los caballeros de bronce y plata elevaban su cosmo... delante de ellos estaba Jabu... en otro lugar Hyoga se detenía y también elevaba su cosmo lo mismo que Kiki

Vegeta: ¿Que es eso?

Ikki: Es Saori... (elevando su cosmo) se despide de nosotros

En eso Saori cambia... un hermoso cosmo la rodea, su figura se hace más majestuosa y su apariencia se torna a la imagen de Athena... la primera Athena con diadema y casco pero con el rostro de Saori

Némesis: Saori...

Saori: Seika... hermana... toma mi mano... acompáñame... déjame mostrarte el camino a un mundo maravilloso donde nos esperan desde hace mucho tiempo

Némesis eleva su cosmo y avanza hacia Saori...

Tanatos: ¡No!... ¡Némesis! ¡que haces!

Kiwishin: Ya estas derrotado Tanatos...

Seika se transfigura y su rostro se vuelve apacible cuando toma la mano de Saori...

Seika: Saori... hermana

Saori: Bienvenida...

El cosmo de ellas se funde pero ambas se abrazan y el cosmo no se hace violento sino apacible pero aun así el Gran Salón se sacude y todo el Santuario tiembla... una enorme luz se libera y se eleva por los cielos... Los caballeros la contemplan... Jabu derrama algunas lágrimas mientras sostiene la carta que Saori le había dejado poco antes

Jabu: Adiós Athena... Adiós Saori

Hyoga, Kiki y Jine contemplaba la luz desaparecer en el cielo "adiós Saori... espero que alcances lo que has anhelado tanto tiempo... y cuando nosotros superemos lo que tú has superado ya no conoceremos el tiempo y el espacio... y cuando eso suceda será el aquí y ahora y será cuando nos volvamos a ver"...

...

"Hola... Saori"

"Hola... Goku"

...

 **Fin del capítulo 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **La Balanza de la Justicia**

Tokio 3...

En las instalaciones de NERV seguían alborotados... Misato, Shinji y Asuka seguían esperando afuera de la sala de sesiones, lo mismo que Fuyutsuki... al poco rato aparecía Ritzuko con Maya. Ritsuko parecía aun afectada

Misato: ¿Cómo estás?

Ritzuko: Bien... tome unas pastillas...

Misato: Deberías irte...

Ritzuko: No... ¿que averiguaste?

Misato: Muchas respuestas... tenías razón del porque despertó Adan... ya sé quien es "omega"

Misato comienza a contarle cuando la teniente Miles aparece en escena

Caroline: Vaya... no esperaba que NERV recibiera una visita tan importante... ¿que sucede adentro?

Misato: Esta reunido con SEELE...

En eso Fuyutsuki recibe un mensaje y se acerca a Misato

Fuyutsuki: Teniente... SEELE le ordena que entre y a usted teniente Miles

Misato: ¿Que?... bueno, ni modo... Shinji pon al tanto a la Dra. Akagi por favor

Fuyutsuki: Y de paso a mi... no entiendo nada de este asunto

Misato y Caroline entran... en eso ven a los 12 monolitos activos, en el centro se encontraba Shiru y más atrás Gendou con cara de pocos amigos

1: Teniente Katsuragi, Teniente Miles... es un placer verlas nuevamente...

4: Un conocido suyo nos ha contado una serie de historias increíbles

7: Tan increíbles como la aparición de los ángeles... ¿qué papel juegan ustedes en esto?

Misato: Yo... entre en contacto con ellos en forma casual... me contaron sobre lo sucedido en sus mundos y su relación con nosotros... considere que era veraz su historia y que ellos estaban siendo sinceros

Caroline: Mi papel es igual al de la teniente Katsuragi ya que yo estaba con ella al momento del contacto... tengo la misma opinión que ella

1: Dr. Ikari... ¿se da usted cuenta que sus subordinados han estado actuando de una manera independiente, osada y hasta insubordinada a la autoridad de SEELE y NERV? eso desdice mucho de su capacidad a cargo de NERV

Gendou: Las oficiales actuaron con mucha irresponsabilidad... es cierto... pero actuaron convencidas de que hacían lo correcto... cuando supe lo sucedido tome las medidas correctivas

10: Que no han servido Dr. Ikari... hemos perdido a la primera elegida y usted sabe lo que eso representa... enfrentamos una amenaza que usted no ha sabido identificar y ahora tenemos la presencia de alguien que no sabemos quien es ni si merece nuestra confianza

Shiru: Las oficiales siguieron el dictado de su corazón ya que en el pueden saber lo que es correcto o no... no les pedí nada tan solo que hablaran a nuestro favor

1: ¿Es tu causa necesariamente la nuestra? ellas pertenecen a SEELE lo mismo que los Evas y los pilotos... su lealtad es a nosotros no a ustedes

Shiru: ¿Cuáles son los intereses de SEELE entonces? ¿son correctas? ¿son legítimas o justas?... ¿combatir a algo que amenaza la integridad de 3 universos y sus seres vivientes pueden contraponerse a los intereses de SEELE?

9: Tus afirmaciones son temerarias caballero... este Consejo vela por la humanidad y no admite dudas ni titubeos... las decisiones que se toman aquí son trascendentales

Shiru: "Por mis acciones seré juzgado"... ¿qué tiene que decir SEELE? ¿Hay grandeza en sus acciones? ¿que los hace grandes?... para serlo hay que lograr algo grandioso o de lo contrario resignarse a ser pequeño

12: Sigues poniéndonos a juicio caballero dorado... nos has contado historias de dioses, caballeros y guerreros... nos has hablado sobre la necesidad de aunar esfuerzos por el bien de los 3 universos... nos has hablado de la amenaza de Tanatos y Broly... ¿pero cuál es tu interés? ¿realmente te importamos tanto para que hayas emprendido un viaje tan largo y afrontado el riesgo?

Shiru: No pertenezco a la calaña de los toma y daca... mi formación... mi espíritu me dieron un poder... y ese poder significa también responsabilidad... la responsabilidad de usarlo no por mi... sino por otros... eso significa no obedecer a intereses mezquinos o egoístas... y lo que logre con ello no es para mi satisfacción personal sino por la alegría y el bienestar de otros... los 12 antes de mi sacrificaron su vida ante las puertas de los Campos Elíseos... es su memoria la que honro... ese es mi causa y al veredicto de la Balanza de la Justicia me someto... ¡A mi armadura de Libra!

Un resplandor rodea a Shiru quien a la vista de todos reaparece vistiendo la armadura de Libra... esta se separa de su cuerpo y frente a el toma la forma de la Balanza de la Justicia

Shiru: Esta es la Balanza de la Justicia... el lado derecho representa mi causa... es ella la que determinará si mis argumentos tienen el peso suficiente para ser verídicos... si mi causa es justa me dará la razón

La balanza en eso se inclina al lado derecho

1: Impresionante demostración caballero dorado... ¿pero dime como creer el veredicto de una balanza que tu controlas?

Shiru: Eso es sencillo... acepten someterse entonces... ¿es su causa justa y veraz?... la verdad o la mentira esta en ustedes... ustedes sabrán desde un principio donde se inclinará la balanza... háganlo y sabrán si yo no soy sincero

Hubo un largo silencio... Misato y Caroline estaban mudas de asombro... no solo por el despliegue de poder de Shiru sino más por su audacia al desafiar a los todopoderosos de SEELE... Misato al contemplar a Shiru sintió que a su lado los de SEELE eran pequeños

1: Aceptamos tu palabra caballero dorado... tu lucha será nuestra también... a partir de ahora se te dará la cooperación debida... Dr. Ikari... el proyecto Evangelion estará a disposición de el... Teniente Katsuragi... es usted ascendida a Mayor lo mismo que la Teniente Miles... pueden retirarse

La Balanza de Libra se disgrega y vuelve a cubrir el cuerpo de Shiru para luego desaparecer... los 4 se retiran... Gendou sale presuroso sin mirar a nadie se retira pero antes voltea y mira a Shiru

Gendou: Debo confesar que me impresionó caballero dorado... pero aún hay mucho pan que rebanar... yo sigo dando las ordenes pero contará con mi cooperación... ahora lo urgente es averiguar donde esta Rei... Mayor Katsuragi usted estará a cargo de la operación y quiero a Rei recuperada en el menor plazo

En eso se retira mientras los demás aun contemplaban a Shiru

Fuyutsuki: ¿Logró convencer a SEELE?

Caroline: Si... y no tiene idea de como lo hizo... los hizo enfrentarse a ellos mismos y no tuvieron el valor de hacerlo

Misato en eso abraza a Shiru sin importarle los ojos enormes que abrieron los presentes

Misato: ¡Sii! ¡y estuvo genial!...

En la Capital del Norte...

Krilin, A18, Yamcha, Chaoz y Goten se encontraban tratando de ayudar a los sobrevivientes. Uub y Ten Shin Han se habían quedado en el Templo de Kamisama por si ocurría algo... Krilin se aparta del grupo y va a ver como esta Bulma... ella en ese momento se encontraba ocupada tratando de salvar algo de entre las ruinas

Bulma: ¡Pero que barbaridad!... ¡esto esta deshecho!... ¡y donde están los hombres cuando se les necesita!

Krilin: Hola Bulma

Bulma: ¡Ah! ¡aquí estas! ya era hora de que alguno de ustedes apareciera... ¿de casualidad sabes donde están Vegeta y Trunks? necesito que limpien esto

En eso llega Bra

Bra: ¡Hola Krilin!... ¿dónde está mi hermano? si el cree que sacaré algo de sus cosas de estas ruinas está equivocado

Bulma: ¡Oye! ¡te he hecho una pregunta!... ¿Dónde están Vegeta y Trunks?

Krilin: Pues... esteeee

Bulma: ¡Vas a decirme donde están si o no!

Krilin: Pues... es que... se fueron...

Bulma: ¿¡Adonde!?

Krilin: Pues... a otra dimensión

Bulma: ¿¡Que!? pero... ¡¿POR QUE?!

Bra: ¿Mi papito se fue y no me llevó?

Krilin: Es que... hubieron problemas... Pan y Lisandro fueron absorbidos por una de las Jarras del Tiempo y del Espacio de la Torre Karin y enviados a otra dimensión y...

Bulma: Entiendo... Vegeta y Trunks fueron a buscarlos

Krilin: No, fueron Gohan y Shiru...

Bulma: ¡¿Y adonde diablos fueron Vegeta y Trunks?!

Krilin: Al mundo de donde vino Shiru

Bulma: ¡No... no es cierto... noooo!

En eso Bulma se va llorando dejando desconcertados a Krilin y Bra

Bra: ¡Mama!

Krilin: No entiendo... ¿por qué le afecto tanto que vaya allá?

Bulma mientras tanto buscaba un lugar donde llorar... "¡fue a ver a esa mujer... lo sé!"

En el Santuario de Athena

Vegeta seguía enfrentando a Atlas como SSJ4... Atlas incremento su cosmo por encima del séptimo sentido

Atlas: ¡Torbellino Solar! ¡Poder Fusión!

El ataque va directo a Vegeta quien se mueve a alta velocidad superior a la de la luz y simultáneamente lanza su ataque contra Atlas quien recibe el impacto que quiebra su armadura

Atlas: ¡Nooo!... ¿¡que es esto!? ¡la armadura de la corona es impenetrable!

Vegeta: ¡Seguramente ya estaba oxidada gusano! ahora siente esto... ¡Final Flash!

El ataque va directo a Atlas quien apenas puede esquivarlo y lo recibe en parte... parte de su armadura se deshace

Vegeta: Veo que aun quieres seguir... bien, te daré el gusto

Atlas: De acuerdo simio... será el golpe final... pero mi venganza te alcanzará de todas maneras...

Vegeta: ¿Que quieres decir?

Atlas: La casualidad hizo que tanto tu como Ikki enviaran a sus hijos hacia el Gran Salón... allí los espera Tanatos... el tomará su vida... ¡denlo por hecho y ustedes no podrán impedirlo!

Vegeta: No subestimes a mi hijo... el acabará con Tanatos lo mismo que yo lo haré contigo

Sheena: Ikki... tiene razón... el poder de Tanatos es muy grande y creo que Vegeta puede solo contra Atlas... vamos allá

Ikki: Tienes razón... no nos necesitan aquí... ¡vamos!

Atlas: ¡Jaja! parece que ellos no confían tanto en sus hijos simio... ¿por qué no los sigues?

Vegeta: lo haré... ¡después de acabar contigo!

En el Gran Salón

Trunks y Aioros se lanzan contra Tanatos quien los esquiva con facilidad... Trunks eleva su ki hasta el nivel de SSJ2 y Aioros alcanza el séptimo sentido y ambos atacan nuevamente

Trunks: ¡Big Bang Attack!

Aioros: ¡Ataque de Escorpión!

Tanatos desaparece del lugar y reaparece atrás de ellos

Tanatos: ¡Terrible Providencia!

El ataque impacta en ambos lanzándolos lejos dejándolos lastimados... Kiwishin aprovecha y lanza su ataque pero también es contenido por Tanatos

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! ¡mis poderes se han hecho mayores... no son nada para mí!

Hyoga: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Tanatos: ¿Hyoga? que bueno que estas aquí... veo que estas bien acompañado... ¡te acompañarán también en la muerte!

Hyoga: Sabía que estabas mezclado en esto Tanatos... tu enfermo orgullo no podía perdonarnos el haberte derrotado pero no creas que podrás vencernos... ¡el sacrificio de Athena no será en vano!

Tanatos: Esa tonta... cree haberme derrotado... ¿acaso piensan que no sé lo que se proponen? el sacrificio de las 3 entidades superiores de los 3 universos... Athena, Supremo Kaioshin y Tabris... con ello pretenden impedir los planes de los Seres Oscuros... pero están condenados al fracaso

Kiwishin: ¿Que quieres decir?

Tanatos: No podrán lograr la purificación de las almas... Garlick y yo ya hemos tomado precauciones...

Kiwishin: ¡No! ¡ustedes no son superiores a ellos!

Tanatos: Pobre kaiosama... aun piensas que son superiores... ¡ya te darás cuenta de la verdad! ¡por ahora los exterminaré a ustedes!

Hyoga: ¡No será así! ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Kiki: ¡Conmoción celestial!

Los ataques son fácilmente neutralizados por Tanatos quien eleva su cosmo enormemente

Tanatos: ¡Ilusión Mortal!

El ataque de Tanatos ciega a ambos caballeros que luego se ven impulsados por una terrible fuerza que deshace sus armaduras y caen al suelo lastimados

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! ¡que poca cosa son realmente... en el pasado los subestime pero ahora pagarán por ello!

Tanatos se lanza contra ambos pero es interceptado por Trunks quien se transforma en SSJ2

Trunks: ¡Tú y yo recién empezamos!... ¡Big Bang Attack!

Pero Tanatos vuelve a esquivarlo y ataca a Trunks pero el también lo esquiva y ataca

Trunks: ¡Kame Hame Haaaa!

El ataque es fuerte pero Tanatos vuelve a eludirlo aunque a duras penas... momento aprovechado por Aioros para atacarlo

Aioros: ¡Escorpión Escarlata!

El ataque impacta en Tanatos derribándolo y cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Trunks se prepara para rematarlo pero Tanatos rápidamente se recupera y esquiva a Trunks

Tanatos: ¡Insolentes gusanos! ¡pagaran por esto! ¡prepárense a experimentar la técnica contra la que no hay defensa alguna!

Aioros: ¿Así? ¡pues no pienses que te será fácil vencernos, ya te hemos mostrado que te podemos golpear!

En eso Tanatos eleva su cosmo en forma enorme alcanzando el octavo sentido

Tanatos: ¡Este poder me pone por encima de los dioses olímpicos! ¡Esencia Vital!

Un enorme aura rodea a Tanatos que se proyecta hacia Trunks y Aioros inmovilizándolos, de pronto una enorme energía sale del cuerpo de Tanatos e impacta en Trunks... Trunks cae al suelo desvanecido... y sin vida

Aioros: ¡Trunks... noo! ¡Ahhhhh!

Aioros eleva su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido y se libera de Tanatos pero este lanza su rayo nuevamente sin que Aioros tenga tiempo de esquivarlo pero en eso Jiné se interpone y recibe el impacto pereciendo también

Aioros: ¡Jiné... no... puede ser... NOOOO!

En otro lugar Ikki y Sheena corrían hacia la batalla

Ikki: ¡Oh no! ¡el cosmo de Trunks... ha desaparecido y el de Jiné también! eso quiere decir...

Sheena: Que... han muerto... Vegeta...

Ikki: ¡Maldición! ¡Nuestro hijo está luchando y esta liberando su cosmo más allá del séptimo sentido! ¡quiere derrotar a Tanatos!

Sheena: ¡Apurémonos... el no puede solo contra el!

En tanto Vegeta luchaba contra Atlas quien se resistía elevando su poder al máximo

Vegeta: ¡Pero... el ki de Trunks! ¡ha desaparecido!

Atlas: ¡Te lo dije simio! ¡eso es lo que quería! ¡esa es mi venganza!... ¡mientras combatías conmigo tu hijo moría en manos de Tanatos!

Vegeta: ¡No... no puede ser!

Atlas: ¡Jaja! sufre saiyajin... sufre... cuando tú mueras... el nuevo príncipe de los saiyajin será Broly

Vegeta: ¡¿Broly?!... ¡¿qué quieres decir?!

Atlas: ¡Jaja! ¡Nunca lo sabrás!

Vegeta: ¡Pagarás por el ahora!

Vegeta ataca con furia inusitada y supera las defensas de Atlas impactándole varios golpes en la armadura... esta se parte en pedazos y Vegeta le dispara una descarga de energía que atraviesa el cuerpo de Atlas... este cae pesadamente al suelo y agonizante

Atlas: ¡Ja!... quien lo diría... derrotado por una criatura inferior...

Vegeta: ¿Que quisiste decir con Broly? ¡¿sabes quién es el?!

Atlas: Que el... espera su renacimiento... pobre saiya... nadie podrá contra el...

Vegeta: ¡Eso tú no lo verás!

Vegeta alza su mano para rematar a Atlas

Atlas: Espera... déjame decirte... algo más

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Atlas: Aun puedes salvar a tu hijo... Tanatos uso una técnica llamada Esencia Vital... capturó la esencia de tu hijo y la ha absorbido... debes de matarlo en 1 hora o... tu hijo morirá definitivamente

Vegeta: ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Atlas: Porque cuando lo intentes... ¡morirás! y sin ti no... habrá nadie que pueda enfrentar a Broly... ahh...

Dicho esto Atlas expira y Vegeta se eleva por los aires y vuela a toda velocidad para enfrentar a Tanatos

En Tokio 3...

Shiru se dirigía a la biblioteca digital de NERV acompañado de la Dra. Ritzuko y la ahora Mayor Miles. Ella se había ofrecido a orientarlo y darle la información que necesitaba... en el camino se le une Misato

Misato: Veo que ya estas empezando a trabajar Shiru... me comuniqué hace unos minutos con Pan y Lisandro... están en tu apartamento Caroline

Caroline: ¿Que hacen allí?

Misato: te buscaban... querían información... algo que les ayude a encontrar a Gram y a Rei

Shiru: Yo te sugiero que hables con ellos... es urgente encontrar a Rei... ¿No hay noticias de Gohan?

Misato: No... pero estoy segura que esta bien

Shiru: Si... no ha habido cambios en su cosmo... sigue allí en algún lugar... volando

Ritzuko: ¿Cómo es que hacen para volar?

Shiru: Ellos usan su cosmo... su energía interna para poder levitar

Ritzuko: ¿Ellos? ¿acaso tú no puedes hacerlo?

Shiru: No tan bien como ellos... nosotros usamos más la teletransportación para movernos rápidamente... en realidad para ellos es una necesidad ya que utilizan esa técnica para la batalla... les da más maniobrabilidad y versatilidad... los caballeros dorados no nos hemos especializado en eso

Caroline: Bueno... será mejor que vaya a mi apartamento... adiós

Caroline se retira y los tres entran a la biblioteca a buscar información

Ritzuko: ¿Qué clase de información buscas?

Shiru: Mira... tenemos la información de que la campana de bronce fue forjada con armaduras de ese metal... con las similitudes que existen entre nuestros mundos tiene que haber una explicación del porque no existan caballeros aquí... luego algunos datos sobre la campana de bronce... según los que nos dijo Caroline, la campana fue llevada desde Palestina a Grecia por un noble que participó en las cruzadas pero que se convirtió en devoto de esta secta donde estuvo hasta la invasión turca por lo que fue llevada a España... en 1514 fue enviada a América por otro noble llamado Esteban quien me da la impresión que lo llevó a México y de ahí a Norteamérica

Misato: ¿Por qué ahí?

Shiru: No lo sé... quizás esas eran las instrucciones... al estar fuera de la dependencia española podría moverse con mucha tranquilidad sin llamar la atención de las autoridades y la iglesia... quiero saber quien custodio la campana en todo ese tiempo

Misato: Shiru... ¿qué crees encontrar?

Shiru: Respuestas... ¿quién es realmente Gram?... el es el enemigo inmediato ahora

Misato: Te olvidas de Broly

Shiru: Quizás yo no lo enfrente... El hijo de Goku está aquí... tal vez sea el más indicado

Misato: Tú participaste en todas esas batallas de las que me habló Lisandro... contra los dioses griegos... Ares, Helis, Poseidon...

Shiru: Si... yo era menor que Lisandro entonces... era un caballero de bronce... pero al terminar todo aquello paso mucho tiempo antes de ser un caballero dorado

Misato: Nosotros combatimos aquí también. ¿Te cuesta creer lo de los ángeles? ¿dudas de SEELE y NERV?

Shiru: Misato... no soy quien para juzgarlos... solo sé que una vez sentimos aquella esencia divina que nos ungió con la armadura de Dios la que nos llevó a derrotar a Tanatos, Hipnos y Hades

Misato siguió revisando datos y volvió a mirar a Shiru quien también empezó a fijar su vista en ella

Misato: ¿Los padres de Lisandro son caballeros también?

Shiru: Si... Ikki, su padre, es también caballero dorado del signo de Leo

Misato: ¿Tienes hijos?

Shiru: Si... Jiné... mi hija, tiene casi la misma edad que Lisandro... los entrené juntos

Misato: Tu esposa debe estar orgullosa de ti

Shiru: Mi esposa murió hace años

Misato: Lo siento... no debí ser indiscreta

Shiru: No te preocupes... se llamaba Sunrei... a veces me pregunto como una criatura tan frágil como ella pudo haber pasado por tanto al ser la compañera de alguien como yo

Misato: ¿Que quieres decir?

Shiru: Nos criamos juntos... siempre fue una criatura delicada y hermosa... nunca le atrajo el combate o el ser una guerrera... le gustaba estar con nosotros y vernos entrenar... yo dudaba si tendríamos un futuro juntos pese a que ambos nos amábamos... fue durante la batalla de las 12 casas cuando enfrentaba a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer que me di cuenta del riesgo que corría ella ya que el para herirme la atacó a ella con su telepatía ofensiva y me hizo creer que la había matado... finalmente vencí y mi maestro la había salvado pero en ese momento tome la decisión de no ser más que amigos

"Pero fue cuando conocí a Goku... el tenía una familia, hijos y una nieta... ellos sabían del riesgo como el también pero lo aceptaban y procuraban ser felices el tiempo que permanecían juntos... Goku podía ser un guerrero que libraba grandes batallas... pero no dejo de ser padre y abuelo también... fue cuando cuestioné mi actitud hacia Sunrei y al finalizar la batalla contra Hades decidí que debíamos tener una vida juntos ya que ambos lo deseábamos... los momentos que viví con Sunrei fueron enteramente felices y al partir ella me dejo una hermosa niña que ahora es la razón de mi vida... ella al morir me dijo que se alegraba de partir en un momento tan feliz porque no conocería felicidad mayor y me daba las gracias por ello"

Misato: Me alegro por ti... aquí es muy difícil ser feliz... ella ya nos ha dado la espalda

Shiru: Yo creo que la vida nos da oportunidades... hay pequeños momentos que debemos aprovechar... pero debemos darnos cuenta lo que nos hace felices

Ritzuko: Oigan... vean esto...

Ambos salen de su conversación y se acercan a Ritzuko

Ritzuko: No sé que es lo que buscas... pero me parece que creo saberlo... Mira... el hombre que se llevó la campana de Palestina es Esteban Balduine... un señor feudal de Francia que se quedó cuando Felipe Augusto abandonó la Tercera Cruzada y este noble se puso bajo las ordenes de Ricardo Corazón de León... pero parece que se pelearon y lo expulsó de Palestina

Misato: ¿Ricardo de Inglaterra? pero fue...

Shiru: Fue Saladino quien exterminó a la secta en esas regiones y el fue el gran rival de Ricardo

Ritzuko: La campana fue llevada a Grecia y Balduine paso al servicio de Constantinopla... su casa se mantuvo hasta la conquista Turca... fue cuando el descendiente que también se llamaba igual lo llevo a Alemania y luego a España, cuando se intentó reorganizar la secta, esta fue perseguida por los reyes católicos pero después el último guardián de la casa... Esteban de Orozco se embarcó con ella a América

Shiru: Un momento... Esteban Balduine, Orozco... hay información reciente

Ritzuko: No... bueno muy poca... se pierde la secta hasta algunas referencias a 1790 a la independencia de los Estados Unidos... y luego durante la Guerra de Secesión... aquí se menciona ya a la Hermandad que fue nuevamente formada... no se le dio importancia pero su culto fue abrazado por personas de alto nivel financiero y político... un sureño de familia ilustre fue el nuevo Gran Maestro... Su nombre... Robert Hutt... hasta hay una foto

Shiru: Escanéala y ponla en pantalla

Ritzuko lo hace y pone la foto en la pantalla

Shiru: ¿Quienes le sucedieron?

Ritzuko: No hay referencias... acá hay otra de 1942... durante la Segunda Guerra... Jeremy Notts luego Fred Thomas y Harry Soles... solo hay una foto de Thomas

Ritzuko la pone en pantalla al lado de la primera foto

Shiru: Ahora pon la foto de Gram

Ritzuko lo hace y de pronto la sorpresa se ve en sus ojos

Ritzuko: No puede ser... es imposible

Misato: Entonces...

Shiru: Si... unos cambios en el pelo, le quitamos la barba a este y si tuviéramos las imágenes de Balduine y Orozco el resultado es el mismo... el noble que retiro la campana de Palestina, Esteban Balduine es Steve Gram...

En Norteamérica...

Gohan había sentido una pequeña energía emitida en algún lugar... se había guiado y había llegado a ese lugar apartado... Fue cuando vio a una figura a lo lejos

Gram: Bienvenido Saiyajin... sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías

Gohan: ¿Tú eres Gram?

Gram: Así es

Gohan: ¿Donde esta Rei?

Gram: Donde no la puedes alcanzar... te atraje aquí saiyajin porque este lugar será tu tumba... no debiste abandonar tu mundo

Gohan: Tu poder es bajo comparado con el mío... no eres una amenaza

Gram: ¿Subestimaba tu padre a sus oponentes? no lo creo

Gohan: ¿Hablas de que puedes usar a Broly contra mí? sus clones no superan los poderes del original y yo ya superé los de el

Gram: Lo sé... interesante raza la de los saiyajin... a diferencia de los caballeros del santuario y de los dioses olímpicos... su poder es genético... ahora entiendo porque Tanatos desea atraerlos hacia el mal

Gohan: No solamente eso... nuestro entrenamiento es lo que nos hace fuertes... ¿¡me entregarás a Rei o deberé obligarte!?

Gram: Pobre saiyajin... al igual que ustedes los ángeles poseen un poder que nace de su propia naturaleza... en realidad la antítesis de los saiyajin son los que los humanos llamaron ángeles... por eso la campana de bronce pudo traer a Broly y por eso Adan despertó... nosotros sabíamos que era el momento... Adan no debía comunicarse con los humanos... no debía enseñarles el camino... ¡los propios humanos cayeron en el juego!

Gohan: ¡Contare hasta 3... si no me entregas a Rei acabaré contigo!

Gram: ¡Que ingenuo... esto ya lo sabíamos... esto ya estaba previsto!... ¡emerge Primer Jinete!

En eso una terrible energía repentinamente aparece y de la tierra emerge una terrible figura enfundada en una armadura roja y con un hacha doble en las manos

Gram: ¡Conoce a tu muerte Gohan! ¡conoce al Primer Jinete! ¡Tus compañeros te seguirán al mundo de las sombras! ¡conocerán ahora el poder de la Campana de Bronce! ¡y una vez que Rei acepte mi supremacía, el mundo entero será corrompido!

Sin emitir sonido alguno la terrible figura ataca a Gohan quien eleva su poder para enfrentarlo...

En Tokio 3...

Shiru levanta la cabeza y siente el estallido de energía

Misato: ¡¿Que te sucede?!

Shiru: ¡Ya comenzó! ¡Gohan está peleando!

 **Fin del capítulo 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Los Jinetes**

NERV...

Misato escucha las palabras de Shiru y se comunica al comando central

Misato: ¡Makoto! ¿¡Que sucede!?

Makoto: ¡No lo sabemos! ¡Magi detecta una explosión de energía en algún lugar de Norteamérica!

Misato: ¿Que tipo?

Makoto: ¡No puede identificarlo!... ¡es bastante fuerte pero de dos tipos diferentes! no son AT... ¡pero uno de ellos desarrolla algo similar!

Misato: ¿Shiru?

Shiru: Es Gohan... está peleando contra algo... el Primer Jinete...

Ritzuko: ¿Primer Jinete?

Shiru: Los siete Jinetes del Apocalipsis... es lo que Gram ha invocado con la campana

Misato: ¿Que hacemos?

Shiru: Esperar... Gram lo que quiere es destruir a Lilith... usará a los Jinetes para eso pero para ello debe dividirnos... Los Jinetes destruirán la tierra para obligarnos a pelear

Misato: Pero... ¿Y Gohan?

Shiru: El puede cuidarse solo... centrémonos en rescatar a Rei y proteger a Lilith... debemos tratar de averiguar cuál es su escondite

Ritzuko: Creo que lo tengo... necesito comunicarme con Caroline...

En otro lugar en Tokio 3... Pan se encontraba con Lisandro y Caroline... Pan en eso siente la pelea

Pan: ¡Es mi papa!... ¡está luchando!

Lisandro: Si... es el

Pan: ¡Debo ir a ayudarlo!

Lisandro: ¡Espera Pan! ¡eso es lo que Gram quiere! ¡tú papa puede luchar solo... nosotros debemos rescatar a Rei!

Pan: ¡No!... ¡mi papá me necesita!

Lisandro: También Rei... por favor Pan, quédate... ¡busquemos a Rei y rescatémosla o de lo contrario Gram y Tanatos se saldrán con la suya!

En eso Caroline se acerca corriendo hacia ellos

Caroline: ¡Me comuniqué con Misato! ¡la batalla ha comenzado!... ¡averiguamos donde se esconde Gram!

Lisandro: ¿Donde?

Caroline: En las Montañas Rocallosas en mi país... hay una base del ejército ahí... creo que Gram la ha tomado para su uso. En este momento un avión supersónico nos espera

Lisandro: ¿Donde esta Gohan?

Caroline: En algún lugar del Canadá... unidades militares de la ONU se dirigen allá, ya están informadas y le prestarán ayuda... ¡pronto vámonos!

Pan: ¡Móntate en mi espalda! ¡llegaremos más rápido así! Dame la mano Lisandro

Los tres salen volando y se dirigen a la base aérea más cercana

En el Santuario de Athena

Aioros había incrementado su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido para enfrentar a Tanatos

Aioros: ¡Ataque Escorpión!

Tanatos supera su cosmo y lo esquiva

Tanatos: ¿Crees acaso que puedes abatirme con tu insignificante poder? ¡Prueba esto! ¡Terrible Providencia!

El ataque cae sobre Aioros quien eleva su cosmo consiguiendo superarlo

Tanatos: ¡No es posible! ¡no ha habido nadie que pueda contener esa técnica!

Aioros: ¡Pues estas ante el! ¡vengare a Trunks y a Jiné! ¡La fuerza de la constelación de escorpio!

Aioros genera un poderoso cosmo que lanza hacia Tanatos quien recibe el impacto. La técnica es tan fuerte que el Gran Salón se derrumba. Kiwishin protege los cuerpos de Jiné y Trunks, mientras Hyoga retiraba a un malherido Kiki "Increíble... Aioros tiene un poder enorme"

Kiwishin: ¡Aioros! ¡aun siento a Tanatos... cuidado!

Aioros: ¡Lo sé!... ¡aún no he terminado con el!

En eso un enorme cosmo se presenta y de los escombros surge Tanatos con heridas en el cuerpo

Tanatos: ¡Bellaco!... te subestimé... ¡pero esta afrenta no quedará impune! ¡si crees que estas a mi nivel te equivocas!

En eso el cosmo de Tanatos empieza a crecer enormemente alcanzando el octavo sentido. El cosmo atrapa a Aioros inmovilizándolo. Este trata de superar su cosmo elevando el suyo pero se da cuenta que ahora es muy fuerte y no puede hacerlo

Tanatos: ¡Esencia Vital!

El golpe esta vez alcanza a Aioros quien cae inerte al suelo

Hyoga: ¡Aioros! ¡Noo!

Kiwishin: ¡Maldición! también el...

Tanatos: ¡Así es... ahora es el turno de ustedes! ¡Esencia Vital!

Ikki: ¡Ave Fénix!

El ataque sorprende a Tanatos quien se ve obligado a desviar su cosmo para contener el de Ikki. Hyoga ataca en ese momento

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

El ataque alcanza a Tanatos golpeándolo, pero su cosmo sigue manteniéndose alto

Sheena: Ikki... Aioros esta...

Ikki: No... Aioros

Sheena se inclina ante el cuerpo de su hijo y lo abraza

Ikki: ¡Maldito seas Tanatos! ¡lo pagarás caro! ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

Tanatos contiene el impacto pero el poder de Kiwishin también lo alcanza y Hyoga prepara su ataque lanzándoselo, se da cuenta que la situación se estaba poniendo difícil aun para el

Tanatos: ¡Miserables gusanos! ¡creen poder vencerme... Sombra de la Muerte!

El poder de Tanatos se incrementa y una gran fuerza aparece y el cielo se oscurece. Una gran energía empuja a sus tres oponentes derribándolos. Tres halos de energía se dirigen contra cada uno de ellos. Pero son desviados por un disparo

Tanatos: ¿Qué? tú eres...

Vegeta: Así es... soy tu peor pesadilla... ¡será mejor que te prepares porque es tu muerte la que he venido a buscar!

Tanatos se da cuenta de la situación ya que esta es insostenible con la presencia de Vegeta como SSJ4

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! No saiyajin... no perderé el tiempo contigo... tengo otras obligaciones... con Athena muerta mi trabajo aquí se ha terminado y la muerte de esos tontos solo fue para divertirme... ya nos encontraremos en otra ocasión... y esa será muy pronto... ¡cuando capte a los saiyajin del limbo donde están querrán verte y será Broly quien los encabece como nuevo príncipe! ¡y en ese momento reiré con tu muerte Supersaiyajin 4!

Tanatos en eso desaparece ante la impotencia de Vegeta

Vegeta: ¡No huyas cobarde! ¡no huirás de mí! ¡te alcanzaré donde quieras que estés!

En eso Vegeta voltea hacia donde Sheena e Ikki contemplaban los cuerpos de los caídos...

En tanto... en NERV... Misato se encontraba en la sala de mandos cuando se presenta Shiru

Shiru: ¿Que noticias tienes?

Misato: Ya hemos encontrado el escondite de Gram y Caroline se dirige allá con Pan y Lisandro pero fuerzas de la ONU se dirigen también hacia allá

Shiru: ¡Detenlas!... ¡Van hacia la muerte! ¡Si Gram puede invocar a los Jinetes los acabarán en un instante!

Misato: ¡No puedo hacer eso! ellos no dependen de mí sino de la ONU

Shiru: ¡Pues avísales! será un sacrificio inútil

Misato: El único que puede hacerlo es el comandante Ikari

Shiru: Hablaré con el

Gendou: No hace falta... aquí estoy y la respuesta es no

Gendou hace su entrada a la sala de mandos y Shiru lo encara

Shiru: ¿Es que acaso no le importa lo que les pase a esos hombres?

Gendou: Eso es asunto de la ONU... no interferiremos con sus operaciones

Shiru: Con solo ponerlos sobreaviso no es interferir

Gendou: ¿Acaso quiere que dejemos el asunto de la seguridad de la humanidad a ustedes? ¿cree acaso que nos esconderemos mientras ustedes libran su batalla? ¿Que vendrá después? ¿deberemos rendirle pleitesía por habernos salvado?

Shiru: Así que es eso... ¿eso es lo que le preocupa Dr. Ikari? ¿que nos convirtamos en héroes de la humanidad robándole sus créditos?... parece que se quedó dormido mientras hablaba con los de SEELE y le repito lo mismo... no soy de esa calaña... ninguno de nosotros... en nuestro mundo podemos dominar a la humanidad pero no lo hemos hecho... más bien hemos luchado contra aquellos que lo intentaron... Gohan y su hija han librado terribles batallas por lo mismo y su antecesor Son Goku podía destruir planetas de un solo golpe pero jamás utilizó su poder para oprimir a nadie...

Gendou: Lindo discurso... ¿quiere que lo crea? ¿que ustedes son tan buenos para salvarnos sin ningún interés?

Shiru: Crea lo que le plazca... no tenemos esas motivaciones por eso nos causa risa verlos a ustedes pelear por unas migajas de poder cuando ni siquiera comprenden lo que es el verdadero poder... y lo que me sorprende es que ustedes lo conocen... pero no lo entienden ni lo entenderán nunca... lo que tienen ahora los hace arrogantes... pero los Evas son mucho más que eso... acaso se ha preguntado porque esos muchachos entre los que está su propio hijo pueden tripularlos?... usted lo sabe Dr. Ikari por eso teme... les teme a ellos y a nosotros... pero recuerde el viejo refrán "quien escupe al cielo a la cara le vuelve"

Gendou: Es usted muy elocuente... pero no basta para convencerme... esos hombres irán a cumplir con un deber y la muerte es parte de ello

Shiru: Si usted cree que me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos se equivoca (en eso cierra los ojos)... ¿Lisandro? te estoy hablando a tu mente... "Shiru"... escúchame... las fuerzas de la ONU van hacia allá... protege a esos hombres y trata de que se retiren si la situación se pone difícil... el enemigo es fuerte y morirán inútilmente... "esta bien Shiru"...

Shiru en eso se retira de la sala de mandos dejando a Ikari con la palabra en la boca... Misato sale tras Shiru

Misato: Shiru... lo siento pero... tú no sabes lo que sucede aquí

Shiru: Lo sé... no puedo entender porque existe ese comportamiento entre ustedes

Misato: Oye... no me incluyas

Shiru: No... tú eres diferente

En eso Asuka y Shinji aparecen ante ellos

Asuka: ¿Que sucede?... ¿acaso ya empezaron a pelear?

Misato: Si... ustedes estarán en estado de alerta... deben estar listos a tripular los Evas

Asuka: Francamente no me siento con la capacidad de...

Misato: Lo sé... pero debes de hacerlo

Shiru: ¿Podría hablar con los dos pilotos?

Misato: Adelante... vamos a otro lugar

Gohan mientras tanto combatía con la criatura elevando su poder y le lanza varios fireball contra ella pero estas se desvían antes de tocar su cuerpo

Gram: ¡Jaja!... ahora conocerás el poder de los Jinetes... ¡Termínalo ya!

El Jinete ataca a Gohan velozmente tratando de acertarle con su hacha doble pero no puede tocarlo ante la velocidad de Gohan, pero en eso eleva su energía y una onda que Gohan no alcanza a detectar lo alcanza derribándolo

Gram: ¿Lo ves? ellos pueden desarrollar un tipo de energía diferente a los AT pero igual de efectivos... tus poderes no pueden dañarlo

Gohan: ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Ahhhhh!

Gohan comienza a elevar sus poderes alcanzando el nivel de SSJ2

En NERV...

Ritzuko: ¡Un momento... los sensores de Magi están totalmente alterados!

Gendou: ¿Que está pasando?

Maya: ¡Es una energía poderosa... no puede ser!

Ritzuko: ¡Maya!

Makoto: ¡La energía proviene de uno de los que combate!

Ritzuko: ¡Analícela!

Makoto: ¡Nuestros sensores son incapaces de eso!

Gendou: ¡Maya! ¡que Magi analice y nos de una respuesta!

Maya: ¡Procesando... es increíble... es un equivalente a 5,000 megatones! ¡y lo libera uno de ellos!

Ritzuko: ¡No puede ser... como puede un ser viviente liberar ese nivel de poder!

Gendou: Eso solo nos demuestra que debemos estar preparados

En otro ambiente Shiru siente la enorme explosión de energía

Shiru: parece que las cosas se le están poniendo difíciles a Gohan

Misato: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shiru: Se acaba de transformar en SSJ2

Misato: ¿Y que es eso?

Shiru: Es una etapa o nivel de poder de los saiyajin... debemos estar listos... muchachos... yo sé que esto es difícil para ustedes pero debemos afrontarlo como ustedes lo han venido haciendo... es cierto... ahora es una pelea totalmente diferente... Gram desea destruir a Lilith y a ustedes para que no puedan usar a los Evas para tratar de evitar lo que el quiere

Shinji: ¿Pero para que quiere a Rei?

Shiru: Rei es especial... quiere usarla a ella en lugar de Lilith

Asuka: ¿Que? ¿quién es realmente entonces ella?

Shiru: Esa respuesta deberá darla NERV... yo no lo sé... pero por alguna razón Rei es importante... escuchen... ustedes también lo son... deben asumir ahora este riesgo pero a diferencia de anteriores ocasiones... la lucha frontal la asumiremos juntos... cuando yo tenía su edad también libre batallas tan duras como la de ustedes y siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro con mis amigos y fue nuestra amistad lo que nos sacó adelante... vean esto

Shiru extrae una foto de el y los caballeros de bronce cuando eran jóvenes... todos estaban alrededor de una cama donde estaba Shiru que aunque con los ojos vendados estaba sonriente. Saori estaba en la cabecera de la cama

Shiru: Esa foto la tomaron cuando libramos la batalla contra Argol y Espartaco... ambos caballeros de plata con un nivel superior al nuestro... yo perdí la vista allí... pero todos ellos estuvieron conmigo para brindarme apoyo...

Misato: ¿Ella quién es?

Shiru: Saori... nuestra diosa Athena

Shinji: Es hermosa...

Asuka: ¿Y el?

Shiru: El es Ikki... el padre de Lisandro. Aquí esta su hermano Shun, el es Hyoga y el... es Seiya el más poderoso de nosotros y quien al final ofrendó su vida por nosotros en la batalla contra Hades... ah... vean esta

En eso les saca la foto que Goku le había dejado hace mucho tiempo

Shiru: Ellos también se tienen el uno al otro para enfrentar las dificultades

Shinji: Pero... el es...

Shiru: Si... es Gohan... la pequeña en brazos es Pan

Asuka: ¿Y ellos?

Shiru: Trunks y Goten... el es el hermano de Gohan y el el hijo del saiyajin Vegeta que es este malgeniado que esta sentado

Shinji: ¿Esto no es un cerdo?

Shiru: Si... en el mundo de Pan los animales hablan

Asuka: ¿Y esta cosa que es?

Shiru: El era Majin Buu... es una historia larga

En eso Misato repara en quien sostiene a la pequeña Pan en brazos, su cara, su expresión y su alegría

Misato: Ahora sé porque dicen que es la antítesis de Broly. El es...

Shiru: Si... el es Son Goku

Asuka: A ver... ¿el es? tiene la misma expresión tonta de su nieta y de su hijo... ¿por qué les impresiona tanto?

Misato: ¡Asuka!

Shiru: ¡Jaja! debo confesarte que esa misma impresión la tuvieron muchos de mi mundo especialmente Seiya... pera bastaba conocerlo para darte cuenta de lo que era realmente... era un ser excepcional... costaba creer que alguien con un nivel de poder como el tenía y que haya librado tantas batallas pudiera tener tanta alegría y ganas de vivir así como una total entrega a los demás... era un buen amigo

En eso suena el comunicador de Misato

Misato: ¡¿Que sucede?!

Makoto: ¡Es urgente que suba! ¡algo pasa en las costas del Pacífico!

En el Santuario de Athena... Vegeta contemplaba el cuerpo sin vida de Trunks mientras Hyoga se le acerca

Hyoga: Sheena, Ikki, Vegeta... Lo siento... no pudimos hacer nada... el poder de Tanatos es enorme y nos derrotó fácilmente... ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo

Sheena sollozaba abrazando el cuerpo de Aioros y contempla el cuerpo de Jiné

Sheena: Ella...

Hyoga: Ella quiso protegerlo y se interpuso... lamento que fuera en vano

Ikki: ¡Maldito Tanatos! ¡lo pagará!

Sheena: Vegeta... lo siento

Vegeta: No te preocupes

Ikki: ¡Parece que no te afecta en lo absoluto que Trunks haya muerto!... ¿los saiyajin no tienen mucho interés en sus hijos?

Vegeta: Podría decirte que si... pero no es mi caso... ¡y cuídate como me hablas que aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente! yo solo me lamento de lo que es irremediable

Sheena: ¡¿Que quieres decir?! acaso ellos...

Vegeta: El otro idiota antes de morir me dijo que Tanatos había absorbido la esencia vital de ellos y que eso no era irreversible

Ikki: ¡¿Que?! ¿estás diciendo que no están muertos realmente?

Vegeta: No lo sé... solo sé que si acabamos con Tanatos antes de una hora ellos recuperaran su esencia vital

Ikki: ¡Entonces tenemos que hacerlo! pero... ¿dónde encontrar a Tanatos?

Kiwishin: Yo sé donde...

Vegeta: ¡Ah! ¿conque aquí estabas? ¡tendrás la respuesta esta vez oh! Supremo Kaiosama

Kiwishin: Tanatos ha ido al limbo de las almas perdidas para esperar la conjunción de los universos pero el limbo será el puente... lo que espera Tanatos es generar una reacción lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un agujero negro que comunicará a los tres universos. Los universos serán lentamente absorbidos por el agujero negro introduciéndolos a su mundo de oscuridad... con ello las almas perdidas podrán reencarnar

Hyoga: Pero... ¿Y Athena? ¿por qué se fue?

Kiwishin: Era necesario y ella lo sabía... para poder evitar que el universo oscuro absorba a los 3 universos se requiere una gran explosión de energía pero además se necesitaba que las almas perdidas sean guiadas hacia otra escala superior donde ellas podrán evolucionar pero para ello necesitan ser purificadas y eso solo lo pueden hacer las entidades superiores

Vegeta: ¿Por eso el viejo kaiosama murió eh?

Kiwishin: Si... lamentablemente la enorme energía negativa acumulada en nuestro universo obligó a mi ancestro a tomar esa decisión... ahora el partirá hacia otro nivel de existencia guiando a millones de almas consigo... pero no podía hacerlo solo... uno de cada universo comprometido debía hacerlo... por eso Athena tomó la decisión de acompañarlo

Hyoga: Por eso Athena... ¿pero porque no nos lo dijo?

Kiwishin: Jabu llegará dentro de poco... el sabe la respuesta

Kiki: ¿Jabu? pero como...

Kiwishin: Solo el podía comprenderla por lo mismo que la amaba...

Ikki: Un momento... dijiste uno de cada universo... ¿que Universo?

Kiwishin: En otro Universo libran una feroz batalla entre el bien y el mal... es en ese Universo en el que Tanatos espera lograr la gran explosión de energía que mantenga el portal abierto pero para ello debe ser energía negativa... es en ese universo donde ahora Shiru y Lisandro combaten junto al hijo y la nieta de Goku... por eso Athena los envío fuera de este mundo... para que detengan lo que en ese universo conocen como el Tercer Impacto... en aquel universo... en un mundo paralelo a la Tierra la batalla no solo se libra en el exterior sino en los corazones de cada uno de los habitantes de ese planeta... el momento en que ellos volverán su rostro hacia la Esencia Divina o le darán la espalda... Por eso el Angel de la Decisión Final escogió sacrificarse para unirse a mi ancestro y Athena en esta lucha

Vegeta: Quien es el enemigo en ese universo

Kiwishin: Tú lo sabes... es la reencarnación del mal de nuestro universo... aquel a quien Tanatos espera que los saiyajin sigan... es Broly

En la Capital del Norte... Bulma seguía llorando mientras Bra trataba de consolarla

Bra: ¡Por favor mama!... ¿que sucede? no es la primera vez que papito hace eso... ¿por qué te afecta tanto?

Bulma: Tú... no lo entenderías Bra... por favor... déjame sola

Bra: pero...

Bulma: ¡Vete Bra!... ¡solo quiero estar sola!

Bra sale del cuarto sollozando ya que no esperaba que su mama le dijera eso... Bulma seguía llorando en eso vuelven a tocar la puerta

Bulma: ¡Dije que quería estar sola, Bra!

Yamcha: Solo soy yo...

Bulma: ¡Yamcha! ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Yamcha: Bueno... le dijiste a Krilin que necesitabas ayuda y... me pareció oírte llorar... ¿qué te pasa?

Bulma: ¡Eso no te incumbe!... ¡tú eres igual que todos los hombres! ¡por eso te aparte de mi vida!... ¡fueraaaa!

Yamcha: ¡Por favor Bulma!... lo que paso fue para bien... ¿acaso no acabaste junto a Vegeta?

Bulma: ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre aquí! ¡tú y el son cortados por la misma tijera! ¡solo que el es un cobarde que no afronta sus sentimientos! ¡y tu un descarado que no tiene sangre en la cara! ¡debiste quedarte en tu desierto escondiéndote de las mujeres para que no te conviertas en lo que eres ahora! un don juan!

Otro en esa situación ya habría huido del lugar ante la furia de Bulma... pero Yamcha ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que le estaba pasando y como manejarla

Yamcha: ¡Ahhh! ¿Crees que Vegeta te engaña? yo no lo creo... el poco tiempo que vivió conmigo me permitió conocerlo algo y creo que el no es de ese tipo... no sé como puedes pensar eso sabiendo quien es el... mira Bulma el que te hayas apartado de mi me dolió... sé que me lo merecía... pero sufrí por ello y hasta tuve ganas de partirle la cara a Vegeta pero no lo hice por tres motivos: la primera es que a mí se me hubiese destrozado la mano y la segunda es que luego Vegeta me destrozaría lo demás...

Bulma se quedó sorprendida y no atino a decir nada... le sorprendía hablar de eso con Yamcha ya que su rompimiento fue algo tan repentino que no tuvieron tiempo de aclarar nada y ella estaba furiosa con Yamcha como para escucharlo... luego vendría la amenaza de los androides y las cosas se precipitaron con Vegeta... Yamcha pareció no querer importunarla ya que acepto los hechos... nunca le preguntó si fue porque ya no la quería o por miedo a Vegeta

Yamcha: Lo segundo... fue por respeto a ti y a el

Bulma: ¿Respeto? no te entiendo... Vegeta parecía no importarle ni yo ni el bebe que estaba por nacer... quizás hubiera apreciado que tú me buscaras... yo en ese tiempo no sabía si el volvería ya que solo le interesaba superar a Goku

Yamcha: Eso es lo que el aparentó... yo hable con Goku, y aunque te sorprenda era muy bueno dando consejos ya que el veía las cosas simplemente... sin complicarse la vida... el sabía que estabas realmente enamorada de Vegeta... esa atracción había nacido desde Nameku y me hizo ver que yo solo sería un intruso en tu corazón y si volvíamos también volvería a hacerte sufrir por mucho que te quisiera... pero también hable con Vegeta antes de que se fuera a entrenar a otro planeta... me dijo porque lo hacía... curiosamente fue la única vez que fue cordial conmigo... tú le importabas... demasiado... pero... el era el príncipe de los saiyajin!... en ese momento había una lucha en su interior... no solo necesitaba entrenar sino también pensar... porque había descubierto lo que era amar a otra persona... el, que solo conocía la violencia

Bulma: No lo sabía...

Yamcha: Vegeta amenazó con hacerme picadillo si se lo contaba a alguien... como es capaz de cumplirlo te pido que no se lo digas... si te lo cuento es para que te des cuenta que alguien que cambio tanto por ti no puede dejarte de amar

Bulma: ¿Y tu Yamcha?... ¿fue por mí que decidiste quedarte solo?

Yamcha: No Bulma... te quiero bastante ¿sabes?... tú también fuiste importante para mí... tú me ayudaste a cambiar... me enseñaste a ir por el mundo... por eso... el verte tan feliz me hace feliz también... yo no hubiese podido hacer eso... Vegeta si lo hizo y es una hazaña... lo mejor que pudiste hacer es sacarme de tu vida... si estoy solo es mi decisión... y ya estoy muy viejo para cambiar... Pua es suficiente compañía

En eso una figura aparece en la puerta... era Milk

Yamcha: ¡Hola Milk!... hace tiempo que no te veía

Milk: Hola Yamcha... venía a ayudar en lo que pueda... nuestra casa no sufrió daños y le pedí a Goten que me traiga... ¿puedo hablar contigo Bulma?

Bulma: Claro...

Yamcha: Yo... veré que hago afuera... hay muchos destrozos... las dejo

Bulma: Yamcha...

Yamcha: Si...

Bulma: Gracias

Yamcha las deja a ambas... sale al exterior y contempla el sol... le ayudaría a disimular una lagrima...

 **Fin del capítulo 20**

* * *

 **Nota de Eduardo Castro:** **Algunas referencias, en especial la de las causas del rompimiento entre Yamcha y Bulma las tome de un fanfic cuyo autor no me acuerdo pero creo que está en la página de Alondra**


	21. Chapter 21

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **La Decisión de Rei**

En NERV... Misato acude presurosa al puesto de mando donde se informa de la situación pero también tiene que afrontar la cólera de Gendou Ikari

Gendou: Mayor Katsuragi... ¿terminó de hacer de anfitriona de nuestro invitado? si es así le aconsejo que asuma sus funciones como es debido o me veré obligado a asignarle otras funciones

Misato: Lo siento comandante... Ritsuko... ¿cómo está la situación?

Ritsuko: Magi ha encontrado perturbaciones atmosféricas... son las mismas que ya había detectado pero se están incrementando de manera exponencial

Misato: Sera que...

Ritsuko: La conjunción... se está iniciando

Gendou: ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerla?

Ritsuko: No lo sabemos... quizás si proyectamos el escudo AT de los evas hacia las zonas de perturbación podríamos...

Misato: No... debemos mantener a los evas en estado de alerta... si los jinetes aparecieran debemos de tenerlos operativos... además para esa operación solo contaríamos con el Eva 01... además según se, si existe peligro en la conjunción es una batalla que no la libramos nosotros

Gendou: Me fiare por el momento de usted mayor... además no se si ya se identificó lo que sucede en la costa del Pacífico

Makoto: Lo tengo... es algo también parecido a un escudo AT

Shigeru: ¡Está emergiendo! ¡las baterías de la costa han abierto fuego!

Misato: ¡Imagen! ¡quiero verlo!

Cuando la imagen se proyecta en pantalla se observa una enorme figura que aparece frente a la costa... Misato y Ritsuko abren desmesuradamente los ojos

Misato: ¡No puede ser! es...

Ritsuko: ¡El Eva perdido!... ¡la Unidad 03!

Fuyutsuki: pero... ¡¿cómo?!

Gendou: Tomando la palabra del amigo Shiru... estamos viendo al Segundo Jinete

Misato: ¡Creo que el misterio se resolvió!... de alguna forma la Hermandad capturó a la Unidad 03 y lo convirtió en eso... ¿hay tripulante?

Maya: No...

Fuyutsuki: ¿Cómo puede ser? el Eva 03 no tenía dummy plug ni S2... ¿qué significa eso?

Gendou: Lo que sea... ya lo tienen... es totalmente autónomo y parece que...

En eso vieron que un haz de luz sale del Eva 03 y destruye las baterías en tierra... luego da un salto y emerge de las aguas... en pocos segundos todo es barrido y la imagen desaparece

Shigeru: Vieron... ¿eso?

Misato: ¡Ubicación!

Maya: ¡200 kilómetros y acercándose!

Gendou: ¡Envíen al Eva 01!

Misato: ¿Que? pero...

Gendou: ¡Háganlo!... el Eva 01 es el único con capacidad de enfrentarlo... que el Eva 02 salga también y este en guardia protegiendo el área perimétrica del Dogma Central

Misato: Pero... ¿Shiru?

Gendou: ¿usted cree que el pueda hacerle frente a una unidad Eva de ese tamaño?... si cree que puede ser útil que apoye al Eva 02

Misato: Bien... atención... que el piloto de la Unidad 01 vaya hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento... ¡introdúzcanlo en el Eva!

Shinji, Asuka y Shiru escuchan el llamado

Shinji: Debo irme... ¿que estará pasando?

Shiru: Siento que... algo se acerca... ve Shinji... yo estaré contigo apoyándote... ve y confía en ti... tú puedes hacer más de lo que crees

Shinji: Gracias... cuídate Shiru... me gustaría que mi padre fuese como tú

Shiru: Gracias... pero deberías aprovechar el tiempo en buscar un acercamiento con el... creo que el te necesita más de lo que piensas... pero eso será una vez que termine esto

Shinji: Adiós...

Ambos se abrazan y Shinji sale... Asuka observa la escena con algo de envidia

Asuka: ¿Crees que este capacitado para esto?

Shiru: No lo subestimes... el es mucho más de lo que parece solo esta desorientado y la relación con su padre no lo ayuda

Asuka: Veo de donde saco Lisandro lo de sicoanalista...

Shiru: El trata de comprender a las personas... especialmente a las que quiere

Asuka: ¿Que quieres decir?

Shiru: Que Lisandro es un muchacho muy especial pero jamás demostró interés en alguna chica en particular... pero contigo ha sido diferente... Asuka... eres una chica inteligente y hábil y creo que eres capaz de superar la presión que ahora te agobia... tan solo depende de ti... nosotros y menos Lisandro no esperamos nada tan solo que des lo mejor de ti

En eso se escucha una voz por los parlantes llamando a Asuka

Asuka: Creo que... debo irme... ¿Lisandro esta bien?

Shiru: Si... ve Asuka...

Asuka sale de la habitación mientras Shiru la sigue poco después...

En Norteamérica... Gohan se encontraba enfrentando al Primer Jinete quien lo sigue atacando con una gran velocidad que Gohan elude con facilidad gracias a su nivel de poder... pero el Jinete no parecía impresionado por el poder de Gohan

Gram: Impresionante saiyajin... veo que Tanatos no exageró sobre ustedes... pero aun así su suerte está echada... el poder de su ki no puede penetrar el AT... hasta nunca Gohan... espero que tengas una muerte dolorosa

Gram desaparece en medio de un destello y el Jinete vuelve a atacar a Gohan quien decide contraatacar con varios disparos que no hacen mella en la criatura quien lanza un feroz disparo desde su hacha contra el... Gohan lo rechaza y lanza una nueva descarga más potente pero el también la rechaza con su hacha "debo quitarle o destruir esa hacha... no parece tener mucha capacidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo... no debo perder tiempo con el"... acto seguido Gohan lo ataca directamente pero sus golpes parecen no chocar contra su oponente quien rápidamente lanza ataques con su hacha que Gohan se ve obligado a eludir "que energía es esta que no puedo atravesarla!... debo buscar un punto débil" en eso el jinete proyecta su AT contra Gohan golpeándolo con violencia y estrellándolo contra las rocas "maldición! a el no puedo tocarlo pero el no tiene el mismo problema... no detecto un ki fuerte... ¿cuál es el secreto de esta cosa?"

En otro lugar... Caroline, Lisandro y Pan se acercan a Norteamérica

Caroline: El ataque ha empezado... desacataron la orden de abrir la base... todo el personal debe estar involucrado

Pan: Mi papa sigue peleando y ha elevado su nivel de poder

Lisandro: ¡Es cierto! ¡su poder es enorme!

Pan: ¡Debo ayudarlo!

Lisandro: ¡No Pan!... tratemos primero de rescatar a Rei... Gram lo que quiere es distraernos... ¿en cuánto tiempo llegaremos?

Caroline: En media hora

En las Montañas Rocallosas... en la Base de Gram, se iniciaba el ataque de unidades de elite del ejército norteamericano apoyado por fuerzas de la ONU, pero la base se defendía con fiereza... Gram se encontraba ya en el interior de la base y entra a un salón subterráneo donde 11 hombres con túnicas negras formaban un círculo alrededor de una gran campana de bronce

Gram: Hermanos... el momento ha llegado... yo como sirviente de esta hermandad he logrado cumplir lo prometido... en este momento está atacando SEELE a nuestra base pero no logrará nada con ello tan solo la destrucción de ellos mismos... la sagrada campana sonará sus gones otra vez y el Tercer Jinete será liberado... cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer... ahora tráiganme a la chica

Los demás se retiraron, pero uno se va a una habitación contigua y luego regresa trayendo a Rei quien luce imperturbable

Gram: Querida Rei... henos aquí juntos otra vez

Rei no contesta y contempla a Gram con ojos interrogantes

Gram: Eres hermosa... más de lo que podía imaginar... aun tu frialdad luces salvaje y agresiva... ¿qué piensas Rei?

Rei: ¿Que hago aquí?

Gram: Solo sigues tu destino Rei... el mío y el tuyo están unidos... desde el día que te formaron... aun antes que eso... Rei... mírame... yo nací para ejecutar un destino grandioso para la humanidad... ahora las puertas se abren y nosotros conduciremos a la humanidad... ¡nosotros Rei!... los gones de la sagrada campana nos conducirán a existencias elevadas y tú dejarás de sufrir

Rei: ¿Por qué?

Gram: Porque mereces ser feliz... aquellos que ahora me combaten te hicieron así... te programaron para morir... solo eras un instrumento en sus manos... especialmente de Gendou Ikari... tu esencia es lo que ellos quieren... un instrumento para erigirse en dioses... pero yo no aspiro eso... solo deseo poner fin a todo esto conmigo a tu lado Rei

Rei: ¿Y los demás?

Gram: Los demás no cuentan... ellos también fueron instrumentos y no quieren dejar de serlo... lo mismo que aquellos que vinieron de otros mundos... solo son instrumentos de sus deidades que los han conducido al fracaso... no es eso lo que quiero... quiero salvar lo que queda de la humanidad a una existencia mejor

Rei: ¿Para que me necesitas?

Gram: te amo Rei... y te necesito para que guíes a las almas a través del limbo a la conjunción de los 3 universos... los humanos pasaran a una existencia mejor y otras almas tomarán posesión de sus cuerpos para iniciar una nueva vida

Rei: Los saiyajin...

Gram: Sabes de ellos... pues si... ellos deben cumplir con su karma... ellos tomaran el lugar de los humanos e iniciaran su camino a la perfección... eres tú Rei la llamada a eso... solo debes aceptarlo

Rei: ¿Que debo hacer?

Gram: Solo acéptame... acepta la campana... únete a mí y rechaza todo lo que ha quedado atrás... no dudes en destruir a los que se nos oponen... ¿que dices Rei? rechaza a todos aquellos que te han hecho infeliz... que te utilizaron... que te convirtieron en una muñeca sin sentimientos... pero he sido yo quien ha descubierto a la mujer en ti... libérala y siente... yo estoy aquí... tu serás de mi como yo lo seré de ti... solo debes aceptarme...

En eso suena una alarma que altera a Gram

Gram: ¿¡Que sucede!? ¡dije que no se me interrumpiera!

Voz: ¡Gran Maestro... las fuerzas enemigas han penetrado el perímetro... parece que van a utilizar las N2... con eso penetraran los recintos principales! hemos perdido la tercera parte de nuestra capacidad!

Gram: Bien... Rei... ha llegado el momento para que contemples el poder de la campana... observa...

Gram sostiene una varilla de plata y golpea... una luz emerge de la campana al sonido del gon... la luz gira alrededor de la habitación y de pronto toma forma... la forma de una figura semihumana de ojos rojos e investida de una armadura negra con una espada en las manos. La figura se inclina ante Rei.

Gram: Lo ves Rei... te rinden homenaje porque saben que serás tú la que inicie la nueva era... ¡ve Tercer Jinete! ¡Jinete de la Oscuridad de la Muerte... ve y destruye a mis enemigos!

La figura sale del lugar, mientras que Gram contempla sonriente a Rei

Gram: Y bien... que dices

Rei: Estoy contigo

En tanto en el Santuario de Athena... Vegeta contemplaba a Kiwishin "¿Broly?... ¡eso quiere decir que era cierto... el aún vive!"

Vegeta: Eso quiere decir que Broly está vivo y quiere tomar el mando de los saiyajin cuando estos sirvan a Tanatos... pues bien... siempre esperé la oportunidad de acabar con esa basura... ¡pero antes acabaré con Tanatos! ¿cómo llegamos a el?

Kiwishin: Hay una forma... pero es arriesgada

Vegeta: ¡No te estoy preguntando sobre los riesgos! ¡lo importante es salvar a nuestros hijos! ¡¿cómo llegamos hasta el?!

Kiwishin: Al momento de iniciarse la conjunción podremos rastrearlos y puedo llevarlos... entrar no será fácil y la salida peor aún... no puedo llegar hasta ellos sin utilizar casi toda mi fuerza... aun con la conjunción de mundos... así que solo puedo llevar a dos

Vegeta: Bien yo iré... ¿alguien me acompañará?

Hyoga: Yo iré...

Ikki: No Hyoga... es mi hijo y debo hacerlo yo

Hyoga: Peor aún... estas desesperado y no puedes pensar con claridad

Ikki: No Hyoga... creo poder enfrentar a Tanatos... ustedes deben darnos fuerza

Kiwishin: Debemos darnos prisa... cuando entremos al limbo... el tiempo cambia pero cuando se sincronice con este universo el tiempo se iguala y ya han pasado 30 minutos desde la muerte de ellos... debemos hacerlo lo más rápido porque la conjunción no tarda

Vegeta: pues bien... basta de hablar y partamos... me llevaré dos semillas del ermitaño y lo que quede repártanselo

Sheena: Ikki... por favor cuídate

Ikki: No te preocupes... te amo

Sheena: Yo también

Vegeta: ¡Ya! ¡déjense de cursilerías y vámonos que el tiempo es corto!

Sheena: Adiós Vegeta... gracias

Vegeta: ¡Bah! ¡No tienes porque darlas! total... siempre los ayudo

Hyoga: Suerte

Kiki: Cuídense... nosotros estaremos atentos

Kiwishin se concentra toca a ambos guerreros y los tres desaparecen

En la Capital de Norte, Milk y Bulma conversaban mientras afuera de Capsula Corp se encontraban Krilin, A18, Yamcha y Goten tratando de deshacerse de los escombros

Krilin: Oye Yamcha... ¿que te dijo Bulma?

Yamcha: No seas curioso Krilin...

Krilin: ¿Cree que Vegeta la está engañando con esa misteriosa mujer del mundo de Shiru?

Yamcha: Lo que creo es que Vegeta no hace esas cosas

A18: ¿Cómo puedes jurarlo? todos los hombres se protegen unos a otros

Krilin: Oh vamos 18... no digas eso

Goten: Oigan amigos... hablando de eso, ya me hicieron dudar en casarme con Paris

Krilin: ¿Ya lo habías pensado? ¿que dice ella?

Goten: No lo sé... la veo con dudas

A18: Si la quieres no deberías dudar

Goten: Yamcha... tu jamás te casaste... ¿por qué?

Yamcha: ¿Para qué? me di cuenta que todas las mujeres se merecían a alguien como yo

Krilin: ¡Jaja! ¡y pensar que hace años el "lobo solitario" vivía en un desierto porque tenía miedo de las mujeres!

Dentro de Capsula Corp Milk y Bulma conversaban

Milk: ¿Crees realmente eso?

Bulma: No lo sé... yo me di cuenta que algo paso en ese mundo cuando Vegeta estuvo allá... no soy una guerrera y nuestros hijos no tienen el nivel de su padre... quizás Vegeta esperaba otra cosa de mi

Milk: No lo creo... Vegeta no parece ser el tipo de aguantar situaciones incomodas... ¿acaso olvidas quién es?... si no fuera feliz contigo te habría dejado

Bulma: ¿Tú crees?

Milk: Mira... ambas nos hemos casado con saiyajin de sangre pura así que los conocemos bien... una de sus características es que hacen lo que se les viene en gana y creo que eso es genético...

Bulma: ¿Fuiste feliz con Goku? ¿crees que el fue feliz también?

Milk: Si... yo fui feliz con el... pese a todo lo que pase... sus peleas... sus entrenamientos... sus muertes... el lo fue también... a su manera... pero lo fue... a veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que pasamos juntos... nuestro matrimonio fue algo que el no entendía... no sabes el trabajo que me costó hacerle entender sus obligaciones como esposo... luego nuestros hijos... aprender a ser padres... fue un reto y el lo asumió y después Pan... creo que en ese instante Goku se dio cuenta del camino recorrido y Pan no pudo tener mejor abuelo... y yo creo que después de todo el fue un buen esposo a su manera

Bulma: ¿Lo extrañas Milk?

Milk: Si... a veces me pongo a pensar si esta ausencia no es otra de las acostumbradas... quizás dentro de algunos años vuelva... total después de lo de Cell desapareció 7 años... pero a veces también me pongo a pensar si esta no es la definitiva porque a diferencia de las anteriores ahora no sabemos que fue de el... quizás ya es tiempo de resignarme y dedicarme a Goten y a Pan

Bulma: Si... nunca quise decirte esto pero creo que Goku no regresará

Milk: Bueno... no vine a hablar de mi... solo te digo que debes estar tranquila... Goku me contó sobre ese mundo y me habló de esa tal Sheena... era solo una chiquilla pero bastante fuerte y valiente... se entendió bien con Vegeta porque tuvieron que luchar juntos pero no pasó nada... solo que esta chica parecía muy impresionada de Vegeta... tú sabes... Vegeta es apuesto y fuerte además de orgulloso... creo que tiene todos lo necesario para impresionar a cualquier mujer

Bulma: Si, eso es lo que me preocupa... mírame... hace años era diferente... ahora soy una vieja y Vegeta parece mi hermano menor

Milk: No crees que yo me he sentido así? peor aun cuando Goku volvió convertido en un niño y la gente pensaba que era mi nieto! pero lo que importa son los sentimientos del uno por el otro... pese a los atractivos de Vegeta el no ha tenido aventuras por ahí

Bulma: No... de eso estoy segura... creo que tienes razón... no debo preocuparme por eso...

Milk: Una buena forma es que hables claro con el... sin presionarlo... solo se sincera... verás que lo que te digo es cierto

Bulma: Gracias Milk

Milk: Tenemos mucho en común... a propósito... ¿dónde esta Pan? Videl estaba preocupada por ella... ya sabes... se parece tanto a Goku que no sería extraño que se haya metido en líos... le pregunté a Goten pero no me quiso decir nada

"glup... ¿ahora como se lo digo?... será mejor que llame a Goten y a Krilin" pensó Bulma

En NERV

Shiru entro nuevamente a la sala de mandos... no le prestó atención a Gendou solo se acercó a Misato y a Ritsuko

Shiru: Ha aparecido el Tercer Jinete... en Norteamérica

Misato: ¿Como lo sabes?

Shiru: He sentido una enorme energía aparecer repentinamente... lo que me preocupa es que cada Jinete parece ser más fuerte que el anterior además he sentido también a Rei cerca de la aparición

Gendou: ¿Que dice? ¿sintió a Rei?

Shiru: Si... y si no me equivoco es en la base que está siendo atacada

Misato: Me comunicaré con Miles para avisarle que Rei está allí...

Shiru: Dra. Akagi... ¿que harán Shinji y Asuka?

Ritsuko: Shinji ha sido enviado con el Eva 01 a la costa a detener al Eva 03 que ha reaparecido como el Segundo Jinete. Asuka protegerá el Dogma Central... es lo menos que puede hacer

Shiru: ¿Hay alguna forma de penetrarlo?

Ritsuko: Solo perforando la superficie y destruyendo el blindaje... existen pocas posibilidades porque los ángeles no lo lograron... solo uno... y llámame Ritsuko

Shiru: Esta bien...

En eso Gendou se le aproxima con cara de pocos amigos

Gendou: veo que aprovecha el tiempo...

Shiru: No sé a que se refiere...

Gendou: ¿Quiere saber realmente lo que paso con el Santuario que debió existir aquí?

Shiru: ¡¿Usted lo sabe?!

Gendou: ¿Cree acaso que he estado perdiendo mí tiempo estas últimas horas? me tome el trabajo de averiguarlo ya que tengo acceso a información clasificada y si tenía conocimiento de la Hermandad de la Campana antes que ustedes

Shiru: ¡¿Que?! pero... ¿por qué no lo dijo?

Gendou: No tenía porque hacerlo... ellos tomaron contacto conmigo y con Kaji Kuoji para que nos uniéramos a ellos... no me explicaron sus planes pero sé que tenían algo que ver con Rei y era importante para ellos que yo formara parte... naturalmente me negué

Ritsuko: Pero Gen... Comandante... no lo entiendo... ¿entonces porque se opuso a Shiru?

Gendou: No tengo que dar explicaciones... el proceso de instrumentalización humana estaba en marcha y esto lo ha retrasado... pero no vine a decirles eso... solo que el Santuario fue destruido hace 2,000 años por un general romano... se dice que utilizó fuerzas oscuras para hacerlo... para ese tiempo no existían caballeros dorados... los caballeros de bronce fueron exterminados y la reencarnación de Athena asesinada... las armaduras de bronce fueron enviadas a Roma pero Augusto no las quiso recibir por considerar que se había cometido un crimen y desterró al general a Palestina con las armaduras... quiso formar un frente con los judíos antiromanos pero en eso surgió alguien que cambiaría la historia

Ritsuko: Jesús...

Gendou: Así es... no se sabe que pasó pero el General desapareció de los registros de la historia... siglos después se supo que después de la primera cruzada a la caída de Jerusalén encontraron las armaduras por un noble... quien las haría fundir y hacer la campana

Shiru: ¿Quiere decir que las armaduras de bronce del santuario son las que formaron la campana?

Gendou: Si... para mi siguen siendo supercherías... pero se adjudicó poderes a esas armaduras aunque las que buscaba el general eran las armaduras de oro

Shiru: Y en ese tiempo no existían caballeros dorados... en aquel tiempo las técnicas de pelea de los caballeros eran limitadas... era lógico que no pudieran detener a las legiones romanas para ese entonces dueñas del mundo

Gendou: Lo que despertó la ambición de nuestro general... se había corrido la voz de que habían sido forjadas y bendecidas por la sacerdotisa... considerada la reencarnación de Athena... Augusto admirado envió al general ha traerle una... pero parece que la ambición del general hizo que quisiera apoderarse de ellas... según se cuenta fueron arrojadas al mar antes de la llegada de las legiones y eso encendió la ira del general que ordenó la masacre... para justificarse dijo que se habían negado a entregarle una para el emperador y trajo las armaduras de bronce... claro que Augusto no sabía nada y le horrorizo lo sucedido que lo convertía en un criminal frente al mundo griego.

Shiru: ¿Pero como hizo que las armaduras formaran la campana? ¡esas armaduras no pueden ser utilizadas de esa forma!

Gendou: No lo sé...

Shiru: Gracias Dr. Ikari... ahora veo claro... el porque estamos aquí... ¡debo destruir la campana! solo así podre liberar a los caballeros cuyas almas están atrapadas en la campana

Gendou: Le deseo suerte...

Gendou se retira del salón de mandos a la vista de Shiru

En Norteamérica, el avión de Miles llega cerca de la zona de combate y aterriza en un aeropuerto habilitado, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la batalla

Miles: ¡Teniente! ¿cuál es la situación?

Oficial: Hemos penetrado sus defensas... será cuestión de minutos para que entremos a la base

Miles: ¡Debe tener cuidado! ¡tenemos informes que la Primera Elegida esta allí!

Oficial: La ONU no ha dado órdenes al respecto... pero...

En es una terrible explosión se siente proveniente de la base

Caroline: ¿Que fue eso?

Lisandro: ¡Siento un enorme poder! ¡ordéneles que retrocedan!

Oficial: ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Comandante... me escucha!

La radio no contesta y Caroline aborda un jeep mientras Pan se eleva por los aires con Lisandro

Lisandro: ¡Nosotros nos adelantamos! ¡es el Tercer Jinete!

Ambos vuelan hacia la zona de batalla y ven a los soldados retroceder mientras una aura de energía se dirigía hacia ellos haciendo estallar todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Lisandro: ¡pronto Pan! ¡has retroceder a los soldados! yo detendré a esa cosa... ¡Armadura de Dragón!

La armadura de plata surge de la nada y cubre a Lisandro quien se dirige hacia el origen de ese poder. Al llegar se ve frente a frente a una figura de armadura roja

Lisandro: ¡Así que tú eres mi enemigo! ¡prepárate porque ahora conocerás el poder de los caballeros de plata!

La figura sin decir nada se lanza hacia Lisandro y ambos poderes chocan con terrible estruendo...

 **Fin del capítulo 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **La batalla por Lilith**

Lisandro comienza a combatir con el Tercer Jinete quien ataca con su poder empujando a Lisandro quien eleva su cosmo haciéndolo estallar

Lisandro: ¡Dragón Naciente!

El ataque choca contra su oponente quien no se muestra lastimado

Lisandro: ¿Que? ¡recibió mi ataque y no parece haberlo lastimado!

En NERV...

Shiru siente el estallido del cosmo de Lisandro

Shiru: Lisandro... está combatiendo...

Misato: ¿Que?... ¿cómo lo sabes?

Shiru: Su cosmo ha estallado

Misato: ¿Makoto?

Makoto: Si... los sensores muestran dos formas de energía que se encuentran en Norteamérica... es evidente que están peleando

Lisandro por su parte comienza a elevar nuevamente su cosmo para enfrentarlo

Pan: ¡Lisandro! ¡peleemos juntos! ¡podemos ganarle!

Lisandro: ¡No!... debes tratar de rescatar a Rei... Gram no debe estar prevenido contra ti... ¡ve y sácala de aquí!...

Pan: De acuerdo

Mientras Caroline convencía al comandante de retroceder

Caroline: ¡Tiene que creerme! solo sacrificará soldados en vano... debe hacerlos retroceder... ¡ese chico no podrá pelear con todo su poder con ustedes cerca!

Comandante: Como sabe consultaré esto con la ONU... no puedo retroceder solo porque usted me lo pide

Caroline: ¡Yo hablaré con ellos... pero detenga a sus hombres!

Comandante: Estamos listos para lanzar las N2... si lo hacemos quebraremos su blindaje

Caroline: ¡la piloto del Eva se encuentra allí! además no logrará nada... ¡esa cosa es más fuerte que los ángeles y a ellos no les afectaban esas armas! ¡hable primero y actué después pero no sacrifique más hombres!

Comandante: Consultaré a mis superiores...

Lisandro iniciaba nuevamente su ataque y cuando Pan intentó pasar el Jinete la ataca y la hace retroceder

Pan: ¡Esa cosa no nos dejará pasar! ¡toma esto!

Una serie de ráfagas caen sobre el Jinete pero todas son desviadas sin dificultad

Lisandro: Pierdes tu tiempo... ese escudo AT es realmente efectivo... nuestra energía no puede penetrarla

Pan: Tiene que haber una forma... mi abuelito siempre estudiaba al rival antes de vencerlo

Lisandro: No es mala idea pero el tiempo es lo que nos falta... lo importante es que pases... creo que si lo atacamos simultáneamente podremos distraerlo para que tú puedas entrar

Pan: hay que intentarlo...

En el interior de la base, Gram observaba sonriente la escena

Gram: pobres ilusos... ¿creen poder vencerme?... pues les demostraré lo equivocados que están... pero lo que esperaba se ha cumplido... en NERV solo estarán Shiru y la torpe de Asuka... Shinji debe haber sido enviado a enfrentar al Segundo Jinete... así que ya es hora... ¡Despierta Cuarto Jinete! ve y destruye al Segundo Angel... ¡ve hacia ella Jinete de la Lanza Dorada... acaba con toda resistencia!

Una luz se desprende de la campana perforando el techo y volando a toda velocidad en dirección al Japón

En otro lugar, Gohan se enfrentaba contra el primer Jinete. Los fuertes ataques que lanzaba con su ki parecía no hacer efecto contra el escudo AT "tiene que haber un modo... ¿que es el AT?... parece una especie de energía similar a mi ki pero no permite atravesarla... solo la proyecta sin usar una técnica especial... siento odio y furia en esa cosa... ¿no nos enfurecemos para transformarnos en SSJ?... debe ser el mismo principio... un momento... mi ki me permite soportar ataques potentes... es casi lo mismo... solo que esta energía emite una frecuencia de onda distinta... debo tratar de sincronizarme"

Gohan ataca nuevamente con varios fireball pero parece no hacer efecto... el Jinete ataca y golpea a Gohan pero este lo resiste y contraataca pero sus golpes no alcanzan a tocar al Jinete quien vuelve a la carga con su hacha esta vez alcanza a cortar a Gohan hiriéndolo... el retrocede y concentra sus energías "debo darme prisa... el no parece agotarse... no quiero enfrentarlo como Seiki no Senshi... debo aprender porque seguramente habrá otros" En eso el jinete lanza un haz de luz con un movimiento de su hacha que corta todo lo que toca y Gohan se mueve rápido para esquivarlo

Gohan: ¡Makenzo!

El ataque de Gohan golpea al jinete haciéndolo retroceder momento aprovechado por Gohan para golpearlo, esta vez si lo alcanza y lo derriba "eso es... fue un ataque potente aunque no lo daño en nada lo hizo retroceder y eliminar su escudo AT... bien... debo seguir así"

En NERV...

Shigeru: ¡Mayor! ¡Una gran energía se dirige hacia acá... viene de Norteamérica!

Misato: ¿Puede Magi identificarlo?

Shigeru: Datos insuficientes pero emite un AT

Shiru: El Cuarto Jinete... con Shinji fuera solo queda el Eva 02... y yo

Misato: ¡Que se prepare Asuka!

Shiru: Espera... no la sacrifiques... yo puedo enfrentarlo

Misato: ¡Vas a pelear acaso!

Shiru: Creo que no hay opción

Misato: pero...

Shigeru: ¡Contacto en 10 segundos!

Ritsuko: Tiene razón... Asuka no esta lista aún... podremos tenerla de reserva

Misato: ¿Nivel de sincronización?

Maya: 20%

Misato: ¡Es insuficiente!

Makoto: ¡Contacto hecho... abrimos canal para contacto visual!

En ese momento Gendou ingresa a la Central y observa la imagen que aparece en pantalla

Gendou: Así que eso es un Jinete del Apocalipsis...

La imagen mostraba a una figura bastante grande... como de unos 3 metros de altura... vestía armadura negra y portaba una lanza dorada que contrastaba con su cuerpo

Shiru: Yo saldré ahora...

Gendou: No... ira el Eva 02

Shiru: No... por favor Doctor... no sacrifique a Asuka en aras de un mérito que yo no quiero... usted me dijo que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que no somos enemigos, pues esta es la oportunidad

Gendou: ¿Esta seguro que podrá con el?

Shiru: Si... no dejare que llegue a Lilith... el ha venido a destruirla

En eso el Jinete golpea el suelo con su lanza y la tierra abre una enorme grieta

Makoto: ¡Está perforando el suelo! ¡es increíble... con un solo golpe pudo llegar hasta el subsuelo!

Shiru: Saldré... Misato... te dejo estas fotos... cuídalas

Misato: ¡Pero... Shiru!

Shiru se teletransporta hacia el exterior apareciendo frente al Jinete

Shiru: ¡Eh tú!... ¡no te esfuerces en entrar... antes deberás vencerme... Armadura de Libra!

La armadura de Libra se materializa y cubre el cuerpo de Shiru quien asume posición de ataque... el Jinete deja de golpear el suelo y también se prepara a atacar

Makoto: ¡Nivel de energía incrementándose en el exterior... increíble... ambos están emitiendo una energía intensa!

Gendou: Bien... veamos de que es capaz un caballero dorado

En eso ambos contendientes se lanzan al ataque y la energía liberada produce un gran estruendo...

En tanto en otro universo...

Vegeta, Ikki y Kiwishin se materializan en un mundo diferente a la tierra

Ikki: ¿Dónde estamos?

Kiwishin: En el Universo de... Tanatos... es un mundo oscuro y frío... es aquí donde acumula poder... donde iniciará su dominio para los Seres Oscuros

Ikki: ¿Que le sucede?

Kiwishin: El esfuerzo... fue demasiado... Tanatos debe estar advertido ya que tuve que vencer la barrera que el coloco para impedir la entrada... debo descansar

Vegeta: ¿Que va a suceder de ahora en adelante?

Kiwishin: Mira Vegeta... son las señales... la conjunción se está iniciando... confiemos en que nuestros amigos impidan el Tercer Impacto y la energía negativa que libere... si es así... la comunicación se cerrara y la conjunción terminará... si no es así... los 3 universos serán absorbidos por este

Ikki: ¿Y las almas perdidas?

Kiwishin: Tanatos aprovechara la conjunción para abrir el limbo y traerlas a su mundo... Athena, mi ancestro y Tabris deben de aprovechar esa ocasión para guiarlas hacia otro plano de existencia... su energía combinada podrá abrir el portal hacia esos mundos elevados y purificar sus almas... deben entender que los mundos son entes vivientes... la energía que purifica a las almas proviene de ellas y les da algo que todos tenemos... la esperanza... de una mejor existencia...cuando eso no sucede las almas vagan sin esperanza y eso los llena de ira y frustración... las entidades superiores se encargarán de eso... pero no es fácil... y más aún si Tanatos trata de impedirlo... ustedes podrán ayudar allí... luchando contra el y evitar que ataque a las deidades

Vegeta: ¿Entonces que hacemos? tomamos el te mientras esperamos que aparezcan?

Kiwishin: No... o mejor dicho deben esperar la conjunción... solo en ese momento serán visibles y vulnerables

Vegeta: No tenemos tiempo para esperar

Kiwishin: No te preocupes Vegeta... el tiempo es diferente aquí... cuando la conjunción se inicie recién ahí comenzará la cuenta regresiva para Trunks, Aioros y Jiné

En Japón... acercándose a NERV, la enorme figura del Eva 04 se moviliza hacia la base... en eso varios helicópteros se aproximan llevando en una plataforma al Eva 01 para luego depositarlo en las inmediaciones

Misato: ¿Shinji? ¿me escuchas?

Shinji: Si... veo al Eva 04 y parece que ya me ha visto a mí porque se ha detenido

Misato: Debes de vencerlo Shinji... Un Jinete ha llegado aquí y Shiru está combatiendo...

Shinji: Lo... hare

En eso un rayo se desprende de la Unidad 03 y golpea a Shinji

Misato: Que ha sucedido

Shigeru: ¡Ataque de la Unidad 04!

Maya: Daños al 10% de su cuerpo ha reducido su capacidad de combate en 20%

Misato: ¡Shinji! ¡muévete! ¡utiliza el rifle! ¡trata de darle!

Shinji se incorpora penosamente y saca el arma pero solo alcanza a hacer dos disparos porque el Eva 04 se lanza sobre el y le arrebata el arma que destruye con sus manos

Maya: ¡Rifle destruido!

Shigeru: ¡No puede ser!... ¡Un Eva no tiene esa movilidad!

Misato: ¡Shinji! ¡Cuchillo progresivo! ¡atraviesa su AT! ¡no es diferente de luchar contra un ángel!

Shinji se incorpora y trata de sacar el cuchillo pero el Eva 04 coge al Eva 01 y lo estrella contra una colina y luego comienza a golpearlo. El AT del Eva 01 se libera y empuja al Eva 04 pero al tratar de golpearlo el Eva 04 da un gigantesco salto y golpea a Shinji contra la colina nuevamente luego toma distancia y dispara un rayo pero Shinji consigue eludirlo en ese instante una lluvia de misiles se abate contra el Eva 03 pero este ni se inmute y libera su AT destruyendo a todas las unidades aéreas

Misato: ¡Shinji! ¡tienes que pelear! ¡todos las unidades han sido destruidas! ¡no pueden darte protección!

Shinji: ¡Trato!... ¡no es como luchar contra un ángel! ¡es más rápido y fuerte! ¡no me da tiempo de reaccionar!

Shigeru: Tiene razón... su AT es diferente... una frecuencia de onda distinta y más fuerte... tal vez Shinji no pueda atravesarlo

En eso una explosión sacude a NERV

Gendou: ¿¡Que fue eso!?

Makoto: ¡Es en el exterior... es Shiru!

Misato: Informe de la situación

Makoto: ¡Han estado intercambiando golpes pero ninguno de ellos se ha acertado alguno... es increíble la velocidad de sus cuerpos... la velocidad de Shiru es de Mach 3!

Ritsuko: ¡Imposible!... ¡su cuerpo se quemaría!

Makoto: ¡El Jinete se mueve a una velocidad similar!

Shiru trataba de acertarle algún golpe pero sin resultado. Esa cosa pese a su tamaño se movía con mucha agilidad... en eso el Jinete ataca con su lanza a Shiru quien la esquiva y toma distancia, elevando su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido

Ritsuko: ¿¡Que es eso!?

Makoto: ¡Su energía... se está incrementando en 5,000 megatones!

Shiru: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

El ataque impacta en el Jinete quien es golpeado y lanzado hacia tierra provocando un gran estruendo

Makoto: ¡Lo logró! ¡eso fue a la velocidad de la luz!

Fuyutsuki: Imposible...

Misato (por un altavoz): ¡Shiru! ¡venciste! ¡regresa!

Pero Shiru no se mueve y contempla el lugar donde cayó el Jinete... en eso un haz de luz emerge y aparece el Jinete aparentemente sin ningún daño

Ritsuko: No puede ser...

Makoto: Increíble... Magi indica que esa cosa esta operativa al 100% de su capacidad... no ha sufrido daño alguno

Misato: El poder de Shiru no puede atravesar el AT de esa cosa

Shiru adopta una posición de combate "resistió mi dragón naciente como si nada... debe haber una forma de romper ese escudo... maestro Docko guíame..." En ese momento el Jinete ataca a Shiru quien esquiva la lanza y trata de conectarle un golpe, la lanza consigue alcanzarlo pero Shiru pone el escudo... para su sorpresa el escudo se quiebra al contacto

Shiru: ¡¿Que?!... ¡no es posible!

En eso el Jinete alcanza a golpear a Shiru lanzándolo lejos y luego libera el AT contra el golpeándolo fuertemente... Shiru cae lastimado pero se levanta con cierta lentitud

Shigeru: Parece que... Shiru esta herido

Misato: ¡No puede ser!... ¡esa cosa es más fuerte que un ángel!

Gendou: Alisten las N2... si es necesario atacaremos

Misato: ¡Pero Shiru esta allí!

Gendou: Las usaremos de ser necesario

En eso Shiru es atacado nuevamente pero alcanza el séptimo sentido y elude el ataque del AT y nuevamente lanza un ataque sorpresivo pero el Jinete los recibe protegiéndose con su AT "ahora me doy cuenta... su fortaleza es su debilidad... confía en su AT para recibir los ataques por eso no es rápido... solo debo buscar la forma de quebrar esa defensa y golpearlo"

Mientras tanto Lisandro seguía combatiendo contra el Tercer Jinete al lado de Pan

Lisandro: ¡Lista... sincronicémonos... ahora!

Pan: ¡Lista! ¡AHHHH!

Ambos incrementando su poder se lanzan contra el Tercer Jinete quien trata de acertar con su espada pero ambos combinan su velocidad. Pan consigue acercarse y golpearlo pero el Jinete libera su AT y la rechaza pero en eso Lisandro se le va a encima y concentra todo su poder en un solo golpe

Lisandro: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

El ataque impacta en el Jinete quien es empujado hacia las rocas

Lisandro: ¡Ahora Pan!

Pan se mueve con rapidez pero en eso la espada del Jinete es lanzada contra ella obligando a Lisandro a protegerla con su escudo... pero la espada corta el escudo y hiere a Lisandro

Pan: ¡Lisandro!

Lisandro: No... te preocupes... es una herida leve... ¡vete!

Pan: ¡No!... ¡no te sacrificarás! ¡podemos vencerlo juntos! ¡AHHHHH!

Pan incrementa su poder mientras el Jinete se incorpora... la espada regresa a su lado

Pan: ¡Lo atacaré y trata de acertarle como la última vez!

Lisandro: Bien

Pan se lanza contra el Jinete quien no puede acertarle un golpe con la espada pero en eso libera una gran energía que rechaza a Pan... Lisandro estalla su cosmo alcanzando un gran nivel y se lanza a gran velocidad contra el Jinete acertándole un golpe... en eso se produce un intercambio de golpes y el jinete pone distancia con Lisandro gracias a su espada... en eso Pan lanza su ataque pero es también contenida por el Jinete quien expulsa su AT contra ella. Pan lo esquiva alejándose de el y lanza una serie de fireball a gran velocidad que hace estallar todo alrededor del Jinete pero este reaparece imperturbable. Lisandro ataca repentinamente con una patada al rostro pero lo esquiva y lo ataca con la espada pero Lisandro da una voltereta en el aire y cae abajo del Jinete impulsando su puño contra su rostro y esta vez le acierta derribándolo con violencia "¡eso es... a corta distancia su AT no es tan efectivo! ¡por eso tiene un arma!"

Gohan por su parte continuaba con la pelea con el primer Jinete quien trata de golpearlo con su hacha pero Gohan consigue eludirlo "si le quito el hacha podré acercarme más". Gohan incrementa su nivel de poder y ataca al Jinete quien libera su AT pero esta vez Gohan expulsa su ki creando una barrera que contiene al AT y empuja al Jinete hacia atrás, momento aprovechado por Gohan para caerle encima y sujetarle el hacha... ambos se quedan tensos en el mismo lugar sosteniendo el hacha... el Jinete expulsa su AT tratando de expulsar a Gohan pero el incrementa su poder hasta superar los poderes del SSJ2 y se impulsa hacia adelante empujando al jinete hacia las rocas. Ambos chocan contra ellas y estas se deshacen al contacto. Gohan mueve su cuerpo en una torsión y coloca la pierna al lado del Jinete derribándolo pero este no suelta el hacha quedando debajo de Gohan separados por el hacha, en eso Gohan levanta una mano y golpea el hacha y la quiebra. Su puño nuevamente se lanza y rompe totalmente el mango del hacha y se incrusta en el rostro del Jinete. En eso Gohan se suelta y se eleva por los aires

Gohan: ¡Makenzo!

El ataque es violento que estremece toda la región pero el Jinete reaparece, lastimado pero aun con la capacidad de pelear

Gohan: ¡Ya no me asustas! ¡sin el hacha ahora eres vulnerable!

Pero en eso el Jinete ejecuta unos movimientos imitando a Gohan y lo ataca

Jinete: ¡Makenzo!

El ataque es rápido pero Gohan alcanza a esquivarlo a duras penas

Gohan: ¡No puede ser! ¡copiaste mi técnica!

Jinete: ¡Soy el Primer Jinete... el que ve más allá... puedo aprender... la pelea anterior me ha servido para conocer tus técnicas de pelea y ahora podremos pelear de igual a igual!

Ambos guerreros elevan su poder y se preparan para luchar...

Shinji aún seguía luchando contra el Eva 04 pero sin resultado porque la otra unidad era mucho más rápida

Misato: ¡Shinji! ¡no le des batalla directa!... ¡trata de hacer distancia y protégete con el AT! ¡luego ataca con el cuchillo progresivo! quiebra su AT!

Ritsuko: Es imposible que haga eso... esa cosa se mueve más rápido podrá eludirlo... ¿no te das cuenta? esta usando una forma de pelea para evitar el AT del Eva 01

Gendou: Díganle a Shiru lo que han descubierto... puede usar esa técnica contra el Jinete

Misato: ¡Shiru... me escuchas... se que puedes sentir la pelea de Shinji! date cuenta lo que pasa

Shiru: Si... no la está pasando bien... se lo que me quieres decir... ya me había dado cuenta... espera un momento "Shinji... ¿me escuchas?" "¿Shiru?" "si... estoy usando telepatía... te dije que estaría contigo... ambos estamos en dificultades... puedo ver a tu oponente a través de ti... quiero que te dejes guiar por mí... el está aprovechando tu poca experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo... ambos libraremos dos batallas al mismo tiempo... su estrategia es sencilla... solo abre tu mente y permíteme ayudarte guiar al Eva" "si" "Deja de lado esos cables... corta contacto con el exterior"

Maya: ¡Mayor!... ¡Shinji está perdiendo sincronización con su Eva está bajando a 44%!... ¡se está desconectando a los controles de mando!

Misato: ¿Shinji? ¿que estás haciendo? ¡te estás desconectando! ¡Shinji!

Maya: No escucha... ha cortado la radio... sincronización en 5%

Misato: ¡Shinji!

En eso el Eva 04 ataca al Eva 01 y lo golpea derribándolo... cuando lanza un puño hacia el rostro el Eva 01 contiene el brazo y eleva su pierna empujándolo para atrás "bien Shinji... se que puedes... trata de no tener miedo... siente a tu Eva... sincronízate con el" El Eva 01 se para cuándo nuevamente es atacado pero esta vez el Eva 01 esquiva el golpe y acierta un golpe en el vientre y sujeta al Eva 04 del cuello... el Eva 04 se suelta y pone distancia para lanzar su rayo pero el Eva 01 lo contiene con su AT

Ritsuko: ¡No puede ser!... ¡como puede moverse con un nivel de sincronización en cero! ¡y lo hace mejor que antes!

Maya: ¡El ha desconectado sus aparatos pero se mueve como si tuviera una sincronización de 90%!

Ritsuko: ¿Cómo puede dominar al Eva de esa manera?

Misato: Ya lo sé... es por Shiru

Shiru trataba de mantener ambas peleas parejas "debo darle tiempo a Shinji de ganar... si pierdo concentración podría ser fatal". El Jinete lo ataca con furia pero no le acierta... "si ataco alcanzando el séptimo sentido deberé romper el contacto con Shinji" en eso saca un nunchaku para defenderse de los ataques, pero no deja de retroceder para obligar al Jinete a alejarse de NERV

En Norteamérica, Gohan se enfrentaba al Primer Jinete

Gohan: Así que sabes hablar... pues así no serás un oponente aburrido

Jinete: Tengo otras formas de comunicarme... saiyajin

Gohan: ¿Como lo sabes?... aunque la verdad soy mitad saiyajin

Jinete: No te gustaría saberlo... aunque no lo creas... tú y yo tenemos mucho en común

Gohan: ¡¿Que quieres decir?! ¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!

Jinete: Somos los enviados... aquellos que destruimos planetas que se niegan a evolucionar

Gohan: ¡Estás aquí para destruir una raza y no te lo permitiré!

Jinete: ¿Te preocupas por ellos?... ellos han elegido este destino... ya sabrás sobre los que me antecedieron... los que ellos llaman ángeles

Gohan: Si... ¿quiénes son realmente?

Jinete: Aquellos destinados a guiar a la humanidad... el primer ángel Adán estaba aquí... como en todo mundo... ellos vigilan... ellos protegen... y mientras el exista nosotros dormimos... debió iniciar el la evolución humana... al convertirse en su guía el conversaría con la humanidad... pero siempre existen los ambiciosos... aquellos que anteponen sus intereses de poder frente al bienestar común... no les convenía que la gente lo sepa porque socavaría las bases de su poder. La humanidad se sentenció al rechazarlo como ha rechazado a todos los enviados para que les indique el camino... ahora es el turno de nosotros... tú también eres un enviado como nosotros... como Broly

Gohan: ¡No! ¡yo no soy como ustedes!

Jinete: Es tarde saiyajin... acepta tu destino como la humanidad

El Jinete ataca y se produce un intercambio de golpes pero el Jinete se había vuelto más rápido y hábil por lo que empuja a Gohan y libera su AT golpeándolo con fuerza sin darle tiempo a protegerse. Una andanada de ataques cae sobre Gohan que se incrusta en las rocas pero consigue esquivar el último ataque "debo hacer algo o me matará... debo superar su escudo". Gohan ataca y esquiva los golpes del Jinete y luego eleva su ki superando los poderes de SSJ2 aumentando su velocidad y acortando distancias... en eso Gohan consigue acertarle un golpe de puño lanzándolo lejos pero el Jinete libera su AT y trata de proyectarlo a Gohan pero en eso Gohan cambia de posiciones con rapidez mientras prepara su ataque

Gohan: Kame... Hameeeee

El Jinete trata de acertarle con su AT pero de pronto Gohan aparece a su costado lo suficientemente cerca

Gohan: ¡Haaaaa!

El ataque impacta en el Jinete quien se protege con su AT pero Gohan eleva el poder de su ataque... esta vez el Jinete se ve comprimido por su propio AT dañándolo... cae a tierra y se produce una explosión que sacude toda el área... en eso Gohan se lanza a gran velocidad cuando el Jinete se incorpora es alcanzado por el puño de Gohan que atraviesa su cuerpo

Gohan: ¡No! ¡no somos iguales porque te he vencido! ¡Makenzooo!

El ataque cae sobre el ya indefenso Jinete que desaparece en medio del gran estruendo "no... no somos iguales... no podemos serlo"... luego de unos instantes Gohan regresa a la normalidad y vuela hacia las Montañas Rocallosas donde se libra otra batalla

 **Fin del capítulo 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **La Conjunción Comienza**

En NERV continuaba la pelea entre Shiru y el Cuarto Jinete pero además guiaba a Shinji en la pelea contra el Segundo Jinete... fue en eso que Shiru sintió el resultado de la pelea "¡Gohan! ¡lo lograste!... eso quiere decir que podemos vencerlos ya que no usaste tu máximo poder"... mientras en el interior de NERV se encontraban en medio de una revolución frente a todo lo que estaba pasando

Gendou: ¿Que sucede Fuyutsuki?

Fuyutsuki: El personal esta asustado... quieren evacuar NERV... no tienen idea de lo que esta pasando

Gendou: ¡Que nadie abandone sus puestos... si alguien intenta salir que se le dispare!... ¡Dra. Akagi!... como esta Asuka

Ritsuko: Sincronización al 25%... insuficiente para una operación de esta naturaleza

Makoto: ¡Mayor Katsuragi!... las energías que se sentían en Norteamérica... han desaparecido...

Misato: ¿Todas?

Makoto: No... en la base donde tienen a Rei siguen combatiendo... una de las energías desapareció primero... la otra no del todo... bajo su nivel y se movilizó... luego se ha hecho indetectable

Misato: ¡Un momento... esta frecuencia... fue Gohan... el padre de Pan! ¡ha vencido!

Ritsuko: Es cierto... es lo que informa Magi... bravo... una batalla ha sido ganada

Gendou: Les recuerdo que ellos no son NERV... no podemos asumir su victoria como nuestra... se han dado cuenta... esa criatura libero un poder capaz de destruir a la tierra... ¿que podría pasar si ellos vencen?

Misato: Perdone comandante... pero esa respuesta ya la dio Shiru

Maya: ¡Mayor!... ¡la Unidad 01... nuevamente esta siendo aventajada!... ¡la Unidad 04 esta haciéndose más grande!

Misato: ¡Eso es imposible! como puede...

En eso ve la imagen... es cierto la Unidad 04 estaba aumentando su tamaño y de su cuerpo emergían dos brazos más terminadas en garfios... Shiru se dio cuenta de eso "maldición... esa cosa se ha dado cuenta de que a la larga Shinji lo superaría y está aumentando su capacidad combativa... tratará de destruir a Shinji con rapidez... Shinji... cálmate" "¡Shiru... tengo miedo!... ¡no he visto nada como eso!... me matará" "¡si dejas de pelear te matará de todos modos!... cálmate... confía en mi... venceremos"

En el mando central también estaban preocupados... Misato observaba la imagen en pantalla "es imposible... Shinji jamás le ganara a esa cosa"

Misato: ¡Comandante!... permiso para sacar al piloto de ahí

Gendou: Permiso denegado

Misato: ¡Pero comandante! ¡no podrá contra esa cosa!

Gendou: Lo está haciendo bien hasta el momento

Misato: ¡Comandante! ¡esa cosa no es un ángel... es algo totalmente diferente y Shinji... es su hijo!

Gendou: ¡No necesito que me recuerde mi relación con el Segundo Elegido, Mayor!... ¡Usted, el y todos aquí sabemos el riesgo que corremos en este trabajo... no dudamos enviarlo contra los ángeles y no dudaremos ahora... lo que pase tendrá que pasar pero debemos luchar hasta el último de nosotros!

En eso se escucha la voz de Asuka en el intercomunicador

Asuka: ¡Misato!... ¡¿que está pasando?!... sáquenme... quiero ir afuera

Misato: Tu... sincronización sigue baja Asuka... debes calmarte y concentrarte en tu Eva

Asuka: ¡Debo ayudar a Shinji!... se que esta en peligro... ¡¿dónde esta Lisandro?!... ¡me necesita también... no puedo quedarme aquí como si fuera una inútil!

Misato: ¡Ya basta Asuka!... ¡nada ganamos perdiendo la calma... contrólate!... ¡saldrás en el momento que estés lista... por favor... concéntrate en tu Eva!

Makoto: ¡Mayor!... en un sector de la estratosfera se están registrando cambios en las ondas electromagnéticas

Ritsuko: Eso ya lo sabíamos

Makoto: ¡Magi indica que ha cambiado de patrón... se están ya registrando cambios climáticos en el planeta... está empezando a aumentar nuevamente!

Misato: La... conjunción... se ha iniciado

En el exterior Shiru sintió también los cambios... "se ha iniciado ya... Dios... ampáranos" en ese momento el Jinete vuelve a atacarlo pero el esquiva el ataque pero ya con dificultad "debo ganarle... no puedo mantener las dos peleas por más tiempo"

En Capsula Corp... Bulma, Goten, Krilin y Yamcha trataban de contener a Milk ante la mirada de A18 y de Bra

Milk: ¡Pero como es posible! ¡porque no me lo dijeron!... ¡ya fue suficiente conque Goku desapareciera y ahora Pan también! ¡no perderé a mi nieta! ¡voy a ir a traerla ahora mismo!

Goten: ¡Mamá!... ¡cálmate!... no podemos hacer nada... Gohan ya fue por ella...

Milk: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿y si no regresan?! ¿¡te has puesto a pensar en Videl... en mí!?... ¡nadie piensa en mí!... ¡quiero que Pan este aquí de vuelta!

Bulma: ¡Ya basta Milk!... Vegeta y Trunks también esta en otro mundo... es necesario tener paciencia... recuerda que ellos siempre han salido airosos

Krilin: Si... no olviden que son poderosos... sé que regresaran

Milk: ¡Tu cállate!... ¡deberías haber ido tú en lugar de Pan!... ¡mereces que te arranque esos horribles bigotes que tienes!

A18: ¡Oye! ¡no le hables así a Krilin!

Milk: ¡No me digas como debo hablar!

A18: ¡Creo que la edad te está afectando! ¡debería de abofetearte para que te calmes y luego bañarte en agua fría!

Milk: ¡Atrévete!

Yamcha: Por favor señoras...

En eso se aparece Oolong con Pua e interrumpe la discusión

Oolong: ¡Silencio!... ¡¿no se dan cuenta acaso de lo que está pasando?!

Bulma: A que te refieres

Oolong: Miren el cielo...

Todos contemplaron el firmamento y vieron como una esencia oscura lentamente empezaba a cubrirlo...

En el Santuario de Athena... todos los caballeros de bronce y de plata estaban reuniéndose alrededor del derruido Gran Salón al lado de Kiki, Hyoga, Sheena y los cuerpos de Trunks, Aioros y Jiné... Jabu contaba a Hyoga las bajas que habían tenido y como estaban actualmente

Jabu: perdimos la tercera parte de los caballeros... pero la pérdida más grande es... Athena

Hyoga: Lo sé... pero fue algo que ella decidió y tú lo sabes

Jabu: Lo sé... es algo que aún me cuesta aceptar... pero ella me explicó porque lo hacía... me dejo esto... pero lo que dice es para todos... léelo Hyoga... a todos... yo no puedo

Hyoga cogió el papel y lo observó... era la letra de Saori

Hyoga: Sera mejor que escuchen "queridos amigos... me dirijo a ustedes no como Athena, aquella deidad a quienes ustedes se consagraron... sino como su amiga... aquella que los tendrá en sus corazón por siempre... hemos recorrido un largo camino juntos... lleno de alegrías y tristezas, ilusiones y decepciones, victorias y derrotas pero hemos permanecido juntos y esa es nuestra mayor victoria. Ahora ese camino llega a su final pero no es una partida forzada... parto a ella con alegría y esperanza de que por fin el camino de Athena llegue a su fin porque eso significa que ustedes y la humanidad pueden continuar solos. No me necesitan, no necesitan a Athena aunque la verdad yo los necesito a ustedes, que me den valor para este paso, el último que doy como ser humano, un paso que ustedes al final de su camino darán algún día. Lo que más lamento es que esta separación causará necesariamente dolor pero deben aceptarlo como yo lo he hecho porque por fin me he dado cuenta del camino que cada uno de nosotros deberá tomarlo algún día y eso me llena de felicidad porque será ahí cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Jamás en la tierra existirá otra Athena... no la necesitan, jamás la necesitaron porque fue Athena quien los necesitaba a ustedes. Ahora afronten lo que vendrá porque ustedes estarán preparados para eso. Hyoga te encomiendo el Santuario... que la Esencia Divina quede con ustedes. Hasta Siempre. Los ama. Saori

Jabu: Ella... se fue para no volver

Hyoga: Si... pero será porque nosotros iremos a ella... algún día

Kiki: ¡Hyoga!... ¡mira el cielo! ¡está cambiando!

Hyoga: ¡Si... la energía que sentía se está incrementando... todos permaneceremos aquí! ¡debemos prepararnos para lo que viene, la conjunción ha comenzado!... ¡recuerden las palabras de Athena!

En otro mundo... Vegeta, Ikki y Kiwishin sentían los cambios

Ikki: Kiwishin... ¿la conjunción se está dando o me parece?

Kiwishin: Así es

Ikki: Pero... tenemos mi mundo... el de Vegeta y el otro... ¿pero este? ¿este es un cuarto universo o me equivoco?

Kiwishin: Estas en lo cierto pero también te equivocas... este... podríamos decir que es un mundo que esta paralelo a los otros pero que no es universo propiamente dicho... así como hay mundos elevados... los hay que no... este es uno de ellos... pero a diferencia de los suyos este no tiene posibilidades de evolucionar porque su "evolución" por darle un nombre es diferente... es en sentido inverso

Ikki: ¿Por qué?

Kiwishin: Porque este es un mundo de los Seres Oscuros... uno de sus últimos reductos... es como un limbo que puede reaparecer en momentos como este... esta conjunción abre puertas... ellos aprovechan este momento en que los limbos se hacen tangibles como el de las almas perdidas... ellos esperaran poder comunicarse para que las almas sean atraídas aquí e inicien su camino hacia otro forma de evolución... las deidades crearan más bien un pasaje hacia los mundos que los esperan para iniciar otra evolución

Vegeta: parece una competencia...

Kiwishin: No lo es... las almas deben escoger su camino... Vegeta... hay algo que debes saber

Vegeta: ¿De que hablas?

Kiwishin: Se que esto será duro... pero prefiero decírtelo yo

Vegeta: ¡déjate de rodeos... habla de una vez!

Kiwishin: Hace un rato has estado pensativo... ¿que era lo que pensabas?

Vegeta: ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme? un momento... tú puedes leer el pensamiento... lo recuerdo muy bien... ¿por qué me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?

Kiwishin: Tu pensabas que este lugar... te es familiar... ¿verdad?

Vegeta: Si... es cierto... es como si...

Kiwishin: Como si ya hubieras estado aquí antes... es porque es así Vegeta... tú ya has estado aquí antes

Vegeta: ¿Que?... ¿que estás diciendo? ¿como pude haber estado aquí antes?

Kiwishin: Aquí estuviste... tú y los tuyos... pertenecieron aquí...

Vegeta: ¡¿Que?! ¡eso no es cierto!

Kiwishin: Así es... aquí fueron formados hacia el camino inverso por los sirvientes de los Seres Oscuros

Ikki: Quieres decir que...

?: ¡Precisamente!... bienvenido a casa, príncipe de los saiyajin

Los tres voltearon ante la repentina aparición... eran Tanatos y un acompañante quien era el que había hablado

Kiwishin: ¡Tanatos! y tú eres...

?: Así es... yo soy el amo de este limbo... el hogar que me dio Kamisama cuando me expulsó de la Tierra... yo soy Garlick

En Norteamérica... Lisandro combatía al lado de Pan contra el Tercer Jinete... el golpe que le dio Lisandro parecía haberlo lastimado

Lisandro: ¡Debemos acortar distancias... solo así su AT deja de ser efectivo y podemos golpearlo!

Pan: ¡Volvamos a atacar!

Pan eleva su ki y ataca al Jinete quien esta vez pone distancias y expulsa una serie de ráfagas que son eludidas por ambos y en eso Lisandro se abalanza y trata de golpearlo elevando su cosmo... pero el Jinete desaparece y cambia de posición sin que puedan sentirlo... su espada golpea a Lisandro quien a duras penas coloca su escudo pero este se termina se romper y hiere a Lisandro, es cuando el Jinete libera su AT y golpea con violencia a Lisandro derribándolo con violencia y quebrando su armadura

Pan: ¡Lisandro!... lo pagarás

Pan ataca al jinete pero este vuelve a desaparecer y reaparece al lado de Pan pero ella consigue eludirlo pero no puede evitar el golpe del AT... Lisandro emerge de la tierra aunque lastimado y la armadura dañada

Lisandro: ¡No me vencerás... puedo ganarte!... ¡Dragón Asciende a los Cielos!

El ataque va dirigido hacia el Jinete pero este desaparece y reaparece cerca de Lisandro quien alcanza a eludir el AT pero el Jinete se abalanza sobre el y lo golpea pero se produce un intercambio de golpes entre ambos... Lisandro trata de mantener corta distancia pero el jinete vuelve a desaparecer y esta vez si le acierta con el AT aunque Lisandro eleva su cosmo y contiene parte del ataque que lo derriba

Lisandro: maldición... si seguimos así solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos mate

El Jinete se va acercando a Lisandro y a escasos metros desaparece y reaparece golpeando a Lisandro, en eso Pan se reincorpora también lastimada pero eleva su ki para enfrentarlo

Pan: ¡Eh tú!... ¡veamos si puedes repetir lo mismo!

El Jinete presta atención a Pan y de pronto desaparece pero en el preciso instante que reaparece Pan casi a ciegas envía un golpe que impacta en el Jinete quien cae pesadamente, cuando Pan trata de atacarlo desaparece nuevamente y golpea a Pan pero esta consigue parar parte del golpe y pone distancia

Pan: ¡Ja!... ¡te dije que no volverías a repetirlo! ¡Lisandro! ¡Prepárate... te lo voy a mandar!

En eso Pan ataca al Jinete pero este reaparece y Pan se mueve con rapidez y se presenta frente a el propinándole un feroz golpe que lo derriba... en eso Lisandro se lanza contra el y le arrebata la espada

Lisandro: ¡Bien!... como es que...

Pan: Es sencillo... este truco lo aprendí con mi abuelito... el usaba la teletransportación como un arma muy efectiva pero tenía un solo punto débil y se dio cuenta en una batalla contra un androide llamado Súper A17... este podía sentir una ligera corriente de aire milésimas antes de que mi abuelito apareciera en ese lugar... es lo mismo con el... ahora sé que podemos vencerlo

Lisandro: De todos modos es duro... tenemos que diseñar una estrategia para darle un golpe definitivo

Pan: Bien... te diré lo que haremos

En eso el Jinete se recobra y se lanza al ataque... Pan se lanza también pero en sus manos va formando su ataque

Pan: Kame... Hameee...

El Jinete desaparece pero Pan voltea hacia el lugar de su aparición

Pan: ¡Haaaaaa!

El ataque es violento pero el Jinete pone su escudo AT pero antes de que contenga el ataque Lisandro lanza la espada antes de que Pan ataque sintiendo el lugar de su aparición... la hoja atraviesa el escudo AT y se incrusta en el cuerpo del Jinete... en ese momento el ataque de Pan impacta en el destruyéndolo por completo

Pan: ¡Bravooo!... ¡lo logramos!

Lisandro: No te alegres tanto... este solo es uno y son siete

Pan: No... uno estaba combatiendo con mi papa y el ha vencido al Jinete... hay otro que combate con Shiru y otro con Shinji... y este que acabamos de derrotar

Lisandro: ¿Como lo sabes?... un momento... puedo sentirlo... si... Shiru combate... pero en el otro caso son dos energías una más fuerte que la otra pero no logro identificarlas

Pan: Es el Eva 01... Sentí una energía similar cuando Rei tripulo el otro Eva

Lisandro: Bueno... la verdad es que todavía quedan tres... y Gram

Pan: Entonces apurémonos... vamos por Rei

Los dos entran a grandes zancadas al interior de la base... Miles observa a lo lejos "¡por Dios... han ganado!... ¿qué clase de seres son?"

Comandante: Mayor Miles... por lo que veo se salió con la suya... la ONU ha dado instrucciones para que dejemos operar a esos chicos... por lo visto no se equivocó... ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Caroline: El futuro...

Cuando Pan y Lisandro entran al interior comienzan a luchar contra los soldados de Gram y los derrotan fácilmente... Pan sujeta a uno del cuello

Pan: ¡Dime! ¿dónde esta ese sujeto llamado Gram y donde tiene a Rei?

Soldado: ¡En... los niveles inferiores... no se más!

Lisandro: Déjalo... sigamos bajando... puedo sentir a Rei

Los dos perforaron el subsuelo para seguir bajando

Lisandro: ¡Es por aquí!... ¡esta cerca!

Pan: Ten cuidado... puede lastimar a Rei

Lisandro: No lo creo... la necesita y deben estar custodiándola otro Jinete

En eso ambos entran a otro recinto bastante grande... al fondo se veía un grupo de 13 hombres con túnicas y capuchas alrededor de una campana

Lisandro: ¡La campana de bronce!... entonces ellos

?: Si caballero de plata... esta es la sagrada campana y nosotros somos la Hermandad que la protege y le sirve

Lisandro: ¿Quién eres?

El encapuchado se quita la cubierta... es Steve Gram

Lisandro: Tú eres...

Pan: Es ese idiota de Gram... ahora me las pagará el haberme golpeado

Gram: Bienvenidos... ustedes representan dos caminos truncos... tu niña, descendiente de ese espurio saiyajin llamado Son Goku y tu Lisandro... caballero de plata que no volverá jamás al santuario... contempla la campana... es el destino que siguieron tus semejantes en este mundo

Lisandro: ¿Que quieres decir? ¿¡donde esta Rei!?

Gram: Contempla... esta campana fue forjada con las armaduras de bronce de los caballeros de la antigua santuario de este universo... fue el precio que tuvieron que pagar... fue así como desapareció el santuario aquí... y el tuyo desaparecerá muy pronto

Lisandro: ¿Que quieres decir?

Gram: La conjunción se inicia... una vez hecho eso tu universo... tu mundo desaparecerá... y yo el único inmortal sobre la tierra habré logrado mi propósito... guiar a la humanidad por el camino trazado por la campana

Lisandro: Eres un chiflado... crees que tú y tu grupo de locos podrán guiar a la humanidad por otro camino que no es la destrucción? son tan estúpidos que no se dieron cuenta de eso cuando trajeron a Broly hasta aquí... de no haber sido por Adán ustedes serían historia

Gram: Eres un niño estúpido... ¿crees que no lo sabíamos?... no sabía que era un saiyajin llamado Broly pero sabíamos que su llegada debía detener o destruir a Adán... la aparición del primer ángel era algo que debía evitarse... cuando partió la expedición Katsuragi fue la señal para darnos cuenta que debíamos actuar... mientras tanto aguardábamos en silencio... ¡ahora comienza otra purificación!

Lisandro: ¡No solo eres un chiflado... eres un idiota!... ¿crees acaso poder cumplir tus metas?... ¡solo eres un instrumento de los Seres Oscuros y de su sirviente Tanatos... jamás guiaras nada! ¡la humanidad será reemplazada por las almas saiyajin que vagan en el limbo... para eso quiere el tercer impacto negativo! ¡tú solo serás un mal recuerdo cuando Tanatos acabe contigo! tú no le interesas

Gram: ¡Ni el a mí! ¡Tienes razón... Tanatos se contactó conmigo... pero el cree que me utiliza... pero yo lo estoy utilizando a el... la conjunción nos llevará a existencias superiores!

Lisandro: ¿Crees que lo lograrás? ¡Tanatos busca otra cosa... el quiso convertir a mi mundo en una sucursal del infierno junto con Hades! ¡el no te permitirá eso! Además... que te da el derecho de disponer y decidir por la humanidad

Gram: ¡Jaja! ¿acaso no lo hace SEELE?... ¿no lo hace el propio Ikari? ellos levantaron su mano contra Dios... se creen con la capacidad de ser tan iguales como el... Adán aún existe... en estado embrionario... ¿y sabes dónde está? ¡implantada en la mano de Gendou Ikari! el quiere liderar el tercer impacto como yo quiero hacerlo... SEELE construye evas en serie totalmente autónomos con el núcleo S2... ¿sabes para que?... ¡para usarlos en lugar de los ángeles para lograr el Tercer Impacto! ¡ellos quieren hacer lo que yo quiero!... ¡quieren erigirse en dioses! ¡pero solo yo tengo el derecho porque soy inmortal!

Lisandro y Pan se quedaron paralizados al escuchar a Gram... era cierto, tenía razón, las motivaciones de el no eran tan alejadas de las de SEELE y NERV

Lisandro: ¡No... tú no puedes estar en lo correcto... en NERV hay gente como Misato que cree en lo que hace... es una buena persona!

Gram: Ella es solo un instrumento de SEELE y NERV... así como nosotros somos doce ellos también lo son... piensa caballero... tan solo les sigues el juego a ellos

Lisandro: Solo hago lo que es correcto... tu sirves a Tanatos que representa la oscuridad en mi mundo... no eres mejor que nadie pero si eres peor... no te pondré por encima de SEELE y NERV pero si te digo que tus motivaciones no son tan altruistas como dices... ahora me doy cuenta... tú fuiste quien desde un principio tuvo la campana... tú la protegiste desde que se forjó... estuviste esperando tu oportunidad y esta ha llegado pero tú no has cambiado... eres un alma corrompida que busca estar por encima de todos... tu inmortalidad solo te ha atado a una carne corrupta... estas tan viejo y corrompido que por eso Tanatos te usa... por eso mandaste matar a los pilotos de los evas... ¡ellos representan una pureza de corazón que tu jamás tendrás y que su sola existencia te carcome! ¡ahora entrégame a Rei!

Gram: ¡Lindo discurso caballero... bien, ya que quieres a Rei... aquí la tienes!

En eso descubre a la persona que estaba a su lado... era Rei Ayanami...

 **Fin del capítulo 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Una terrible verdad**

Mientras en otro mundo, Vegeta, Kiwishin e Ikki encaraban a Garlick y a Tanatos

Garlick: Bienvenido Vegeta... veo que los recuerdos de una vida pasada te han alcanzado... pues bien... es verdad... tú te formaste aquí

Vegeta: ¡Mientes!... ¡no pude haber estado aquí!... yo

Garlick: Tu eres el resultado de un experimento fallido... ese experimento fueron los saiyas... pero tu alma junto con muchas otras fueron atraídas aquí para iniciar su proceso

"tan solo piensa... ¿cómo crees que una super raza como los saiyas existieran?... el cuerpo que ocupas es el resultado de un amplio trabajo de manipulación genética que hicieron los tsufuros... entre ustedes y los tsufuros hay muy poco en común... ¿sabes porque? el código genético fue fabricado por ellos siguiendo instrucciones"

Vegeta: ¿Instrucciones?... pero...

Garlick: Así es... instrucciones de los enviados de los Seres Oscuros... somos muchos... como el Dr. Myu, Bibidi, Babidi y un servidor... ellos jugaron con los genes y decidieron crear una raza... una que se encargue de servirlos... para ese tiempo los tsufuros eran una civilización equilibrada tanto en lo espiritual como en lo científico... rompimos eso al hacerles creer que podían juga a ser dioses... creando vida... usaron ese conocimiento para desarrollarlos a ustedes... pero como toda raza ignorante no midió las consecuencias... no pudieron anticipar en lo que ustedes se convertirían... en criaturas con el único interés de pelear y en aniquilar... cuando se cansaron de los tsufuros ustedes los exterminaron... ese fue el primer paso

Vegeta: No... entiendo...

Garlick: Así es bebe probeta... ustedes deberían de encargarse de la destrucción de todos los mundos que pudieran encontrar... y lo hicieron mejor que lo que esperábamos... sus poderes se hicieron demasiado grandes... pero en eso apareció Freezer... el deseaba ser el más poderoso del universo y siguió también nuestros deseos... destruía planetas... pero tuvo miedo de ustedes y decidió destruirlos mientras podía

"Pero no nos importó mucho... ¿sabes porque?... ustedes eran un experimento fallido... en ustedes había sentimientos de solidaridad, compasión y amor... y tú fuiste uno de los mayores fracasos... recuerda a tu madre... recuerda que tu conociste la compasión... pero nosotros esperábamos a alguien... al que iba a iniciar la evolución saiyajin... a Broly. El era la perfección, la recompensa a nuestros esfuerzos... pero los vigilantes estaban atentos e introdujeron una semilla en los saiyajin que cambiaría todo"

Vegeta: Kakaroto...

Garlick: Así es... como ves mi querido príncipe... tú y tu título no son más que basura... ustedes no lograron ser lo que debieron ser y tú fuiste el más fracasado de todos... Broly y Kakaroto fueron los mejores en su clase... tu no... el experimento fracasó y estamos comenzando de nuevo... la destrucción de Vegita por Freezer tuvo un efecto positivo para nosotros... sus almas no pasaron por el Gaia por lo que el odio ha aumentado en ellos

Ikki: Pero... ¿que piensan hacer?

Garlick: Muy sencillo... al iniciarse la conjunción entraremos en contacto con sus tres universos... la hecatombe se producirá cuando en uno de ellos se produzca un fenómeno de "purificación" a la inversa que será provocado por alguien que ahora nos sirve... las almas de los humanos dejarán sus cuerpos pero no irán por el camino que normalmente seguirían... sino por donde las llevemos... sus cuerpos estarán listos para la transmutación y las almas de los saiyas ocuparán esos cuerpos... imagínense...será la resurrección de todos ellos... con mayores poderes y mayor maldad

Ikki: No...

Garlick: Si... luego sucederá lo mismo con sus mundos... ¡jaja!... ¿te das cuenta? un ejército de saiyas pero esta vez serán dirigidos por Broly y por ti Vegeta

Vegeta: Que... yo no...

Garlick: ¿No lo crees? ¡jaja! eres un tonto... tienes la oportunidad ahora de cambiar tu destino... pese a todo tienes un gran nivel de poder... podrás enseñar a los saiyas y dirigir una guerra contra el universo... ¿no era ese tu objetivo desde un principio?... es tu oportunidad y te la estoy dando... ven con nosotros y terminemos con esto

Ikki: ¡No lo escuches Vegeta!... no te ofrece nada... recuerda...

Vegeta: ¡Cállate!... ¡Kiwishin! ¿tú siempre lo supiste verdad?

Kiwishin: Si... siempre lo supe... fuimos nosotros quienes formamos a Goku... es decir su esencia... su alma...

Vegeta: ¿Eso es lo que somos entonces? ¿instrumentos? ¡marionetas, muñecos! ¡eso es lo que somos! ¡que soy yo entonces... que es mi vida! ¡solo soy un producto de laboratorio como toda mi raza!

Garlick: Ven con nosotros Vegeta...

Tanatos: Ya escuchaste saiyajin... con nosotros lograrás lo que te propones... ellos ya han perdido la batalla

Ikki: No Vegeta... no hagas caso

Vegeta: Yo soy un producto genético... ¡jaja! ¿te imaginas Ikki? ¡hasta el más miserable caballero del santuario tiene más mérito que yo! ustedes los humanos rompieron sus propias limitaciones yo solo seguí un esquema genético como una vaca lechera o una gallina ponedora... ¡jaja! si Kakaroto lo supiera

Kiwishin: No es tanto así Vegeta... ustedes fueron formados así pero ustedes también siguieron un camino... lo que Goku fue es un mérito de el... su cuerpo podía tener una programación genética... pero fue su alma lo que lo hizo salir adelante... y para que el hubiera logrado un nivel espiritual alto fue porque el ya había vivido muchas vidas... ese es tu mérito Vegeta... tu alma había seguido un camino equivocado pero basto una vida como saiyajin para que cambiaras... ¡tu esfuerzo fue mucho mayor que el de Goku! y ahora tú sabes que lo has logrado... por eso quieren cambiarte... tú eres ahora muy peligroso para ellos

Garlick: No has logrado nada... eres un mediocre... pero tienes la oportunidad de cambiar eso

Vegeta: ¡Jaja!... escúchame Garlick... podrá ser cierto lo que me has dicho... es más... se que es cierto pero... ¡ahora es distinto!... no me importa... ¡no podrán corromperme de nuevo ni tu ni el imbécil que esta a tu costado!... ¡ustedes son lo que están derrotados porque yo sigo siendo Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Vegeta eleva su poder transformándose en SSJ4 frente a Tanatos y Garlick

Tanatos: Estúpido saiyajin... atácanos si quieres pero nada lograrás... solo somos una proyección mental... bien si quieres pelear te daré ese gusto y te demostraré lo que significa para mi el poder del SSJ4

Diciendo estos ambos desaparecen. Ikki se acerca a Vegeta y le pone la mano al hombro

Ikki: Te felicito Vegeta... realmente eres un guerrero de raza

Vegeta: No... solo soy un producto de laboratorio...

En tanto en NERV Shiru seguía peleando contra el Jinete mientras Shinji luchaba contra el Eva 04... un feroz golpe es lanzado contra Shinji quien ya no puede contener los ataques del Eva... "Shinji... tienes que reaccionar... vuelve a concentrarte" "no puedo... es muy fuerte!... no puedo..." En eso Shiru es nuevamente derribado... solo hay una cosa por hacer "Shinji... trata de poner distancia... vamos a intentar algo" En eso Shinji eleva su AT y rechaza al Eva 04 per este vuelve a vencer la resistencia del AT... pero Shinji consigue retroceder y trata de huir

Shigeru: El Eva 01 esta abandonando la zona huyendo del Eva 04

Gendou: ¡Que no abandone! ¡que se mantenga en su puesto!

Misato: ¡No responde! ¡Shinji! ¡Shinjii!... no abandones el campo de batalla

Gendou: Envíen otras unidades aéreas que bombardeen el lugar con N2

Misato: ¡Shinji sigue ahí!

Gendou: Si abandona no nos deja alternativa... el Eva 04 quiere llegar al Dogma Central

Misato: ¡No! ¡Shiru! ¿¡que sucede!? ¿¡por que Shinji abandona!?

"cálmate... solo es cuestión de esperar" en eso el Jinete vuelve a atacar con su lanza a Shiru y proyecta su AT pero Shiru reacciona... en eso el Jinete gira su lanza y un rayo se proyecta hacia Shiru quien se cubre con sus brazos y eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido pero el ataque es fuerte sucede una explosión que sacude todo NERV

Misato: ¡Informe!... que ha sucedido

Shigeru: No lo sé... esa descarga salió del Jinete... no hay rastros de Shiru

Ritsuko: Nadie pudo sobrevivir a ese impacto

Misato: ¡No!... ¡quiero imagen del exterior!

Maya: ¡Los paneles están destruidos!

Misato: ¡Imagen satelital!

Cuando visualizan ven un área destruida a 100 metros alrededor... en medio de ello estaba el cuerpo de Shiru

Misato: ¡Shiru!

Gendou: Creo que ya no hay nada mas que hacer... lancen las N2

Misato: Pero...

Gendou: ¡Ya basta Mayor!... ha estado contradiciéndome en todo momento por sus amigos y no se da cuenta lo que esta pasando... su caballero de dorada armadura esta muerto y nosotros seguiremos si es que no detenemos al Jinete... que lancen las N2 y luego que salga el Eva 02

Ritsuko: Comandante... no se apresure... vean a Shiru

Todos ven la pantalla en eso ven a Shiru incorporarse

Shigeru: ¡Hay señales de vida! incremento de niveles de energía... esta elevando su poder

Misato: Se prepara para pelear de nuevo... hay que sacarlo de ahí... ¡Shiru! ¡ya no pelees! ¡sal de ahí!

Pero Shiru se incorpora... su armadura estaba muy dañada y su cuerpo sangraba... "fue un buen ataque... pero ahora probarás lo mío... ¿estas listo Shinji?" Shinji había puesto distancia con el Eva 04 "Si" "No te preocupes... déjalo que se acerque... abre tu mente... vamos a hacer algo interesante... solo déjate guiar y sincronízate con tu Eva"... Shiru ejecuta unos movimientos con sus manos y junta ambas palmas en actitud de rezo

Makoto: ¿Que esta haciendo? ¿acaso esta rezando?

Fuyutsuki: Parece que... ¿cuál es la lectura?

Shigeru: Nivel de poder incrementándose

Maya: ¡Mayor!... ¡El Eva 01 se ha detenido! y esta...

Misato: ¿Que?... pero...

Ritsuko: ¿Me parece... o esta haciendo los mismos movimientos que Shiru?

En eso Shiru eleva su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido y eleva sus manos por encima de su cabeza... el Eva 01 hace lo mismo y el Eva 04 corre hacia el

Makoto: ¡Unidad 04 acercándose a gran velocidad!

Misato: ¡Shinji!

En eso Shiru contempla a su oponente que comienza a girar su lanza para atacarlo de nuevo... y eleva más su cosmo

Shigeru: ¡Nivel de energía incrementándose nuevamente!

Ritsuko: ¿Que esta haciendo?

En eso el Jinete ataca y lanza su rayo pero a la velocidad de la luz Shiru se eleva por los aires... en ese mismo instante el Eva 01 hace lo mismo y se dirige contra el Eva 04

Shiru: ¡Excalibur!

El ataque de Shiru cae sobre el Jinete quien se cubre con su lanza... por un instante se vio a Shiru suspendido en el aire y Shiru eleva más su cosmo... en eso la tierra empieza a quebrarse y todo tiembla... el Eva 01 ha hecho lo mismo con el Eva 04 y el choque es terrible... casi al mismo tiempo ambos AT son atravesados y Shiru rompe la lanza del Jinete mientras que el Eva 01 destroza la cabeza del Eva 04

Shiru: ¡Es todo tuyo Shinji! ¡ahora Jinete... entre tú y yo será diferente!

En la sala de mandos se quedaron mudos... El Eva 01 se lanza otra vez contra la Unidad 04 con el cuchillo progresivo y lo atraviesa... su mano pasa hasta el otro lado... la primera en reaccionar fue Misato

Misato: ¡Lo logró!... ¡Shinji... sal de ahí! ¡venciste! ¡lancen las N2! ¡Gracias Shiru!

El Eva 01 se aleja del ya caído Eva 04... ya a distancia segura el estallido de las N2 ilumina el firmamento...

En tanto en Norteamérica... Pan y Lisandro no salían de su asombro al ver a Rei

Pan: Pero... no puede ser...

Lisandro: Rei?... no tú no puedes...

Pan: ¡Reiii! ¡no! ¿¡cómo puedes unírteles!? ¡hemos venido por ti!

Pero Rei no contesta, solo los mira con una mirada impasible

Gram: ¡Jaja! ¿lo ven? ella es más inteligente que ustedes... se dio cuenta de la verdad y ahora nos ayudará... ¿no es así pequeña?

Rei: Si

Gram: Ella se canso de ser un objeto reutilizable... ¿sabían que ella en realidad es un clon de Lilith?

Lisandro: ¿Que?... ¿que estás diciendo?

Gram: Un clon modificado... hicieron una muñeca sin sentimientos ni emociones para que puedan manejarla a su antojo... esa fue la gran obra de NERV... pero yo descubrí sus sentimientos... yo fui quien le mostró su yo interior... yo fui quien la hizo verse como mujer... ¡ahora ella esta conmigo y será la llave para una existencia superior!

Lisandro: No... ¡no te lo permitiremos! ¡acabaré contigo!

Lisandro ataca a Gram pero Rei se interpone y libera su AT golpeando a Lisandro y derribándolo

Gram: ¡Jaja! ¿lo ves? ¡nada puedes contra nosotros... pero para que tengan un final digno de ustedes les presento al Quinto Jinete! ¡Despierta oh Jinete de las llamas ardientes!

En eso golpea la campana con la vara de plata y una luz se desprende y ante ellos aparece una figura de armadura roja y de gran tamaño con cadenas que colgaban de sus brazos

Gram: Diviértanse chicos... solo basta un Jinete para vencerlos... cada Jinete es mas poderoso que el anterior así que provecho... ya que son tan buenos guerreros será un final adecuado para ustedes... ¡Destrúyelos!

El Jinete se lanza contra Lisandro y Pan... Lisandro lo contiene y Pan trata de llegar a Rei pero esta desaparece con los demás y con la campana

Pan: ¡Rei!... ¡nooo!... yo creí que eramos... amigas

Lisandro: ¡Pan! ¡Cuidado!

El Jinete ataca a Pan pero ella mueve su brazo y contiene el golpe del Jinete... Pan se vuelve hacia el llena de furia

Pan: ¡Tú!... ¡pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Rei! ¡Ahhhh!

El poder de Pan se eleva enormemente por encima de lo mostrado anteriormente sorprendiendo a Lisandro "increíble... su furia y frustración ha hecho que eleve su poder enormemente... ¿que clase de raza es la saiyajin?"

En otro mundo... Vegeta e Ikki observan los cambios en el firmamento

Kiwishin: Estamos entrando a la etapa final... el limbo se abrirá y las almas prisioneras buscarán su camino

A lo alto se observa una luz y de pronto en medio de ella se observa a tres figuras que empezaban a visualizarse mejor...

Ikki: ¡Pero si... es su cosmo! ¡es Athena!

Vegeta: ¡El otro es el viejo kaiosama!

Kiwishin: El otro es Tabris...

Ikki: Parece un niño...

Kiwishin: Si... y es el de mayor nivel de los tres... por eso su presencia es necesaria

Las tres figuras se toman de las manos y una luz enceguecedora aparece... un aura de colores como un arco iris los rodea y una serie de rayos salen como si fuera un sol... el ambiente se llena de paz y armonía

Kiwishin: Están creando el camino de la luz... las almas deben seguirlas cuando la vean... pero ellos deben convencerlos usando su amor y su espíritu lleno de bondad... las almas deben sentirlo y aceptarlo... será difícil

Ikki: Mucho mas difícil con Tanatos aquí... ¿lo sienten?

Kiwishin: Si... es el y Garlick... se están preparando a dar batalla... los atacaran cuando esten indefensos

Vegeta: Pues que esperamos... vamos

Kiwishin. Yo aún estoy agotado... vayan... deténganlos yo los alcanzaré

Vegeta se eleva por los aires pero Ikki se concentra y se teletransporta apareciendo frente a Tanatos y Garlick

Tanatos: Bienvenido caballero dorado de Leo... no has cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos en los Campos Eliseos

Ikki: Tu en cambio Tanatos sigues siendo la misma rata de siempre... esta vez me aseguraré de que no abandones el infierno a donde te voy a mandar

Tanatos: ¡Estamos en el mi querido Ikki y aquí te quedarás!

Ikki: ¡Pagarás por Aioros y por tantos otros que murieron, por mi hermano, por Marin y por Athena! ¡Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

El ataque es desviado por Tanatos quien ataca a Ikki pero este también lo esquiva

Tanatos: Que insulso eres Ikki... ¡Terrible Providencia!

El ataque alcanza a Ikki quien se cubre pero su armadura ya dañada comienza a deshacerse mas

Tanatos: ¡Reconócelo Ikki... no eres nada! aquí vales menos que el polvo que piso... ya no quiero jugar mas con ustedes... ¡Terrible Providencia!

Vegeta: ¡Final Flash!

El ataque de Vegeta remece todo el lugar y Tanatos hace un gran esfuerzo para esquivarlo

Tanatos: Vaya... eres tu... así que tu también vienes a morir... bien Garlick... tu encárgate de Ikki... ya te lo deje listo para rematarlo... yo acabaré con este simio

Los cuatro contrincantes se preparan para la batalla

En NERV... Shiru aun combate contra el jinete aunque sin la lanza Shiru obtiene una mayor ventaja... se produce un intercambio de golpes y Shiru toma distancia y eleva su cosmo mientras el jinete trata de acertarle con su AT

Shigeru: Esta muy lastimado... tal vez no...

Ritsuko: ¡tenemos que sacarlo de allí... parece que esta al límite de sus fuerzas!

Misato cruza los brazos "confío en ti Shiru... se que puedes"

El ataque del Jinete golpea a Shiru quien parece ya no sentirlo y se quiebra su armadura... en eso Shiru se levanta y eleva su cosmo nuevamente "esta es la última oportunidad"

Shiru: ¡No ganarás!

Su cosmo alcanza el séptimo sentido y ejecuta una serie de movimientos en eso el jinete eleva su AT

Shigeru: ¡Escudo AT al máximo!... ¡línea roja! ¡puede detonar todo el lugar!

Misato: ¡Activen los escudos! ¡prepárense para el impacto!

En eso Shiru eleva su cosmo más allá y ataca

Shiru: ¡Dragón Ascendente Luz Dorada!

El ataque se dirige al mismo instante que el Jinete expulsa su AT... el impacto es terrible y todo se sacude

Ritsuko: ¡No resistiremos!

Misato: ¡Si... informe!

Shigeru: ¡No se puede... los sistemas están locos!

Shiru golpea el AT con su puño y de pronto este cede neutralizado por el cosmo de Shiru y este avanza hacia el Jinete

Shigeru: ¡Campo AT revirtiéndose... energía intensa equivalente a 5,000 megatones!

Misato: ¡Si detona nos destruirá!

En eso Shiru avanza y equilibra sus fuerzas contra el Jinete "debo... asimilar su energía y debilitarlo" en eso el escudo AT cede totalmente y Shiru lo atraviesa... el impacto golpea terriblemente al Jinete en el pecho y una energía lo atraviesa de lado a lado... Shiru hace un último esfuerzo

Shiru: ¡La Furia del Dragón Dorado!

El ataque impacta en el Jinete desintegrándolo por completo... Shiru contempla los restos de su victoria y luego cae exánime

Maya: Increíble...

Ritsuko: Lo venció...

Misato: Si... sabía que lo lograría... ¡rápido! ¡que salga un equipo de rescate a traerlo! ¡que el Eva 02 salga!

Gendou se quedo pensativo sin dar ninguna orden "es cierto... es increíble que lo haya podido vencer. ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas capacidades de un caballero dorado y de los saiyajin?"

En tanto en Norteamérica... Gram sintió la destrucción del Cuarto Jinete "ya han perecido los cuatro primeros... solo esta el que combate ahora... pero aún quedan dos mas pero quizás ni los utilice tan solo para que terminen la limpieza"

Gram: Rei... ¿estás lista? ya se acerca la hora

Rei: Lo estoy...

Gram: Bien... el momento se acerca hermanos... la conjunción que nos abrirá las puertas a una existencia superior se abre... nosotros somos los elegidos y ella la representación del angel se convierte a nuestra causa y nos guiará por el camino que hemos elegido... ¡que suene la campana!

En eso uno de los miembros se acerca y golpea la campana con una vara de oro... la campana comienza a brillar y una luz sale que atraviesa el techo y el suelo por encima de el y se eleva a los cielos

En NERV detectan lo acontecido en Norteamérica...

Shigeru: ¡Mayor! ¡una energía intensa ha aparecido en la Base de las Rocallosas... esta alterando las ondas electromagnéticas de todo el planeta! ¡algo esta pasando! hay cambios a nivel de la estratósfera

Misato: ¡Debe ser la campana! ¡esta abriendo un portal! ¡como la primera vez! ¡eso fue lo que vi!... ¡la conjunción de universos ha comenzado!

Las tropas de la ONU y Caroline observaban el fenómeno

Comandante: ¿Que es eso?

Caroline: La campana... esta abriendo el portal

Gohan que volaba a lo lejos observa también el fenómeno "es una energía intensa y... siento a Pan que ha elevado sus poderes enormemente... algo ha pasado para que lo haya hecho" en eso se dirige a la base.

Mientras Pan y Lisandro seguían peleando contra el Jinete pero este incrementa su poder y ataca a Pan produciéndose un intercambio de golpes

Pan: ¡Pagarás por todos!

Lisandro: ¡Concéntrate Pan! ¡no pierdas el sentido de la pelea! ¡Ataque del dragón!

Lisandro ataca al Jinete pero no obtiene mejor resultado, este lo rechaza y luego incrementa su AT empujándolos, en eso el ataque se convierte en una serie de llamaradas que salen de sus brazos y ataca a ambos quienes lo esquivan

Lisandro: ¡Esta incrementando el calor del lugar... debemos salir!

Pero en eso las llamas crecen... Lisandro y Pan tratan de pasarlas pero estas las empujan quemándolos

Lisandro: ¡No puede ser! mi armadura puede penetrar este fuego

Pan: ¡Yo jamás me he quemado y esta cosa lo logró!

Lisandro: ¡Es un fuego mágico... debemos atacar para debilitarlo... trata de escapar!

Pan: ¡No te dejaré! ¡elevemos nuestro poder! ¡AHHHHHH!

Ambos tratan de contrarrestar el ataque de calor del Jinete pero no pueden. Afuera Gohan llega y trata de sentir a Pan "si esta aquí... con Lisandro y están en dificultades... creo que se lo que voy a hacer.

Comandante: ¿Que es eso que esta arriba?

Oficial: Parece un hombre...

Caroline: A ver (saca unos prismáticos) ¡si!... ¡es Gohan!

Gohan: ¡Kame Hameeee Haaaa!

El ataque de Gohan destruye el suelo y arrasa con todo a su paso hasta llegar a donde estaba Pan. Una enorme bocanada de aire frío entra mientras el aire caliente con las llamas salen al exterior con gran estruendo

Pan y Lisandro fueron sacudidos por el torbellino generado

Lisandro: Pero... ¿que pasó?

Pan: ¡Es mi papa!

Por la abertura flotando aparece Gohan... el Quinto Jinete tenía un nuevo oponente

 **Fin del capítulo 24**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Solo vengo a dar 2 avisos:**_

 _ **Numero 1: La próxima actualización sera doble...**_

 _ **Numero 2: No olviden comentar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **El Tercer Impacto**

Gohan desciende por la abertura que provocó y contempla a Pan y Lisandro

Gohan: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Pan: ¡Si papá! ¡estamos bien!

Gohan: ¿Donde esta Rei?

Lisandro: No lo entendemos... ella...

Gohan: ¿Que?

Pan: Ella se fue con Gram... voluntariamente

Lisandro: Esta de su parte... utilizo su AT contra mí... es realmente fuerte

Gohan: ¡Pero... no puede ser! ella parecía tan...

Lisandro: Si... pero en su interior había mucho resentimiento... ella en realidad es un clon de Lilith... por eso Gram quiere usarla para el tercer impacto... NERV la creo sin sentimientos y manipulable pero en el fondo si los tenía

Pan: ¡No! ¡no aceptaré eso... yo iré por Rei! ¡debo convencerme que ella ha estado fingiendo amistad con nosotros! ¡ninguno de nosotros ha querido manipularla más bien la hemos querido proteger! ¡si NERV hubiese querido hacerle algo también lo habríamos impedido! ¡voy a buscarla y decirle lo que pienso de ella! ¡es ella quien nos ha usado a nosotros!

Lisandro: Entiende... Gram le ofreció algo que ella siempre quise... sentir que era mujer... por eso Gram se le acercó y trato de destruir emocionalmente a Asuka... a la larga habría matado a Shinji

En eso el Jinete comienza a elevar su poder al parecer cansado de tanta charla...

Gohan: Yo peleare con el... ustedes vayan por Rei... detengan a Gram

Lisandro: De acuerdo... pero no creo que el piense lo mismo

En eso el Jinete ataca con todo su poder... los tres lo esquivan y lanzan sus ataques... las cadenas se extienden y sujetan a Pan

Pan: ¡Ahhh! ¡me esta quemando!

Gohan ataca con un kamehameha destruyendo la cadena que sujeta a Pan y luego ataca al Jinete pero el calor lo repele

Gohan: ¡Vaya... si que es caliente!

Pan: Me recuerda al dragón de cuatro estrellas

Gohan: Pero no creo que sea tan amable como el... bien... ¡a pelear!

Gohan ataca pero es vuelto a ser repelido esta vez por el AT del Jinete quien contraataca... Gohan lo elude y se transforma en SSJ2

Lisandro: Así que esa es la transformación del SSJ... vaya es realmente sorprendente... pero yo tengo lo mío... ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

El ataque es desviado por el Jinete y se lo regresa a Lisandro que lo impacta y daña fuertemente su armadura

Pan: ¡Lisandro!... ¡toma esto!

Pan ataca al Jinete con numerosos fireball que van destrozando el lugar. El Jinete los recibe pero contraataca protegiéndose con su AT produciéndose un intercambio de golpes con Pan... en eso Gohan lo intercepta y alcanza a golpearlo... en eso lo empuja hacia afuera y lo impulsa con un Makenzo sacándolo del lugar

Gohan: ¡Busquen a Rei!... ¡deben evitar que Gram provoque el tercer impacto! ¡yo me encargaré de este tipo! ¡ni bien termine les alcanzaré!

Gohan se eleva y sale del lugar tras el Jinete... Pan ayuda a incorporarse a Lisandro

Pan: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lisandro: Si... la armadura resistió pero ya esta muy dañada... debemos seguir... se encuentran en otros niveles inferiores... Pan... ¿te has puesto a pensar que quizás debemos luchar contra Rei?

Pan: ¡No haré eso!... ¡solo acabemos con Gram y la sacaremos de aquí!

Lisandro: ¿No te das cuenta? Rei me saco del camino fácilmente... tal vez sea tan fuerte como un Jinete... recuerda que es un clon

Pan: ¿Eso quiere decir que la destruyamos sin contemplaciones? ¡me decepcionas!

Lisandro: ¡Entiende Pan... no es por eso... pero si provoca el Tercer Impacto destruirá nuestros mundos también!

Pan: No... ella me escuchará...

Lisandro: Bien... no nos adelantemos... vamos por ella

Ambos buscan una entrada que los conduzca a los niveles inferiores encontrando una puerta que Pan hace volar para poder pasar... Gohan por su parte saca al exterior al Jinete

Gohan: Bien... no perderé el tiempo contigo... ahora te enfrentarás al poder del Seiki no Senshi... ¡el guerrero absoluto!

Gohan incrementa su poder superando el poder de SSJ2 pero su apariencia no cambia pero su explosión de poder afecta todo el lugar

Comandante: ¡Que demonios es eso! ¡Teniente! ¡evacue a los hombres! ¡la misión fracasó! ¡Refugiémonos y preparen las N2 en caso de que sea necesario!... ¿¡pero quienes son esos tipos!?

Caroline: ¡Esa demostración de poder... es increíble!

En NERV... sintieron también el estallido de poder de Gohan

Makoto: ¡Mayor!... ¡es una liberación de energía... de Norteamérica!

Misato: ¿La identificaron?

Makoto: Es... uno de ellos... del que combatió antes... Magi puede identificarlo

Ritsuko: Lectura...

Makoto: ¡No puede ser... 25000 megatones!

Ritsuko: ¡Eso es imposible!

Fuyutsuki: ¿¡Que criatura viviente puede liberar una energía así!?

Shiru: Los saiyajin...

Todos voltearon incluso Gendou Ikari y contemplan a Shiru quien venía evidentemente golpeado ya que su armadura estaba quebrada en algunas partes y su cuerpo denotaba agotamiento

Misato: ¡Shiru!... te encuentras bien

Shiru: Solo algo adolorido... no te preocupes no es la primera vez que me pasa

Ritsuko: Gracias... salvo a NERV

Shiru: Por el momento... esto no termina

En eso Gendou baja de su puesto y se aproxima a Shiru

Gendou: Debo reconocer que me equivoque con usted... lo hizo bien

Shiru: ¿Se convenció Dr. Ikari?

Gendou: No he dicho eso... ¿mencionó que los saiyajin tienen ese nivel de poder?

Shiru: Si... aunque Gohan es mitad saiyajin y mitad humano

Gendou: ¿Y un saiyajin puro?

Shiru: No podría decirlo con certeza... yo conocí a los dos saiyajin puros que quedaban... Son Goku y Vegeta... el poder de ellos era muy grande... cuando conocí a Son Goku tenía un nivel similar al que tiene ahora su hijo Gohan pero me contaron hace poco que Son Goku había alcanzado un nivel superior de poder

Ritsuko: ¡¿Un nivel mayor que esto?!

Shiru: Bueno... a mí también me cuesta creerlo... pero estoy seguro que es así... cuando hable con Goku me dijo que el cruzarse con humanos le había dado mayores posibilidades a su descendencia... si bien desarrollaron poderes se hicieron más pacíficos... a ellos les costaba poder vencer su naturaleza... Vegeta era agresivo pero Goku no y canalizaba ese espíritu guerrero en entrenamientos para hacerse más fuertes

Gendou: ¿Quiere decir que el tal Gohan es el resultado del cruzamiento entre un humano y un saiyajin?... ¿qué pasaría si recombináramos células de saiyajin y de un angel?

Shiru: ¿Que esta pensando Dr. Ikari? ¿No fue suficiente haber jugado con las células de Adan para crear a los Evas?

Gendou: Es que no estoy elucubrando... es algo que ya paso

Shiru: ¿Que es lo que dice?

Gendou: Que eso fue lo que hizo el Dr. Charles Robson...

En otro mundo... Vegeta se preparaba para luchar contra Tanatos... ambos poderes chocan remeciendo todo. Vegeta es mucho más rápido y alcanza a desviar los ataques de Tanatos pero este desaparece de repente y reaparece cerca de Vegeta

Tanatos: ¡Terrible Providencia!

Vegeta eleva su ki enormemente superando el ataque de Tanatos

Tanatos: Increíble... eres el primero en contener de esa manera mi técnica... pero yo no soy como los otros dioses olímpicos... tampoco soy el mismo que los caballeros de Athena derrotaron en los Campos Eliseos... he recibido el poder de los Seres Oscuros... lo mismo que Garlick... ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder

En tanto Ikki combatía con Garlick pero este se protegía de los ataques cubriéndose de una fuerte energía que luego expulsaba tratando de golpear a Ikki

Garlick: ¡Jaja!... ¡mis poderes son mayores ahora... si Kamisama me viera jaja! ¡Toma esto!

Un ataque de Garlick alcanza a Ikki quien eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido y lo evita pero en eso Garlick se lanza contra el y alcanza a golpearlo... Ikki cae lastimado al suelo

Garlick: Te lo dije... no vales nada para mi caballero dorado

Ikki: Esto... no termina

Garlick: Lo sé... pero acabará pronto... una vez que los destruyamos acabaremos con las deidades que trataran de atraer a las almas... ¡pero ellos serán testigos de la destrucción de sus últimos defensores!

Tanatos atacaba a Vegeta elevando su cosmo hasta el octavo sentido pero vegeta se movía con rapidez y sentía de donde venían los ataques y lanza una serie de fireball tratando de alcanzarlo

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! es inútil simio... ¡jamás podrás superar los poderes de un dios por mas poderoso que seas!

Vegeta: ¡Eso lo veremos dios de pacotilla! vencimos a Ares... ¡otro idiota como tú! tú no eres diferente

Tanatos: ¡Pero no esta ese guerrero de clase baja... tu amigo Goku para que venga a salvarte oh! príncipe de los saiyajin...

Vegeta: ¡Ni lo necesitó!... ¡yo me basto para ustedes escoria!

Tanatos: Si... tu poder de SSJ4 me hace temblar... ¡Sombra de la Muerte!

El ataque se concentra en Vegeta quien trata de deshacerse de la fuerza que lo inmoviliza... en eso una onda de energía lo golpea con violencia

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! ¿Lo ves?... no cometeré el error de Ares... no te daré la oportunidad de enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo... en eso tienes la ventaja lo reconozco y tu energía es más fuerte que la mía... pero tú habilidad no se compara con este tipo de técnicas... ¡Esencia Vital!

El ataque va hacia Vegeta quien en un supremo esfuerzo consigue eludirlo pese a que el ataque lo sigue... en eso lanzo su poder chocando contra la técnica de Tanatos deshaciéndola

Tanatos: Bien hecho... si bien esta técnica es muy efectiva... es muy débil energéticamente hablando... pero no te preocupes... tengo otras

En tanto Ikki trataba de acertarle a Garlick

Ikki: ¡Las alas del Fénix de Fuego!

Garlick: ¡Tormenta del Mal!

Ambos poderes chocan y se neutralizan. Ikki se mueve a la velocidad de la luz para alcanzar a Garlick pero este nuevamente se teletransporta y ataca a Ikki desde otro sitio derribándolo otra vez

Garlick: ¡Jaja! eres muy débil para mí...

En NERV... todos escuchaban sorprendidos lo dicho por Gendou Ikari

Shiru: ¿Que esta diciendo?... ¿las células de Broly fueron recombinadas con las células de Adán?... ¿que significa eso? ¿por qué hicieron tal cosa?

Gendou: Fue el trabajo de Robson en los últimos años... el deseaba estudiar las células del factor omega... le sorprendía que las células de Adán fueran 90% compatibles con las humanas pero las de omega solo lo era en un 50%... pero descubrió que las células de omega eran fácilmente recombinables con cualquier ADN... tenía esa facilidad... parecía que su ADN era "fabricado"... me entiende

Shiru: Si... entonces no se le ocurrió mejor idea que recombinarlas con las células de Adán

Ritsuko: ¿Sabe cuál era el porcentaje de recombinación?

Gendou: 30%... inmediatamente las células empezaron a reproducirse por eso lo mantuvo en estado latente para evitar que se regenerara... eso fue lo que le dio Adan

Shiru: No puedo creerlo... ¿y porque no lo destruyó?

Gendou: Porque habría de hacerlo... el resultado era interesante

Shiru: E impredecible... Broly es una criatura malévola

Ritsuko: ¿Donde tenía Robson a Omega?

Gendou: Cuando capturamos a esa niña, Robson pidió la autorización de SEELE para traerlo aquí... desapareció cuando fue asesinado

Misato: ¡Entonces... fue Gram! ¡el se llevó las células de Broly!

Gendou: Creí que usted podría aclararme el misterio de los saiyajin

Shiru: Lo que se de ellos ya se los conté... mas no se

Misato: ¿Hay una posibilidad que Broly despierte?

Gendou: Para ello tendría que regenerarse por completo y no lo va a poder hacer en tan poco tiempo... debo confesar que fue un error contemplando el despliegue de poder de sus amigos... lo mejor será que aprovechen el tiempo para que destruyan las células madre... Gram no creo que tenga la tecnología para poder desarrollar a un nuevo ser en tan poco tiempo

Shiru: Yo no diría eso

En tanto en Norteamérica... Gohan luchaba contra el Quinto Jinete... este formó su AT y lo atacaba con violencia pero esta vez Gohan resistía los ataques...

Gohan: ¡Makenzo!

El ataque es desviado por el AT del Jinete "¡Es mas fuerte que el anterior con quien peleé!... debo superar su AT a corta distancia"

Gohan ataca a gran velocidad y trata de acercársele pero es repelido por una barrera de fuego combinado con el escudo AT "impresionante... ha combinado dos técnicas en una... ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso... ni Pan ni Lisandro hubieran podido con el"

En el interior de la base Pan y Lisandro descendían por los niveles inferiores

Pan: ¿Que tan profundo es esto?

Lisandro: Se internan en las profundidades de la tierra... alcanzaran al Gaia de esa manera y luego usarán a Rei para controlarlo y generaran una reacción negativa

Pan: ¿Como lo sabes?

Lisandro: Es lo que quieren... Rei esta de parte de Gram y su corazón ahora comparte sus sentimientos... si ella ha sido corrompida no habrá pureza... usarán al Gaia de la tierra para transformar a las almas perdidas

En eso una energía se siente y frente a ellos aparece un ser de armadura negra y llevaba una vara rematada en esferas metálicas en ambos lados

Lisandro: ¡Es el... Sexto Jinete!... ¡Pan... trata de pasar... yo lo enfrentaré!

Pan: ¡No puedo dejarte solo!

Lisandro: ¿¡Que no entiendes!?... trata de detener a Gram... tal vez tengas razón... tal vez puedas convencer a Rei... quizás yo no pueda y trate de matarla... ¡ve! ¡detén la ceremonia!

Pan: ¡Cuídate por favor!

Lisandro: Pasa cuando te de la oportunidad...

En eso Lisandro eleva su cosmo y llega hasta el séptimo sentido... se lanza solo contra el jinete y libera su técnica

Lisandro: ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozan!

Su ataque golpea al Jinete quien se cubre con su AT pero Lisandro se pega a el y trata de atravesarlo provocando su inmovilidad... momento aprovechado por Pan para pasar

Pan: Lo logré... ahora voy por ti Rei...

En el interior de la base en la parte más profunda los 12 estaban reunidos presididos por Gram

Gram: Nosotros los doce... representamos los poderes de la Tierra y nuestro símbolo es la Sagrada Campana... SEELE ha querido usurpar nuestro lugar en el mundo y en la historia... su visión es pequeña comparada con la nuestra... ¡es hora de que la ceremonia comience!

Todos: ¡Que la ceremonia de inicio! ¡Nosotros los elegidos así lo demandamos!

Gram: Rei... desnúdate

Rei se desnuda y se encamina a la campana y su energía comienza a fluir a través de ella

Gram: La energía de Lilith esta en ti... llama al Gaia... invócalo con tu poder ¡porque solo tú puedes hacerlo! ¡los humanos pasarán a otro nivel de existencia!

Pan: ¡Detente Rei!

Gram y los demás voltean y ven a Pan que esta frente a ellos

Gram: ¡¿Que?!... ¡tú miserable insecto como te atreves a interrumpir este magno momento!

Pan: No creías que te iba a dejar irte con Rei miserable... pero... ¿Rei?

Rei la observa inexpresivamente

Gram: ¿Lo ves? ella sigue mis deseos... esta liberando su AT... con ello se contactará con el Gaia y... ¿que te pasa?

Pan se había quedado inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos y de pronto gritó

Pan: ¡Rei! ¡que estas haciendo desnuda! ¿¡no te das cuenta que esto esta lleno de hombres!?

Rei por primera vez la mira con ojos cuya expresión cambia

Gram: ¿Que?... ¿interrumpes este momento preocupada del pudor de Rei?... ¡sigues siendo una chiquilla estúpida!

Pan: ¡Y tú eres un pervertido! ¡te haré pagar por esto!

Gram: ¡Pierdes tu tiempo... Rei me pertenece! mira... lo sientes... es el Gaia que emerge... la conjunción ya esta completada y Rei transformará el Gaia en el instrumento que nos pondrá encima de los demás seres!... lo que SEELE quería hacer... ¡lo haré yo!

En NERV sienten el despliegue de poder

Makoto: ¡Es el AT más poderoso que he visto!... ¡esta generando una gran energía que fluye a un punto en la estratosfera!... ¡perdemos contacto visual!

Gendou: Se ha iniciado... por eso querían a Rei... el Tercer Impacto provocado por ellos

Shiru: Se ha abierto una comunicación a otro mundo... las almas perdidas tendrán un lugar para retornar... la Tierra

Gendou: Sus amigos fracasaron... no sabemos que nos espera

Shiru: Ustedes planeaban hacer lo mismo sin medir las consecuencias... no son diferentes de Gram... pero no todo está perdido... mis amigos siguen peleando

Gendou: Si destruyen a Rei habrá una oportunidad

Shiru: Usted y yo sabemos quien es Rei realmente... ¿ahora no le importa lo que le pase?

Gendou: Estoy aquí para proteger a la humanidad... eso es más importante que nuestras vidas

Shiru: ¿Es eso realmente la instrumentalización humana?... ¿es el ser instrumentos de algo grande o de un objetivo fundamental en la que los humanos son meros instrumentos desechables?

Gendou: Todos somos instrumentos de algo

Shiru: Se equivoca Dr. Ikari... todos somos parte de un todo

En otro mundo Tanatos seguía combatiendo a Vegeta quien no le acertaba un solo ataque

Vegeta: ¡Cobarde dios de pacotilla! ¡si no logro acertarte destruiré este lugar junto contigo!

Tanatos: Hazlo si puedes simio saiyajin... ¡la explosión que generes afectará todos los universos y a las deidades que están aquí!

Vegeta lanza su ataque nuevamente tratando de darle pero Tanatos es mucho más rápido

Tanatos: Tú no puedes ni llegar al séptimo sentido... ¡tu espíritu es tan pequeño!

El cosmo de Tanatos se enciende y se eleva hasta el octavo sentido

Tanatos: Poder de las Sombras... ¡Providencia Mortal!

El ataque envuelve a Vegeta y lo golpea esta vez lastimándolo... en eso Tanatos aparece junto a el y lo golpea con violencia y le lanza una serie de descargas energéticas

Tanatos: ¡Jajaja!... ¡no eres rival ni como SSJ4!

En eso se siente una enorme perturbación y una gran energía aparece en los cielos... de ella fluyen una multitud de seres incorpóreos y etéreos... un gran gemido se oye en todo lugar

Tanatos: Ha comenzado... las almas perdidas inician su camino al nivel de existencia que los llevará a un camino de poder... ¡Almas perdidas! yo... Tanatos os llamo para que ocupen su lugar al lado mío

En eso de la gran esfera de luz se desprende una que toma forma... era Tabris

Tabris: Hermanos... no... no continúen con su sufrimiento... mucho han padecido ya... vengan conmigo hacia donde los esperan sus seres queridos desde hace mucho tiempo... guíense del amor... no hay barreras que nos separan

Tanatos: No escuchen... ustedes tienen derecho a conocer el poder... no olviden lo que fueron... a ustedes me dirijo saiyajin... vean... a mis pies yace el príncipe de su raza... el hijo del hombre que los condujo a la destrucción... ¡Vegeta!... les daré la oportunidad de venganza en el... y el de recibir el mayor poder del universo

Ikki: ¡No lo escuchen! ¡Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

El ataque es fácilmente superado por Tanatos quien lanza su Terrible Providencia terminando de destruir la armadura de Ikki... Garlick lo ataca y lo deja malherido...

Tanatos: ¿Lo ven? eso es el poder que apoya a las deidades que os llaman... no son nada... sigan su instinto primario... acudan hacia mí y reciban la bendición del poder... ¡el poder ser corpóreos y volver a conquistar el Universo!

Tabris: El camino que les señala Tanatos es el que los llevó a su actual situación... ha retrasado su evolución a existencias superiores... si lo siguen será un camino sin retorno... sé que están llenos de ira y sufrimiento pero deben dejar eso atrás y recuperar la felicidad que los espera desde hace mucho tiempo... sientan el amor... sientan la esperanza

Tanatos: La esperanza no la tienen... vean... almas perdidas... vean... la luz que se acerca es la que les dará la verdadera esperanza... ¡la esperanza de ser invencibles! ¡saiyajin... recuperen su lugar en el universo!

Vegeta: ¡No lo escuchen!... ¡yo soy Vegeta! ¡príncipe de los saiyajin! ¡a diferencia de ustedes yo no morí... yo me salve de la masacre de Freezer y ahora estoy aquí para decirles que siempre estuvimos en el camino equivocado!

Tanatos: No Vegeta... tu estas aquí para ayudarme... ¿crees que Kiwishin te trajo aquí por su poder? ¡yo le permití la entrada... me convenía que entraras para que los que fueron tu raza vean tu humillación y derrota!

Tanatos ataca a Vegeta quien débil ya no lo puede contener... el ataque lo lastima

Tanatos: ¡Providencia Mortal!

El ataque golpea con atroz violencia a Vegeta quien cae malherido y vuelve a la normalidad

Tanatos: ¡Eso quería mostrarles... el poder del SSJ4! el alcanzó ese nivel pero su espíritu es débil... ya no ama las batallas... prefiere sentarse y tener familia para tener una patética existencia... ¡en cambio yo les ofrezco ese poder y la guía del Super Saiyajin legendario que han esperado por tanto tiempo!

En tanto en Norteamérica... el Gaia fluía a través de la campana y Rei libera su AT y comienza a fluir junto con el Gaia elevándose hacia los cielos

Gram: ¡Jaja! así Rei... sigue así...

Pan: ¡Rei... no me importa lo que digan o vea! ¡no me importa lo que tu pienses! ¡tú eres mi amiga! ¡sé lo que has sufrido! ¡no permitiré que Gram te utilice! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Pan eleva su poder pero Gram la intercepta en eso Pan lo esquiva y lo golpea fuertemente

Pan: ¡Apártate! ¡ahora verás lo que haré... no dañaré a Rei!

Pan se eleva y alcanza una pronunciación en las rocas y estira sus manos

Pan: ¡Esta... es la técnica de mi abuelito Goku! me la enseñó antes de irse porque sabía que algún día la utilizaría... ¡TIERRA, VIENTO, FUEGO. AGUA... POR FAVOR BRINDENME SU ENERGIA!

Gram observa y se queda contemplando "¿qué demonios esta haciendo... que es eso?"

Lisandro siente ese poder mientras combatía al Jinete "¿Pan... que estás haciendo?" En el exterior Gohan siente la energía que se va acumulando "¡Pan... no puede ser... esa es... la técnica de mi padre!"

En NERV... los sensores de Magi detectan una energía creciente... Shiru también...

Shigeru: ¡Los sensores están detectando una energía totalmente diferente!... ¡esta creciendo cerca a la energía proveniente de la base! ¡¿que es eso?! ¡crece exponencialmente!

Ritsuko: Es... diferente... pareciera que...

Misato: Es como un... corazón que se forma y late... puedo sentirlo... y me llena de paz

Shiru: Lo sientes... es lógico... tu alma es grande

Misato: ¿Pero que es...?

Shiru: La técnica más poderosa de todas... aquella que junta lo positivo de los seres vivientes y de la tierra generando una energía poderosa e invencible... la técnica que solo Son Goku podía hacerla por su pureza de corazón y que ahora su nieta la está haciendo... esa es la Genkidama...

 **Fin del capítulo 25**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi:**_ _ **No olviden comentar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **La Genkidama**

Pan había invocado a la Genkidama ante la sorpresa de todos... en eso una esfera luminosa aparece en sus manos

Gram: ¡¿Que demonios es eso?!

Pan: ¡Es la Genkidama! ¡la concentración de toda la energía positiva de la tierra y los seres vivientes! ¡no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

Gram: ¡La Genkidama... no... no la usarás! ¡necesitarás tiempo para formarla! ¡te mataré antes!

Gram desprende esferas de energía de sus manos y las lanza contra Pan quien recibe los primeros impactos sufriendo un gran dolor "no... no puedo detenerme... mi abuelito no lo hubiese hecho"

Gohan en el exterior siente lo que acontece "¡oh no! ¡Pan necesita tiempo para formarla y la están atacando aprovechando que no puede defenderse!... ¡debo ayudarla!" en eso el Jinete lo ataca como adivinando sus intenciones

Gohan: ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez! ¡Kame Hameeee Haaaa!

El ataque en vez de ser contenido es desviado por el Jinete quien se pone en guardia ante el ataque de Gohan quien se ve otra vez rechazado... el Jinete lo ataca con el AT pero Gohan lo contiene con facilidad "este AT o lo que sea es poderoso prácticamente impenetrable"

Lisandro también siente la energía de Pan que se va debilitando pero no puede pasar del Jinete que parece más fuerte que el "¡a duras penas puedo contenerlo y mis ataques no le hacen daño... debo tratar de ayudar a Pan!"

En NERV... Shiru siente lo que sucede "fue lo mismo con Goku... nosotros lo protegimos de Medea para que el pueda ejecutar la Genkidama... pero ahora Pan esta desprotegida"

Misato: ¿Que sucede?

Shiru: Pan esta sola... necesita ayuda... trataré de hacerlo desde aquí

Shiru se concentra y proyecta su energía hacia Pan para enriquecer la Genkidama... Pan recibe la energía pero a su vez el cosmo de Shiru la protege "¡Gohan... deshazte del Jinete... yo resistiré lo que pueda... trata de llegar hasta Pan!"

En tanto Shinji a bordo del Eva 01 avanzaba hacia NERV pero en el camino se detiene y se niega a seguir

Shinji: ¿Que pasa? ¿por qué no me obedeces? pero... ¿lo sabes verdad?... es Pan... esta haciendo algo y nos necesita

Lisandro seguía combatiendo... en eso siente la debilidad de Pan... "¡no puede ser... la matará! ¡debo hacer algo!" En eso incrementa su cosmo y ataca al Jinete con todas sus fuerzas... haciéndolo retroceder y luego le aplica un golpe que lo incrusta contra la pared

Lisandro: ¡Pan! ¡toma mi fuerza!... ¡tenías razón! ¡puedes ayudar a Rei!

En eso el cosmo de Lisandro se incrementa enormemente alcanzando el séptimo sentido y también protege a Pan

Pan: ¡Son Shiru... y Lisandro... me dan su fuerza!

En eso el Jinete se recupera y ataca a Lisandro ya indefenso... un feroz golpe lo lanza lejos... en eso el Jinete genera una gran onda de energía y la lanza a Lisandro quien lo recibe... su armadura se destroza y el cae exánime mientras parte del techo se desprende cayendo sobre el

Pan: ¡No... Lisandro!... ¡ya no lo siento... ha muerto!

Shiru también siente lo sucedido... "Lisandro... no puede ser... te sacrificaste por Pan... lo siento"

Misato: ¿Que sucede?

Shiru: Lisandro... ha muerto...

Pan ya se siente muy debilitada y llora por su amigo "Lisandro... tu sacrificio no será en vano... ¡lo juro!" Gram mientras tanto seguía disparando contra Pan

Gram: ¡Date por vencida! ¡no te dejaré hacerlo!

Pan: ¡No! ¡pagarás por lo que has hecho! ¡por Lisandro y todos los que has matado! ¡Abuelito dame fuerzas!

En eso el Jinete que había derrotado a Lisandro aparece en el recinto

Gram: ¡Buen trabajo! ¡ahora deshazte de esta idiota!

El Jinete incrementa su poder y se prepara para atacarla. Shiru siente el incremento de poder "¡oh no! ¡Pan deja la Genkidama... no te sacrifiques!" "¡No señor Shiru! ¡se los debo... no me rendiré!"

En eso el Jinete libera su poder contra Pan... el estruendo es terrible que sacude el subterráneo... la Hermandad reunida se llena de temor y trata de huir

Gram: ¡No se mueva nadie!... ¿no se dan cuenta? ¡esta muerta! ¡muerta como todo lo que se nos opone!

Pero en eso al disiparse la humareda... Gram siente la Genkidama aun activa... "¡no puede ser... debería estar... pero... no... no es posible!"

A lo alto... Pan aun sostenía la Genkidama y frente a ella protegiéndola con su AT estaba Rei...

Gram: ¡No... Rei!

En tanto en otro mundo un caído Vegeta contemplaba la escena... una gran energía entraba al mundo e inundaba todo... las almas volaban dando vueltas

Tanatos: ¡Lo ven! ¡Tabris, Kaiosama, Athena! ¡están derrotados... huyan mientras puedan pero tarde o temprano los alcanzaré!

Pero Tabris contempla la escena y libera una energía que se complementa con la que viene... la esfera donde el SK y Athena empieza a brillar más

Tanatos: Pero... ¿que esta pasando?

Tabris: Tu plan falló Tanatos... el Gaia que los purifica no es el que esperabas... ¿no lo sientes?... Rei Ayanami no los sirve a ustedes

Tanatos: ¿Que?...

Garlick: ¿Que esta pasando?

En Norteamérica... Gram observaba sorprendido a Rei quien lo contemplaba desafiante

Gram: Pero... Rei... ¡¿que estás haciendo?! tú eres...

Rei: No... no soy tuya... nunca lo fui... no soy de nadie y yo tomare mis decisiones...

Gram: Pero tú... me amas y yo a ti

Rei: Tu no amas a nadie... solo tu ambición guía tus acciones... tu pretendiste utilizarme como todos... pero no fue así... solo fingí... tu usaste mis dudas y creaste el odio en mi... pero mis verdaderos sentimientos nacieron antes... fue con Armisael que conocí mi yo interior... el me legó sus sentimientos y todo este tiempo fingí no tenerlos todavía...

"No sabía que hacer con ellos... no lo entendía y no me sentía preparada para nada... decidí seguirte para saber que te proponías... cuando lo supe me di cuenta de lo que debía de hacer... esas almas deben ser purificadas... pero yo no podía hacerlo porque tenía la duda en mí y tenía sentimientos negativos... pero ahora ya no... me he dado cuenta y se lo debo a Pan... ahora ella ha formado la Genkidama... sabía que tenía el poder para hacerlo y juntas purificaremos las almas para su camino final"

Pan: Rei... lo sabía... sabía que... no habías cambiado

Rei: Ahora estamos juntas y recorreremos el trecho final ambas... gracias Pan por creer en mí y mostrarme el camino

En eso Rei levanta sus manos y toca la Genkidama... esta se incrementa en intensidad... ambas se ven rodeadas por la luz que las une a ambas y luego las dos se elevan y se juntan con el Gaia que fluía de abajo hacia arriba

En el Santuario de Athena... todos los caballeros contemplaban el fenómeno. Hyoga se había dado cuenta que Ikki y Vegeta habían sido derrotados "espero por lo menos que las almas se salven"

Sheena: No siento a Ikki... ni a Vegeta

Hyoga: Lo sé... algo ha pasado... ¿pero sienten lo demás? es una energía poderosa... siento a Athena y otras igual de poderosas... pero también siento algo que crece... es algo hermoso

Kiki: Se esta iniciando... la purificación de las almas... quizás lo logren

Sheena: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Hyoga: 15 minutos desde la conjunción... solo quedan 15... y la presencia de Tanatos se siente más fuerte que nunca

Kiki: La presencia de Ikki es débil pero vive... debemos confiar

En Capsula Corp... Bulma, Milk, Yamcha, Bra, Krilin, Goten, A18, Oolong y Pua contemplaban el cielo

Yamcha: Siento que la presencia de Vegeta esta débil... ha librado una terrible batalla

Bra: ¡Mi papito vencerá! estoy segura

Krilin: No lo sienten... es como si... sintiera a Pan

Milk: ¡Pan esta allí! ¡rápido! ¡debemos ir por ella! ¡que están esperando! ¡muévanse!

Bulma: No Milk... esta fuera del alcance de nosotros... aunque lo veamos esta mas allá de la estratosfera... ¡ellos no pueden alcanzarla!

Milk: ¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿sentarnos a esperar?

Bulma: Debemos confiar... debemos rezar por ellos (¡Vegeta! ¡por favor! ¡regresa! ¡sé que puedes vencer! ¡ahora eres tan fuerte como Goku... puedes hacerlo!)

En tanto Gohan luchaba contra el Quinto Jinete... en eso eleva sus poderes al máximo y ataca al Jinete de cerca... el Jinete libera su AT pero Gohan a una velocidad superior a la luz lo pasa antes de que se cierre

Gohan: Se acabó... ¡Makenzo!

El ataque impacta en el Jinete lastimándolo... libera sus cadenas tratando de atacar a Gohan pero este hace explotar su ki deshaciendo las cadenas

Gohan: ¡Kame Hameeee Haaa!

El ataque es fulminante y el Jinete desaparece en medio de una explosión... Gohan vuela hacia el lugar y contempla lo sucedido... en eso ve ascender la esfera de la genkidama unida a la energía del Gaia de la Tierra ascendiendo en dirección del agujero interdimensional "¡Pan esta ahí!... debo..." en eso siente una voz "No Gohan... ve hacia donde esta la campana... sácala del camino... que ya no circule el Gaia por ella" "¿Shiru?" "Si... pronto... solo así podrás salvar a Pan y a Rei"

Gohan se lanza a gran velocidad atravesando el piso y en eso llega al salón subterráneo donde estaban Gram y los demás junto con el Sexto Jinete

Gram: ¡Pronto... ataca... impide que lleguen! pero...

En eso una gran explosión sacude el lugar y de la grieta abierta aparece Gohan...

Gram: ¡Tú!... ¡no puede ser!

Gohan: ¡Así es... ahora pagarás por Lisandro y por todos!... pero antes...

Gohan con sus manos impulsa una corriente de aire que empuja la campana a un lado

Gram: ¡Noooo!... ¡Destrúyelo!

El Jinete se lanza contra Gohan golpeándolo con su lanza y estrellándolo contra la pared "¡este es más fuerte que el anterior pero igual lo derrotaré!"

Shiru por su parte se encontraba concentrado sintiendo la batalla

Makoto: ¡La energía que fluía ha cambiado de frecuencia es totalmente diferente!

Ritsuko: ¿Que ha pasado?

Shiru: Pan al formar la genkidama y unirla al Gaia la ha transformado... Rei esta con ella... ambas están purificando a las almas... felicitaciones... el Tercer Impacto no se producirá...

Todos agitaron los brazos dando vivas... Maya quiso abrazar a Shiru pero Misato se le adelanta

Misato: ¡Gracias Shiru!

Shiru: Dale las gracias a Pan... y a Lisandro

Misato: Lo siento Shiru... se que el significaba mucho para ti

Shiru: Si... más de lo que te imaginas... ya habrá tiempo de llorar por el... ¿dónde esta Shinji?

Makoto: Esta a 50 kilómetros de nosotros... se ha detenido

Misato: ¿Me escuchas Shinji?

Shinji: Si Misato... aquí estoy

Misato: Felicitaciones... venciste a un Jinete... ¿cómo estás?

Shinji: Creo que bien... ¿y ustedes?

Misato: Estamos bien... ven de inmediato

Shinji: El Eva no responde... creo que es por lo que está pasando... esta inmóvil y contempla el cielo... ¿cómo esta Asuka?

Misato: Ella esta bien... ¿quieres hablar con ella?

Shinji: No... ¿esta Shiru allí?

Shiru: Así es Shinji... estuviste fantástico

Shinji: Gracias a ti... fuiste tú quien prácticamente guió al Eva... gracias

En eso Gendou se aproxima

Gendou: Shinji... has todo lo posible por tratar de mover al Eva... quiero que estés aquí en el menor tiempo posible... ¿esta claro?

Shinji: Si...

Gendou: ¿Que quiso decir con que usted dirigió al Eva?

Shiru: Muy sencillo... solo me sincronice mentalmente con Shinji para guiar sus movimientos... el no dejo de guiar al Eva... solo entré en su mente... solo así pudo ejecutar la técnica que venció al jinete

Gendou: ¿Puede proyectar su mente a otros lugares?

Shiru: Así es... no es difícil... solo hay que vencer nuestras propias limitaciones Dr. Ikari

Gendou: ¿Que sucederá ahora?

Shiru: Esto no ha terminado... Rei y Pan deben terminar lo que vienen haciendo y será difícil... y después de eso quedará enfrentar a Tanatos... y el es realmente peligroso... no creo que le haya hecho gracia lo que ha venido sucediendo

En el limbo... la energía del Gaia fluye a través del agujero interdimensional... en eso la fuerza de la Genkidama cambia todo el contexto... las almas quedan en suspenso

Tabris: Contemplen almas perdidas... sientan la esperanza... el deseo de algo mejor que lo que ahora tienen... vengan hacia mí para guiarlos a otro nivel de existencia

Tanatos: ¡Nooo! ¡pueden darle la espalda! ¡alejen de ustedes la idea de esperanza... eso no existe aquí!

Vegeta: ¡Jaja!... ¡estas acabado Tanatos!

Tanatos: ¡Cállate!

Tanatos patea a Vegeta lanzándolo a un lado

Tanatos: ¡te mataré ahora! ¡Terrible Providencia!

El ataque se dirige a Vegeta pero es contenido providencialmente por Kiwishin

Kiwishin: ¡ya estoy aquí!... ¡estas vencido Tanatos!

Tanatos: ¿Por ti?... ¡que iluso eres! mira... ¿no te das cuenta quienes van hacia tus deidades?

Kiwishin levanta la vista y contempla que mientras millones de almas van hacia la luz... otras miles se quedan suspendidas

Kiwishin: ¿Ellos son...?

Tanatos: ¡Si... los saiyajin... contemplen ahora la verdad de las cosas! ¡la esencia del mal! ¡ahora conocerán a quien será su guía!

En eso Tanatos desaparece de la vista de todos y reaparece frente al Gaia

Tanatos: ¡Estúpidas niñas!... ¡tomen esto!

Una gran energía se desprende de la mano de Tanatos y choca contra el Gaia que comienza a alterarse... Tanatos en eso se lanza hacia el agujero interdimensional y lo atraviesa... La energía del Gaia comienza a cambiar "Resiste Rei... sé que puedes... debemos salvarlos a todos" "eso intento... eso intento"

En Norteamérica el Jinete ataca a Gohan quien consigue elevar su poder esquivándolo... en eso se acerca lo suficiente para golpearlo y lanzarlo hacia la grieta... momento aprovechado por Gram para golpearlo pero Gohan se anticipa y contiene su mano...

Gram: ¡No!

Gohan: ¡Perdiste Gram... se acabó! estas derrotado

Gram. ¡No... no puedes matarme... soy inmortal!

?: ¡Corrección! ¡eras inmortal!

Gohan y Gram voltean y ven una luz que aparece en medio de la sala y de ella emerge... Tanatos!

Gram: No... tu

Gohan: ¿Tú... eres?

Tanatos: ¡Así es... yo soy Tanatos... el dios de la Muerte... te dije que si volvía a verte te ibas a arrepentir Gram, Balduino, Thomas o como quieras que te llamen!

En NERV Shiru siente esa presencia que no había sentido en años... "no puede ser... no puede ser"

Shiru: ¡No... no puede ser!

Misato: ¿Que ocurre?

Makoto: Una energía poderosa ha aparecido repentinamente... es totalmente diferente y muy intensa

Misato: ¿Shiru?

Shiru: ¡Lo que me temía... Tanatos esta aquí!

En Norteamérica... Gram contempla a Tanatos totalmente pálido

Gram: ¡Espera Tanatos! ¡aún podemos vencer!

Tanatos: ¡Crees que he venido aquí a pelear tu batalla! ¡eres una nulidad completa! ¡tú ineficiencia ha afectado mis planes y ahora me encargaré de que no los estorbes más!

Gram: ¡No me asustas Tanatos!... ¡yo no estoy tan indefenso como crees! ¡levántate Sexto Jinete! ¡Despierta Séptimo Jinete!

El Sexto Jinete reaparece en el lugar y la campana de pronto cambia de forma comienza a moldearse a la forma de una figura grotesca cubierta de extraños símbolos

Gram: ¿Lo ves? ellos... pero... ¿que hacen?

Las dos figuras se acercan a Tanatos y se inclinan ante el

Tanatos: ¡Basura inhumana! ¡escoria de los tiempos! ¿creíste que tu inmortalidad te pondría en un escalafón especial? ¡No dejaste de ser escoria porque en todos estos siglos solo alimentaste tus vicios y a escalar posiciones en la mediocre sociedad humana y jamás pudiste saber lo que era el verdadero poder! ¡yo soy un dios! ¡el dios de la muerte! ¡la cabeza de los siete Jinetes del Apocalipsis! y ahora yo seré quien destruya a Lilith y a ustedes... oh Gloriosa Hermandad de la Campana... ¡Terrible Providencia!

El ataque es dirigido hacia los 11 miembros de la Hermandad que aterrorizados observaban la escena sin poder escapar... los 11 desaparecen en medio de esa energía en menos de un segundo

Gram: ¡Nooo! ¡toma esto!

El ataque de Gram choca en Tanatos sin que este mostrara signos de haberlo sentido

Tanatos: No temas... no te mataré yo... sino ellos... pero antes serás testigo de todo... ¡tú morirás con Lilith! ¡y ellos serán tus verdugos! ¡pero antes te terminaré de demostrar que en todo esto no eras ni siquiera un peón de ajedrez! ¿creíste que podrías vencerme? ¿creíste que no sabía tus planes? ¿creíste que no sabía lo del segundo impacto? ¿que fue lo que despertó a Adan? ¿que fue lo que hizo que el liberara su onda de choque?... siempre lo supe... despierta "omega"... ¡la creación máxima! ¡despierta tú que una vez fuiste la criatura perfecta de destrucción! ¡el inicio de una nueva era! ¡despierta Supersaiyajin legendario! ¡DESPIERTA BROLY!

Una onda de energía sale de la mano de Tanatos que atraviesa las paredes y llega hasta una cámara secreta donde... dentro de una cámara incubadora estaba un objeto de 15 centímetros de largo con la apariencia de un embrión... el rayo destruye el lugar y rodea al objeto que comienza a moverse... segundos después comienza a crecer

Gram: ¡No... no es posible... no es cierto!

Tanatos: ¡Imbécil! yo sabía la forma como devolver a Broly a la vida... ¿no sientes su poder crecer? ¡ahora el guiará a los saiyajin al camino oscuro!... ¡Jinetes! ¡tomen a este idiota y llévenlo al lugar donde esta Lilith! ¡luego destrúyanla con el... que lo vea todo antes! ¡que vea como su obra lo destruye a el! ¡que goce de sus últimos instantes de pequeños sueños propios de su infame condición!... ¡y tu engendro saiyajin... ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de Broly!... ¡tú serás su primera víctima porque el Broly que enfrentaste no es igual a este!

En eso Tanatos desaparece en medio de una luz... los Jinetes se acercan a Gram

Gram: ¡No!... yo soy su amo... yo soy

No puede decir nada... los Jinetes lo toman y se elevan por los aires sin que Gohan pueda evitarlo "no... podría seguirlos... pero debo derrotar a Broly"

En otro mundo... las almas comenzaban su camino hacia la purificación... Garlick furioso elevaba su poder y lo proyectaba a las deidades. Kiwishin se lanza a detenerlo

Garlick: ¡Pobre deidad!... ¡aquí tu poder es menor y aun estas débil!

Kiwishin: Puedo detenerte Garlick...

Garlick: Pues inténtalo

Ikki se acerca en ese momento y trata de reanimar a Vegeta

Ikki: Vegeta... por favor... reacciona... ¿no tienes esas semillas?

Vegeta: Si... solo una... la otra te la comiste al venir

Ikki: Pero... ¿tú?

Vegeta: No la quiero... no... yo debo...

Ikki: Por favor Vegeta... compartámosla

Vegeta: ¡Ya te dije que no!... ve... ¡acaba con Garlick!

Ikki ingiere la semilla y recupera sus facultades... en tanto Vegeta se queda contemplando a las almas que en suspenso se negaban a entrar "yo... yo debería estar con ellos... ellos fueron lo que yo una vez fui... ellos fueron también manipulados... no dejamos de ser eso más que unas máquinas manipulables... nos hicieron así... yo solo soy una máquina que falló... por eso jamás pude superar a Kakaroto... y jamás lo haré... el era único en su clase... yo no siquiera puedo pensar en ser como el... Trunks, Bulma, Bra... perdónenme... les he fallado... Bulma tu decías que ustedes me habían decepcionado... pero no es cierto... yo soy la decepción... ni siquiera he podido salvar a mi hijo" en eso siente una voz en su interior "no pienses así... tú eres único... tú fuiste mejor que nosotros... tu aprendiste por ti mismo a ser diferente" "¿pero... que quien eres tú?" "no me reconoces... he esperado por ti tanto tiempo"... en eso una de las almas se aleja del grupo y se le acerca... el la contempla... "no... no puede ser... tu..." "si... he pasado por un largo camino sin conocer la dicha... tan solo sufrimiento... el infierno que nosotros mismos nos creamos al servir a Freezer... pero siempre en mi hubo la esperanza... de volver a verte hijo mío" "madre... madre... eres tú!"

En tanto en NERV... el Eva 01 había recuperado la movilidad y llegaba a NERV... el Eva 02 seguía en los lanzadores... en eso suena la alarma...

Makoto: ¡Mayor Katsuragi!... ¡Patrón Rojo!... ¡algo se acerca a gran velocidad!

Misato: ¡¿Que?!... ¡pronto... cuidado Shinji!... ¡algo se acerca!

Shiru: Ya es tarde

De pronto 4 figuras aparecen frente a ellos... al materializarse se observa a los dos Jinetes que sujetan a Gram de los brazos... al frente estaba Tanatos...

Misato: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Shiru: El Sexto y Séptimo Jinete...

Misato: ¡Al que sostienen es a Steve Gram!... no parece ser quien los dirige... mas parece un prisionero

Shiru: Es que quien los dirige es el... él es Tanatos... el dios de la muerte... debo salir

El Eva 01 se incorpora frente a los recién llegados

Tanatos: ¿Así que tú eres el Evangelion? ¡jaja!... es una pena que los humanos no conozcan sus reales posibilidades

Misato: ¡Shinji! ¡no los ataques!

Gendou: ¡No... que lo haga!

Shiru: No lo arriesgue aun... saldré ahora

En eso el Eva 01 lanza su puño contra Tanatos... para su sorpresa el gigantesco puño del Eva es detenido por Tanatos... Una gran energía es lanzada por el y el Eva 01 cae

Makoto: ¡¿Vieron eso?!... ¡detuvo al Eva como si fuera un muñeco de trapo!

Shiru se teletransporta al exterior

Shiru: ¡Así que era cierto! ¡volviste del infierno a donde te mandamos!

Tanatos: Gusto de verte otra vez Shiru... veo que ahora eres un caballero dorado pero debería darte vergüenza de tener una armadura tan maltratada... ¿que diría tu esposa desde el infierno?

Shiru: ¡Cállate!... ¡tú ensucias su nombre con solo pronunciarlo!... no eres un dios... eres un demonio... no dejaste de serlo aún mientras servías a Hades... ¡tu hermano Hipnos tenía más honor que tú!

Tanatos: Que sensible... bien te presento al Sexto y Séptimo Jinete... felicitaciones por sus victorias... pero estas se han acabado...

Makoto: ¡Increíble... Magi indica que su energía contenida es fuera de todo parámetro medible!... es realmente terrible

Maya: Es... subyugante pero a la vez me repulsa... ¿has visto sus ojos?

Shigeru: Son enteramente rojos...

Fuyutsuki en eso se acerca a Gendou

Fuyutsuki: Creo que es hora de saber que piensa SEELE

Gendou: Comunícate con ellos...

Afuera Tanatos sigue desafiando a Shiru

Tanatos: Supongo que ya conoces a este idiota... el es Steve Gram... más conocido como Esteban Balduino... me sirvió mal y ahora pagará el precio...

Shiru: Me imagino que esa es la gratitud que se debe esperar de ti

Tanatos: Me caes bien Shiru... por eso seré bueno contigo... sabes... el en realidad no se llama Esteban Balduino... tuvo un nombre originario... su nombre es Lucio Caio Legulus... ¿te suena el nombre?

Shiru: No... ¿el es?

Tanatos: Si... el general ambicioso que destruyó el santuario... te lo dejo para que platiquen de como fue que lo hizo

Shiru: ¡No vencerás Tanatos!... ¡no te dejaré hacerlo!

Tanatos: ¡Oh claro! el valeroso caballero de Athena... pero eso de nada le sirvió... ¡ella ya no existe!

Shiru: ¡Fue su elección morir para acabar con tus planes!

Tanatos: Si... como lo fue de Marin, Shun y Aioros... también la de Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta y la de una chiquilla... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡así! Jine... ¿la conoces?

Shiru: ¡QUEEE! ¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJA!

Tanatos: ¡Jajaja! ¡solo la mate! no te preocupes... no sufrió nada...

Shiru: ¡NOOO! ¡MALDITO! ¡LA FURIA DEL DRAGON DORADO!

El feroz ataque de Shiru choca en Tanatos quien lo recibe de lleno... al despejarse... Tanatos aún lo contemplaba sonriente

Tanatos: ¡Jaja! el gran caballero de Libra ha perdido la calma... no te preocupes... si me matas dentro de la hora desde que le arrebate la vida a tu hija podrás volverla a la vida... pero lamento decirte que solo te faltan diez minutos... quizás menos... hasta la vista Shiru... te dejo a estos contrincantes que vienen a destruir a Lilith... cuando los venzas puedes venir a buscarme

Shiru: ¡No huiras! pero...

Uno de los Jinetes le cubre el camino mientras Tanatos desaparece

Shinji: ¡Estoy contigo Shiru! ¡Los venceremos!

Pero Shiru no contesta su cosmo se enciende fuertemente y se alista para la batalla...

 **Fin del capítulo 26**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi:**_ _ **No olviden comentar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Las Armaduras Doradas... "Adiós Misato"**

En Norteamérica, Gohan contemplaba el fenómeno que aún no terminaba... "debo ir por Pan... pero... oh no! es el!"

En eso una gran fuerza se eleva y sale al exterior

Comandante: Que es eso?

Caroline: No lo sé!... no es Gohan! es algo totalmente diferente

En eso la luz que emerge toma forma... se ve un cuerpo delgado pero fornido... el pelo al parecer alborotado pero en un desorden muy propio de el... estaba desnudo y de atrás crecía una cola

Caroline: Que demonios es eso?... no... no puede ser!

En NERV también detectan la poderosa emisión de energía

Makoto: Magi acabará por volverse loca... una gigantesca energía ha aparecido en Norteamérica... no es el llamado Gohan... es algo nuevo

Misato: No puede ser... Comuníquenme con la Mayor Miles! Caroline? me escuchas?

Caroline: Si!... te escucho!

Misato: Que esta pasando?!... donde esta Rei y los demás?

Caroline: No lo sé... todo es un manicomio aquí... no lo vas a creer... estoy visualizando a alguien... a omega

Misato: No!... no puede ser! omega ha despertado!

Gendou: Que?!

Ritsuko: No puede ser!

Fuyutsuki: Como es posible! como pudo desarrollarse tan rápido

Gendou: Dígale a la mayor Miles que proyecte la imagen!

Misato: Caroline... usa el transmisor satelital quiero ver imagen!

Caroline la activa y proyecta la imagen de Broly a NERV

Misato: No... es el... pero... se le ve diferente

Gendou: Fue eso lo que vio?

Misato: No exactamente... se le ve confundido

En eso del interior de la base surge la figura de Gohan quien sale al exterior y se coloca cerca de Broly... este lo mira con extrañeza y luego en su rostro se dibuja un rictus de furia

Broly: GOHANNNN!

En cosa de un instante la energía de Broly se incrementa y estalla... la imagen se va...

Makoto: Vieron eso?...

Shigueru: Esta elevando un nivel de energía gigantesco que se está incrementando exponencialmente y de manera violenta!

Misato: Caroline que sucede?

Caroline: Esta incrementando su fuerza... se esta haciendo mas grande! no puedo transmitir mas... me voy de aquí! que Gohan se encargué!

La comunicación se corta y Gendou se levanta de su asiento

Gendou: Lo vio Fuyutsuki?... el gran poder que estaba en los saiyajin?... me pregunto que sucederá ahora que las células están recombinadas con las de Adan?

Ritsuko: Una locura... una completa locura... estamos perdidos... Shiru no podrá contra esas cosas allá afuera y omega ahora esta despierto... La conjunción destruirá nuestro mundo

Misato: Confiemos en ellos... Shiru se que tú puedes ganar

En el exterior de NERV... Shiru estaba elevando su cosmo para derrotar a los Jinetes "esa explosión de poder?... una es Gohan... la otra... será Broly?... tal vez todo está perdido... ya no hay nada que hacer... pero por ti hija mía y por ti Lisandro... yo peleare hasta el final"

Unas cadenas rodean el cuerpo de Gram quien es pegado al cuerpo del Séptimo Jinete

Gram: Tu eres Shiru eh? el caballero dorado de Libra... un placer conocerte

Shiru: No tengo ganas de tu ironía Gram... no me preocuparé por ti en esta pelea... es menos de lo que mereces

Gram: Ustedes los caballeros del santuario son tan patéticos... igual que aquellos que murieron en este mundo

Shiru: Murieron por lo que creían... hubiera preferido que sea por algo más digno que tu ambición!

Gram: Todos murieron por su Athena... y ella murió como la estúpida que fue... la recuerdo aun... era tan hermosa... todo mis oficiales pasaron por ella después de mi... luego yo mismo la degollé y luego hice lo mismo con los prisioneros

Shiru: Maldito!... Tanatos tiene razón en querer liquidarte... solo eres escoria

Gram: Jaja! Tanatos sí que me la jugo buena... en todos estos años de matanzas y crímenes solo he ganado esto... la primera fila de espectador en una gran pelea... por lo menos obedéceme en esto Jinete... acaba de una vez con el... destruye a Lilith!

Shiru: Que ganarás tú con eso?... estas derrotado!

Gram: Solo el placer de ver este mundo arruinado... sin Lilith los humanos no reencarnaran y su infierno comenzará!

Shiru hace estallar su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido y ataca al Jinete y ambos poderes chocan con gran estruendo...

En Norteamérica Gohan se enfrentaba al creciente poder de Broly... este incrementa el tamaño de su cuerpo 5 veces más y su musculatura se hace atroz...

Broly: Gohan... tu... donde esta Kakaroto?

Gohan: El ya no esta aquí... seré yo quien te venza como la última vez

Broly: Jaja!... no Gohan... esta vez las cosas serán diferentes... yo acabaré contigo y luego seguirá este mundo

Gohan: No te lo permitiré... enfréntate al poder del Seiki no Senshi! Ahhhhhh!

El poder de Gohan se incrementa ante Broly... este no parece inmutarse

Broly: Te has hecho más fuerte eh? que bien... así la pelea será mas interesante... Ahhhh!

El poder de Broly se incrementa y ataca a Gohan quien lo elude y consigue acertarle un golpe derribándolo

Gohan: Tus poderes no han cambiado Broly... ahora yo soy más fuerte... y puedo vencerte sin dificultad!

Broly: No te confíes Gohan... las cosas no son lo que parecen... Tanatos al despertarme me devolvió la memoria y me añadió la información que necesito ahora para vencerte... ahora prepárate! Ahhhh!

El poder de Broly estalla en un resplandor que sorprende al propio Gohan "es más fuerte que la última vez... pero aun así puedo vencerlo"

En otro mundo la energía del Gaia iba desapareciendo sin que las almas completaran su purificación

Ikki: El tiempo se agota... Vegeta que estás haciendo?!

Ikki se enfrentaba a Garlick y trataba de acertarle ..

Garlick: Es inútil caballero dorado... no puedes contra mí!

Ikki: Eso crees? pues no estés tan seguro!

Garlick desaparece y reaparece cerca de el lanzándole una fuerte energía que Ikki alcanza a eludir con el séptimo sentido "debo cogerlo descuidado" "Ikki" "Athena? Saori eres tú?" "déjame guiarte... solo así vencerás a Garlick"... en eso Garlick desaparece nuevamente y trata de atacar a Ikki pero este lo anticipa gracias a Saori y contraataca

Ikki: Ave Real Fénix! ataca!

El impacto es terrible y da de lleno en Garlick quien es lanzado con violencia... Ikki alista el ataque final

Ikki: Explosión del Fuego del Fénix! ahora!

Garlick: Noooo! ahhh!

El impacto desintegra por completo a Garlick... su alma desaparece en la oscuridad de su mundo

Kiwishin: jamás volverá a reencarnar... su oportunidad terminó aquí... bien hecho Ikki... ese será el castigo de sus amos por haber fallado... cuidado... es Tanatos!

Tanatos aparece de repente golpeando a Kiwishin... en eso encara a Ikki

Tanatos: terrible Providencia!

El ataque golpea a Ikki hiriéndolo nuevamente... lo que queda de su armadura desaparece y cae exánime

Tanatos: Bien Ikki... felicitaciones por tu triunfo y gracias por sacarme a Garlick de encima... era muy molesto sabes? ahora goza tus últimos momentos contemplando mi triunfo... Una vez que Broly venza a Gohan y al último angel vendrá aquí y dirigirá a los saiyajin... en lugar de tomar ese mundo lo destruiré y ahora tomaré el tuyo... lo que quise provocar allí puedo hacerlo en el tuyo o en el de Vegeta... el otro mundo solo será destruido

Vegeta: No tan rápido!

Tanatos: Que?... así que todavía quieres pelear! pues bien... los saiyas no solo contemplaran la derrota de su príncipe sino también su muerte

En tanto en el Santuario de Athena... Hyoga siente una voz en su interior "Saori?" "Hyoga... pídeles a los caballeros que proyecten su cosmo... piensen en Vegeta"

Hyoga: Caballeros... quiero que todos elevemos nuestro cosmo hacia ese lugar... proyéctenlo en el saiyajin llamado Vegeta... ahora...

En el Templo de Kamisama... Dende siente una voz también "Dende" "Supremo Kaiosama!" "vamos comunícate con Uub, Goten y los demás... que proyecten su energía hacia Vegeta... rápido!" "lo haré"

Uub, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz reciben la comunicación de Dende... en Capsula Corp la recibe Goten

Goten: Pronto... Dende dice que elevemos nuestro ki y lo enviemos a Vegeta!

En el otro mundo... Vegeta comienza a incrementar su poder

Vegeta: Ellos serán el jurado Tanatos!... porque ellos serán testigos de tu derrota y del poder de la casa real de los saiyajin! la del príncipe Vegeta! prepárate!

Una gran energía libera Vegeta mientras un gran poder se reúne en el... en una explosión de poder se transforma en SSJ4

Tanatos: Como pudiste hacerlo! estabas débil!

Vegeta: Es eso lo que tú no quieres ver! Broly es solo un producto de laboratorio y su poder no pasará mas allá de lo que ha sido concebido pero ni Kakaroto ni yo fuimos formados para este poder... nosotros lo desarrollamos solos! ahora será entre tú y yo Tanatos... solo tengo 5 minutos... pero te apuesto que te venceré en 4!

En tanto Shiru combatía contra el Jinete pero este eludía sus ataques en eso libera su AT que Shiru esquiva "es mucho más rápido que el anterior y su AT parece el doble de fuerte... un momento... las armaduras de bronce... el las tiene!"

Shiru: Dragón Naciente!

El ataque es rechazado por el AT del Jinete. En tanto Shinji atacaba al otro Jinete pero tampoco podía acertarle y trataba de mantener su escudo AT para que el Jinete no lo toque

Shinji: Maldición! es muy pequeño! no puedo acertarle nada!

Misato: A tu derecha! No... se paso a tu izquierda... es muy rápido!

Makoto: Mayor... no puede ser...

Misato: Que esta pasando?

Makoto: Ese poder... proviene del agujero interdimensional!... es un poder que va creciendo! 25,000 megatones... no... 30,000, 50, 64, 85, 100! 120, 140, 150... 150,000 megatones!

Ritsuko: No puedo creerlo! es imposible! es el equivalente a la explosión de una pequeña nova! quien puede generar un poder similar!?

Shiru también siente la explosión de poder "Vegeta... acaba con Tanatos... aún es tiempo de salvar a nuestros hijos... se que puedes hacerlo"

Gohan y Broly también sienten la explosión de poder

Gohan: Lo sientes Broly?... el es Vegeta... el príncipe de tu raza con el nivel de poder del SSJ4... si no te venzo yo... el acabará contigo!

Broly: Iluso... el no podrá con Tanatos... y no creas que su poder me impresiona... aun no has visto todo de mi

Broly ataca a Gohan con gran velocidad, Gohan aun así lo elude pero cuando contraataca su poder choca contra... un escudo AT!

Gohan: No! es un AT!

Broly: Sorpresa Gohan... esta es la herencia de Adan

Frente a NERV, Shiru enfrentaba al Jinete pero sin resultado alguno "debo tratar de..." en eso el Jinete ataca con violencia y rapidez superando las defensas de Shiru... un violento golpe quiebra su armadura y lo lastima hiriendo su cuerpo... un rayo termina por dejarlo fuera de combate

Gram: Estabas débil Shiru... jamás podrías haberle ganado .. pero hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo

Shiru: Aun... no esta todo... dicho

Shiru eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido pero su ataque no tiene la fuerza necesaria y es fácilmente neutralizada por el AT del Jinete. El Jinete libera su AT contra Shiru quien cae ya fuera de combate

Gram: Contempla Shiru... contempla como tus esfuerzos se van al agua... vamos suéltame... les ayudaré a destruir a Lilith! perfora el suelo y llega al Dogma Central!

El Jinete eleva su poder y dispara contra el suelo... una gran explosión sucede y los blindajes ceden

Misato: Situación!

Makoto: Los blindajes han sido dañados en un 60% no resistirá otro impacto de esos

Misato: Shinji! trata de sacarlo de allí! va a llegar al Dogma Central!

Shinji: No puedo! apenas puedo mantener a raya a esta cosa!

Gendou: Lancen la Unidad 02!

Misato: Pero...

Gendou: Obedezca! Shiru ya no existe!

Misato: No! no es posible! sincronización!

Ritsuko: 35%... Asuka puedes escucharme?

Asuka: Hasta cuando seguiré aquí! sáquenme! no quiero tripular esta cosa!

Misato: No hay indicativos de Shiru?

Shigeru: No hay señales... no se mueve

Gendou: escúchame Asuka! debes de salir y acabar con ellos ahora!

Asuka: Esto no funciona!

Gendou: Asuka... Shiru, Lisandro y Pan han muerto... y ahora sigue Shinji! es eso lo que quieres?

Asuka: Lisandro?... no... no...NO ES CIERTO! MISATO!

Misato: Es cierto... lo siento Asuka

Asuka: Láncenme ahora! ahora!

Ritsuko: Sincronización en 40% y sigue subiendo!

Misato: Láncenla

El Eva 02 sale al exterior en medio de un estruendo y emerge frente al Jinete y a Gram

Gram: Vaya... pero si es la poderosa Asuka... como has estado?

Asuka: Basura!... pagarás por Lisandro y por todos! ya verás con quien te has metido!

Gram: Jaja!... ya no estás tan romántica como la última vez que nos vimos... vamos... inténtalo... tú eres menos que el Eva 01... no podrás hacerme nada

Asuka: Eso piensas... toma!

Una lluvia de disparos cae sobre ambos... obligándolos a replegarse

Asuka: Yo puedo atravesar los AT! mira esto Shinji!

El ataque del Eva 02 va directo al Jinete quien rápidamente la elude pero Asuka consigue golpearlo haciéndolo caer

Shinji: Asuka...

Misato: Pronto Shinji... cubre a Asuka... trata de acabar con esa cosa!

En eso el Jinete de la vara deja a Shinji y va tras a Asuka para proteger a su compañero

Shinji: Cuidado Asuka!

Pero es tarde... el Jinete se desvía y rompe el cable umbilical de Asuka

Asuka: Aun tengo 5 minutos! suficientes contra ti!

Asuka ataca pero el Jinete la esquiva... el Eva 01 saca el cuchillo progresivo y golpea al Jinete pero este usa su lanza y lo contiene... luego libera un escudo AT tan grande que supera a la de los dos evas

Gram: Pronto... termina de destruir el Dogma Central! debemos llegar a Lilith!

Un gran disparo atruena NERV

Makoto: Oh no! blindaje superado... el enemigo entrará en 30 segundos!

Misato: Grupos de ofensiva! pronto al Dogma Central!... yo iré para allá!

Maya: Podemos usar las N2

Misato: Solo los apoyaríamos... ellos quieren destruir a Lilith! ahora depende de nosotros!

En tanto Gohan combatía contra Broly... "no puede ser... tiene un AT... con eso y combinado con las técnicas de pelea y su nivel de poder es un arma invencible!"

Broly: Sorprendido Gohan... jaja! estos humanoides fueron astutos al recombinarme con las células del primer angel... jaja! te das cuenta... recuerdo que cuando aparecí aquí por primera vez gracias a ti y a tus amigos aparecí en aquel lugar de hielo... solo vi a esas patéticas criaturas correr y sentí el impulso de matarlas para desquitar mi derrota... pero de pronto surgió aquel gigante... sentí que me llamaba... que me desafiaba... así que nadie que desafíe a Broly podía vivir por eso me acerque... fui confiado ya que era poderoso pero yo también... libere mi energía al mismo tiempo que el y nos destruimos mutuamente... fue el principio del calvario de esta raza estúpida!

Gohan: Eres un monstruo Broly... las células de Adan no te hicieron mejor

Broly: Al contrario... no solo me han hecho más poderoso... sino más inteligente... no cometeré el error del pasado... ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir! luego de ti será tu mundo y todos los que conoces y... algún día llegaré a Kakaroto!

Gohan: Tu jamás llegarás a mi padre... el esta demasiado alto para ti! Makenzó!

El ataque de Gohan es fácilmente neutralizado por Broly gracias a su AT "maldición... es casi como Cell... ha asimilado los poderes del angel pero conservando su malignidad... por qué? Por qué las células saiyajin tiene esa facilidad de recombinación?"

Mientras tanto en el Otro Mundo... Vegeta encaraba a Tanatos

Tanatos: Vaya... así que te niegas a rendirte? no podrás ganarme nunca... tú solo eres un producto... te das cuenta? acaso olvidas al Dr. Gero... el fue inspirado por nosotros para fabricar a Cell... hasta ese momento se había centrado en las posibilidades biónicas de sus androides pero fue cuando le hicimos ver lo que sucedería al recombinar células saiyajin con otras de similares posibilidades... jaja! ya sabes los resultados!

Vegeta: Si... igual lo vencimos!

Tanatos: Error... lo venció el hijo de Goku... te das cuenta... el ADN humano le dio otras posibilidades... lo mismo que ahora las células del angel se la ha dado a Broly! el es el producto perfecto

Vegeta: Yo te daré perfección! te mostraré las técnicas de pelea saiyajin en su más perfecto desarrollo! ahhh!

Vegeta ataca a Tanatos quien eleva su cosmo para pelear...

En NERV... Shiru yacía en el suelo mal herido... "lo siento Athena... lo siento Lisandro... hija mía... pronto me reuniré con ustedes" "Shiru" "que... maestro Docko?... no puede ser" "No te des por vencido Shiru... el poder del santuario también esta en este mundo... tú puedes sentirlo... aun tienes mucho que pelear... si vas a caer... no lo hagas a los pies de tu enemigo... tú eres el elegido... la justicia a los caballeros caídos y la degradación de las sagradas armaduras... tú eres el llamado" "un momento... la semilla del ermitaño que me dio Gohan... aquí esta... debo comerla" Shiru la ingiere y rápidamente se cura de sus heridas y se levanta ante la vista de todos

Gram: Pero... no es posible! como es que...!

Shiru: Se acabó Gram... ahora la justicia que te ha perseguido por tanto tiempo te alcanzará al fin... yo el caballero de Libra el símbolo de la justicia he dado mi veredicto... culpable!

En eso eleva su cosmo enormemente más allá del séptimo sentido

Shiru: Por ustedes caballeros caídos... por ti Jiné, Lisandro... caballeros dorados Mu, Shaka, Docko, Aioria, Mascara Mortal, Saga, Shura, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Milo, Aioros, Camus... invoco su poder! invoco el poder de las doce casas! invoco el poder de las armaduras doradas que descansan aquí!

En las profundidades del mar... una fuerte energía retumba provocando un maremoto... doce luces emergen al exterior

Makoto: Mayor! me escucha!... una gran energía viene hacia acá!

Misato: No puede ser... otra más! de donde proviene!

Makoto: De algún lugar donde estaba Grecia!... son doce energías diferentes!

Misato: Doce?... Shiru!

Las doce energías llegan a Japón y luego a NERV rodeando a Shiru... todas ellas se materializan y se ven doce cajas... con los símbolos del zodiaco en cada una de ellas

Shiru: Aquí están General Legulus! las armaduras que fuiste a buscar y por las cuales cometistes tantos crímenes! a mi armadura de Libra!

La caja de libra se abre y surge una armadura de Libra algo diferente de la anterior que cubre el cuerpo de Shiru

Gram: No... no puede ser... es más poderoso que antes! Jinete... destrúyelo! yo destruiré a Lilith!

El Jinete se lanza contra Shiru quien contiene el golpe y lo devuelve al Jinete. Gram baja hacia el Dogma Central... pero es recibido por los disparos de Misato y de sus tropas

Gram: Jaja! no pueden nada contra mí... aun soy inmortal!

Gram ataca con su energía y pone fuera de combate a un tercio de los hombres de Misato

Afuera Shiru eleva su cosmo y ataca al Jinete

Shiru: Excalibur!

El ataque fácilmente penetra el AT del Jinete y lo atraviesa... Shiru lanza su ataque final

Shiru: Es hora de que los caballeros atrapados en ti descansen... Purifícalo! Fuego del Dragón!

Un ataque poderoso rodea al Jinete que lo deshace por completo... una energía comienza a salir de el que van tomando formas en múltiples rostros que rodean a Shiru "gracias" "descansen caballeros... su sufrimiento ha llegado a su fin... el Gaia y otra existencia mejor los esperan"

Shiru: Shinji! Asuka! debo detener a Gram antes de que destruya a Lilith! se que pueden acabar con ese Jinete!

Shiru desciende hacia el interior... en eso Gram advierte su presencia que se aproxima y eleva su energía. Shiru al llegar trata de atacarlo

Gram: Ni lo intentes Shiru! mira quien esta aquí... es Lilith... la madre de la humanidad!... la Lanza de Longinus contuvo su desarrollo... los humanos así lo quisieron para evitar que se junte con Adan... jaja! ellos mismos cavaron sus tumbas... ahora será una humanidad sin esperanzas... una humanidad que se encaminará a su propia destrucción! si me tocas detonaré! si me esperas también lo haré! sálvate mientras puedas! jaja!

Misato: Makoto! lectura!

Makoto: 1 megatón y aumentando... 1, 2, 3...

Misato: Shiru... salgamos de aquí! no podemos hacer nada! hay N2 aquí... detonarán junto con el... tratemos de salir!

Shiru: No... vete Misato... aún hay algo que puedo hacer

En eso Shiru la mira y le sonríe... una sonrisa franca y sincera... una sonrisa bella en un rostro afable y lleno de paz... la sonrisa que ella espero toda su vida

Shiru: Adiós Misato...

Shiru desaparece y reaparece al lado de Gram y lo sujeta de los brazos pasándolos a través de ellos y sujetándole el cuello

Gram: Que estás haciendo... no puedes evitar nada!

Shiru: Yo soy tu némesis, Legulus... la justicia que ha llegado a ti! no solo pagarás tus crímenes sino que evitaré que te salgas con la tuya! contempla tu obra trunca... contempla tu fracaso! El Dragón Final!

Misato: Shiru!... no!... no lo hagas!

Una enorme energía crece absorbiendo la de Gram... de pronto esta se impulsa atravesando el Dogma Central... una enorme energía en forma de dragón se proyecta hacia el cielo

Shinji: Es... Shiru...

Asuka: Shiru?

Shinji: Se despide de nosotros

En el interior de NERV

Makoto: 2,000 kilómetros... 3,000... 3,500... lo siento ya no puedo leer mas... no lo soporto

Maya: El...

Fuyutsuki: No puedo creerlo... se sacrificó por nosotros!

Ritsuko: Si .. Adiós Shiru... y gracias

Una gran explosión sucede en el espacio... de pronto la armadura de Libra reaparece bajando del cielo... esta se encierra en su caja... todas ellas desaparecen y reaparecen en el Dogma Central rodeando a Lilith. Misato se queda contemplándolas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Misato: Adiós caballero dorado de Libra... Adiós Shiru...

...

"Bienvenido Shiru... aquí hay alguien que te ha esperado desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Sunrei..."

...

 **Fin del capítulo 27**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi:**_ _ **No olviden comentar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Sangre Guerrera**

Gohan siente desaparecer el cosmo de Shiru mientras combatía a Broly "Shiru... no... tú también caíste... no te sacrificarás en vano... no me dejaré vencer por Broly" En eso ataca a Broly usando todo su poder pero los golpes que logra acertarle chocan con el AT de Broly

Broly: Es inútil Gohan... no tienes capacidad para vencerme por más fuerte que seas

Gohan: No... yo te venceré! no dejaré que destruyas este planeta!

Gohan vuelve a atacarlo con una serie de golpes y disparos, pero Broly incrementa su poder y libera su AT con gran intensidad repeliendo a Gohan... un poderoso golpe estrella a Gohan contra las rocas

En algún lugar entre el tiempo y el espacio Pan y Rei estaban unidas complementándose entre ellas... Pan sostenía la Genkidama que protegía al Gaia mientras Rei la hacía fluir hacia el limbo... no se hablaban... pero se entendían mentalmente "ya no tengo fuerzas Rei" "debes resistir... las almas de los que fueron tus ancestros se niegan a ser purificadas... todo depende ahora de tu amigo Vegeta"

En tanto Vegeta lanzaba su ataque a una velocidad mayor que la de la luz... los poderosos ataques eran neutralizados por Tanatos quien conseguía contenerlo para atacar con su cosmo

Tanatos: Imbécil! jamás lo lograrás! Terrible Providencia!

Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!

Los poderes de ambos chocan y se neutralizan

Ikki: Maldición... solo quedan 3 minutos

Tanatos trata de mantener distancia con Vegeta para evitar que este lo toque ya que sabía que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo el tendría la ventaja. Vegeta se movía con rapidez y en milésimas de segundos se sucedían cientos de ataques... Vegeta sabía que tenía el tiempo en su contra... "Bien... quieres mantener distancia... te daré gusto" Vegeta se eleva y alarga la distancia con Tanatos

Tanatos: Sombra Mortal Ataca!

Vegeta se aleja más "Vamos lánzame tu mejor golpe... utiliza tu cosmo más potente" En eso el poder de Tanatos alcanza a Vegeta y lo golpea con violencia

Tanatos: Jaja! lo ven saiyajin? el no es nada... sus propios sentimientos lo han vencido! eso es lo que hicieron de su príncipe!

En tanto frente a NERV Shinji y Asuka combatían contra el Sexto Jinete quien parecía querer dejarlos de lado para destruir a Lilith

Shinji: No huirás! esto es por Shiru!

El Eva 01 proyecta su AT contra el Jinete logrando golpearlo pero este pone su lanza en guardia y la proyecta contra Shinji... en eso la lanza se alarga y lo golpea atravesando el escudo AT

Makoto: No puede ser! atravesó el AT de la Unidad 01... es como si fuera una Lanza de Longinus

Ritsuko: Y no tenemos otra para hacerle frente... Donde esta Misato?!

Misato: Aquí estoy...

Todos voltearon a ver a Misato... contra la imagen que daba siempre ahora parecía derrumbada y con señas de haber llorado

Ritsuko: Misato! debes dirigir esto!

Misato: Shiru ha muerto... lo hizo para salvarnos

Ritsuko: Si! y debemos continuar nosotros! vuelve en ti!

Gendou: Fuyutsuki... hazte cargo de operaciones

Misato: No Comandante... estoy bien... solo que hasta ahora no creo lo que vi... como esta la situación?

Maya: Al Eva 02 le quedan dos minutos de energía! pero hasta ahora no pueden penetrar el AT del Jinete pero este no tiene problemas en hacerlo con esa arma que tiene... La unidad 01 esta dañada en 20% de su estructura

Misato: Shinji! Deja que Asuka lo atrape... si consigue inmovilizarlo penetra su AT con el cuchillo progresivo! Es por eso que todos los Jinetes usan armas... los crearon para derrotar a los angeles! sus armas atraviesan el AT como mantequilla!

Asuka trata de hacer lo que le dijo Misato pero era imposible ya que el Jinete se movía con mucha facilidad... una serie de disparos tratan de acertarle pero este los esquivaba

Misato: Acércate Asuka! trata de cogerlo... no le dispares... Shinji distrae al Jinete! piensa en lo que te enseñó Shiru... tú puedes hacerlo!

Shinji: Si... debo pensar en Shiru... debo hacerlo...

El Eva 01 se lanza contra el Jinete y trata de moverse rápidamente pero el Jinete se le escapa de las manos

Asuka: Shinji! estúpido! yo te enseñaré como se hace! no me arrebatarás mi triunfo!

El Eva 02 trata de golpearlo pero no puede ya que sus movimientos son más lentos que el Eva 01

Misato: Asuka... te queda un minuto!... haz el último esfuerzo y luego repliégate... no debes quedarte ahí!

Asuka: Yo lo venceré... ya lo verás... Shinji no será mejor que yo!

Shinji: Olvida eso... debemos trabajar juntos... te lo enviare a ti para que lo puedas atrapar!

Asuka: Pues hazlo!

En Norteamérica Gohan seguía peleando contra Broly pero le era difícil poder superar el AT "Debo atacarlo con todo mi poder de cerca y atravesar su AT" Gohan se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y se coloca a un lado de Broly

Gohan: Makenzoo!

El ataque choca contra el escudo AT de Broly quien retrocede empujado por la fuerza del ataque. Gohan inmediatamente prepara su último ataque

Gohan: Kame Hameee Haaa!

El ataque destruye todo el lugar que rodeaba a Broly... "lo vencí" pero en eso una enorme energía emerge y reaparece Broly

Broly: Ya no Gohan... mi AT es mucho más fuerte que el de los Jinetes y el de los Evas... no puedes contra mi

Gohan: Como sabes de ellos?

Broly: Yo se muchas cosas Gohan... es parte de mi memoria genética y lo que me dio Tanatos... además conozco tus técnicas... es cierto... eres más fuerte que yo... pero ya deberías saber que en este caso el poder no basta... sino como lo usas... Mira esto!

Broly eleva su ki y genera un ataque de ki combinado con AT que destruye todo alrededor de Gohan que no sufre el menor daño

Gohan: Pero...

Broly: Esta técnica es insuperable... si no te acerté fue porque no quise... solo date cuenta que no hubieras podido evitarlo... ahora irá en serio!

Broly se lanza esta vez contra Gohan y trata de acertarle pero Gohan es más rápido pero aun así no puede golpear a Broly quien vuelve a liberar su escudo AT golpeando a Gohan y casi inmediatamente genera otro ataque combinado que golpea a Gohan con violencia hiriéndolo. Antes que Gohan pueda hacer algo Broly se le va encima y lo golpea con violencia en el cuerpo y continua con una serie de ráfagas que comienzan a dañar el cuerpo de Gohan... este en un supremo esfuerzo se libera y eleva su ki hasta el máximo y ataca a Broly con todo su poder... aun así su poder vuelve a chocar contra el AT de Broly pero Gohan eleva mas su poder y quiebra la resistencia del AT alcanzando a golpearlo... Broly retrocede pero al instante se reanima en el preciso momento que Gohan se le va encima y sujeta el brazo de Gohan inmovilizándolo y libera una gran cantidad de poder golpeando a Gohan e hiriéndolo más

Broly: Buen intento pero no fue suficiente... siente ahora eso... Poder Destructor!

El ataque de Broly impacta en Gohan y lo pone fuera de combate... el poder de Gohan disminuye sin capacidad de poder rehabilitarse

Broly: Ahora impediré que el Gaia siga fluyendo y atraeré a las almas de los saiyajin aquí... jaja! volveremos a comenzar... quédate viendo Gohan... luego volveré y te mataré... pero si estoy de buen humor quizás te perdone y te convierta en mi bufón

Gohan: No... vuelve...

Pero Broly con tranquilidad se dirige al Gaia...

En tanto en el otro mundo Vegeta yacía a lo lejos mientras Tanatos incrementaba su poder para destruirlo

Tanatos: Contemplen el triunfo de los Seres Oscuros... contemplen el destino de los que se nos oponen... Rayo de la Muerte!

El disparo de Tanatos va hacia Vegeta pero milésimas antes de que lo alcance Vegeta reacciona y esquiva el rayo... en milésimas también se pone cerca de Tanatos

Tanatos: Pero...

Vegeta: Te confiaste! toma!

Un golpe de Vegeta impacta en el rostro de Tanatos y Vegeta se lanza contra el a gran velocidad golpeándolo repetidamente y lo derriba luego lanza una serie de descargas que golpean a Tanatos... este eleva su cosmo y trata de reaccionar pero Vegeta eleva y hace estallar su ki

Tanatos: Terrible Providencia!

Vegeta: Final Flash!

Ambos poderes chocan con gran estruendo, al disiparse los efectos de la explosión... Vegeta estaba de pie con heridas en el cuerpo... pero Tanatos estaba caído con la armadura quebrada pero no sangraba

Vegeta: Tenías razón... en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eres una basura!

Vegeta sin decir nada mas ataca a Tanatos y lo vuelve a golpear estrellándolo contra las rocas y le lanza una poderosa descarga y todo estalla

Vegeta: Saiyajin... me dirijo a ustedes por última vez como su príncipe!... estuvimos equivocados desde un principio... comenzamos mal ya que fuimos el resultado de un experimento de los tsufuros... no vuelvan sus pasos... sigan adelante... otra existencia los espera... este poder lo he logrado siguiendo ese camino... Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar... ahora es tiempo de que descansen

El Gaia en eso nuevamente fluye y las almas pasan a través de el y Tabris se pone adelante de las almas y las guía hacia la luz... una de las almas se desprende del grupo y se acerca a Vegeta "hijo mío... estoy orgullosa de ti... gracias... nos volveremos a encontrar" "así es madre... nos volveremos a encontrar"

Vegeta mira a las almas que vuelan siguiendo a Tabris y estas también lo miran... reconoce algunos rostros... "el es Bardack... espero que se encuentre con Kakaroto" a lo lejos en medio de la luz por donde desaparecían las almas le pareció ver una silueta conocida... "Kakaroto?"

En Norteamérica Broly avanza hacia el flujo del Gaia... en eso una lluvia de misiles cae sobre el disparados desde el aire

Broly: estúpidas criaturas... mueran

Una onda de choque es lanzada y todas las unidades aéreas desaparecen en medio de una explosión... en eso extiende su mano y genera una energía que apunta hacia el Gaia... en eso siente una presencia que se acerca y al voltear ya es tarde y recibe el golpe de Gohan que lo lanza violentamente hacia las rocas... en eso el Gaia deja de fluir... dos figuras bajan del cielo... eran Pan y Rei

Pan: Papá!... lo logramos! el Sr. Vegeta venció a Tanatos y las almas de los saiyajin se han salvado!

Gohan: Vete de aquí Pan! pon a salvo a Rei!... Broly ha despertado!

Pan: No puedo dejarte solo!... combatiré contigo!

Gohan: Estas débil!... vete... lárgate!... llévate a Rei!

En eso una enorme fuerza sacude las montañas y de ella sale Broly emitiendo una poderosa energía

Broly: te subestimé Gohan... ahora acabaré contigo para siempre!

Gohan: No dejaré de darte batalla!

Pan coge a Rei y la lleva hacia el aeropuerto donde habían llegado antes... la Mayor Miles estaba allí a bordo del avión

Pan: Caroline!

Caroline: Pan! Rei!... gracias a Dios... creí que...

Pan: Pronto! mi papa esta en peligro! debo ayudarlo! llévate a Rei... regrésala a Japón... yo me quedaré aquí

Rei: Pan... no... ven conmigo

Pan: No puedo dejar a mi papa!... voy a pelear ahora!

Caroline: Y Lisandro?

Pan la mira con ojos vidriosos

Pan: El... esta muerto

Caroline: No... oh Pan lo siento!

Pan: Llévese a Rei ya! antes póngale algo encima! que vergüenza! no ve que el piloto la está mirando! voltea la cabeza pervertido!... nos veremos allá!

Pan se eleva en dirección a donde combatía su padre

Broly vuelve a atacar a Gohan y esta vez le acierta ya que Gohan estaba muy débil pero eleva su ki y lanza una descarga a Broly pero este la desvía con su AT y se la regresa a Gohan que termina de ponerlo fuera de combate... Broly lo levanta del cuello y lo lanza con violencia contra una colina y en eso prepara su descarga

Broly: Muere Gohan!

El disparo destruye toda la colina la cual desaparece en el estruendo. Broly se queda contemplando hasta dejar de sentir el ki de Gohan

Broly: hasta nunca Gohan... hijo de Kakaroto... te he vencido... ahora destruiré a Lilith... es una lástima lo de Tanatos pero a la final me hubiese estorbado... desde aquí comenzaré mi misión de destrucción... este mundo será una buena base... los humanos son privilegiados... sobrevivirán como esclavos!

Broly se eleva y se dirige hacia el Japón a gran velocidad... segundos después llega Pan y contempla el lugar sin sentir a su padre

Pan: Papa... papa...PAPAAAA! NO... NO ES POSIBLE... NO... MI PADRE NO!

Pan cae al suelo y llora "no te saldrás con la tuya Broly... lo juro... yo terminaré contigo... por mi padre, por Lisandro... por mi abuelo!"

Pan entonces se eleva por los aires en dirección al Japón...

En NERV los dos Evas seguían tratando de golpear al último jinete

Shigeru: Las energías en Norteamérica han desaparecido por completo... la energía del interior de la Tierra ha dejado de fluir... pero... la conjunción continua y...

Misato: Que?

Shigeru: Una energía se aproxima... parece que estuvo combatiendo con otra... pero esta ha desaparecido...

Misato: Que Magi informe... quien... oh no!

Ritsuko: Que pasa?

Misato: Es... Gohan... el padre de Pan... es evidente que ha sido derrotado... tal vez haya muerto

Ritsuko: Y la otra?

Misato: Es omega... es Broly... y viene hacia acá!

Makoto: Hay comunicación... es la Mayor Miles!

Misato: Caroline! eres tú?

Caroline: Si Misato... estamos abandonando la base... dudo que haya sobrevivientes... conmigo esta Rei

Misato: Rei? dijiste Rei? esta viva entonces!

Gendou: Bien... por lo menos tenemos a Rei

Misato: Donde esta Pan?

Caroline: No lo sé... se quedó allá... tenía que ayudar a su padre

Misato: La energía de su padre ha desaparecido... me temo que...

Caroline: Si... lo sé... espera... no vas a creer esto pero Pan acaba de pasarnos

Misato: Te creo... oh no! viene hacia acá... va tras Broly... no podrá con el!

En tanto afuera ya a Asuka le quedaban 10 segundos... en eso el Jinete se pone en medio de ambos y golpea al Eva 01 extendiendo su lanza y luego hace lo mismo con el Eva 02 en el rostro... ella cae pesadamente y no puede volver a levantarse... su energía esta en su límite

Misato: Asuka... ya basta! retrocede

Asuka: No!

Misato: Expulsen la cápsula!

Maya: No responde!

Misato: Shinji! saca a Asuka de ahí!

Shinji se lanza con el cuchillo hacia el Jinete pero este lo esquiva y le lanza una descarga de energía que lo empuja hacia el suelo. El Jinete como queriendo rematar al Eva 02 lo golpea nuevamente y le incrusta la lanza

Maya: Energía interna agotada! esta indefensa!

Misato: Shinji!

Shinji se levanta y trata de atacar pero el AT del Jinete es más fuerte y lo vuelve a derribar... el Jinete clava otra vez la lanza con el evidente intento de llegar a la piloto

Misato: No!... quiere llegar a Asuka!

En el interior del Eva 02 Asuka sentía que la lanza se la clavaban a ella, ya no podía gritar... "no... no quiero morir!... ayúdenme!... no puedo hablar... no puedo moverme... noooo!... mama... ayúdame"

En Norteamérica... en el interior de la destruida base... Lisandro abre los ojos... apenas se podía mover... pero todo estaba oscuro y las piedras lo cubrían... recordó entonces la semilla que le dio Pan... "debo comerla" alcanza a sacarla de su bolsillo y se la lleva a la boca... lentamente su cuerpo se comienza a restablecer y siente que las fuerzas vuelven... "que ha pasado... estarán vivos? Pan... Rei... donde están?... Sr. Gohan... maestro Shiru... ya no los siento... solo siento a Pan... debo salir de aquí"... en eso escucha una voz que lo llama "Lisandro... ve... debes salvarla... esta en peligro" "quién eres?" "no lo sabes?... yo soy el espíritu de Pegaso que habita en ti... debes salir... sé que puedes... ella va a morir... cada segundo que pasa es precioso" "quien... Asuka?... no... Asuka...ASUKA!"

En eso una enorme energía emerge de Lisandro que pulveriza las rocas y sale al exterior... esa luz toma dirección y se dirige a Japón

Makoto: Esto no puede ser!... una poderosa energía viene hacia acá a la velocidad de la luz... contacto en 5 segundos!

Misato: Pero... que...?

En eso la luz llega hacia donde yacía el Eva 02 mientras el Jinete la perforaba... este voltea ante la repentina presencia... la luz se materializa y de ella emerge Lisandro...

Misato: No puede ser! es Lisandro! esta vivo!

Lisandro contempla desafiante al Jinete

Lisandro: Me recuerdas?... ahora aléjate de ella... tu pelea es conmigo! aún no la hemos terminado!

En eso en el Dogma Central una de las cajas se abre y de ella emerge la armadura de Sagitario

Makoto: Una energía proviene del Dogma Central! está saliendo al exterior!

La armadura de Sagitario sale y se coloca atrás de Lisandro y se disgrega en sus partes cubriendo el cuerpo de Lisandro

Lisandro: En mi esta el poder de Pegaso! ahora lo conocerás! Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

El ataque va directo hacia el Jinete quien trata de contener la feroz lluvia de meteoros que se le vienen encima... se eleva por los cielos pero esta vez lo sigue Lisandro quien no deja de atacarlo

Lisandro: El Dragón Asciende a los Cielos!

El Jinete sin tiempo de contraatacar solo atina a defenderse y contiene el ataque con su lanza... en eso Lisandro toma distancia y eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido

Lisandro: Bólido Estelar Ataca!

Una gran energía rodea a Lisandro quien se lanza como un bólido y golpea con su puño la lanza y la quiebra alcanzando su puño el pecho del Jinete quien es impulsado hacia atrás... en eso Lisandro saca su arco y una flecha y le dispara al Jinete antes de que este reaccione... pero expulsa su AT y contiene la flecha... sorprendentemente la flecha atraviesa el AT y se incrusta en el pecho del Jinete

Lisandro: La Furia del Dragón Dorado!

El ataque da de lleno en el Jinete quien no puede protegerse y recibe el impacto... sucede una gran explosión y el Jinete es desintegrado

Misato: Es increíble... lo venció!

Ritsuko: Pero... como pudo... y la armadura dorada de donde salió?

Shigeru: Esa arma atraviesa el AT como mantequilla!

Maya: Parece un angel...

Lisandro desciende y corre hacia el Eva 02 sacando la cápsula donde estaba Asuka y luego la abre rompiéndola... en el interior ve a una Asuka inconsciente

Lisandro: Asuka... estas bien?

Asuka abre los ojos y contempla hacia el exterior... la penumbra de la capsula solo le permitía ver una silueta alada

Asuka: Estoy en el... cielo?

Lisandro: Poco falto ..

Asuka: Lisandro?... me dijeron que...?

Lisandro: No creas todo lo que te dicen

Asuka: Viniste a... salvarme?

Lisandro: No... solo pasaba por aquí y vi que había alguien en apuros

Asuka: Lo dices en serio ..?

Lisandro: No... si, vine a salvarte... eres muy joven para morir... además no lo habría soportado...

En eso se escuchan unas palmas atrás de ellos

?: Bravo... el valiente caballero de dorada armadura vino a rescatar a su amada... son todos los caballeros del santuario tan ridículos como tú?

Lisandro voltea y lo ve a aquel gigante que lo contemplaba irónico... estaba desnudo y era bestial... pero denotaba un gran poder

Lisandro: Broly!

En el interior de NERV... Misato se queda en shock "no... no puede ser... es el!"

Makoto: Quien diablos es ese?

Maya: Debería ponerse algo encima

Misato: Es... omega! es Broly!

Gendou lo contempla pensativo "así que eso es Broly... la combinación del ADN del angel y del saiya... veamos que resultados se obtuvo"

En otro mundo... las almas ya habían desaparecido... solo se veía las siluetas de Athena, SK y Tabris que también se desvanecían

Kiwishin: Lo logró señor Vegeta!

Ikki: Aunque... me cueste reconocerlo... debo decir que estuviste fantástico

Pero Vegeta estaba pensativo y miraba a lo lejos

Vegeta: Cuanto tiempo falta

Ikki: 30 segundos... pero Tanatos ha sido destruido... nuestros hijos... pero...

En eso una gran explosión atruena todo y emerge Tanatos

Tanatos: Jamás ganarás saiyajin! podrás haberme arrebatado las almas pero la conjunción se mantiene por la energía que ha fluido... sus universos serán irremediablemente absorbidos por este! y yo me encargaré de ello!

Vegeta en eso se vuelve hacia Kiwishin e Ikki

Vegeta: Ya queda poco tiempo... toma Ikki... quiero que le des este anillo a Trunks... no le digas la verdad sobre los saiyajin... solo dile que ahora el es... el nuevo príncipe de los saiyajin... dale un abrazo a tu esposa de mi parte... y si puedes verla dile a mi esposa que la amo y ella ha estado en mis pensamientos en toda esta lucha... váyanse ahora!

Ikki: Pero que estás diciendo?!... salgamos los tres!

Vegeta: No hay tiempo! llévatelo Kiwishin ahora!

Vegeta se eleva hacia los cielos alcanzando a Tanatos... este eleva su cosmo fuertemente

Tanatos: Estas acabado... te quedan 10 segundos y no me matarás en ese tiempo

Pero en eso observa que Vegeta se está riendo

Tanatos: De que te ríes simio!? te burlas de mí!?

Vegeta: No... mientras peleaba contigo solo trataba de recordar el mejor momento de mi vida... podría pensar en batallas... pero ahora solo se me ocurre el día en que mi esposa me dejo a solas con Trunks por primera vez*... el día fue un desastre pero al final de el... por primera vez me dijo "papa"... ahí descubrí lo que era la vida...

En eso Vegeta eleva su ki enormemente y lo concentra. Kiwishin mira alarmado a Ikki

Kiwishin: No... salgamos de aquí!

En eso ambos desaparecen

Tanatos: Que vas a hacer?!

Vegeta: Se acabó Tanatos! contempla el fin de la raza saiyajin! soy el último... conmigo acabará esto... no podré remediar el daño que causamos pero evitaré que se sigan destruyendo más mundos! sellaré tu mundo de oscuridad para siempre! AHHHHHHH!

Tanatos: NOOOOOO! SAIYAJIIIINNNNN!

La energía de Vegeta estalla junto con el desintegrando a Tanatos... la última visión de Vegeta es cuando ve a una mujer que le extiende su mano... tenía el rostro de Bulma, pero después cambia al de una niña cuya mirada lo había perseguido tanto tiempo pero esta vez tenía una mirada cálida y feliz para luego cambiar al de su madre... En NERV sienten la enorme energía que estalla

Makoto: Es increíble... fue como una explosión de una nova... el agujero interdimensional se está cerrando!

Misato: Creo que alguien se ha vuelto a sacrificar...

Pan que volaba a toda velocidad siente la energía estallar "no... no puede ser... el señor Vegeta!"

En Capsula Corp todos sienten lo que esta pasando

Bulma: No... no... eso fue Vegeta!

Bra: No... mi papa... no... NOOOOO!

Krilin: Vegeta...

En el santuario de Athena, Ikki y Kiwishin reaparecen frente a todos... Ikki se suelta cuando siente la explosión

Ikki: Vegeta! maldito seas! quien te pidió que hagas eso!? Quien!?

Sheena contempla el agujero cerrarse mientras lagrimas le caían de los ojos "adiós Vegeta... adiós príncipe de los saiyajin" en ese preciso instante Trunks, Jiné y Aioros abren los ojos

Trunks: Que pasó?... pero...

Trunks se dio cuenta... la energía de su padre estaba desapareciendo...

Trunks: Papá?... noooo! papaaa!

Los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro elevaron su cosmo como saludo y una suave brisa extendió la sincronía del cosmo como una música celestial. Cuando desapareció del todo la energía de aquel guerrero de leyenda, todos los caballeros bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto...

...

"Hola Vegeta... te dije que nos volveríamos a ver"

"Bah... eres un imbécil"

...

 **Fin del capítulo 28**

* * *

 **Nota de Eduardo Castro:** *** Gracias a Alondra por "Papa por Siempre"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **El Poder de Pan**

Lisandro sintió desaparecer la presencia de Vegeta "eso fue el señor Vegeta... eso quiere decir que..."

Broly: Parece que se fue la única opción que tenían de vencerme... me sorprende que un ser imperfecto como Vegeta haya alcanzado ese nivel de poder

Lisandro: El no era imperfecto! era mucho mejor que tú!... tu representas todo lo malo de tu raza... el y el señor Goku representaban todo lo que podían haber logrado los saiyajin sin necesidad de ser máquinas asesinas!

Broly: Pero ellos están muertos... yo estoy aquí!

Lisandro: No por mucho tiempo! no tendré los poderes de un saiyajin pero los míos son igual de efectivos... ahora sentirás el poder de un caballero dorado!

Broly: Bien... entonces te recomiendo que te deshagas de esa niña y limpies el campo de batalla... si vas a pelear conmigo hazlo con todo lo que tengas

Lisandro voltea hacia Asuka

Lisandro: Vete de aquí Asuka... entra a la base o mejor huye lejos de aquí

Asuka: No... no puedes pelear con el! no te dejaremos solo!

Lisandro: Que no has escuchado! lárgate de aquí! esta es mi pelea! Shinji! vete tu también y llévate a Asuka! pónganse a salvo!

En tanto en NERV los demás contemplaban la escena

Misato: Comandante... recomiendo que...

Gendou: Si... que salgan de ahí

Misato: Obedece a Lisandro, Shinji... saca a Asuka de ahí

El Eva 01 se levanta y se dirige a Asuka y la levanta en sus manos y comienza a llevársela

Asuka: Suéltame idiota! no seas cobarde! tienes que pelear tú también! No lo dejes solo!

Lisandro contempla a Broly y se sonríe

Broly: Que te causa tanta gracia? te alegra la idea de morir?

Lisandro: No... solo que cuando era niño escuche tantas historias sobre los saiyajin que acabe deseando tener la oportunidad de medirme con uno... y mi sueño se ha cumplido

Ambos elevan su nivel de poder... en un instante ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y sus poderes chocan con gran estruendo...

En Capsula Corp... todos estaban en silencio rodeando a Bulma y a Bra que lloraban abrazadas

Krilin: Bra... Bulma... lo siento... pero ustedes conocían a Vegeta como era... el triunfo en batalla ante todo... pero logró salvar a los universos

Yamcha: Krilin... creo que lo mejor será dejarlas solas... no hay palabras... sencillamente no las hay... no hay que podamos decirles para consolarlas lo único es que Vegeta fue un gran guerrero... hasta el último momento

Todos se alejan a excepción de Milk quien se queda con ellas

Goten: Quizás haya una oportunidad con... las esferas del dragón...

Yamcha: Olvidas que ellas ya no existen

Goten: pero están las de Nameku...

Krilin: Porunga ya devolvió la vida a Vegeta en una ocasión... en la batalla contra Majin Buu... no podrá hacerlo de nuevo

A18: Pobre Bulma... la entiendo... cuando mi hermano te mato yo me sentí destrozada... comprendo como debe sentirse ahora

Krilin: Pero la diferencia es que había la esperanza de que Sheng Long me regrese a la vida... en este caso no la hay

Yamcha: Sabes... tal vez sea lo mejor... creo que eso es lo que hubiese querido Goku... que superemos cosas como esta

Goten: Dile eso a Bulma y a Bra... hubiese preferido tener la opción de las esferas

Yamcha: Es parte de la vida Goten... nadie vive para siempre... sabes?... recién ahora me doy cuenta cuanto apreciaba a Vegeta... era realmente un personaje... y digno de admiración por todo lo que tuvo que superar... lo extrañare

Krilin: Si... realmente ahora que lo pienso extrañare esa mirada que asustaba... su mal carácter... pero también sus deseos de superación... su responsabilidad

A18: Si... creo que el y Goku eran totalmente opuestos... pero ambos eran únicos... supieron hacerse querer

En eso ven acercarse un vehículo y de el baja una figura algo encorvada pero muy familiar... era el Maestro Roshi

Krilin: Maestro Roshi? que esta haciendo aquí?

Roshi: Hola muchachos... Maron me trajo

Maron: Hola!

Krilin: Maron... que estás haciendo aquí?

Maron: Hola papa... hola mama... lo que pasa es que el maestro Roshi me insistió mucho

A18: Y porque no vino el solo? acaso no sabe manejar?

Roshi: Es que siempre es agradable la compañía de una linda chica

A18: Ya le había advertido viejo verde que esos pensamientos no los tenga con mi hija!

Roshi: Cálmate 18... yo a Maron la veo como una nieta... recuerda que se crió conmigo... pero no vine a hablar de eso... solo quería hablar con Bulma

Yamcha: Allí esta... pero no creo que quiera hablar con nadie

Roshi: Conmigo si lo hará...

El maestro Roshi con paso cansado se encamina hacia Bulma y Bra...

Goten: Me pregunto que les dirá... a todo esto... donde esta Trunks?

En el Santuario de Athena... Trunks también estaba arrodillado en el suelo derramando lágrimas... Kiwishin, Sheena e Ikki trataban de consolarlo

Sheena: Lo siento... pero fue la elección de tu padre... el hizo lo que yo hubiese hecho por salvar a mi hijo... ojala hubiese sido yo en su lugar

Ikki: O yo... Trunks... el me dio esto para ti

Trunks lo recibe y lo ve...

Trunks: Es un anillo...

Sheena: Lo reconozco... es el anillo que una vez le dio su madre

Ikki: Creo que eso es para ti... el me dijo antes de esto que tú eras el nuevo príncipe de los saiyajin

Trunks: No lo deseo! ese título fue la obsesión de mi padre! siempre quiso ser digno de el y yo no fui digno de mi padre! no merezco eso!

Ikki: Eres digno de tu padre... y el lo sabía... honra su memoria Trunks... es lo que el hubiese querido...

Sheena: Todos estamos en deuda con el y contigo... nos gustaría poder hacer más... pero no podemos... solo honrarlo y desear que donde quiera que este alcance la felicidad que merece

Trunks se levanta aun con lágrimas en los ojos y contempla el cielo

Trunks: Si... seré digno de mi padre... viviré a partir de ahora para serlo...

En eso se coloca el anillo en el dedo

Trunks: Si así lo quiso el... yo continuaré con sus sueños... yo soy ahora el nuevo príncipe de los saiyajin! padre donde quiera que estés estarás orgulloso de mi... superaré los poderes que tengo... lograré tu nivel y el del señor Goku!... tu estirpe no ha muerto contigo... vivirá conmigo y mis descendientes por siempre!

En NERV... los poderes de ambos chocan y Lisandro toma distancia y lanza una lluvia de meteoros que Broly esquiva con facilidad... Lisandro eleva su cosmo y esquiva el ataque de Broly... en eso lanza una serie de ataques que Broly contiene pero Lisandro eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido

Lisandro: La Furia del Dragón Dorado!

El ataque golpea a Broly que a duras penas lo contiene pero en eso este se recupera y vuelve a atacar a Lisandro a gran velocidad sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo produciéndose un terrible intercambio de golpes pero la mayor fortaleza de Broly se impone haciendo retroceder a Lisandro... en eso este se aleja y luego se impulsa hacia el alcanzando el séptimo sentido

Lisandro: Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

El ataque va directo a Broly pero este sin inmutarse los recibe...

Makoto: No puedo creerlo! es un escudo AT!

Misato: No! eso quiere decir que...

Gendou: El resultado de la recombinación de células de Adán con los del saiya le ha dado la habilidad de generar un AT... una criatura sorprendente... me pregunto que otras cosas más puede hacer?

Misato: Espero no tener que averiguarlo...

En el exterior Lisandro se sorprende ante el resultado de su ataque

Lisandro: Pero eso fue...?

Broly: Así es... un escudo AT... algo que no puedes formar tu... pero que es tan sencillo... bien ahora seré yo quien te ataque

Broly ataca pero Lisandro eleva su cosmo y lo esquiva en eso Broly genera un ataque combinado de su ki con el AT alcanzándolo... Lisandro es derribado pero antes de caer al suelo Broly lo golpea haciéndolo estrellar con violencia

Ritsuko: No... ese poder fue una combinación del AT con el poder de energía interna!

Misato: Como puede ser...

Ritsuko: Ellos pueden generar energía hacia el exterior pero el AT es la barrera que nos protege... los angeles la desarrollan... pero estos Jinetes lo desarrollaron también de una manera distinta liberando sus sentimientos negativos... ahora esta cosa puede hacer las dos cosas juntas... ha creado un arma contra la cual no hay defensa alguna! puede atravesar los AT y destruir los cuerpos que protegen de una sola vez! el Eva 01 no es rival para esa cosa!

Lisandro se reincorpora pesadamente "no me dejaré vencer... no lo haré!" Lisandro eleva su cosmo para poder atacar a Broly alcanzando el séptimo sentido

Lisandro: La Furia del Dragón Dorado!

El ataque es nuevamente contenido por Broly quien suelta su AT y luego lo lanza contra Aioros quien lanza una serie de ataques que tampoco afecta a Broly. Este se lanza contra Lisandro volviéndose a producir un intercambio de golpes y luego ambos toman distancia... a diferencia de Lisandro, Broly no parecía estar agotado "maldición... no estoy logrando nada... debo romper su AT o superarlo antes de que lo despliegue... no es diferente a los Jinetes... debo buscar mi oportunidad!"

Lisandro: Que es lo que quieres Broly?!... Tanatos ha sido derrotado y las almas de los saiyajin han seguido su camino hacia su evolución espiritual... que buscas tú?

Broly: No lo sabes?... nosotros los saiyajin tenemos una programación genética de destrucción... yo debo seguir ese camino... en mi esta la fuerza siniestra que cambiará el universo y comenzaré por este... destruyendo a Lilith la humanidad perderá la esperanza y luego serán mis esclavos... desde aquí buscaré otros mundos a los cuales destruir

Lisandro: Una destrucción ciega y estúpida que no te lleva a nada!

Broly: Te equivocas... la destrucción generará el caos y del caos se formará un nuevo orden... el de los Seres oscuros!... yo soy su mano ahora

Lisandro: Estas loco... y te dices mejor que Vegeta y Goku?... ellos rechazaron ese camino y superaron tus poderes! Tú eras lo que esperaban los saiyajin pero su destino fue cambiado por ellos

Broly: Ellos ya no importan ahora... solo yo...

Broly vuelve a atacar a Lisandro quien hace estallar su cosmo y ambos chocan para luego elevarse e iniciar un combate aéreo... Broly libera su AT y golpea a Lisandro nuevamente quien retrocede "debo ganar... debo ganar!"

En el Santuario de Athena, Trunks se encontraba sentado pensativo frente a lo que quedaba del Gran Salón... Jiné y Aioros se acercan

Aioros: Trunks... quería decirte que lamento lo de tu padre... le debemos la vida y no nos hubiera importado perderla si eso significaba que iba a pasar esto

Trunks: Gracias... pero no es culpa de ustedes... ese es el destino que mi padre escogió... sabes... creo que mi padre no pudo tener un fin más grande que este... quizás es lo que el buscó toda la vida... quizás ahora lo hizo sin la idea de igualar al señor Goku

Jiné: De todos modos lo sentimos... yo quisiera poder hacer algo por ti

Trunks: Lo sé y gracias... ahora solo quisiera poder regresar... mi madre y mi hermana me necesitan

Mientras a un lado Kiwishin hablaba con Hyoga, Ikki y Sheena

Ikki: Que esta diciendo? esto no termina?

Kiwishin: No... lamentablemente no... en el otro mundo siguen combatiendo

Hyoga: No es en el mundo de Trunks?

Kiwishin: No... es en el mundo donde ahora esta Lisandro

Sheena: Eso quiere decir que el sigue peleando y nosotros aquí!

Kiwishin: cada quien es necesario en donde se le necesite... En ese mundo se ha venido librando una gran batalla... es un mundo donde la humanidad ha confiado en su tecnología para superarse y ha olvidado al hombre... es por eso que en medio de su desarrollo esta la imperfección representado por el culto al ego... ahora el hombre considera poder estar al nivel de la esencia divina y creo a unos seres llamados evas para librar una batalla por considerar que ellos pueden evolucionar por si mismos sin ayuda de nadie... en ese mundo ahora se libra también otra batalla...

Sheena: Es allí donde esta Broly?

Kiwishin: Si... antes de dejar el limbo sentí la batalla que se estaba librando... Ahora Lisandro combate con Broly

Ikki: Que... pero... eso fue lo que sentí?

En eso Trunks se acerca al grupo

Trunks: Has mencionado a Broly? que tiene el que ver en todo esto?

Kiwishin: Cuando ustedes lo derrotaron junto con Gohan, un instrumento... la campana de bronce lo saco de tu mundo y lo llevo al suyo. Al llegar, su malignidad hizo que un ser llamado Adán despertara... la misión de el era proteger a la humanidad y derrotó a Broly pero el también quedo herido y regresó a su estado primordial para recuperarse... pero la explosión ocasionada en la batalla hizo que los hielos del polo se derritieran y acabaran con 2/3 de la humanidad. Los sobrevivientes culparon a Adán de lo sucedido y lo capturaron manteniéndolo en estado embrionario... de el con la ingeniería genética crearon a los evangelion para librar la batalla contra los compañeros de Adán... pero un grupo de humanos encontraron lo que quedo de Broly y regeneraron sus células... como no sabían lo que era lo dejaron en incubación pero antes experimentaron con el y recombinaron sus células con las de Adán... ahora Tanatos lo ha despertado... con el esperaba poder guiar a los saiyajin pero su plan fracasó y ahora Broly esta suelto en ese mundo y sin posibilidad de llegar a el.

Trunks: Y Pan? dónde está?

Kiwishin: Ella se alista para la batalla...

Trunks: Y Gohan? y Shiru?

Kiwishin: Lo siento... es que... Shiru ha muerto

En tanto en NERV... Lisandro seguía peleando con Broly pero sin ningún resultado... eleva nuevamente su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido y lanza un nuevo ataque

Lisandro: Bólido Estelar!

Lisandro alcanza a Broly pero este lo contiene con su AT y luego cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo lo esquiva... en menos de un segundo Lisandro saca su arco y le lanza una flecha... la flecha atraviesa fácilmente el AT de Broly

Shigeru: Lo logró! perforó el AT!... pero ..

En eso Lisandro se da cuenta... Broly había atrapado la flecha a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo... con un movimiento de su mano la rompe

Broly: Jaja! buen intento muchacho... pero yo no soy un Jinete... olvidaste que soy un saiyajin y tengo habilidades innatas de pelea... aunque lograras atravesar mi AT... puedo detenerte... por eso soy la perfección de la batalla!

Lisandro se queda pasmado "maldición... es cierto!... es imposible que le gane de esta forma! es más difícil que pelear contra un Jinete... aun atravesando el AT puede contenerme con su ki"

Broly: Bien... parece que ya es el momento de dejar de jugar... creo que ya es hora de pelear en serio...

Lisandro: Que dices?

Broly: No creo que hayas pensado que estaba peleando de verdad?... solo te estaba probando... espero que tengas mejores cosas que mostrar

En eso el poder de Broly comienza a crecer enormemente

Lisandro: No... no puede ser! yo estaba usando todo mi poder!

Shigeru: La energía de esa cosa esta creciendo enormemente! 10,000 , 15,000, 20,000, 25,000 megatones de energía contenida!

Misato: Y Lisandro?

Shigeru: Hasta el momento solo ha alcanzado 1000

Misato: No puede ser!

Ritsuko: Debemos confiar... ellos solo liberan su energía en los ataques... en cambio estos saiyajin lo hacen de una manera violenta y muestran todo su poder... como arma sicológica es terrible

Misato: Si... Lisandro esta frente a esa cosa... me pregunto que estará pensando

Maya: Yo estaría aterrorizada aunque tuviera el poder de el!

Afuera, Lisandro contemplaba asustado el enorme poder de Broly "no puede ser... jamás podré con el! su poder es tan grande como el de Gohan y ese escudo AT le proporciona la protección perfecta contra ataques de cosmo... no... no debo darme por vencido... debe haber una forma"

Broly: Ya estás listo caballero dorado?

Lisandro: Si... serás tú quien muera!

Lisandro eleva su cosmo haciéndolo estallar "y para colmo no domino el séptimo sentido... no puedo llegar... necesito tiempo"... En eso Broly lo ataca...

En tanto en Capsula Corp, el maestro Roshi se acerca a Bulma y a Bra que aún lloraban siendo consoladas inútilmente por Milk

Bulma: Maestro Roshi... que hace aquí?

Roshi: Bulma... Bra... déjenme decirles cuanto lamento lo sucedido... se que lo que pueda decirles es insuficiente para mitigar su dolor... pero es algo que debemos aceptar... como aceptamos la partida de Goku... ahora el y Vegeta deben estar juntos y Goku debe estar guiando a Vegeta hacia otros niveles de existencia como el lo alcanzó

Milk: Que esta diciendo?... no le entiendo

Roshi: Cuando Goku fue a vernos para despedirse... yo pude darme cuenta del cambio operado en Goku... el alcanzo un nivel de existencia muy superior al nuestro... su poder lo ayudo porque el poder alcanzado por el superaba nuestro propio nivel de existencia pero después de su batalla el alcanzo otro nivel... el haber concentrado una Genkidama Universal opero en el un cambio pasando a un nivel de existencia etérea... el se desprendió de esta cruda materia y paso a ser una criatura de esencia... una criatura cuya forma de vida es totalmente inentendible para nosotros... el Goku que vimos después de la batalla es el que nosotros teníamos en nuestra mente... así lo queríamos ver... pero el era otra cosa ya... por eso Pan encontró su ropa en el suelo... era imposible que esa ropa se sostenga en su cuerpo porque el era ya un ser inmaterial para quien la distancia y el tiempo no existen... pero su propia y actual naturaleza le impedía seguir con nosotros

Milk: Pero... usted...

Roshi: Krilin tenía razón... mientras ustedes se despedían de el... Yamcha y Ten también lo vieron... Dende también lo vio... así como nosotros en el kame House... todos al mismo tiempo... antes de venir hable con Dende y me dijo que el tal Shiru lo había visto así como su diosa Athena... y eso confirma lo que les dije... en aquel momento yo quise ver a Goku como la primera vez que lo conocí y ahí estaba... y quise verlo como realmente era... y esa imagen la tendré en mi corazón el resto de mis días...

"Lo que el es ahora no se lo debe a su poder... se lo debe a su corazón... a su pureza... a su amor a los demás y a su vocación de sacrificio... el es alguien que vino aquí con un propósito y lo cumplió"

Bulma: Pero... y Vegeta?

Roshi: El también ha empezado un camino por el cual iniciará el recorrido que ya hizo Goku y ustedes deben sentirse felices por el... porque lo que se aprende en muchas vidas el lo aprendió en esta... el sacrificio de Vegeta para salvar nuestros universos fue una elección suya que estoy seguro la tomo con alegría... es así como deben recordarlo... un Vegeta feliz por haber cumplido su propósito

Bra: No!... yo quiero a mi papa! yo quiero que el regrese!

Roshi: Bra... se como te sientes... el haber tomado el agua de la vida me permitió vivir más... pero muchos seres queridos para mi murieron mientras yo seguía viviendo y yo tuve que tragarme ese dolor... si me ven alegre, pícaro, hasta atrevido es para mí una forma de vivir y sobrellevar esta llamémosle así inmortalidad... por eso me refugie en el kame House y no quería tener amigos... pero cuando los conocí a ustedes me di cuenta que no podía ser un muerto eterno... debía vivir y lo que pude enseñarles a todos aquellos que fueron mis discípulos era una forma de vivir a través de ellos y el verlos ser mucho más poderosos que yo me alegra... el que Goku haya sido quien fue para mí es una forma de sentir que estos años no han sido en vano y que en cierto modo contribuí en formar a Son Goku... el guerrero más poderoso del universo. De igual manera... ustedes contribuyeron en convertir al sanguinario príncipe de los saiyajin en una persona dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás, ese es su mérito y Vegeta vive a través de ustedes, de sus hijos... vivan esta vida con alegría porque así algún día, estoy seguro lo volverán a ver

El maestro Roshi se pone de pie y se encamina a la nave

Bulma: Maestro Roshi?

Roshi: Si?

Bulma: Por favor... quédese hasta que vuelva Trunks y los demás... estemos todos juntos esta vez... por Vegeta... y por Goku... gracias Maestro

En el Santuario de Athena... Todos trataban de asimilar la noticia dada por Kiwishin

Hyoga: No puede ser!... Shiru esta...?

Kiwishin: Lo siento... el... al igual que Vegeta se sacrificó por ese mundo... fue su elección y tuvo éxito

En eso Jiné corre hacia ellos

Jiné: No!... díganme que no es cierto!... mi padre no!

Sheena corre hacia ella y la abraza

Sheena: Lo siento Jiné... no puedo decirte otra cosa... sé que este dolor no puede nadie entenderlo...

Trunks: Yo si... lo siento Jiné... pero así como mi padre... el tuyo se sacrificó porque así lo quiso y esperaba que tú lo entendieras... ahora me doy cuenta de la magnitud del sacrificio de mi padre... sabes porque?... creo que cuando el vino aquí sabía lo que podía pasar y lo aceptó... el tuyo fue a otro mundo a cumplir un destino y en el fondo lo sabía... como lo sabía Athena y el Supremo Kaiosama... ahora solo nos queda mirar adelante

Jiné se sienta aun abrazada por Sheena... Aioros se acerca a Jiné y le toma la mano

Aioros: De la misma forma que tú lo hiciste por mi cuando me protegiste de Tanatos... sabías lo que pasaría pero lo aceptaste

Ikki: Que haremos ahora?

Kiwishin: Solo sentarnos y esperar... debemos pedir por que la batalla en ese mundo termine para bien

Ikki: Pero mi hijo combate en ese mundo y esta solo!

Kiwishin: No... no esta solo

En tanto en NERV seguían combatiendo Lisandro y Broly quien había tomado la iniciativa de la pelea... Lisandro trataba de contenerlo a duras penas mientras Broly trataba de golpearlo

Broly: Veo que el miedo te ha hecho más rápido... pues bien... es hora de que pruebes algo diferente

Broly libera una descarga de ki y AT combinados alcanzando a golpear a Lisandro quien cae derribado. Broly se le lanza encima y lo golpea. Los ataques de Broly se suceden unos a otros sin que esta vez Lisandro los pueda evitar. En eso Broly le quita el arco

Broly: Así que este es el arco de sagitario... pues bien... despídete de el

Broly lo flexiona y lo rompe. Lisandro se para a duras penas y eleva su cosmo

Broly: Estas enojado porque rompí tu juguete? pues no será lo único que te rompa!

Broly vuelve a atacar a Lisandro pero este consigue esquivarlo y lanza una serie de meteoros contra el pero Broly se protege con el AT y más rápido que antes alcanza a golpear a Lisandro y de un golpe violento lo arroja contra el suelo

Broly: Es una pena que mueras tan joven... pero ni modo... es la ley del más fuerte

Broly alista una descarga de energía que comienza a concentrar con la evidente intención de destruir a Lisandro. Asuka se había introducido en el Eva 01 y recriminaba a Shinji

Asuka: Hagan algo malditos sean! Shinji! imbécil! reacciona!

Misato: No!... Shinji! trata de rescatarlo!

Shinji: Es... muy poderoso... no puedo contra el!

Asuka: Si Lisandro muere... yo te mataré con mis propias manos!

Shinji: Nooo!

El Eva 01 se mueve contra Broly pero este libera un At que lo derriba

Misato: Shinji! concéntrate! estas al 30% de tu capacidad! el Eva es más que eso!

?: Detente Broly!

En eso Broly mira hacia donde venía la voz... Misato y la plana de NERV también visualizaron a la persona que había llegado lo mismo que Shinji y Asuka

Misato: Es Pan!

Pan estaba allí frente a Broly... a escasos 100 metros de su ubicación y ambos levitaban

Broly: Tú eres...

Pan: Si! soy Pan! la hija de mi papa Gohan y la nieta de mi abuelito Son Goku! aquel a quien tu conocías como Kakaroto!

Broly: Impresionante... tus títulos me han aplastado y empiezo a sentir miedo de la nieta de Kakaroto

Pan: Aunque te burles deberías temerme... fue mi abuelo y luego mi padre quienes te derrotaron en el pasado! ahora es mi turno! pero esta vez será para siempre Broly! tu maldad no volverá a emerger nunca más!

Broly: Que tierna!... la niña quiere estar a la altura de sus antepasados!... tu, pobre y patética mezcla de saiyajin con humano!

Pan: Tu solo eres un producto Broly y no dejarás de serlo!... voy a vengar a mi padre y honrare la memoria de mi abuelo y la del señor Vegeta! te demostraré que soy digna descendiente de Son Goku! AHHHHHHHHH!

El poder de Pan comienza a incrementarse enormemente y todo NERV se estremece por el despliegue de poder

Ritsuko: Lectura! que esta pasando aquí!

Shigeru: No puede ser! 10,000, 18,000, 25,000! y sigue aumentando!

Misato: Pan... tu también...

Mientras, Gendou observaba la escena "increíble... sencillamente increíble... esa niña puede liberar un poder gigantesco". Shinji y Asuka no atinaban a nada solo contemplaban la escena

Lisandro por su parte sale maltrecho del agujero donde estaba enterrado por el golpe de Broly "Pan... no puede ser... que te esta pasando?!"

Cuando la luz pierde intensidad, Lisandro visualiza a Pan... lucía mas imponente y desplegaba un aura poderosa... sus ojos eran azules y su pelo dorado... había superado los poderes del SSJ2...

 **Fin del capítulo 29**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Se acerca el clímax y desenlace de la pelea, a quien siga la historia, gracias y no olviden comentar**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Una terrible batalla**

Pan estaba allí frente a Broly totalmente transformada y desplegando un poder enorme

Misato: Pero... que le ha pasado?!

Ritsuko: Parece que esa transformación le ha dado grandes poderes a Pan... esta casi al nivel de esa cosa

Afuera, Shinji y Asuka contemplaban a Pan

Shinji: Viste eso?!... es Pan!

Asuka: Si... no me gusta su peinado

Lisandro también contemplaba a Pan "Pan... pequeña... has alcanzado un nivel enorme... eres más poderosa que yo"

Broly: Así que la sangre de los saiyajin se ha manifestado en ti... pues bien... me alegro que seas la nieta de Kakaroto... así me vengaré de el a través de ti

Pan: Solo inténtalo...

Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y chocan ambos poderes, luego ambos toman distancia y Pan le lanza una serie de ataques que Broly esquiva y se lanza contra Pan pero ella contiene sus golpes produciéndose un veloz y feroz intercambio en el aire donde ambos vuelven a tomar distancia

Pan: Makenzo!

El ataque es esquivado por Broly quien le dispara a Pan una onda de energía que ella también contiene y se lo regresa. Broly alcanza a cubrirse con su AT pero el impacto lo golpea y lo estrella con violencia

Ritsuko: Eso es! Pan ha encontrado un punto débil! su AT no puede contener su propia energía!

Misato: Si... pero eso depende Pan solamente...

Pan incrementa su ki y se lanza contra Broly con una serie de fireball tratando de romper su AT... Broly se eleva y le lanza un ataque combinado de ki con AT pero Pan lo esquiva y trata de acortar distancia estrellándose con el AT. Broly alcanza a golpearla pero Pan vuelve a acortar distancia entablándose en una serie de ataques y golpes que ambos se esquivan mutuamente. En eso Broly le descarga un golpe de ki que hace retroceder a Pan y luego le dispara una serie de descargas que Pan se ve obligada a evitar retrocediendo... en eso Broly libera su AT alcanzando a golpearla

Broly: Debo confesar que me has sorprendido... tus técnicas de pelea son bastante buenas... pero no creas que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi... aun no has visto todo mi poder

Pan: Pues déjame decirte... que de mi tampoco! Ahhhhhh!

Pan libera más su ki haciéndolo estallar y ataca a Broly y ambos poderes chocan estallando con violencia...

En Norteamérica... los soldados de la ONU rastrean los restos de la base de las Rocallosas

Comandante: Esto si ha sido un verdadero desastre... algún sobreviviente?

Oficial: Solo hemos encontrado restos... quizás en los niveles inferiores haya gente... pero con este derrumbe tardaremos días en llegar a ellos

En eso parte de la colina comienza a derrumbarse

Comandante: Cuidado! todo este lugar es inestable!

Oficial: Señor... vea... hay alguien en esas ruinas!

Era cierto... una figura salía de las ruinas bastante lastimado... era Gohan

Comandante: Cuidado! quizás sea uno de ellos!

Gohan trataba de recuperarse... pero apenas veía "donde estoy... ya recuerdo... Broly... donde esta Pan?... esa energía que siento es de ella... esta peleando... debo ir a ayudarla... pero apenas puedo moverme... un momento... la semilla del ermitaño... debo tener una... aquí esta!" Gohan ingiere la semilla y poco a poco comienza a restablecerse

Comandante: Acérquense con cuidado y deténganlo!

Gohan cae mientras la semilla iba surtiendo efecto. Un grupo de soldados se acerca a el... en eso Gohan levanta la vista

Gohan: Podría decirme alguien en que dirección esta Japón?

Los soldados retroceden... solo uno señala con el dedo la dirección

Gohan: Gracias

En eso Gohan se eleva por los cielos y sale volando a gran velocidad...

En el Santuario de Athena, los caballeros estaban reunidos en torno a Trunks y Jiné... ambos aún les costaba asimilar la pérdida

Trunks: Kiwishin... quisiera regresar a casa... necesito hablar con mi madre y mi hermana. Sabe Dios que estarán haciendo ahora

Kiwishin: Si... debo sincronizarme con tu mundo a través de Dende... tomará algún tiempo

Trunks: Mientras más rápido mejor...

Jiné: Trunks... mientras esperas... podemos hablar?

Trunks: Claro...

En Capsula Corp... Todos se habían reunido a excepción de Dende quien se encontraba en la Plataforma Celeste a la espera de sincronizarse con Kiwishin... Uub, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz habían llegado, lo mismo que Videl y Mister Satan

Bulma: Entonces... Trunks esta bien?

Ten: Si... Dende me dijo que Trunks estaba bien y están a la espera de la comunicación de Kiwishin para poder traerlo

Bulma: Kiwishin?... estaba en ese mundo?

Ten: Si... tal parece que estaban allí antes de que todo comience

Bulma: Estos Kaiosamas... si sabían lo que iba a pasar porque diablos no nos advirtieron?

Roshi: Creo que ellos tenían sus razones...

Milk: Pero que es de Pan? de Gohan? donde están ellos

Ten: Este...

Milk: Habla de una vez!

Ten: Ellos... siguen combatiendo...

Milk: QUE!? pero... es que acaso esto no termina

Ten: Pues no... considerando al rival que tienen

Bulma: Quien es su adversario?

Ten: Es... Broly

En NERV, Pan y Broly seguían trenzados en una maraña de golpes hasta que ambos vuelven a tomar distancia. Ambos se observan, el rostro de Pan mostraba las señas de los golpes pero aun así tenía una expresión de determinación en su rostro

Broly: Vaya... una niña como tú con ese nivel de poder? pero aun así no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi... el ki de tu padre era mucho más fuerte que el mío pero aun así acabe con el

Pan: No vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre! te arrepentirás de lo que le hiciste!

Pan se lanza contra Broly que esta vez libera su AT y lo expande hacia Pan quien apenas puede contenerlo, en eso Broly la golpea con violencia y la estrella contra las rocas... una enorme energía sale de la mano de Broly y la lanza hacia Pan... una enorme explosión atruena el cielo

Lisandro: No! Paaannn!

Broly se queda contemplando la humareda pero en eso siente una enorme energía a través de la humareda

Pan: Kame... Hameeee...

Broly: Que?

Pan: Haaaaa! Aumentado 5 veces!

El ataque golpea a Broly que pese a su escudo AT es derribado... Pan emerge de la humareda instantáneamente y lanza una lluvia de fireball contra Broly y todo estalla con violencia

Pan: No creas que te dejaré recuperarte!

Pan se lanza como un bólido contra Broly y lanza un poderoso puño que remece todo... pero Broly lo había contenido con su mano

Pan: Que?!

Broly: Estúpida niña! ahora conocerás el verdadero poder! ahora conocerás como se utiliza lo que los humanos conocen como AT!

Una fuerte onda empuja a Pan hacia atrás... antes de que pueda reaccionar un feroz golpe la estrella contra el suelo...

En Tokio 3, en el aeropuerto, el avión supersónico había aterrizado con Caroline y Rei. Caroline le había puesto un uniforme, el más pequeño que encontró por lo que lucía apropiadamente para una base militar

Caroline: Quédate aquí Rei... voy a comunicarme con NERV... cuál es la situación oficial?

Oficial: No nos podemos acercar a NERV... las comunicaciones están muertas y SEELE ha dado la orden que no intervengamos. La ONU lo ha aprobado

Caroline: Esto es raro... que es lo quiere SEELE?... Romperé esa orden... deme una radio

Oficial: Pero ..

Caroline: Obedezca! yo me haré responsable!

El oficial le alcanza un intercomunicador y Caroline lo opera

Caroline: NERV? NERV... me escucha? aquí la Mayor Robson... contesta Misato!... maldición... hay demasiada interferencia... es imposible... iré hacia allá

Oficial: No puedo dejarla Mayor... no sabemos lo que pasa allí... pero obviamente es una batalla... todo está siendo destruido...

Caroline: Debo ir... por favor mantenga segura a esta niña... ella es una piloto de evangelion y debe...

Oficial: Se refiere a la chiquilla que vino con usted? con razón se me hacía muy joven para ser oficial... pero si se fue apenas empezamos a hablar

Caroline: Que esta diciendo?!... y la dejo ir?!

Oficial: Yo como podía saber que esa niña no podía moverse de aquí!... ella no dijo nada solo se encaminó fuera de la zona militar

Caroline: Oh no!... Rei!... ordenen buscarla!... estoy segura que va hacia NERV!

Oficial: Lo siento... pero tengo ordenes de inamovilidad y...

Caroline: Cállese! es usted un monigote!... la buscaré yo misma! usted y sus hombres son tan estúpidos que seguramente se perderían primero!

Caroline sube a un vehículo y sale del lugar... no lejos de ahí Rei corría hacia NERV... conocía la zona y sabía por donde ir eludiendo los caminos principales "Pan... voy en tu ayuda"

En tanto en SEELE los miembros del Consejo se encontraban reunidos

1: Esta batalla estaba escrita... "la sombra de Tanatos ha sido desvanecida por la luz del guerrero mítico... el engendro de la oscuridad completará su obra en la tierra..."

2: Entonces el resultado depende de la niña saiya...

1: No... "la trifuerza debe de brillar una vez más... en ellos esta la mano del poder máximo... bajo la protección de la armadura de oro"

3: Entonces... que nos queda por hacer?

1: Solo esperar...

En Capsula Corp... Todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos por las palabras de Ten

Krilin: Que estás diciendo?... Broly?... ese monstruo asesino!

Goten: Pero... yo creí que...

Ten: Bueno... no se mucho del asunto... pero tal parece que Broly no fue destruido aquella vez que llegó a la tierra... la energía generada al chocar el kame Hame Ha de Gohan y Goten con su poder, creo un pasaje a ese mundo en el preciso momento y en el lugar que un grupo de habitantes de ese mundo estaban tratando de encontrar a una criatura conocida como Adan que se encontraba dormida en un lugar llamado Antártida... el caso es que cuando apareció Broly esa criatura despertó para luchar contra Broly y finalmente Adan lo destruyó... pero utilizó todo su poder para hacerlo provocando una gran catástrofe en ese mundo... la mayor parte de sus habitantes murieron y Adan quedo reducido a un estado embrionario... los sobrevivientes lo encontraron y capturaron, considerándolo culpable de lo sucedido mientras lo que quedo de Broly fue conservado y puesto en estudio porque no sabían lo que era... pero parece que se ha regenerado y ha vuelto a la vida

Videl: Broly?... se quien es el! ese monstruo! y me estás diciendo que mi hija y mi esposo están solos con el!

Ten: No lo sé! solo sé que Broly está allí y seguramente esta peleando contra ellos

Krilin: Vamos Videl... cálmate... Recuerda que Gohan es ahora mucho más poderoso que aquella vez... su poder es tan grande como el de un SSJ3 y Broly no tiene ese nivel... Gohan puede ganarle con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada

Videl: Si... tienes razón... pero entonces porque tarda tanto?

Milk: Tienen razón... ven Videl... ayúdame a preparar algo de comer... eso nos ayudará a esperar... Podemos usar lo que queda de tu cocina Bulma?

Bulma: Pueden hacerlo... discúlpenme que no las acompañe pero no tengo ganas de nada

Videl: Descuida... ah... perdóname... lo siento mucho Bulma... no conocí mucho al señor Vegeta pero sé que era un buen hombre

Mr Satan: Y yo también... lo siento

Videl y Milk entran seguidas de A18. Maron trataba de reanimar a Bra quien estaba en un rincón derramando lágrimas lo que terminaba de hacer sentir mal a todos ya que nunca habían visto a Bra así. Ten, Krilin, Yamcha, Chaoz y Goten se pusieron a un costado a hablar entre ellos mientras Oolong y Pua se pusieron detrás del Maestro Roshi

Krilin: La verdad me siento incomodo... después de lo de Vegeta cualquier cosa puede pasar... imagínate que Gohan y Pan no vuelvan...

Yamcha: No hables así Krilin!... tú mismo dijiste que Gohan puede acabar fácilmente con Broly

Krilin: No lo sé... solo lo dije para tranquilizarlas pero algo me dice que la situación es más complicada... no les quise decir esto... pero cuando estaba el agujero interdimensional pude sentir a Gohan peleando... no identificaba la otra energía pero ahora que lo mencionaste... ahora sé que era Broly

Yamcha: Y...?

Krilin: No te das cuenta?... no lo identifique pero me parecía familiar! eso quiere decir que algo ha cambiado en el...

Ten: No han notado raro al maestro Roshi... nunca lo había visto tan serio...

Yamcha: Ja! seguramente debe estar pensando en chicas... pásale por su cara una revista de esas y ya verás que reacciona

En eso sienten aproximarse una gran energía... en medio de ellos aparecen Dende, el Maestro Karin, Yajirobe... más atrás estaban Uub, Trunks, Kiwishin y... mas atrás estaban Sheena e Ikki...

En NERV mientras tanto Broly estaba tomando ventaja de Pan quien ya estaba lastimada

Broly: Te lo dije!... realmente no tenías oportunidad conmigo... pero admiro que hayas tenido el poder de enfrentarme... en homenaje a eso no te haré sufrir

Pan: Esto... no acaba!

Pan se lanza y ataca a Broly a gran velocidad pero no logra acertarle ningún golpe, esta vez Broly los esquiva

Lisandro: No puede ser! ahora es más rápido!

Broly contiene algunos golpes y luego estira su mano y sujeta la cara a Pan para liberar su energía lastimándola... luego Broly le lanza un feroz golpe que la estrella contra el piso...

Broly: Y para terminar...

Broly se lanza a gran velocidad para darle el golpe final pero en eso una gran energía se dirige a el en forma sorpresiva

Lisandro: La Furia del Dragón Dorado!

El ataque alcanza a Broly quien es empujado y estrellado contra las rocas

Shigeru: Mayor!... otra energía ha aparecido!

Ritsuko: Es Lisandro! está interviniendo en la pelea!

Misato: Es increíble... la violencia de esa batalla debía despedazar sus cuerpos pero no les pasa nada... que clase de criaturas son?

Gendou: Aun así... el poder de omega es superior gracias a las células del angel

Misato: Si... maldita la hora en que las recombinaron... Shinji!

Shinji: Misato?

Misato: Quiero que estés atento... la única forma de vencer a Broly es quebrando su AT... el Eva 01 puede hacerlo... en ese momento podrán Lisandro y Pan atacarlo y destruirlo... no les pediremos permiso... yo te avisaré el momento... como esta Asuka?

Shinji: Bien... esta aquí conmigo

Asuka: Ya era hora que se le ocurriera algo Mayor! estamos aquí hechos unos idiotas sin poder hacer nada!

En tanto Lisandro y Pan se enfrentaban juntos contra Broly quien reaparece ante ellos

Lisandro: Pan? .. te encuentras bien?

Pan: Lisandro?... creí que habías muerto... porque interfieres? esta es mi pelea!

Lisandro: Deja a un lado tu orgullo saiyajin! esto es serio... solo unidos podemos tener una oportunidad

Broly: Vaya... así que el caballero de dorada armadura no sabe que fémina le gusta más... pues bien quizás ahora des un mejor espectáculo caballero

Pan: De que esta hablando?

Lisandro: A que te refieres?

Pan: A las féminas...

Lisandro: Por favor Pan! esto es serio... mira tú has estallar tu cosmo, ki o lo que sea... yo atacaré después porque mi cosmo estalla de una manera diferente .. trata de quebrar su AT para poder atravesarlo... quizás tengamos una sola oportunidad

Pan: Bien... yo atacaré primero

Pan se lanza contra Broly y lo ataca varias veces pero Broly lo esquiva y trata de mantener distancia para su AT "eso es... su AT al igual que el de los jinetes no es efectivo a corta distancia" Lisandro se une a la confrontación tratando de acertarle... Pan consigue golpearlo seguido por Lisandro, derribando a Broly quien eleva su ki para atacar. Lisandro y Pan combinan sus ataques anteponiéndose el uno al otro confundiendo a Broly en eso Pan se aparta y Lisandro alcanza a golpearlo haciéndolo retroceder

Lisandro: Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

La lluvia de meteoros alcanza a Broly quien en un supremo esfuerzo se eleva y libera su AT en el preciso instante que Pan lo ataca pero esta vez Broly lanza su AT contra ambos derribándolos. En eso Lisandro reacciona

Lisandro: Ataque del Dragón Dorado!

Pan: Kame Hame Haaa!

Los ataques son simultáneos y chocan con el AT con tal fuerza que este se debilita

Makoto: Campo AT debilitado!

Misato: Shinji! ahora!

El Eva 01 se dirige con rapidez hacia Broly y libera su AT contra Broly quien a duras penas consigue contenerlo pero Shinji aumenta su intensidad y rompe el AT de Broly

Lisandro: Es el momento! Dragón Dorado Asciende a los Cielos!

Pan: Kame Hame Haaaa!

Ambas técnicas se juntan en una sola y golpean a Broly atravesándolo de lado a lado

Makoto: Lo lograron!

Misato: Muy bien Shinji!

Lisandro y Pan se abrazan mientras le levantan el dedo pulgar al Eva 01... en el interior Shinji les contesta lo mismo que Asuka

Maya: Pero... Mayor... Broly... el Eva 02!

Estaban tan contentos con celebrar su triunfo que no se habían dado cuenta que Broly había caído cerca al Eva 02 que estaba inutilizado... Broly en un rápido movimiento se acercó a el

Misato: Shinji!... atrapa a Broly! que no se acerque al Eva 02!

Shinji: Pero... que?

Asuka: Idiota!... que no toque a mi Evangelion!

Lisandro y Pan caen en cuenta

Lisandro: Oh no! vive aún! no debimos confiarnos!

Pan: hay que acabar con el!

Pero Broly ya estaba en el Eva y de pronto comienza a arrancar pedazos y... a comerlos

Maya: Que horror!... esta comiéndose a la Unidad 02!

Misato: Oh no!... es decir que... Shinji! no te le acerques!

Broly se levanta masticando pedazos de Eva ante la mirada horrorizada de Pan y Lisandro. De pronto un pedazo del Eva aparece en su abdomen agujereado y se une a el cerrando la herida

Pan: Que asco!... pero entonces?

Broly: Perdieron su oportunidad niños tontos... olvidaron que un angel tiene la facilidad de regenerarse con pedazos de un ser similar... incluso puedo utilizar humanos y hasta la de un saiya...

Pan: Casi como el señor Pikoro...

Ambos asumen posiciones de combate y se lanzan al ataque, pero esta vez Broly se eleva y estira sus brazos que se extienden como elásticos y golpean a ambos estrellándolos contra el suelo. Broly extiende su brazo y sujeta a Pan para luego irla golpeando contra las rocas. Lisandro se lanza al ataque para salvar a Pan pero es atacado por una onda de AT y Ki que lo golpea con violencia... Pan se suelta y ataca a Broly con una patada que choca en su cuerpo pero no le hace nada... finalmente Broly la ataca de igual manera y la derriba

Broly: Nieta de Kakaroto... tú morirás primero!

El Eva 01 se lanza contra Broly pero este le esquiva y lo ataca pero el Eva 01 expande su AT conteniendo el ataque de Broly quien combina el AT con su ki rompiendo la protección del Eva 01 y dañándolo

Misato: Shinji! Asuka! salgan de ahí!

Pan ataca a Broly pero este le vuelve a esquivar y le golpea el estómago con tan violencia que el pelo de Pan regresa a la normalidad. Broly la sujeta de los cabellos y la levanta

Broly: Parece que ya se te acabó la energía pequeña saiya

En eso Lisandro ataca a Broly haciéndole soltar a Pan y luego ataca con su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido... pero el AT-Ki de Broly lo contiene y se lo regresa lastimando esta vez a Lisandro

Broly: Déjame terminar con la pequeña saiya y estaré contigo... Escúchame... te daré una oportunidad para que te salves tú y estos gusanos... eres la única hembra que conozco con sangre saiyajin... solo reconóceme como tú señor y reconstruiremos el reino de los saiyajin juntos... has demostrado que eres merecedora de eso

Pan abre los ojos y se levanta dificultosamente...

Pan: Nunca... de solo pensarlo siento nauseas! si la resurrección de la raza de los saiyajin será contigo... prefiero que siga bien muerta! y prefiero la muerte antes de que me toques en otra forma que no sea luchando!

Broly: Es tu elección... si no quieres... ya habrá otras formas... quizás en tu mundo...

Pan: No! a Bra no la tocarás!

Pan ataca a Broly con fiereza pero ya casi no tiene fuerzas. Broly la vuelve a derribar y la pisa

Broly: Tú decidiste... adiós niña...

Broly empieza a formar energía en su mano cuando un potente golpe lo lanza lejos... Pan abre los ojos y visualiza a quien la salvo... era Gohan

 **Fin del capítulo 30**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: La pelea sigue, y Broly manifiesta sus... intenciones... aun falta que leer, espero que continuen viendo esta historia... nos olviden comentar...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **La decisión de Pan**

Pan trata de reincorporarse mientras contempla a su padre

Pan: Papa!... yo creí que...

Gohan: Pan... no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti... lo mismo que seguramente estaría mi padre al verte... pero ya no puedes continuar... ahora seré yo quien lo venza

Pan: No... papá... sus poderes son distintos... no importa que tanto hagas estallar tu ki... las células del angel le han dado un poder... distinto

Gohan: Lo sé... hazte a un lado Pan... Lisandro! saca a Pan de aquí!

Lisandro se acerca dificultosamente y coge a Pan

Pan: No... suéltame!... no dejaré a mi papa solo!

Lisandro: No estás en condiciones... debemos reponernos... ayúdame a sacar a Shinji y Asuka del Eva 01... no tienes otra semilla?

Pan: Solo una... podemos compartirla

Broly se reincorpora y encara a Gohan

Broly: Así que no moriste!... pues bien... solo has logrado retrasar el final... pero si te interesa tu hija porque no haces que regrese a su mundo?

Gohan: Acaso me das esa opción? sabes que no es posible por lo menos por nuestros medios

Broly: Comunícate con tu mundo... tal vez ellos puedan recogerla

Gohan: Un momento... porque ese interés?... que interés tienes de que Pan se vaya?

Broly: Considéralo un gesto de cortesía de mi parte

Gohan: No te conocí así... es que las células de Adan provocaron cambios en tu personalidad? hasta eres más comunicativo

Broly: Si crees que voy a razonar contigo te equivocas... aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando... nada puedes hacer por este mundo... pero tal vez si por tu hija

Gohan: No puedo... no tengo esa habilidad

Broly: Entonces dile que se vaya

Gohan: Pero... espera... no será que tratas de salvar a Pan por una razón especial?... no... ahora me doy cuenta... ella lleva sangre saiyajin... quieres reproducirte a través de ella?!

Broly: Solo imagínalo... el regreso de los saiyajin a través de un cuerpo perfecto... si no es ella tendrán que ser las mujeres de este planeta... pero para serte sincero ella me parece la más digna... sus poderes son tan grandes como los míos

Gohan: ESO NUNCA! NO TE ACERCARAS A MI HIJA!

Broly: No seas tan sensible... usare sus óvulos... estoy seguro que esta raza infame aceptará gustosa

Gohan eleva su poder hasta el máximo nivel y ataca a Broly con todas sus fuerzas...

En Capsula Corp. todos se sorprendieron ante la llegada de Trunks

Goten: Trunks!... que bueno verte de nuevo! pensé que... yo... lo siento... lamento lo de tu papa...

Trunks: Gracias Goten... te entiendo...

Bra en eso corre hacia Trunks y lo abraza

Bra: Hermano!... dime que no es cierto! dime que mi papa viene atrás tuyo!... por favor dímelo!

Trunks: Lo siento Bra... lamentablemente nuestro padre no regresará... el ha seguido su destino y ha caído como digno príncipe de los saiyajin... gracias a el nuestros mundos se han salvado

Bra: Pero... ese es su anillo... que haces con el?

Trunks: El me lo dio... en cierto modo presentía lo que iba a pasar... le había dejado esto a Dende... para ti y para mama

Bra recibe un sobre y se retira a leerlo a solas. Bulma sale corriendo de su casa

Bulma: Trunks! hijo! creí que tu también... oh! por Dios... has vuelto!

Trunks: Estoy contento de estar contigo otra vez... ahora comprendo lo que Mirai Trunks debió sentir... pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el es guardar su recuerdo como el verdadero saiyajin que fue

Bulma: Ellos... quiénes son?

Trunks: Oh!... lo siento... amigos escuchen... ellos son Ikki y Sheena... los padres de Lisandro

Bulma: (es hermosa) pero... porque han venido?

Kiwishin: Yo los traje... su hijo Lisandro combate en otro mundo y la única forma de traerlo es por este ya que aquí se hizo el contacto

Milk y Videl salen de la casa y se prenden de la ropa de Kiwishin

Milk: Y que está esperando?!... vamos! abra una puerta al otro mundo! rápido! no sea haragán!

Ikki: (así tratan a sus deidades?)

Sheena: (No es ella la esposa de Goku?)

Kiwishin: Esperen... mis energías se han agotado al traerlos hasta aquí... debo esperar a recuperarme

Videl: Que? y para que vino entonces?! a descansar aquí!

Goten: Mama... Videl... por favor... nos están viendo

Trunks: Si... hemos librado una batalla muy fuerte allá... especialmente Kiwishin... ha estado viajando de un mundo a otro... debemos ser pacientes

Videl: Pero quiero saber que esta pasando con Pan y Gohan!

?: Eso es fácil... solo deben de pedirlo...

Todos voltean hacia la sorpresiva voz y ven una bola de cristal flotante y en ella a Uranai Baba quien los miraba sonrientes

Todos: Uranai Baba!

Ikki: No es esa una bruja de los cuentos!

Sheena: Tal vez dentro de un momento aparezca caperucita... el lobo... o los siete enanos...

Roshi: Hermana... que haces por acá?

Uranai Baba: Me entere de lo que estaba pasando... bueno quizás puedo ser de utilidad... si bien no puedo traerlos de vuelta tal vez podamos ver lo que esta pasando... pero para eso necesito la ayuda de nuestro nuevo Supremo Kaiosama

Kiwishin: Quien... yo? ah... si...en que puedo ayudar?

Uranai Baba: Solo ayudarme a sincronizarme con ese mundo para ver todo por intermedio de mi esfera de cristal... tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude... a propósito... me encontré con alguien hace algunos años y ha vivido conmigo desde entonces... vamos Lunch... no seas tímida... acércate

En eso Lunch-morena aparece sonriente ante todos... ya con algunos años encima

Todos: LUNCH!

Lunch: Hola... me extrañaron... cuanto gusto me da volverlos a ver... cuando supe donde estaban le pedí a Uranai Baba que me traiga

Mientras por detrás del grupo... Ten Shin Han comienza a escabullirse lentamente

Yamcha: Oye... Ten... adónde vas?

Lunch: Ten?... esta aquí? hola... espero no te importe que quiera hablar contigo...

Krilin: Siempre y cuando no estornudes...

Milk: Vamos!... saque esa bola y comience hacer sus hechizos o lo que sea!

Trunks: Mama... adónde vas?

Bulma: Yo... debo entrar a ver a Bra... disculpen

Trunks: Espera... mi padre me dio esto para ti

Bulma: Gracias...

Bulma entra al interior de la casa (o de lo que quedaba de ella) mientras Sheena e Ikki la veían... "así que ella era la esposa de Vegeta"

En tanto en el Santuario... Hyoga se encargaba de dar instrucciones a los caballeros para que vayan reparando los destrozos... mientras Aioros vio que Jiné se apartaba del grupo

Aioros: Jiné?... estas bien?

Jiné: Si... solo quería estar sola

Aioros: Lo siento... entonces me voy

Jiné: No... lo siento... tu compañía me hace bien... estoy preocupada por Lisandro... eso es todo

Aioros: Además que piensas en tu padre... no es cierto

Jiné llora y abraza a Aioros

Jiné: Si!... no se que voy a hacer ahora!... perdía a mi madre a quien apenas conocí y ahora a mi padre que era la razón de mi existencia... lo que soy se lo debo a el y ahora he quedado sola!

Aioros: No Jiné... no estás sola... estamos nosotros... y yo... no te dejaremos sola... quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros

Jiné: Pero... tus papas...

Aioros: Ellos te quieren como una hija y además esta Lisandro... ya sabes que el te quiere mucho

Jiné: Y tú?

Aioros: Yo casi nunca estoy así que no tendrás que soportarme... por favor acepta

Jiné: Solo si tus padres quieren...

Aioros: Jiné... porque te atravesaste en el ataque de Tanatos... tú ya debías saber que ese ataque era mortal

Jiné: Yo... estabas en peligro... debía hacerlo... solo tu podías enfrentar a Tanatos en ese momento

Aioros: Es la única razón?

Jiné: Si...

Aioros en eso la coge de las manos

Aioros: Creo que debes de saber que nosotros como caballeros dorados poseemos ciertas habilidades telepáticas... y la respuesta a tus dudas... es que yo también te amo Jiné... así que no tengas miedo de decirlo

Jine: Yo... lo hice porque te amo Aioros...

En NERV, la batalla aún continuaba... Gohan y Broly habían chocado sus poderes y se intercambiaban golpes pero a Gohan le era imposible quebrar el AT de Broly...

Gohan: Makenzo!

El ataque choca en Broly pero nada le hace gracias a su AT... Gohan vuelve a atacar pero no obtiene resultados. Broly libera su AT y golpea a Gohan pero este se recupera

Lisandro: Es imposible... así no le ganará

Pan: Papa! trata de acercarte! a corta distancia su AT no es efectivo!

Gohan acorta distancia e intercambia golpes con Broly... en eso lo golpea y le lanza una descarga que atraviesa a Broly pero este contraataca y golpea a Gohan quien cae... Broly lentamente se regenera

Gohan: No puede ser! un saiyajin no puede hacer eso!

Broly: Sorprendido?... esa es la capacidad del angel

En eso Broly forma una energía en forma de esfera en sus manos

Broly: Como también mantengo las capacidades de un saiyajin... conoces esto? Lástima que hayas perdido tu cola

En eso la lanza al aire y esta se queda suspendida

Gohan: No... nooo! retrocedan todos!

En eso Broly observa la esfera y comienza a cambiar

Makoto: Por todos los cielos! que le esta pasando a esa cosa... su masa muscular esta cambiando a una velocidad increíble! esta creciendo!

Ritsuko: Pero... esto no puede estar pasando...

Misato: Shinji! que ocurre!?

Shinji: Eeesa cocosa... esta convirtiéndose en un monstruo gigante!

Broly ya transformado en Oazuru contempla a Gohan

Broly: Bien... mi querido guerrero absoluto... veamos que tanto puedes hacer contra mí

Gohan lo ataca pero Broly no los siente y comienza a tratar de golpear a Gohan pero este le lanza una gran serie de ataques que a Broly no le hacen nada

Broly: Ja! solo eres un mosquito!... aun como Oazuru mis poderes son iguales!

Broly en eso libera un AT poderoso que arrasa con todo alrededor y hiere a Gohan. NERV se sacude totalmente por la explosión

Misato: Situación!?

Makoto: Nuestros escudos han resistido pero estamos a 60% de nuestra capacidad... si nos ataca directamente con el poder que tiene nos partirá como un cuchillo a un papel!

Misato: Como esta el Eva 01?!

Maya: Sincronización al 60%... estado... modo Bersek activado

Lisandro contemplaba aquella ominosa presencia sin saber que hacer

Lisandro: No creí conocer algún día a King Kong... que clase de poder es ese?

Pan: Es la forma de Oazuru... los saiyajin podían transformarse en esa cosa cuando veían la luna .. los hacía 10 veces más fuerte

Lisandro: Como el hombre lobo? .. si no lo hubiese visto no lo hubiese creído... es aparentemente invencible... ha superado los poderes de Gohan... pero... es el Eva 01!

El Eva 01 se había puesto de pie y contemplaba al Oazuru

Broly: Así que el Evangelion desea enfrentarse con alguien de su tamaño!... pues le daré el gusto!

El Oazuru ataca al Eva pero este da un salto y libera su AT golpeando a Broly y derribándolo... en eso saca el cuchillo y trata de clavárselo pero Broly libera su AT conteniéndolo pero lentamente va atravesándolo... en eso Broly le coge la mano y detiene al Eva... Shinji y Asuka contemplan aterrorizados el rostro del Oazuru que los mira

Broly: Estúpidos niños... creyeron que con su marioneta podían vencerme... de igual a igual su eva es solo un alfeñique!

Broly cierra su puño y le rompe la mano al Eva y luego se la arranca... desesperadamente el Eva con su otra mano golpea a Broly haciéndolo que lo suelte, en eso Broly libera su AT-ki rompiendo el AT del Eva y lastimándolo

Lisandro: El Ataque del Dragón!

El golpe impacta en Broly haciéndolo caer pero Broly se reincorpora... Broly estira su mano hacia Lisandro pero en eso Gohan lo intercepta cogiendo su mano y por encima de el lo lanza contra el suelo

Shinji: Viste eso?!

Asuka: Si! y es algo que debes hacer tu! pon al eva de pie!

Broly se reincorpora furioso y ataca a Gohan con varios disparos pero este los esquiva y se aleja a gran velocidad pero Broly pese a su tamaño lo sigue

Shigeru: Esa cosa pese a su tamaño se mueve con gran agilidad!

Misato: Lo está alejando... Shinji! te encuentras bien?

Shinji: Si... creo que si

El eva se acerca y recoge su mano para volvérsela a poner... Lisandro y Pan contemplan la escena

Lisandro: Nunca podremos con el!

Pan: Hay una forma... debemos cortarle la cola... así volverá a su forma original... el Eva... el puede sujetarlo... díselo a Shinji yo iré a ayudar a mi papa!

Pan vuela mientras Lisandro se eleva a la altura del Eva para hablar con Shinji

Lisandro: Shinji? me escuchas?

Shinji: Si...

Lisandro: Hay una forma de detenerlo... tu eva tiene el tamaño y la fuerza para detenerlo... sujétalo para que le podamos cortar la cola... eso lo volverá a la normalidad

Shinji: Pero como hacerlo?... esa cosa es más fuerte que el Eva 01!

Misato: Shinji? que sucede?

Shinji: Lisandro dice que la única forma de detener a ese monstruo es cortándole la cola

Misato: Debes intentarlo!

Lisandro: Solo hazlo por unos segundos... nosotros se la cortaremos

Asuka: Idiota!... deja de estar pensándolo y muévete

Lisandro: Solo aprovecha la oportunidad que te vamos a dar... se que pueden hacerlo!

Mientras Gohan trataba de eludir sin éxito a Broly... este lo ataca, Gohan lo elude pero alcanza a golpearlo con su mano y lo estrella contra las rocas... luego da un golpe de puño impactando en Gohan quien queda ya muy lastimado. En eso Pan lo ataca con varios fireball que distraen a Broly quien se lanza contra ella... Pan lo elude pero Broly la alcanza y la golpea, ella cae en el preciso instante que Lisandro ataca

Lisandro: Meteoro Pegaso!

El impacto hace retroceder a Broly... Lisandro se detiene en una elevación y estalla su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido... Broly le dispara varias descargas pero Lisandro lo esquiva y se lanza contra Broly pero este libera su AT haciéndolo retroceder... un disparo es a duras penas contenida por Lisandro pero Broly aprovecha y lo golpea... en ese momento llega el Eva 01

Pan: Shinji! prepárate!... te daré la oportunidad!

Pan se lanza contra Broly y lo golpea... Broly furioso la sigue pero antes de alcanzarla Pan se da media vuelta

Pan: Taio Ken!

La luz deslumbrante ciega a Broly y a todos los espectadores... incluso a Shinji y Asuka

Pan: Ahora Shinji! que esperas!?

Shinji: No veo!... pero...

En eso el Eva 01 por si solo se lanza contra Broly y lo sostiene tratando de clavarle el cuchillo progresivo... Broly aún ciego siente el movimiento y lo sujeta... Gohan se reincorpora herido pero ve la oportunidad

Gohan: Es... el... momento... Kienzan!

El disco cortante va directo a la cola de Broly pero este adivina el movimiento y hace un giro derribando al Eva... en eso el disco pasa rozando a ambos gigantes... Broly sujeta al Eva del brazo y lo golpe en el rostro tratando de llegar a los pilotos... Al segundo golpe Gohan lo contiene y le dispara una serie de descargas que obligan a Broly a soltar al Eva y en un rápido movimiento atrapa a Gohan y lo comprime para destrozarlo... en eso el Eva alcanza su cuchillo y consigue cortarle la cola a Broly

Broly: Que?... no!

Broly rápidamente regresa a la normalidad y el Eva se reincorpora trabajosamente

Lisandro: Bien hecho!

Gohan se levanta ya muy lastimado y contempla a Broly

Gohan: No importa... cuanto hagas... te venceremos!

Broly: Ja... solo han ganado tiempo... olvidas que puedo regenerarme?

En eso ve que la cola de Broly comienza a crecer rápidamente

Gohan: No .. no es posible!

El Eva trata de atacar a Broly pero este le dispara y lo derriba. Gohan se lanza a toda velocidad pero no contra Broly sino contra la luna artificial y consigue alcanzarla y destruirla con un golpe de puño... pero Broly lo alcanza y antes de que reaccione lo golpea con un AT-ki estrellándolo contra el suelo. Broly vuelve a atacar con su AT-ki golpeando a Gohan fuertemente... Broly se le acerca y lo golpea... Gohan le devuelve el ataque y ambos se trenzan en una sucesión de golpes. En eso Broly hace retroceder a Gohan y lo ataca con un AT-ki hiriéndolo

Broly: Es inútil Gohan!... se acabó para ti... ahora conocerás la técnica máxima!

De las manos de Broly sale una descarga que rodea a Gohan y lo encierran. Gohan trata de romperla pero no puede... un rayo de Broly atraviesa fácilmente la barrera y acierta en Gohan

Gohan: Que? pero ..?

Broly: Esta es la técnica máxima... mi AT-ki te ha aprisionado... no puedes salir ni atacar... pero yo si puedo destruirte!

Mientras Pan y Lisandro trataban de sacar a Shinji y Asuka del Eva caído

Lisandro: Están bien?

Shinji: Creo que si...

Lisandro: Asuka?

Asuka: Estoy bien...

Pan: Lisandro... sácalos de aquí...

Lisandro: Pero... ven con nosotros

Pan: No voy a dejar a mi padre! llévatelos de aquí!

Asuka: Por favor Lisandro... vámonos!

Lisandro se queda mirando a Pan

Pan: Por favor Lisandro... no hay opción... quizás sea nuestros últimos momentos... yo lucharé hasta el fin...

Lisandro: No lo hagas porque eres una saiyajin nieta de Son Goku! no debes...

Pan: No Lisandro... ya no... cuando vine aquí por primera vez era diferente... yo solo aspiraba a ser como mi abuelito Goku... solo aspiraba a que me pasara lo que le paso a el para poder volver a verlo... ya no... sabes porque?... el siempre ha estado conmigo... nunca me dejo... por eso ahora las cosas son diferentes en mi... se cuál es mi destino y sabré afrontarlo... gracias Lisandro por ser tan buen amigo... gracias Shinji y a ti Asuka... cuando vean a Rei por favor despídanme de ella ..

Lisandro: No seas tonta!... no te sacrifiques tú también como Vegeta y como Shiru!

Pan: Ellos sabían que era necesario... yo lo sé ahora... adiós... fuiste un amigo muy especial

Pan en eso se eleva por los aires y se dirige al lugar de la pelea

Lisandro: Pan! noooo!

Pero Pan ya se había acercado a Broly cuando atacaba a Gohan prisionero en esa prisión

Pan: Aléjate de mi padre!... es a mí a quien quieres!

Broly: Tu!... debiste hacerme caso y huir! no creas que te perdonaré la vida!

Pan: No necesito de tu piedad!... me quieres?... pues gánatelo! vénceme si puedes! AHHHHHH!

Pan se transforma en SSJ2 rápidamente y reta a Broly

Pan: Vamos... soy una mujer con sangre de saiya!... te demostraré como nosotras podemos luchar con escoria como tú!

Gohan: No Pan! no lo hagas!

Broly en eso incrementa sus energías

Broly: Es eso lo que quieres?... pues bien... te complaceré!

Broly extiende la mano y una gran energía se concentra en ella, mientras Pan comienza a ejecutar una serie de movimientos

Pan: Kameeeee...

Gohan: No... eso es un Super Kame Hame ha! no Pan! si no lo controlas bien podría matarte y destruir la tierra!

Pan: Hameeee...

Una gran aura luminosa rodea a Pan y una serie de rayos brotan de su cuerpo. Lisandro contemplaba la escena estupefacto "es increíble"

Misato: Cual es la lectura!

Makoto: Broly... 40,000 y aumentando... Pan... 38,000 y aumentando

Ritsuko: Esto esta fuera de todo parámetro medible! como es posible que sus cuerpos pueden generar un poder semejante?!

Makoto: Pan 45,000 y aumentando!

Misato: Debemos evacuar NERV! no hay salida!

Gendou: No! nadie saldrá de aquí! una explosión de esas destruiría todo a 2,000 kilómetros a la redonda... no hay diferencia...

En tanto afuera Pan elevaba su ki más intensamente preparando la última parte

Pan: Haaaaa!

Todo tiembla y las piedras se pulverizan cuando la onda de energía sale de las manos de Pan...

 **Fin del capítulo 31**

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: En lo personal, me gusto mucho la referencia a King Kong...**_

 _ **Tambien quiero comentar que la próxima actualización sera doble, no se la pierdan...  
**_

 _ **Nos leemos...** **  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **"Siempre estuviste conmigo"**

Ante el ataque de Pan, Broly libera su poder y ambos chocan con gran estruendo manteniéndose contenidos el uno con el otro

Makoto: Sistemas han enloquecido! no puedo leer más!

Shigeru: Los pilotos están dentro de NERV!

Misato: Tráiganlos aquí...

Makoto: Señales en el Dogma Central! hay un incremento de poder!

Misato: Que dices?!

Makoto: Son las armaduras! están generando un campo de poder similar al AT... están protegiendo a Lilith!

Ritsuko: Se preparan para la explosión! (cayendo de rodillas) es el fin!... el fin de la humanidad sobre la tierra!

Gendou: Levántate Ritsuko!

Ritsuko: Tu... Tú!... ambicioso enfermo!... de que nos ha servido tu ciencia ahora!

Gendou: Sáquenla de aquí!

Ritsuko: Es el juicio final que te alcanza! a todos! por haber querido emular a Dios... ahí tienes a lo que nos encumbra... a Broly! un demonio asesino!

Gendou: Sáquenla y enciérrenla! ha perdido el juicio!

En eso Lisandro, Shinji y Asuka entran en el preciso instante que sacaban a Ritsuko

Lisandro: Esperen... Tú eres Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: Vete!... abandona este lugar y llévatelos! ponlos a salvo! si no los mata Broly los matara SEELE o NERV!

Los guardias se llevan a rastras a la Dra. Akagi

Asuka: Se chiflo...

Lisandro: Misato?... pero que...

Misato: No me preguntes nada! Pan ha lanzado su poder y ha chocado contra el de Broly... pero si detonan será el fin de todo!

Pan utilizaba todo su poder para contener el ataque de Broly... pero de pronto el poder de Broly comienza a ganar terreno

Broly: Sera mejor que te rindas... ya no puedes hacer más!

Pan: Nunca!

Broly: Eres una tonta!... morirás inútilmente!

Pan: Prefiero eso a darme por vencida! no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

Broly: Entonces se acabó!

El poder de Broly se incrementa y combina su ki con el AT generando una onda de poder que supera a Pan...

Makoto: Energía de Pan esta cediendo! la matará!

Lisandro: No... debo...

Shigeru: Esperen... es un AT!... esta protegiendo a Pan y conteniendo a Broly!

Misato: Que?!... Pan esta generando un AT?!

Shigeru: No!... por todos los cielos... es REI!

Rei había aparecido de pronto y se había colocado al lado de Pan generando un poderoso AT conteniendo a Broly

Pan: Rei... tu...

Rei: Yo también creo en ti Pan... no podía dejar que mueras

Pan: No puedes hacer nada... vete

Rei: Eso te dije yo cuando te pedí que me abandonaras y no lo hiciste... yo haré lo mismo... lo que pase lo pasaremos juntas

Broly: Vaya... así que tu eres el clon de Lilith? pues bien te mataré a ti también!

En Capsula Corp... Uranai Baba trataba de lograr imagen en su bola de cristal... mientras Sheena entraba al interior de la casa de Bulma... encuentra a Bulma sentada y llorando. Tenía en las manos lo que le había escrito Vegeta

Sheena: Hola... lamento lo sucedido...

Bulma: Tu... eres Sheena verdad?... ahora me explico porque Vegeta te tenía en alta estima... eres muy hermosa y poderosa

Sheena: Tú también lo eres...

Bulma: Por favor!... no te burles... tú eres lo que Vegeta hubiese querido que fuese... antes no lo creía pero al verte ya estoy convencida...

Sheena: Sabes?... tenemos mucho en común... tú tienes una gran fuerza de espíritu... y siempre yo me he preciado de tenerlo... pero yo jamás hubiese logrado hacer de Vegeta lo que tu hiciste... yo pertenecía a la clase de mujer que lo hubiese mantenido como un feroz guerrero... contigo aprendió a ser humano

Bulma: Eso no cambia las cosas... el te hubiese preferido a ti de todos modos... tú lo amabas?

Sheena: No lo sé... yo era una chiquilla cuando lo conocí... estaba pasando por un momento difícil y Vegeta proyectaba la imagen de seguridad y hombría que deslumbraría a cualquier adolescente... eso me paso a mi... pero no a el... sabes... cuando el partió a enfrentar a Ares quiso hacerlo antes que los demás... y yo le pedí que me llevara con el y el no quiso... me dijo que no quería sentirse un traidor a ti... te amaba y respetaba esa imagen lo suficiente para no hacer algo que podría llevar a algo más... quise llorar pero al final me sentí agradecida... me había dado una lección de madurez y me dejaba bien en claro lo que representaban ustedes para el... si... era todo un hombre

Bulma: Pero aun así nos dejó... aun así fue a tu mundo a salvarlo... fue por ti que el enfrentó a la muerte

Sheena: No... no lo creo... el se sacrificó por todos... mi hijo Aioros y tu hijo Trunks habían sido atacados y muertos por Tanatos pero si en una hora acabábamos con el... ellos volverían a la vida... y el decidió enfrentarlo... para salvar a su hijo y al mío

Bulma se quedó callada y miro a Sheena

Sheena: No dudes... el te amaba... te lo debe decir en esa nota... léelo

Bulma: Tengo miedo... tengo miedo que me diga que no me amaba... que solo fui la madre de sus hijos! la mujer que aquí en la tierra se enamoró de el... una vulgar humana a quien el príncipe de los saiyajin se dignó a mirar pero que podía echar a la basura en cualquier momento!

Sheena: Eso solo lo sabrás leyéndolo... pero estoy segura que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que eso no es cierto...

De pronto afuera se siente un alboroto... Uranai Baba consiguió visualizar lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro mundo

Milk: No puede ser... es Pan!

Krilin: No puedo creerlo ..

Mr. Satan: Mi nietecita Pan!

Videl: No... hija!

Goten: Se ha transformado en SSJ2! pero como es posible!?

Milk: Que esta mirando!? debe de hacer algo! acaso no es un Kaiosama! salve a Pan!

Kiwishin: Maldición... lo siento...no puedo hacer nada

En tanto Pan y Rei luchaban contra Broly pero aún la poderosa energía de Pan y Rei estaba llegando a su límite

Makoto: La energía generada por Pan esta cediendo. El AT de Rei se reduce

Lisandro: No puedo quedarme aquí... no mientras ellas luchan!...

Misato: No puedes hacer nada... esa cosa es invencible... estamos perdidos

Lisandro: Acaso has olvidado a Shiru?... aun en mi inconciencia sentí que se despedía de mi... y me mostró que era lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar... cuando leía las historias de las batallas de los caballeros creí que esa era la tradición de nosotros. Los antiguos caballeros dorados se sacrificaron para romper el muro que separaba nuestro mundo de los Campos Elíseos para que Shiru y los demás pudieran pasar y enfrentar a Hades... Seiya se sacrificó por Athena... Shiru lo hizo por ustedes... me revele contra eso... porque debía de morir?... ahora al ver a Pan me doy cuenta lo que pensaban ellos a las puertas de la muerte... este poder puede ser un privilegio... pero también es una responsabilidad... si dejamos que lo malo pase sin hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo... somos cómplices porque tal vez pudimos evitarlo... yo debo dar hasta lo último de mi para proteger a quien lo necesite... no por gloria o reconocimiento... sino porque es mi deber

Misato: Lisandro ..

Lisandro: Adiós muchachos

Asuka: No Lisandro! espera!

Pero Lisandro se había desvanecido en el aire... segundos después reaparecía al lado de Pan

Pan: Lisandro!

Lisandro: Seguiremos el mismo destino... mi cosmo te sostendrá! Puño de Pegaso!

El ataque hace retroceder a Broly... pero nuevamente incrementa su poder... el impulso es tan fuerte que Pan se siente agotarse

Lisandro: Resiste Pan! podemos ganarle! juntos!

Pan: Debo... resistir...

Pero a Pan se le aflojan las rodillas y cae... pero aún trata de sostener su energía per esta se va reduciendo

Lisandro: Por Dios! Pan! no te rindas! continua!

Gohan en ese momento se reanima y aun herido eleva su ki...

Gohan: Pan! Lisandro! Rei! tomen mi poder!

El ki de Gohan se proyecta a ellos elevando su nivel de energía volviendo a hacer retroceder a Broly pero este nuevamente contraataca porque Pan estaba muy débil y no podía sostener la energía de Gohan

Gohan: Reacciona Pan! usa mi energía!

Pero Pan no escuchaba... su pelo vuelve a la normalidad y cierra los ojos...

Pan abre los ojos y se vio en un lugar que le era familiar... a lo lejos distingue unas figuras... eran un adulto y un niño que jugaban... de pronto lo reconoce... era su abuelito Goku!

Pan: Abuelito! aquí estoy!... pero...

En eso se da cuenta que corría pero no se acercaba... además reconoce a la niña que jugaba con Goku... era ella a los 4 años

Pan: Es un sueño... o estoy muerta... debo estar muerta... donde están Lisandro y Rei!? y mi papa!?

Pan vuelve a ver las imágenes... era ella a los 8 años... estaba mirando la ventana de su habitación y de pronto aparece Goku frente a su ventana... la toma de la mano y salen a pasear

Pan: Si... mientras todos pensaban que mi abuelito estaba entrenando a Uub... el se teletransportaba para verme y entrenarme... eso sucedió durante años... pero porque esos recuerdos?!

Pan vuelve a verse... ya tiene 12 años y se encuentra mirando a un niño que no era otro que Goku

Pan: Si... ese fue un día terrible para mi... yo quería ser grande como mi abuelito y de pronto se aparece ese niño que resultó ser el y me empezó a dar ordenes!... y yo le quise demostrar que no podía hacerlo por eso subí a la nave! Por eso pase un año con el y con Trunks buscando las esferas del dragón por el espacio!

En eso Pan se ve nuevamente... esta en una pradera... toda su familia esta ahí y ella se ve mirando al cielo viendo a su abuelito irse en los lomos de Sheng Long... de pronto se ve recogiendo la ropa de Goku que estaba en el suelo... la imagen desaparece y se vuelve a ver ella de 16 años mientras guardaba aquella ropa pero estaba llorando porque quería que volviera

Pan: No... no tenías el derecho a irte! no tenías porque dejarnos! ni a mi abuelita Milk ni a mí! te odio! porque te fuiste! acaso no nos querías!?

Pan luego se observa... es ella... pero su cuerpo ha cambiado... pero su abuelito ya no esta... ella ya se ve como una mujer... pero no quiere serlo... quiere regresar a su infancia... quiere volar en compañía de su abuelito

Pan: No... yo no soy esa! yo soy otra! yo no quiero crecer! no quiero! quiero ser una niña para siempre con mi abuelito Goku! La infancia que pase fue un momento feliz... porque he de casarme y tener hijos? para que sufran si algún día no estoy?... no... yo quiero ser la pequeña Pan! la que era feliz!

Pero en eso ve una nave que cae... de ella sale un pequeño niño con cola... momentos después un anciano lo recoge y se lo lleva

Pan: Pero el... es mi abuelito y el señor es mi tatarabuelo Son Gohan! eso fue cuando mi abuelito llegó a la Tierra...

Luego ve a un niño que corre por el campo a la mirada del anciano. El niño parecía feliz y el anciano también... Momentos después ve una terrible imagen... Goku se transforma en Oazuru y pisa al anciano... luego vuelve a la normalidad y lo ve llorar ante el cuerpo del anciano

Pan: Es cuando murió el abuelo Gohan... y mi abuelito se quedó solo...

Goku caminaba solo siendo aún muy pequeño... luego se le ve encontrarse con Bulma y luego con Yamcha, Krilin y el maestro Roshi... se lo ve peleando y librando muchas batallas .. lo ve ante el primer Pikoro... su entrenamiento en el templo de Kamisama... al final lo ve mayor... más alto bajando del templo a enfrentar al segundo Pikoro

Pan: Si... lo recuerdo... mi abuelito lo hizo todo solo... salió adelante... perdió a su abuelo el también... pero siguió adelante...

En eso ve al pequeño Goku abrazado de su abuelo que tenía una aureola en la cabeza y este le decía que debía crecer solo pero que siempre estaba con el a través de todos sus amigos que lo querían

Pan: Es cierto... el nunca estuvo solo... siempre tuvo a los tíos Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han... al maestro Roshi, a la tía Bulma a mi abuelita Milk... incluso al señor Vegeta

En eso una mano le toma del hombro y ella voltea... ahí estaba... su misma sonrisa, su atuendo azul y rojo, el, pelo alborotado... era Goku!

Pan: Abuelito!... has vuelto!...

Pan lo abraza y llora... Goku también la abraza

Goku: Me alegra verte otra vez Pan... veo que ya eres una mujer... has crecido y te has hecho muy fuerte... eso me alegra

Pan: Tú también... abuelito... así te conocí y así te prefiero... ya no nos separaremos

Goku: No Pan... nunca nos hemos separado... siempre he estado contigo... pero ya es hora que des tus pasos sola... tú debes de hacer tu propio camino... debes empezar a vivir tu propia vida

Pan: No abuelito!... no digas eso! déjame quedarme contigo! me siento sola sin ti! quiero volver a volar contigo! quiero viajar por el espacio y librar batallas!

Goku: No Pan... cada cosa tiene su momento... tú y yo vivimos muchas aventuras juntos... tuve la ocasión de entrenarte y que tú misma descubras lo que hay en ti... tú te has hecho sola... y debes de seguir... tu camino recién empieza... eres una niña que ya esta dejando de serlo... algún día lo que has visto lo vivirás tú a través de tus hijos... todos tenemos un papel en la vida... yo ya cumplí el mío... y ahora por ti, por tus padres, por todos los que quieres y te quieren debes de seguir... pero yo estaré a su lado siempre

Pan: No abuelito! te quiero! no me abandones otra vez!

Goku: Yo estoy contigo siempre... no te dejaré... mira Pan... mira allá

En eso a lo lejos ve a un grupo de personas que se van acercando... al distinguirlos reconoce a todos los que conocía, estaban sus padres, su abuelo, los muchachos, Trunks, su tío Goten, entre otros mas

Goku: Ellos me tienen consigo en su recuerdo pero la vida continua... te imaginas que habría pasado si alguno de ellos no hubiese existido?... imagínatelo... cada uno de ellos han tenido un recorrido que los ha hecho madurar... es tu turno y ellos te necesitan... te quiero Pan... siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro pero eso no es para siempre... ahora mi misión es otra... ahora debo ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan en otros planos de existencia... ahora tú debes de hacer lo mismo... ayudar a los demás... solo así me tendrás a tu lado... no te olvides de vivir... haz lo que siempre te gusta sin dañar a otros... solo así estaré siempre contigo

Pan: Abuelito...

Goku: No lo olvides... siempre... y ahora vamos una batalla nos espera...

...

Pan abre los ojos y siente una enorme presión en su cuerpo... en eso visualiza a Rei de rodillas y los ojos semiabiertos totalmente agotada... Lisandro a su lado contenía el ataque de Broly pero ya sus fuerzas se le iban

Lisandro: No... puedo... más... es el... fin

Gohan trataba de sostener la defensa pero su poder empieza a ceder... Pan en eso siente una mano en su brazo al mirar ve a Goku quien sonriente le guía el brazo hacia adelante

Pan: Es cierto!... tú siempre has estado conmigo! como ahora!... siempre estuvimos juntos! por eso jamás nos pudieron vencer! ni antes ni ahora!

Goku: Repite conmigo Pan... TIERRA, VIENTO, FUEGO, AGUA POR FAVOR BRINDENME SU ENERGIA!

La Genkidama comienza a formarse en la mano de Pan... Gohan siente la enorme energía que se va formando "no puede ser... papa?"

En el mando de NERV... Gendou Ikari ordenaba lanzar las N2

Gendou: Preparen las N2...

Misato: Pero...

Gendou: No hay remedio ya!

Makoto: Un momento... esa energía... es gigantesca! se está formando donde esta Pan!

Misato: Que dices?... pero... es la genkidama!

En eso la esfera de energía se forma por completo en la mano de Pan... justo cuando la energía de Gohan cede...

Pan: No vencerás Broly! recibe esta energía del mundo que quieres destruir! recibe la genkidama! por ti abuelito! Ahhhhhhh!

La Genkidama contiene el AT-ki de Broly y lo concentra en ella formando una esfera gigante que se dirige a Broly. Este la contiene y trata de regresarla... en eso Pan se transforma en SSJ2 y utiliza todas sus fuerzas... La Genkidama se dirige esta vez sin detenerse hacia Broly

Broly: No! Noooo! no es posible! ahhhhhhh!

Un destello sucede cuando choca con Broly quien es desintegrado por el impacto... todo retumba y los escudos de NERV se destruyen... al disiparse la luz solo hay un enorme cráter en el lugar donde estaba Broly... Pan contempla el campo de batalla

Pan: Tenías razón abuelito... siempre has estado conmigo... esta batalla la hemos ganado todos juntos...

A los segundos Pan cae desmayada...

 **Fin del capítulo 32**


	33. Chapter 33

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **El regreso con invitados extras**

Pan abre los ojos y se ve rodeada de Lisandro, Rei y Gohan... se encontraba en el campo de batalla pero esta vez había gente alrededor que rodeaba el lugar y daban gritos y ordenes

Gohan: Pan... hija... te encuentras bien?

Pan: Papa?... que sucedió?

Lisandro: Que venciste a Broly!... no lo recuerdas?

Pan: Si... pero no lo hice sola... ustedes me ayudaron (levantándose) Rei?... Rei! (abrazándola) viniste a salvarme!

Rei: Tú lo hiciste por mi antes

Lisandro: vaya... me alegro que estés bien

Pan: (abrazándolo) Lisandro!... gracias... de no haber sido por ti habríamos muerto ambas... somos nosotras las que debemos abrazarte!

Lisandro: Ya... no sigan... me van a hacer avergonzar!

En eso Misato, Gendou y Fuyutsuki aparecían seguidos de Shinji y Asuka... momentos después Caroline irrumpía rompiendo el cerco

Caroline: Rei! como te fuiste así! casi me matas de la preocupación!

Rei: Lo siento Caroline

Misato: Pan, Lisandro, Gohan... eso fue increíble... gracias... nos salvaron

Pan: No olvide a Rei... sin ella esto no habría sido posible... ella engaño a Gram e impidió que se salga con la suya

En Capsula Corp. Todos estallaban en júbilo por la victoria que vieron en la bola de cristal

Goten: Vieron eso!... lo logró! Pan lo logro!

Milk: No... mi nietecita! había soñado con convertirla en una damita pero ahora es la viva imagen de Goku!

Videl: Vamos... Pan es muy femenina cuando quiere serlo... pero no hay que olvidar la herencia... no lo creen?

Roshi: Creo que es mejor que no se rían tanto... no olviden que estamos en una casa que esta de luto...

Yamcha: Es cierto... lo sentimos

En el interior de su casa Bulma era ajena a la algarabía de afuera... había abierto el sobre y leía lo que estaba escrito allí... era letra de Vegeta... la conocía porque escribía mal...

"Bulma, tal vez te parezca extraño porque jamás te he escrito nada tan solo notas para el mandado o para que me consigas algo o para darte ordenes. Si ahora lo hago es porque necesitaba decirte lo mucho que representas para mí. Tú eres la mujer que me dio lo mejor de si y tal vez yo no te correspondí como merecías pero no lo hice no porque no lo sentía sino porque no era mi forma de ser. Se que lo entenderás. Déjame decirte que tú, Bra y Trunks han sido la razón de mi existencia. Me costó darme cuenta, pero fue luego de la batalla contra Cell que me di cuenta del valor de una familia. Mientras rumiaba mi amargura por no ser el mejor, por no tener la capacidad de sacrificio de Kakaroto, tú estuviste allí mostrándome que había algo para lo que yo servía. Ser esposo y padre. Se que batallaste duro conmigo y lo hiciste desinteresadamente solo por amor fue allí cuando me di cuenta el gran tesoro que tenía. Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca"

"Si estás leyendo esto es porque no voy a regresar. En caso contrario la hubiese roto, como rompí todas las que escribí antes de las batallas que libre contra Majin Buu, contra Ares, contra Súper A17... como todas las que rompí cuando llorabas por mi causa o cuando quería decírtelo y no podía. Acepta mi partida porque si caigo será como el príncipe de los saiyajin y no hay mayor honor que ese. Recuérdame siempre y sigue adelante como lo hubieses hecho si no hubiese entrado en tu vida. Fuiste más de lo que pude desear y merecer... Adiós Bulma... Vegeta"

Bra en eso llega adonde estaba su madre y la abraza

Bra: Mama...

Bulma: Si hija... tu padre no solo fue un gran guerrero... fue el mejor padre y esposo que alguien puede tener... recordémoslo y sintamos alegría porque el esta en cada uno de nosotros

Afuera seguían celebrando

Yamcha: Oye Ten... al final que vas a hacer con Lunch?

Ten: Yo?... nada... creo que me iré a las islas del sur con Uub... ella estará bien con Uranai Baba

Krilin: No crees que estas exagerando?... Uranai Baba me dijo que le había quitado el hechizo del estornudo... se quedara como la dulce y tierna Lunch

Ten: Es que... ella quiere que me quede con ella... no puedo hacerlo... no la amo como ella quisiera... esta mejor sin mi

Yamcha: Espero que sepas lo que haces...

Ten: Ya hable claro con ella... no sé si esperara a que cambie de opinión pero ya estamos muy viejos para eso

Yamcha: Tú estarás viejo... yo no... oye Lunch! que te parece si esta noche...

En NERV, Misato estaba frente a Fuyutsuki y Gendou Ikari

Misato: Comandante! No estará hablando en serio!

Gendou: Muy en serio... quiero que corte toda relación entre ellos y los pilotos... quiero que ponga en custodia las armaduras de oro y quiero que aislé a Rei

Misato: Pero señor... usted no puede...

Gendou: Puedo... y lo haré... obedecerá mis ordenes o pongo a otro en su lugar que si las cumpla?

Misato: Pero señor! Shiru sacrificó su vida por nosotros! ellos han arriesgado su vida por todos nosotros! es ese el pago que deben esperar por eso?

Gendou: Si son tan desinteresados no deben esperar nada

Misato tuvo la intención de decirle unas cuantas cosas pero se dio cuenta que eso no ayudaría a los pilotos ni a Rei. En eso se abre la puerta y aparece Gohan bastante molesto

Gendou: Como se atreve a entrar de esa manera!

Gohan: Solo deseo hablar con usted... por favor que sea a solas

Gendou: Lo que tenga que decir puede decirlo delante de todos

Gohan: Porque ha encerrado a Rei? ella...

Gendou: Ella no es nada suyo... no tiene porque preocuparse por ella... vino por su hija... bueno que espera? váyase

Gohan: De acuerdo... si así lo quiere... pero déjeme decirle que es un miserable!... no le bastó la muerte de Shiru para darse cuenta de la realidad de las cosas... mientras muchos han muerto para que usted siga consumiendo oxígeno, usted sigue aferrado a sus ideas absurdas... no queremos nada porque nada hemos venido a pedir... si vine aquí fue a rescatar a mi hija, pero la batalla que libramos no lo hicimos por usted, ni por NERV ni por SEELE, lo hicimos por todos, sin excepción, porque creemos que toda forma de vida tiene derecho a vivir... lo que haga con su vida es de su incumbencia pero no voy a permitir que usted haga infeliz al resto solo porque es incapaz de serlo y mucho menos que arrastre a su hijo! en toda mi vida jamás había conocido a alguien tan infeliz como el!

Gendou: Le diré lo mismo que le dije a Shiru... eso no es asunto suyo... si pelearon nadie se los pidió... yo no le pedí a el que se sacrifique

Gohan: Si lo sé... y eso es precisamente su mérito... aceptó morir porque aunque todo su mundo este lleno de Gendous Ikaris solo basta que exista una Misato, un Shinji, una Asuka o una Rei para que valga la pena sacrificarse... porque en ellos esta la esperanza y usted lo sabe... nosotros nos iremos... volveremos adonde pertenecemos y espero que algún día usted se de cuenta de lo que hace

En eso hace su entrada Caroline Miles quien le sonríe a Gohan

Fuyutsuki: Creí que su misión había terminado Mayor Miles?

Caroline: Solo venía a entregar mi informe... es solo una hoja pero creo que todos han sido testigos de todo para que pierda tiempo en eso... venía a entregarle también un mensaje de SEELE... estuve reunido con ellos y ya que Gohan esta aquí lo leeré porque el mensaje también es para el... con su permiso Dr. Ikari

"Este Alto Consejo saluda a los guerreros que combatieron este día y expresan su pesar por la muerte del caballero de Libra Shiru cuya vida fue un gran ejemplo para nosotros porque nos permitió conocer a un hombre íntegro y de un nivel y categoría superior que cualquiera que haya comparecido ante este Consejo. Su muerte solo fue el corolario de su existencia y además digna de tan gran hombre. A sus compañeros les damos las gracias y se les considerará huéspedes de honor hasta el día de su partida... invocamos al Dr. Gendou Ikari que tome las providencias del caso"

Fuyutsuki: Ese es el mensaje de SEELE?

Caroline: Curioso no? la otra orden es que yo asumiré su custodia por el tiempo que permanezcan aquí

Gohan: Bueno... acabo de comunicarme con el Supremo Kaiosama

Misato: Supremo que...?

Gohan: Ah... es la deidad tutelar de mi universo... me ha dicho que le tomará un día sacarnos de aquí así que podemos tratar de pasar el rato mientras el duerme

Misato: Eso les dijo una deidad?

Gohan: Jeje! es que los Kaiosamas son así...

Caroline: Bueno... así que tenemos un día... excelente! suficiente para pasarla bien... nos vamos Gohan... por cierto... como te llevas con tu esposa?...

Ambos salen del brazo mientras Misato contemplaba a Gendou Ikari quien permanecía imperturbable

Misato: Señor?

Gendou: Vaya y cumpla sus ordenes en la medida de lo posible...

Misato: Que sucederá con la Dra. Akagi?

Gendou: Eso no es de su incumbencia... solo debe saber que permanecerá bajo custodia... algo más?

Misato: No... Con permiso...

Misato se retira "no Shiru... tu sacrificio no será en vano..." Misato dispone todo dejando a Maya a cargo y se va a su casa...

En tanto Lisandro, Pan y Shinji estaban charlando. Al rato se aparecen Gohan y Caroline. Lisandro se había dado tiempo de llorar a solas por Shiru

Pan: Papa... y Rei?

Gohan: Lo siento... pero... el Dr. Ikari la tiene incomunicada... dice que... es por su seguridad... ahora que ha manifestado ese poder

Lisandro: Y Asuka?

Caroline: No esta confinada... pero se ha mantenido aparte

Lisandro: Donde esta?

Caroline: En la sala de entrenamientos... había pensado salir un momento... esta atmosfera me oprime

Shinji: Que hará ahora?

Caroline: Volveré a los Estados Unidos... con lo que pasó creo que me ascenderán a coronel... pero bueno continuaré mi vida... quizás deje la milicia

Lisandro sale y Pan y Shinji se alejan y conversan entre ellos. Gohan y Caroline se apartan un poco

Gohan: Y que pasará ahora con ellos...?

Caroline: No lo sé... no sé que planean NERV y SEELE... para serte franca creo que acabarán peleándose entre ellos... hay demasiados intereses ocultos y todo me parece que esta relacionado con el Tercer Impacto

Gohan: A que se refiere?

Caroline: Conoció a Kaji Kuoji?

Gohan: No... solo se que...

Caroline: Se que esta muerto... el me dijo algo preocupante... el embrión de Adan fue robado de SEELE y traído clandestinamente aquí... el destino que se le ha dado fue la causa de la pelea entre Kaji e Ikari

Gohan: Que hicieron con el?

Caroline: Eso es lo preocupante... Gendou Ikari se lo injerto en su mano... porque?... que planea con ello? ahora la situación es peligrosa... estoy segura que SEELE lo sabe y actuará contra el... no lo harán mientras ustedes están aquí... no saben que partido tomaran... pero no se arriesgaran a enfrentarlos... saben que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad... pero te das cuenta... Adan y Lilith están juntos... su unión será el inicio del Tercer Impacto

Gohan: tal vez por eso necesita a Rei... en el fondo no le veo diferencias con Gram... podremos hacer algo?

Caroline: No lo sé... francamente no lo sé... antes que ustedes intentaran algo matarían a Rei

Lisandro en tanto ubicaba a Asuka

Lisandro: Asuka?

Asuka: Que quieres? has venido a despedirte?

Lisandro: En realidad aún no me voy...

Asuka: En realidad debes irte? es necesario que lo hagas?

Lisandro: Si... sabes que si...

Asuka: Y yo que? acaso no cuento para nada?

Lisandro: Lo siento Asuka... nosotros tenemos obligaciones allá... si pudiera elegir me quedaría o te llevaría conmigo... pero...

En eso Lisandro recuerda... había hablado con Kiwishin "Lisandro... no pidas eso... no puedes proponer que alguien de allí venga acá" "porque no? aquí ellos sufren" "si pero entonces deberías traerte a toda la población... mira no puedes pensar en traer a la piloto llamada Asuka... ella tiene una obligación allá... si tratas de justificar que ella se vaya... entonces es como si tú te tuvieras que quedar olvidando tu responsabilidad aquí" "pero ella..." "Ella tiene una misión importante en su mundo... no destruyas su karma"

Lisandro: Entiéndelo Asuka... yo quisiera llevarte pero... es imposible... tú no perteneces allá!

Asuka: Y lo que paso entre nosotros?! eso no cuenta!?

Lisandro: Sabes que si... pero todo esto escapa de mis posibilidades... Asuka... te prometo que regresaré... apenas pueda

Asuka: Claro... tú piensas que me trago eso... seguramente te vas a otro barrio... a otro país o tal vez te vas a vivir a una isla en medio del océano... te vas a otro Universo! como si pudieras regresar cuando quieras! acaso van a abrir una aerolínea nueva!? pasajeros del santuario con destino a Tokio3... favor de abordar el avión por la puerta 4 para poder encontrarse con la idiota de Asuka Langley!... me mentiste! desaparécete! si te vas dentro de un minuto mejor! y ojala revientes!

Asuka sale dejando solo a Lisandro... "perdóname Asuka... por favor perdóname"

Misato por su parte llega a su casa y ve a una persona sentada al pie de la puerta

Misato: Pero... tú? como es posible que...

Mientras, Pan, Shinji, Gohan y Caroline pasaron el resto de las horas que faltaban... Lisandro se les unió poco después pero no tenía ánimos de nada... Caroline llamó a Gohan a un lado

Caroline: Tengo un plan... pero necesitaré tu ayuda

Gohan: Cuenta conmigo...

Al poco rato se aparece Misato... y llama a Lisandro a un lado

Misato: Lisandro... déjame decirte que lamento mucho lo de tu maestro Shiru... fue alguien excepcional... me hubiera gustado conocerlo más

Lisandro: Gracias Misato...

Misato: Quería que me hagas un favor... necesito que me acompañes a mi casa

Lisandro: Solo resta una hora para que nos vayamos...

Misato: Será rápido... ven por favor

Misato y Lisandro se van dejando a Shinji y Pan solos

Shinji: Crees que volverás algún día?

Pan: No lo sé... me gustaría volver... pero lo veo muy difícil

Shinji: Como es tu mundo?

Pan: Es diferente... muy diferente...

Shinji: No podrían quedarse más tiempo...? es que ..

Pan: Creí que Kaworu era el último angel... que más esperas?

Shinji: No lo sé... yo no me siento capaz de seguir... mi padre no me quiere ni yo a el... Asuka prefiere a Lisandro... y Rei...

Pan: A quien amas Shinji?

Shinji: No lo sé... quiero estar solo pero necesito a alguien... pero no sé a quién...

Pan: Creo que tu buscas a alguien que te de seguridad y crea en ti... que te ame sin condiciones... creo que buscas a una madre Shinji...

Shinji la mira y algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos

Pan: Yo no puedo ponerme en tu lugar... tengo una familia que me quiere y siempre ha estado conmigo... pero se lo que es perder a un ser querido... pero sabes? durante la batalla se me presentó mi abuelito Goku y me demostró que nunca me dejo sola... la seguridad esta en ti... encuéntrala como yo la encontré

Pan coge las manos de Shinji

Pan: Me gustaría quedarme... como también llevarlos a mi mundo... a ti, a Rei y a Asuka... pero es imposible. Prométeme que estarás bien... de acuerdo?

Shinji: Prometido...

Mientras Gohan y Caroline entraban a NERV... en un lugar toman un desvió y Gohan vuela por los conductos hasta donde le indico Caroline

Caroline: Queda poco tiempo... es por aquí...

Ambos entran a un lugar lleno de celdas... en una de ellas estaba Rei...

Caroline: Rei?... me escuchas?

Rei: Caroline?

Caroline: Hola... hemos venido a sacarte de aquí... escúchame... colocaré este holograma en lugar tuyo... tómalo y enciéndelo... luego te sacaré de aquí...

Rei sale de la celda y se reúne con ellos

Caroline: Ahora quiero que salgan... Rei... dame tu ropa y ponte la mía... sigan por esos conductos... los llevaran al Dogma Central... yo me quedare aquí... adiós Gohan... ha sido un placer conocerte

Gohan: Segura que estarás bien?

Caroline: Si... no me harán nada si piensan que tú me obligaste... adiós Rei... cuídate

Rei: Gracias Caroline

Ambos se van mientras Caroline los mira "mereces ser feliz Rei... ve a un mundo donde tal vez lo seas"

En tanto Lisandro y Misato llegan al departamento

Misato: Lisandro... que pasara con Asuka?

Lisandro: Porque me lo preguntas? eso no esta en mis manos

Misato: Lisandro... que hay entre tú y ella?

Lisandro: Nada... ya no hay nada ahora

Misato: Pero .. tú la amas?

Lisandro: Así es Misato... pero no puedo llevármela ni quedarme... el supremo Kaiosama me lo negó... me dijo que le haría un daño mucho mayor si lo hacía! y no solo a ella... yo le prometí que me quedaría o me la llevaría y le he fallado... me siento una basura

Misato: Yo... velare por ella... te entiendo Lisandro y lo lamento... pero hay algo que quería pedirte... quiero que te lleves algo de aquí

Lisandro: Que es?

Misato: Es el...

En eso aparece Pen Pen quien contempla a Lisandro y le grazna

Lisandro: Un pingüino? quieres que me lleve un pingüino?

Misato: No puedo tenerlo más... y la verdad creo que ustedes lo cuidarán mejor... lo harás?

Lisandro: Me parece extraño... pero esta bien

Misato: Es que alguien lo va a acompañar

Lisandro: Quien... una pinguina?

Misato: Este... no... pero algo parecido... Puedes salir Mana...

En eso sale de la habitación de Asuka una chica... era Mana Kirishima

Lisandro: Que?... pero quien es ella?! estás loca?! como crees que puedo llevarme a ella y no a Asuka?

Misato: Lo siento Lisandro pero es la única alternativa para ella... ella es amiga de Shinji pero fue un personal militar asignado a otras funciones

Lisandro: Aquí si las reclutan jóvenes... no es un piloto de evangelion o si?

Misato: No... ella era de un programa militar para fabricar robots netamente mecánicos pero su equipo escapó junto con ella por los maltratos que sufrían... ahora todos han muerto... estuvo ella de incognito pero su compañero fue asesinado hace poco y ella ha acudido a mi buscando ayuda... es lo único que se me ocurre... NERV la entregaría de inmediato y no quiero que su muerte pese sobre mi conciencia!

Lisandro: Como dices que te llamas?

Mana: Mana... Mana Kirishima

Lisandro: No sé si el SK me autorice... si el no quiere... no se hace

Misato: Es cuestión de minutos para que la ubiquen... vete y llévatela... luego tendrás opción de hablarle... por favor

Lisandro se quedó en suspenso "como me pide que deje a Asuka y me lleve a otra... su pingüino pasa... pero una chica?... pero si no lo hago morirá... ella dice la verdad" Lisandro en eso pone su mano en la frente de Mana

Lisandro: Quien te persigue?

Mana: No lo sé... pero quieren matarme

Lisandro: Dices la verdad... vendrás conmigo... veremos si son capaces de seguirte a otro mundo...

Momentos después fuera de NERV, Pan se encontraba impaciente

Pan: Creí que debían ser puntuales... donde se habrán metido?

Shinji: Cálmate... mira... ahí llega Misato con Lisandro

Lisandro viene cargando la caja con su armadura de Sagitario mientras Misato iba a su lado... al poco rato aparece Gohan cargando la armadura de Libra... al poco rato aparecen Gendou, Fuyutsuki con varios guardias

Gendou: Me imagino que ya se van... quien les ha autorizado a llevarse esas armaduras?

Lisandro: Nadie... y no creo que necesitemos autorización

Gendou: las armaduras pertenecen a NERV

Lisandro: las armaduras no le pertenecen a nadie... ellas escogen a quienes las portaran... así que si piensa ponerse alguna le aconsejo que ni lo intente... si ellas desean se quedaran o volverán de donde vinieron

Gohan: La armadura de Libra la uso Shiru... lo menos que puedo hacer por el es llevarla a su mundo... Dr. Ikari... por esta vez... no podría tratar de ser agradable? después de todo ya nos vamos

Gendou: Como harán para partir?

Gohan: El Supremo Kaiosama abrirá un portal... me dijo que se iba sincronizar con Lilith

Gendou: Que?

Gohan: Usted debería saber mejor eso que yo

Gendou: Donde esta la Mayor Miles?

Gohan: No lo sé...

Misato: Lisandro... quiero darte esto... era de Shiru... me lo dio antes de salir a pelear

Misato le entrega las fotos de Goku y de Shiru... Lisandro las recibe...

Lisandro: Gracias... por favor... cuida a Asuka y trata de que me perdone

Misato: Lo haré... creo que ahora si podremos hablar de mujer a mujer... cuídalo tú también...

Lisandro: Si... lo haré

Misato: Pan... fue increíble conocerte... la verdad es que has puesto a las mujeres en un sitial diferente... me hubiese gustado conocer a tu abuelo

Pan: Adiós Misato... eres una gran chica... por favor despídeme de Rei y de Asuka... diles que siempre las recordaré

Misato: Lo hare... Gohan? fue un placer... debes de ser un gran padre para tan gran hija

Gohan: El placer fue mío... y el mérito es solo de Pan

Lisandro: Shinji... cuídate (abrazándolo)... por favor ve por Asuka... no la dejes sola... ella necesitará a todos los que la quieren

Shinji: Lo haré... cuídate ..

Pan: Adiós Shinji (abrazándolo)... despídeme de Rei

Shinji: Adiós...

En eso Gendou se acerca al grupo

Gendou: No quiero que piensen que soy un malagradecido... la verdad es que considero importante que nos hayan ayudado... Gracias

Gohan: Como usted dijo... no esperamos nada... pero le agradezco su gesto Dr. Ikari

Gohan le extiende la mano y Gendou le da la suya. Fuyutsuki también se estrecha las manos con Gohan

Fuyutsuki: No sé a quién le pueda corresponder pero haga saber en su mundo que lamento lo de Shiru

Gohan: Gracias... lo haré

Momentos después una luz aparece de la nada y Pan, Lisandro y Gohan entran y esta desaparece... Gendou y Fuyutsuki se retiran mientras Misato pone su brazo en los hombros de Shinji

Shinji: Me hubiese gustado que se quedaran...

Misato: A mí también... ahora estamos solos y debemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina...

Shinji: Que sucederá con nosotros Misato... sin ellos me siento... indefenso...

Misato: Aunque no lo creas también yo... pero sabes... ellos también debieron sentirse así sin Son Goku... ahora ya no... porque aprendieron algo que nosotros debemos aprender... ven... vamos a buscar a Asuka

Ambos entran a NERV... pero algo les oprimía el pecho... porque sentían que algo estaba por llegar "Kaji... donde estas?... Shiru... ahora me doy cuenta cuanta falta me hubieras hecho si nos hubiésemos amado como hubiese querido"

 **Fin del capítulo 33**

* * *

 **Notas de Shunk Kisaragi: La batalla ha terminado y los guerreros inician su regreso a casa, y ya solo queda un capitulo para que termine esta historia...**

 **A todos quienes estan leyendo esta historia quiero darles un aviso, en la próxima actualización daré un aviso importante, el cual sera necesario para que logren entender algunos acontecimientos que se van a suscitar en la continuación de esta saga**

 **Por favor, dejen comentarios...**

 **Nos leemos...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE SHUNK KISARAGI: Antes de iniciar con este ultimo capitulo, quiero dar las gracias a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar esta historia.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, es necesario para evitar cualquier tipo de confusión o mal entendido, que lean las siguientes 2 historias que les voy a indicar antes de que lean la 3era parte esta saga, dichas historias son las siguientes:**_

 _ **-"Boy Meets Girls",** **Por Julian Soullard: Este es un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Dragon Ball Z, específicamente el protagonista sera Mirai Trunks, tambien les recomiendo que lean el sidestory que viene incluido.**_

 _ **-"Las Lagrimas en la Oscuridad" por _NULL_: Este es un crossover entre Dragon Ball GT y Slayers (Los Justicieros), y la historia** **ocurre poco** **después de los acontecimientos del fic "Tan solo un angel** **".**_

 _ **Cuando los busquen el de** **"Las Lagrimas en la Oscuridad", copien correctamente el nombre del autor por favor...**_

 _ **Como ultimo aviso, les digo que se publicara un oneshot que explica algunas cosas que van a suceder aquí, y sera el preambulo del proximo fic.**_

 _ **Ahora, que comience el capitulo, y gracias a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fic aunque sea por un momento...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Tan solo un angel**

En Capsula Corp... De la luz emerge la figura de Lisandro, Pan y Gohan... todos los reciben con aplausos...

Pan: Ya basta!... me están avergonzando

Videl: Pan!

Pan: Mama!... (abrazándola) que alegría me da verte!

Sheena e Ikki: Lisandro...

Lisandro: Papa? mama?... pero... hacen aquí?

Sheena: También estamos contentos de verte... gracias

Lisandro: Oh mama! (abrazándola) no digas eso... no esperaba verlos aquí... pero me alegra... y Aioros? y Jiné?

Ikki: Están bien... gracias a Vegeta

Lisandro: Cierto que el...?

Ikki: Si... pero demostró ser verdaderamente el príncipe de los saiyajin... lo mismo que Shiru demostró ser quien era

Lisandro: Si... lo sabe Jiné?

Sheena: Si... necesitará mucho apoyo de parte nuestra para superarlo

Lisandro: Lo sé... se lo que debe sentir... yo me siento igual...

Gohan y Videl se abrazan y Milk también abraza a su nieta y de pronto le jala la oreja

Pan: Ay! abuelita Milk!

Milk: Como se te ocurre irte de esa manera! fue suficiente con un Goku en la familia!

Mr. Satan: Por favor señora Milk .. no sea dura con ella... no se da cuenta que ya es una mujercita?

Pan: Abuelito Satan!... me alegra que digas eso! especialmente tú!

Trunks: Yo también pienso lo mismo...

Pan: Trunks... hola... lamento lo de tu papa... donde esta Bra?

Trunks: Allí sale... con mi madre

Pan se acerca y se abraza con Bra y con Bulma...

Yamcha: Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos... tal vez la familia de Trunks quiera estar sola

Bulma: No... quiero que se queden... quiero recordar a Vegeta y a Goku con ustedes... debemos hacerlo por los dos últimos saiyajin que existieron... nosotros somos parte de ellos y siempre estarán con nosotros

Pan: Si!... mi abuelito Goku nunca nos dejó... estoy segura que nos está viendo ahora... ahora ya no estaré triste por el!

En eso una de las cajas se mueve...

Ikki: No es esa la armadura de sagitario? creí que...

Lisandro: Son las que existían en ese mundo... ellas acudieron y participaron en la batalla... creí justo traerla...

Sheena: Es que acaso no le gusta estar en la caja?

Lisandro: Es que... bueno... mejor véanlo ustedes

Lisandro abre la caja y de ella sale Pen Pen...

Ikki: Te trajiste un pingüino?

Pan: No es ese Pen Pen?... oye! eso era de Misato!

Ikki: Y quien es Misato?

Lisandro: Ella me pidió que me lo lleve... bueno no solo eso... no vayan a pensar mal... puedes salir Mana...

En eso Mana asoma la cabeza

Sheena: Una chica?... te trajiste a una chica de ese mundo?

Kiwishin: LISANDRO! QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE!

Pan: Quien es ella?!... no es Asuka... Lisandro que estuviste haciendo mientras estaba prisionera?!

Ikki: Asuka?... se ve que no perdiste el tiempo... a quien habrá salido este chico?

Lisandro: Déjenme explicarles... Misato me pidió que lo haga porque su vida corría peligro allá... por favor... comprendan... Supremo Kaiosama?

Kiwishin: Bueno... no es Asuka... tal vez no haya problemas...

Lisandro: Pero... que tiene que ver con que no sea Asuka?

Kiwishin: Te lo explicare en otro momento

Mana: Lamento causarles problemas... solo me quedaré aquí... yo me las arreglare

Lisandro: No digas eso... vendrás con nosotros al Santuario... le prometí a Misato cuidarte... papa, mama?

Sheena: Para alguien que porte la armadura de sagitario ya has demostrado la capacidad de tomar tus decisiones... y yo te apoyo... Ikki?

Ikki: Claro... estoy seguro que se llevará bien con Jine... hasta podemos entrenarla

Gohan: Jeje... ya que son tan comprensivos... será mejor que también les cuente algo... Lisandro no es el único que se trajo algo... ya puedes salir Rei...

En eso la caja se abre y de ella se asoma Rei...

Rei: Ya era tiempo... estaba apretado allí adentro

Todos: QUE!?

Yamcha: No es muy joven para ti Gohan?

Videl: (colorada) GOHAANNN! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Milk: Oh no! mi Gohan es un secuestrador de menores!

Pan: Esperen!... no es lo que piensan!... Rei? realmente eres tú?

Rei: Hola...

Pan: Rei!... que alegría!

Mana: Hola Rei... compañeras de viaje no?

Kiwishin: Esto es inaudito! te trajiste a la primera elegida! al clon de Lilith!... como se te ocurre!?

Gohan: No tenía opción... lo mismo que a Mana la hubieran matado...

Pan: Es cierto... ella ha desarrollado sus sentimientos gracias a Armisael... ya no era manipulable para NERV... se habrían deshecho de ella

Kiwishin: Eso es cierto... es una pena que allí no valoren la vida como se debe... quizás la lección que deberán tener sea muy dura...

Gohan: Se refiere al Tercer Impacto?

Kiwishin: Mi oposición a que se traigan gente de ese mundo es por una razón... lo que los humanos de allá conocen como el Tercer Impacto es la regeneración humana a través de la complementación de sus almas en una sola entidad... es un paso evolutivo... ellos se desprenden de la materia que forman sus cuerpos y sus almas se encaminan hacia otros niveles

Pan: Algo parecido a lo que paso con los saiyajin?

Kiwishin: Si... pero para ello el planeta... que es un ser viviente contribuye a ello a través del Gaia... al traer a Mana interrumpes eso en ella... pero en su caso ella puede evolucionar acá... o en el mundo de Lisandro

Gohan: Porque?

Kiwishin: Es algo simple pero tal vez algo complicado de entender... verán... cada mundo en el universo y en los mundos paralelos tiene su propia evolución... pero todas ellas siguen un camino que los puede llevar a una evolución espiritual elevada... nosotros los Kaiosamas somos parte de ese proceso a un nivel diferente... pero en cada mundo debe haber un equilibrio entre el mundo racional y de los hechos tangibles con la parte espiritual y el de los sentimientos que es el que nos eleva... es decir cuando en las personas se impone la racionalidad sobre el amor provocaría la destrucción de su raza... en este caso en el mundo de Mana y Rei esto se iba a dar por lo que Adan debía evitarlo... Adan debía despertar para comunicarse con los hombres y tratar de guiarlos hacia el camino correcto pero ya saben lo que paso... tuvo que despertar antes de tiempo para enfrentar a Broly y provoco lo que los humanos conocieron como el segundo impacto... los que ellos llamaron angeles eran los compañeros de Adan que despertaron para tratar de remediar el daño pero fue imposible porque los humanos habían aprendido a combatirlos a través de los clones modificados de Adan... los evas...

"En su mundo el desequilibrio se ha producido... los sentimientos se han dejado de lado a través del proceso que ellos llaman la instrumentalización humana y Rei era el resultado de ese proceso... gracias a ello podía ser manipulable... pero solo es en teoría ya que todos manifestamos sentimientos y Rei también fue un ejemplo de eso... tu sacrifico hacia ella Pan se lo demostraron... lo mismo que sus sentimientos hacia el segundo elegido... la intención de ellos ahora es provocar una evolución controlada y dirigida por ellos usando a los evas... crearse un paraíso en la tierra... el diferendo entre ellos es... quien los va a dirigir? ahí surgen los sentimientos oscuros de los humanos... Gram es un ejemplo... quiso usar a Rei para ello por ser el clon de Lilith... ahora NERV y SEELE tienen ideas diferentes...

Gohan: Se refiere a Gendou Ikari? por eso se injertó el embrión de Adan en su mano?

Kiwishin: Si... quiere sobrevivir a través de Adan... eso le daría un nivel de existencia superior... por lo menos eso es lo que el cree... desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada... los humanos deben encontrar su propio camino... tenías razón Gohan... mientras existan Shinjis, Reis o Asukas... hay una esperanza... cada uno de ellos significa algo... por eso su permanencia allí era importante... porque ellos establecerán la diferencia y lo que aprendieron de ustedes es importante... solo así evolucionaran ..

"pero para ello comenzaran a vivir muchas vidas... ustedes privilegian los sentimientos... las batallas que han librado les ha ayudado en ello... sé lo que me van a decir... Goku... el es una muestra de ello... pero... es hora que lo sepan... Goku era un espíritu elevado en el cuerpo de un saiyajin... el tuvo una misión y la cumplió... por eso nosotros estábamos con el... vigilándolo... porque el siempre fue superior espiritualmente hablando a nosotros... el reencarnó en el cuerpo del saiyajin Kakaroto pero no solamente para contraponerse a Broly, sino para ayudar a las distintas razas con quienes se conocería... para ello perdió su memoria original para volver a empezar... porque lo que logro el como saiyajin y el nivel de poder alcanzado son méritos enteramente de el... nosotros estuvimos atentos... para poder guiarlo... y como ven... ha dejado semilla y eso son ustedes"

Goten: Entonces quienes somos nosotros?

Kiwishin: Ustedes son seres vivos con la capacidad de aprender a ser mejores... ustedes están en un camino... solo síganlo... lo mismo que yo... solo estoy a unos pasos adelante... eso es todo

Gohan: Y mi padre?

Kiwishin: El ya había recorrido un camino... ahora seguirá otro... pero se volverán a ver... se los aseguro...

En NERV todo era un alboroto... la desaparición de Rei se aunó a la desaparición de todas las armaduras doradas que estaban en el dogma central

Gendou: Están seguros que no detectaron nada?!

Fuyutsuki: Hemos registrado todas las lecturas... sencillamente se esfumaron

Gendou: Y Rei? aún no la encuentran? que dice la Mayor Miles?

Fuyutsuki: Que el saiya llamado Gohan la obligó a llevarla donde Rei y luego se la llevó... creo que es obvio donde la escondió...

Gendou: En la caja donde estaba la armadura de libra... debí hacerla registrar

Fuyutsuki: Creo que aunque la hubiéramos descubierto no habríamos podido hacer nada

Gendou: Bueno... además creo que Rei II no nos servía... sus sentimientos se desarrollaron dejando de lado a lo que nosotros queríamos... pero me pregunto porque se la llevaron... que van a hacer con ella?

Fuyutsuki: Perdona... pero que hubiéramos hecho con ella?

Gendou: Reciclarla...

Fuyutsuki: He ahí la respuesta... solo quisieron evitar eso... la verdad es que ellos solo querían preservar la vida de Rei

Gendou: Por lo visto ya te convencieron a ti...

Fuyutsuki: No Gendou... solo que he visto tanto en ese trabajo... que el verlos a ellos me recordó que hay cosas buenas también... nadie con la capacidad de sacrificio que demostró Shiru puede tener segundas intenciones porque su egoísmo les habría impedido el sacrificarse... Shiru dejo esa imagen y nada la puede cambiar

En eso hace su entrada Misato y Shinji

Gendou: Mayor Katsuragi... su comportamiento en todo este proceso ha dejado mucho que desear... si tuviera la seguridad que usted y la mayor Miles tuvieron algo que ver con... la desaparición de las armaduras ni siquiera estaríamos hablando... Shinji... tu comportamiento sigue siendo el peor ejemplo para los pilotos y te quedaras aquí confinado hasta que todo estos se aclare... Donde esta la Tercera Elegida?

Misato: Esta... en la enfermería... ha entrado en una etapa depresiva y no quiere hablar con nadie ni comer... me temo que es progresivo...

Gendou: Si no nos sirve será desechada y devuelta a Alemania... no necesitamos otra Ritsuko Akagi... hace unos momentos una misión militar vendrá aquí a hacer averiguaciones sobre una persona que usted conoce... Mana Kirishima... sabe dónde está?

Misato: No tengo idea comandante

Gendou: Espero que no este involucrada con su desaparición... quiero que escolte a la Mayor Miles fuera de NERV inmediatamente y solo la deje ahí... no la toleraré ni un minuto más en NERV... soy claro?

Misato: Si comandante

Gendou: Confine a Shinji a sus habitaciones y una junta de médicos evalué a Asuka Langley... quiero su diagnóstico en mi oficina en una hora... ahora salgan

Shinji y Misato salen y Fuyutsuki se aproxima a Gendou

Fuyutsuki: No les dijiste nada de Rei... Que hacemos ahora?

Gendou: Convence a Ritsuko... es hora de que despierte a Rei III...

En las afueras de NERV... Misato y Caroline se despedían

Misato: Siento no acompañarte al aeropuerto

Caroline: Caminaré... fue un placer conocerte Misato... ahora mi padre descansará en paz... y yo también... por lo menos ayude en algo para remediar el mal que causo

Misato: Yo también... me alegro que ahora ya no volveré a tener pesadillas... nunca más... Broly ha sido destruido para siempre y ahora sé que Adan no mato a mi padre... solo me resta averiguar que se proponen NERV y SEELE

Caroline: Despídeme de Shinji, dile que es mejor que su padre... despídeme de los demás... y Asuka?

Misato: Espero que mejore... no quiero que el comandante Ikari se entere de su verdadera condición... retrasaré esa junta lo más que pueda...

Caroline: En algún momento se enterará

Misato: tal vez no tenga tiempo... tal vez nadie tenga tiempo... lo que sea quizás no importe

Caroline: Lisandro debió habérsela llevado...

Misato: No lo juzgues... tuvo sus razones... y creo que no se equivocó... el llamado Kaiosama se lo prohibió... y aunque no lo creas el hablo conmigo y me lo pidió expresamente... me dijo que el destino solucionará las cosas... por eso Lisandro se fue sin saberlo

Caroline: Crees que eso fue justo para ambos?

Misato: Ya no me siento con la capacidad de saber lo que es justo o no... dejemos que el destino decida las cosas

Caroline: Adiós Misato... espero que lo que venga sea bueno para todos

Misato: Yo también lo espero...

Ambas se abrazan y Caroline se retira caminando mientras Misato la contempla... "de haberlo sabido el se habría quedado o se la habría llevado a la fuerza... pero Mana te lo dirá en su momento ya que yo no pude hacerlo... perdóname Lisandro... no podía decirte que Asuka espera un hijo tuyo"

En Capsula Corp se habían reunido y conversaban animadamente... en la sala aunque estaba en ruinas la habían acomodado lo mejor que pudieron y en un lugar especial habían colocado las fotos en grande de Vegeta y Goku... más abajo Lisandro había puesto la foto de Shiru que le había dado Misato... Pan en eso se le acerca

Pan: No es ese Shiru?

Lisandro: Si... cuando eran jóvenes... después de la batalla contra Argol donde el perdió la vista... mejor dicho el se perforó los ojos para que Argol no lo convirtiera en piedra... creo que la voluntad de sacrificio estaba en el siempre

Pan: Y como la recuperó

Lisandro: Es una historia larga... solo sé que lo extrañare

Pan: Como a Asuka?

Lisandro: No me la menciones... no quiero pensar en ella

Pan: Te enamoraste de ella... no es cierto?

Lisandro: Aunque suene raro si...

Pan: Porque no te la trajiste?

Lisandro: Es lo que hubiese querido pero Kiwishin me lo prohibió expresamente... ella debe cumplir una misión en su mundo...

En eso Rei se acerca a ambos. Mana estaba charlando con Bra y con Maron animadamente

Rei: En serio te llevarás a Mana? sabías que a Shinji le gustaba?

Lisandro: No lo sabía pero ella esta de acuerdo, además prefiero que ella cuide a Pen Pen... que harás tú?

Pan: Le he pedido que se quede conmigo... mis papas están de acuerdo... y yo encantada

Lisandro: También pensaba hacerte la misma oferta

Rei: Gracias... pero me quedaré aquí... creo que me gustará este mundo... tal vez pueda ayudar en algo

Lisandro: Estoy seguro de que si... lamentaré despedirme de ti... tal vez no nos volvamos a ver

Rei: Quien sabe... todo puede suceder

En eso Kiwishin pide la atención de todos

Kiwishin: Escuchen... gracias a Dende ya recobre todas mis facultades... los centinelas me han pedido que yo asuma la guía del mundo de Lisandro por un tiempo... es decir que me quedaré un tiempo con ellos... así que los encomiendo al Gran Kaiosama para que el les de una mano

Yamcha: Con ese viejo chiflado?

Krilin: Oye Yamcha... más respeto

Yamcha: Pero si se la pasa escuchando música y vistiendo playeras... parece el hermano del maestro Roshi

Dende: No se preocupen... ustedes pueden cuidarse por si mismos... el Gran Kaiosama y yo solo estaremos atentos

Lisandro: Viejo chiflado?... que clase de dioses tienen aquí?

Kiwishin: Bueno... solo me llevare a Ikki, Sheena, Lisandro y Mana... si también a ti Pen Pen... a su mundo... no es garantía que se vuelvan a ver porque no se puede entrar de una dimensión a otra como abrir y cerrar puertas pero... nunca se sabe

Ikki: Cuando partimos?

Kiwishin: En estos momentos...

Todos se despiden, Pan abraza fuertemente a Lisandro

Pan: Casi envidio a Mana por que se va contigo... suerte Lisandro... estoy segura que nuestros caminos se cruzaran de nuevo

Lisandro: Lo sé... eres excepcional Pan... digna nieta de Goku... adiós... Rei... cuídate mucho... piensa en mí de vez en cuando

Rei: Pensare en ti siempre... adiós

Ikki, Sheena, Lisandro y Mana (cogiendo a Pen Pen) se encaminan junto a Kiwishin quien se concentra y forma una luz que crece... todos ingresan y la luz se desvanece

Gohan: Es una pena que tal vez no los volvamos a ver

Pan: No digas eso papa... cuando el tiempo y el espacio dejen de ser obstáculo... será el aquí y el ahora

Lisandro y los demás reaparecen en el Santuario frente a los demás

Hyoga: Bienvenidos!... me preguntaba que había sucedido... triunfaron?

Lisandro: Si Hyoga... y me alegra estar en casa

Hyoga: Y esta bella damita?

Sheena: Ella es Mana... se quedará a vivir con nosotros

Hyoga: Se trajeron a alguien de otro mundo?

Kiwishin: No te preocupes, el destino así lo quiso

En eso Aioros y Jiné llegan y abrazan a Lisandro

Jine: Lisandro! cuanto me alegra que estés vivo!

Lisandro: Me siento feliz de volver a verlos!... siento lo de tu padre... hubiese preferido morir yo en su lugar

Jine: No digas eso... gracias de todos modos...

Aioros: Y ella?

Mana: Hola... mi nombre es Mana Kirishima

Ikki: Se quedará con nosotros

Jine: Bienvenida... (aparte a Lisandro) es tu novia?

Lisandro: Claro que no...

Hyoga: Debemos reconstruir el santuario... supongo que ya saben que no debemos esperar otra Athena

Kiwishin: Así es... Hyoga... estoy seguro que Saori te se habría sentido bien que tú asumas el santuario

Hyoga: Lo sé... solo si todos están de acuerdo... aunque no me gusta la idea ser el sucesor de Arlecs

Ikki: Solo tú puedes borrar esa imagen...

Hyoga: Gracias Kiwishin por traerlas

Kiwishin: No me lo agradezcas... ellas eligieron

Ikki: A que se refieren?

Hyoga: A las armaduras doradas del mundo de Mana... Kiwishin las trajo aquí

Días después se inauguraba un monumento en homenaje a los caídos en el mismo lugar donde estaba el Gran Salón... Hyoga se conformaba con un pequeño ambiente en otro lugar... a la ceremonia asistieron todos... estaba una inconsolable Mino rodeada de sus hijos, un anciano Tatsumi que aún no podía creer que ya no estaba Saori Kido, Jabu, Geki, Julian Solo, Sorrento, Tetis, Hilda de Polaris, Fler y Bud así como todos los caballeros del santuario... en el monumento estaba el nombre de los caballeros caídos, también los nombres de los antiguos caballeros dorados, el de Seiya, Shun, Shiru y en un lugar especial el de Saori... pero además los nombres de Son Goku y Vegeta fueron añadidos al monumento... Momentos después Hyoga juramentaba como el nuevo patriarca del santuario frente a las armaduras doradas

Lisandro se había apartado del grupo luego de la juramentación... momentos después Mana se aparecía tras el

Mana: Que te sucede Lisandro?

Lisandro: Solo quería estar a solas un momento...

Mana: Piensas en Asuka?

Lisandro: Te mentiría si te dijera que no ..

Mana: Haces bien en recordarla... estoy segura que se volverán a ver... pero debes superar esto y esperar ese momento

Lisandro: No es fácil...

Mana en eso le coge las manos

Mana: Lo sé... y por eso yo estaré contigo para ayudarte...

Kiwishin observaba de lejos la escena "Lisandro... muy pronto sabrás que el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí son ustedes dos... para prepararlos para el momento"

En eso Hilda de Polaris se le acerca

Hilda: Supremo Kaiosama... es ella?

Kiwishin: Si... estás de acuerdo entonces?

Hilda: Si... Fler se quedará un tiempo con ellos... sé que la preparará bien... tú te encargaras de Lisandro?

Kiwishin: Si... estoy seguro que cumplirá su papel...

Hilda: Se lo dijiste a sus padres?

Kiwishin: Si... lo han aceptado y por eso pasara estos días como los mejores de su vida

Hilda: A propósito... me incluirás a mi en tus lecciones?... nunca se es demasiado vieja para aprender

Kiwishin: Jaja!... será un honor...

En tanto en casa de Gohan y Videl amanecía un nuevo día... Videl estaba preparando el desayuno y Gohan se encontraba tomando su café

Videl: Pan! Rei!... ya bajen! el desayuno esta listo!

Gohan: Sabes... me sorprende lo madura que se ha vuelto Pan... parece que esa experiencia la cambio totalmente

Videl: Que esperabas?... ya tiene 17 años... ya es una mujer

Gohan: Te has puesto a pensar que algún día ella se ira?

Videl: Pues debemos prepararnos para ello... después de todo tu y yo nos casamos a los 19 años

Pan se levantaba de su cama y se ponía su uniforme de preparatoria... sobre su cómoda estaba la foto de Goku

Pan: Buenos días abuelito Goku... comenzamos un nuevo día

Pan sale y se choca con Rei que salía corriendo del baño

Pan: Oye!... que te pasa!? ya sé que es tu primer día de escuela aquí... no te desesperes

Rei: Es que ya es tarde... y además tengo miedo... no sé que me preguntarán en la escuela y yo solo recuerdo la historia del segundo impacto!

Pan: Cálmate... te acompañaré... además puedo llevarte volando... me sobra tiempo

Rei: Volar? con esta falda?

Pan: Volare alto para que nadie te vea... pero no puedo decir lo mismo cuando te baje a tierra... esa falda es muy corta y... no me había dado cuenta de la buena figura que tienes... vas a matar en la escuela... será mejor que en el camino te explique sobre los chicos de aquí

Ambas bajan con un "buenos días" devoraron su desayuno... en eso llega Goten

Goten: Hola... Pan... Rei?... vas a ir a la escuela?

Videl: Claro... no recuerdas que dijimos que llevaría una vida normal aquí?

Goten: pero se ha hecho tarde... te llevare a la escuela volando

Pan: No tío Goten... la llevare yo... esta en mi camino

Rei: (sonriéndole) Gracias de todos modos Goten... aunque me gustaría aprender a volar

Goten: Con lo que me conto Pan de ti no creo que sea difícil que aprendas... yo puedo enseñarte... podemos comenzar ahora mismo

Gohan: Goten... acaso Paris no te espera hoy temprano?

Goten: Quien? Paris? ah... si si... bueno será otro día...nos vemos Rei! ah... ha propósito Pan... Trunks te manda a preguntar si esta noche tienes libre... si quieres yo puedo llevar a Rei y hacemos grupo

Pan: Tío Goten!

Rei: Adiós Goten... nos vemos entonces

Pan: Rei!

Goten: Adiós

Goten sale y momentos después Pan y Rei salen y se la lleva volando en sus hombros

Videl: Que le pasa a Goten? nunca lo había visto tan atento con una chica

Gohan: Creo que el matrimonio con Paris va a esperar por un buen tiempo... si es que se realiza

Pan volaba hacia la escuela a baja velocidad porque Rei no estaba acostumbrada mientras le explicaba sobre la escuela. Al llegar la deja en una zona cercana para que pueda seguir a pie

Rei: Gracias Pan... nos vemos más tarde... en verdad saldrás con Trunks?

Pan: Si... creo que si... pero tú te quedarás en casa!

Rei: No te conviertas en mi carcelera... fue suficiente con Gendou Ikari .. además que tiene de malo Goten?

Pan: Bueno... el no se ha comprometido aun... pero es mayor que tú!

Rei: Trunks tampoco es ningún niño

Pan: Yo tampoco lo soy!

Rei: Ni yo... jaja! te das cuenta? estamos discutiendo como hermanas!

Pan: (cogiéndole de las manos) porque lo somos... ve... se te hace tarde

Ambas se abrazan y Rei la mira

Rei: Me alegro estar acá... tu familia es genial... creo que tu abuelo hizo un buen trabajo... realmente era un angel

Pan: Si... tan solo un angel...

...

...

Frente al mar de LCL un cuerpo estaba encima de otro y lloraba... era Shinji... y la persona que estaba tendida debajo de el era Asuka... con vendas en las manos y rostro... resultado de la pelea contra los evas en serie... el Tercer Impacto había terminado... y ellos eran los únicos que quedaban... para empezar de nuevo

?: Deja de llorar Shinji... tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo... y lo haremos juntos

Shinji y Asuka levantan la cabeza... cerca de ellos... de pie... Mana y Lisandro los miraban sonrientes

Lisandro: Asuka... Shinji... es hora de volver a empezar...

 **FIN**

 **NOTA DE EDUARDO CASTRO:**

 **En primer lugar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes de Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya y Evangelion pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Akira Toriyama, Masami Kuramada y Gainax)... este fanfic es un homenaje a los autores y sus obras**

 **Bueno... aunque dije que no volvería a escribir un fanfic en mucho tiempo, acabe escribiendo uno... así que no hare comentarios sobre futuros proyectos porque ni yo me lo creo... insistí con un crossover entre Saint Seiya y Dragon Ball pero esta vez incluí a Neo Genesis Evangelion... aunque algunos consideren que fui muy osado (embarazar a Asuka!) y destrozar la historia original... bueno, para que es un fanfic... intente con personajes inventados como Lisandro (a propósito... ese es un nombre griego... Lisandro se llamo el general espartano que derrotó a los atenienses en la Tercera Guerra del Peleponeso), darle una coherencia (a mi lógica) a la serie Evangelion y explicar lo sucedido con Goku al final de DBGT...**

 **Elegir al protagonista fue un proceso... en un principio pensé en Vegeta y Goku nuevamente pero no me salía la idea... luego Pan sola... pero en eso pensé en este personaje que creo fue interesante, sobre todo porque se relacionó con Asuka (alguien tan popular en el anime)... bueno el resto de la historia se fue construyendo solo... incluir a Broly fue parte de la idea original y espero que todos los fans de Vegeta me perdonen en haberlo matado en esta historia pero Vegeta (en mi opinión personal, uno de los personajes más acabados y un verdadero icono del anime) merecía un final digno de el... no me quiero lanzar flores pero creo que la opinión lo darán los que lo lean**

 **Como lo dije anteriormente siempre cojo detalles de historias que a mi parecer son lo suficientemente buenas como para considerarlos como detalles imprescindibles, como "Papa por Siempre" de Alondra o "El amor de Athena" y "Espejos Rotos" de Daga... si omito algo o a alguien me disculparan. Así también cojo ideas de series como el Festival de los Robots con su mejor saga "EL Vengador" donde cogí la idea de la campana de bronce, la idea del Gaia es en parte extraida de "Final Fantasy" pero gran parte de estas ideas sobre misticismo son extraídas de diferentes lecturas y conversaciones que he tenido**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a quienes me han dado cabida y tribuna como Ulti_SG de "Saiyajin Heaven" (cuál será su nombre?) de Mexico y a Alondra "Anime Willka Wasi" de Peru... me pregunto que habrá sido de Eagle y su página "Universo del Anime"... un beso grande para esas dos bellas chicas y nos vemos pronto**

 **Eduardo**


End file.
